LA HEREDERA
by kikicullenswan
Summary: El último escándalo de la heredera. Esa última portada sería el comienzo. ¿Qué iba a hacer él con una niña problemática y caprichosa? ¿Qué iba a hacer ella con ese hombre serio, arrogante y autoritario? Drogas, alcohol, sexo desenfrenado e irresponsable. Edward no estaba preparado para entrar en ese mundo pero, ¿realmente estaba Bella en él?
1. Chapter 1

**El último escándalo de la heredera. Esa última portada sería el comienzo. Qué iba a hacer él con una niña problemática y caprichosa? Qué iba a hacer ella con ese hombre serio, arrogante y autoritario? Drogas, alcohol, sexo desenfrenado e irresponsable. Edward no estaba preparado para entrar en ese mundo pero, realmente estaba Bella en él?  
**

**DISCLAIMER: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**LA HEREDERA**

**CAPITULO 1**

_- Buenos días_ – saludó entrando en su despacho donde su secretaria y su hermano se cernían sobre una revista de cotilleos

_- Oh, buenos días_ – respondió Bree irguiéndose sonrojada –_ Yo, este... disculpen _– dijo la joven saliendo del despacho con rapidez

Edward levantó una ceja interrogante hacia su hermano.

_- Qué hay, Emmett? Qué tienes ahí?_

_- El último escándalo de "la heredera" –_ sonrió entregándole la revista mientras él se sentaba tras su escritorio.

_- Qué ha hecho esta vez? –_ suspiró imaginando el enfado de Charlie.

_- Drogas_

_- Drogas? –_ dijo girando la revista para leer el artículo dedicado al último escándalo protagonizado por Isabella Swan, la heredera de Charlie Swan.

Isabella Swan era la única hija de Charlie Swan, el principal accionista de Swan Investment, una de las principales inversoras del país, con participación en empresas de todo el mundo.

Edward era el director general y había ocupado ese puesto cuando Carlisle Cullen, su padre y socio de Charlie desde hacía años, se había retirado cuatro años atrás y él había aprovechado la oportunidad de comprarle sus acciones.

Isabella vivía actualmente en Londres. Su padre la había enviado a vivir con su abuela materna al morir su madre, cuando ella tenía seis años.

Bella, como la llamaban sus amigos, había sido una niña preciosa. El día que cumplió quince años, fue de compras con su abuela a un centro comercial y allí la contactó un representante de BMA, British Model Agency, y le ofreció trabajar como modelo.

Fue así como se convirtió en una modelo reconocida.

Pero al cumplir diecinueve, su abuela Marie murió. Desde entonces Bella había protagonizado más escándalos de los que su padre estaba dispuesto a reconocer, y no pasaba más de un mes sin que fuera portada de alguna revista sensacionalista.

La habían apodado "la heredera" ya que todos sostenían que debido a su apellido Swan, era que se sentía con libertad e impunidad para hacer lo que quisiera, sin importarle si iba o no en contra de la ley, la moral o las buenas costumbres.

A Edward le daba igual lo que esa niña caprichosa hiciera, salvo porque cada nuevo artículo ponía a Charlie de un pésimo humor y eso repercutía en los empleados de la empresa.

_- No me lo puedo creer_ – suspiró _– Es que esa niña es idiota._

_- Ya no es una niña_ – le corrigió Emmett _– Tiene veinticinco._

_- Lo que lo hace aún peor_ – dijo mientras leía el artículo

Esta vez había sido detenida por viajar en un coche repleto de todo tipo de drogas.

Con ella viajaban su amiga, la modelo Rosalie Hale y dos conocidos desastres de la fauna local londinense. James Whiterdale, el hijo del magnate Cam Whiterdale, conocido por dar las mayores fiestas de la ciudad, donde se organizaban orgías y se consumían todo tipo de drogas y Laurent Da Revin, un francés problemático salido de una de las ediciones del Gran Hermano inglés.

_- Lo peor que nos puede pasar hoy es tener reunión de directorio –_ se lamentó Emmett

_- Imagínate cómo estará Charlie_

_- Lo sé. Después de lo del aborto ahora drogas, no entiendo por qué no la encierran._

_- No es ilegal practicarse un aborto_ – le recordó Edward

_- Lo sé, pero debería ser ilegal generar de ello un debate mediático._

_- Tú eres el abogado. Redacta la ley e intenta que alguien la promueva._

_- Si pudiese hacerlo, redactaría una ley por la cual se le prohibiera salir en las revistas a alguien llamado Isabella Swan._

_- Eso sí nos serviría –_ sonrió Edward levantándose para dirigirse a la sala de juntas

.

_- Isabella! –_ gritaban los periodistas apostados en la puerta de su departamento de Sloane Street cuando salía para ir al estudio fotográfico _– Qué tienes que decir sobre tu detención?_

_- Isabella! Has pensado ingresar a una clínica de desintoxicación?_

_- Isabella! Son compatibles las drogas de diseño con un aborto quirúrgico?_

Hastiada cerró la puerta del taxi que la estaba esperando en la calle. Dio la dirección del estudio y se tumbó en el asiento agotada.

Su teléfono móvil vibró con música de Vangelis. Miró el identificador y se preparó para los gritos cuando vio el nombre de su padre.

_- Charlie –_ saludó indiferente

_- Cómo has podido, niñata ingrata? Qué vas a decir ahora? _

_- Cómo estás, papá?_

_- No te burles de mí, Isabella –_ gritó furioso su padre –_ Qué voy a hacer contigo?_

_- Nada, como siempre. Nunca has hecho nada conmigo salvo cuando tenía seis y me enviaste a Londres._

_- No te pases de lista, niña._

_- No soy una niña –_ suspiró con resignación

_- Y no sabes cuánto lo lamento. Si al menos fueras una niña podría encerrarte y no tendría que verte arrastrar mi apellido por el fango._

Bella apretó los ojos intentando despejar las lágrimas que se habían agolpado en ellos. Aún después de casi veinte años alejada de su padre, no le era indiferente cuánto la odiaba.

Charlie la culpaba por la muerte de Renée y de Seth, el bebé que Renée esperaba cuando murió.

Habían llevado a Bella a un campamento, pero ella lo había odiado. Tener un coeficiente intelectual superior le dificultaba relacionarse con niños de su edad.

Había llamado a su madre y le había rogado que fuera a recogerla. Renée había accedido de inmediato y había cogido el coche bajo la torrencial lluvia.

Por culpa de la tormenta, un camión se había estrellado contra su coche y ella había muerto en el acto.

Charlie nunca le perdonó a Isabella que hubiese insistido para que su madre fuera en su búsqueda.

A los pocos días del funeral, cuando la abuela Marie se volvía a Londres, Charlie cargó a su hija con ella y desde entonces sólo se veían una o dos semanas al año, cuando Marie enviaba a Bella a Nueva York para pasar las navidades con su padre. No sabía la mujer que su nieta pasaba esos días con Sue y Harry, el ama de llaves y el chofer de Charlie.

Cuando fue lo suficientemente mayor, se compró un departamento en Nueva York y viajaba a la ciudad con más frecuencia, pero ello no significaba que pudiera ver a su padre más a menudo.

_- No estoy arrastrando tu apellido por el fango _– replicó con tono cansado

_- Te parece normal? De verdad te parece normal? Hace un mes te descubrieron haciéndote un aborto porque no eres capaz de saber quién era el padre de la criatura..._

_- No me descubrieron haciéndome un aborto, sólo estaba saliendo de una clínica donde se hacen abortos además de otras cosas..._

_- Y te atreves a burlarte de mí –_ gritó su padre

_- No me burlo..._

_- Y ahora te cogen con drogas –_ gritó él sin escuchar su réplica

-_ No es lo que piensas..._

_- No me lo digas a mí! Díselo a la prensa! Intenta convencerles de que no eres el desastre de persona que eres en realidad._

_- En realidad -_ dijo sonriendo molesta -_ A mí no me importa lo que digan de mí. Se supone que soy modelo. Soy tonta._

_- Eres estúpida_ - le gritó furioso haciéndola reír

Bella podía ser cualquier cosa pero no era estúpida y su padre debería saberlo. Tenía un coeficiente intelectual muy superior a la media, lo que le había permitido obtener un doctorado en finanzas en Cambridge a los veinte años, sólo que su padre nunca se había interesado en saberlo.

Y ella había hecho lo posible para que nadie lo supiera.

A Charlie nunca le había interesado en absoluto cuando su hija hacía las cosas bien. Su abuela le había enviado cientos de cartas y documentos con sus increíbles progresos académicos pero él no había abierto siquiera ninguna de ellas.

Bella lo descubrió cuando viajó a Nueva York después de que su abuela muriera.

Encontró toda la correspondencia enviada desde Londres sin abrir siquiera. A su padre no le importaba nada de su vida. Él se limitaba a depositar una importante suma de dinero para que Marie cuidara y educara a la niña.

Nunca alabó sus progresos ni se interesó por sus logros.

Pero la primera vez que una revista sensacionalista la fotografió entrando en su casa a altas horas de la madrugada acompañada de dos hombres, Charlie la llamó.

La revista había insinuado que Bella había mantenido relaciones sexuales con dos hombres a la vez, sin sospechar siquiera que se trataba de su gran amigo Jacob Black y el novio de éste Paul Meraz.

El escándalo provocó que su padre la llamara sin siquiera escucharla cuando intentó explicarle la verdad.

Bella descubrió muy pronto que su padre la llamaba cada vez que en las revistas publicaban alguno de sus escándalos, por esa razón no hacía nada por evitarlos.

Se dejaba fotografiar, no cuando hacía buenas obras sino cuando salía de alguna fiesta.

En los últimos seis años la habían fotografiado con drogadictos y mujeriegos. Según la prensa, había asistido a las fiestas más conflictivas del circuito y se había relacionado con los individuos más escandalosos del medio.

Había hecho nudismo en Saint Tropez y las playas de Grecia.

Había asistido completamente borracha a una gala de cine y se había presentado en Ascot con un modelito pecaminoso y sin ropa interior.

Aunque todo eso era "según la prensa".

Charlie desesperaba cada vez que "la heredera" aparecía en una portada, aunque no sabía que la mitad de las noticias eran completamente falsas.

Bella nunca se preocupó por desmentir nada de lo que de ella se decía.

Y desde luego, tampoco iba a hacerlo ahora.

* * *

**_Aquí vengo con una nueva historia, para compensar que se acabó MI ÚLTIMO INTENTO._**

**_Espero que les guste._**

**_De momento no actualizaré a diario como en la anterior ya que aún no tengo muchos capis adelantados pero espero poder hacerlo._**

**_Besitos y aquí les espero!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**LA HEREDERA**

**CAPITULO 2**

_- Drogas es un tema difícil, Edward –_ dijo Charlie cuando los directores habían abandonado la sala

Sólo quedaban Edward, como director general y Emmett, el director del departamento jurídico.

_- Lo sé, Charlie. Qué quieres hacer? Has hablado con ella?_

_- Lo he hecho, pero no quiere deslindar responsabilidades._

_- No quiere o no puede? –_ preguntó Emmett suspicaz

Charlie lo observó con la mirada atormentada.

_- Supongo que no puede. La otra chica, Rosalie Hale, presentó un comunicado desligándose del tema y ha presentado una demanda a la revista. Parece que había quedado probado que las drogas no eran suyas. La revista ha publicado un comunicado desdiciéndose y disculpándose._

_- Y Bella?_

_- No se ha pronunciado_

_- Eso quiere decir que las drogas sí eran suyas? –_ aventuró Edward

_- Supongo que sí. De no ser así habría dicho algo._

_- Bella nunca niega ninguna de las acusaciones que se vierten contra ella._

_- Es porque todo lo que dicen es real. Esa niña es un castigo divino. No puedo entender que sea mi hija. Desearía que no lo fuera –_ confesó haciendo estremecer a sus empleados. Esas palabras dichas sobre una hija, eran duras, aunque su hija fuese Isabella Swan.

_- Creo que lo que debemos hacer es emitir un comunicado desligando a Bella de Swan Investment._

Charlie asintió en silencio.

_- Charlie, esto seguirá así por siempre. Tal vez deberías plantearte desheredarla _– planteó Edward con suavidad

Bella era propietaria del 15% de las acciones de la empresa que había heredado de su madre, aunque nunca participaba en ninguna de las asambleas de accionistas, ni tampoco tomaba parte de las decisiones adoptadas. Entre Charlie con el 45% y Edward con el 40% restante, tenía mayoría suficiente para tomar todas las decisiones que quisieran.

_- Desheredarla? _

_- Sí. Desvincularla completamente de tu patrimonio. Eso dejaría claro que no apruebas ni apoyas sus correrías. Cuando deje de ser "la heredera", podríamos también presionarla para que nos venda sus acciones. Te supondría eso un problema?_

_- Desheredarla? Un problema? En absoluto. Marie le dejó una importante herencia al morir y la dilapidó más rápido de lo que te puedas imaginar. Sé que hará lo mismo si hereda Swan, o cualquiera de mis bienes. Lo que me preocupa sería que mi imagen quedara retratada como un desalmado, por desheredar a mi hija. Si crees que eso no perjudicará a la empresa, cuenta con ello. Me haría bien librarme de ella. Tú qué crees, Emmett?_

Emmett parpadeó sorprendido por las duras palabras de Charlie para con Bella.

_- No lo sé. Tendríamos que verlo bien. Ten en cuenta que parte del patrimonio pertenecía a Renée y por ende debería heredarlo Bella. Tal vez deberías comprarle su parte._

_- Renée y yo teníamos un acuerdo prenupcial. Todo el patrimonio que está a mi nombre es mío, y no le correspondía a Renée, así que no podía legarle nada de él a Bella, salvo las acciones de Swan de las que Bella es dueña ahora mismo. Mató a Renée, no tiene derecho alguno._

_- No seas tan duro con ella, Charlie. Lo de Renée fue un accidente –_ retrucó Edward

_- Fue por su culpa_

_- Tenía seis años, Charlie, no pudo ser su culpa._

_- Si no hubiese sido por su estúpido capricho, Renée no hubiera muerto y yo tendría a mi hijo. Ella debió haber muerto, no mi pequeño Seth que no tuvo siquiera una oportunidad._ – espetó molesto

_- Creo que deberíamos calmarnos y pensarlo bien antes de tomar cualquier decisión –_ propuso Edward

_- Tú eres quien planteó esto, ahora piensas que no debería hacerlo?_

_- No lo sé, Charlie. Creo que si dejamos enfriar las cosas un poco, lo veremos todo más claro, no crees?_

_- Edward, si dejo enfriar las cosas, me estallará otro escándalo en la cara antes de que haga nada._

_- Tal vez podríamos pedirle un poco de prudencia._

_- Prudencia? A Isabella?_ – rió Charlie –_ Como se nota que no la conoces._

_- Tal vez podríamos intentarlo. Si quieres yo puedo hablar con ella. Según lo que decía la revista estará en Nueva York la próxima semana, por la semana de la moda._

_- De acuerdo. Le diré que venga a la oficina la próxima semana._

_- Muy bien. Intentaré hacerla razonar._

_- Eso te costará –_ se burló Charlie saliendo de la sala

_- Crees que fue una buena idea proponerle que la desherede?_ – preguntó Emmett en cuanto la puerta se cerró

_- En su momento creí que sí. Pensé que con la sola amenaza ella podría recapacitar, pero veo que Charlie la odia mucho más de lo que creía._

_- Es increíble. No tienen más familia que el uno al otro. No puedo creer que se lleven así._ – dijo Emmett poniéndose de pie y recogiendo sus papeles

_- Es verdad. Es triste._

.

_- No entiendo, Bells –_ dijo Rosalie dejándose caer en el sofá a su lado –_ Deberías demandarles. No entiendo por qué aceptas que te tachen de drogadicta. Todo por el idiota de James Whiterdale._

Bella encogió los hombros dándole un trago a su botellín de agua, sin despegar la mirada de la pantalla del televisor.

_- No entiendo de qué te sirve que todos crean que eres un desastre_ – continuó su amiga

_- Sabes quién me llamó hoy?_ – comentó indiferente

Rosalie bufó molesta por el repentino cambio de tema

_- Quién?_

_- Mi padre._

_- Es un cabrón. Por él dejas que te ensucien. Lo haces por él. Para que te llame aunque no sea más que para insultarte, no entiendo que desees tener ese padre._

_- No te equivoques, Rose, no soy tonta. Desde luego que desearía tener otro padre pero sólo tengo éste. Y si mi madre lo eligió, por algo sería, no debía ser tan mala persona._

_- Por favor, ese tío es un idiota. Tiene una hija rica, guapa, inteligente, generosa y no la valora. Ahora que cuando su hija se comporta como una estúpida consentida, entonces se acuerda de ella. Es un idiota. Deberías pedir el divorcio de su padrazgo y buscarte un padre adoptivo_ – sentenció y Bella no pudo reprimir una carcajada

-_ "Padrazgo"? Existe esa palabra?_ – preguntó riendo

_- Qué sé yo, tú eres la lista. Si existe padrinazgo, existirá padrazgo, y si no existe debería existir_

Bella rió sonoramente.

_- Se puede uno divorciar de su padre?_

_- No lo sé, pero debería poderse_

_- Lo consultaré con mi abogado_

_- Tu abogado? Ese bombón de Royce King?_

_- Ya te he dicho que si me meto en problemas legales porque acosas a Royce, te mataré._

_- De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Pero ya sabes que los abogados me ponen._

_- Ya. Aunque no entiendo por qué. Creo que no hay profesional más insulso que un abogado._

_- Qué sé yo? Es una profesión que me gusta. Supongo que es por lo sencillo que sería tener a alguien que leyera mis contratos y entendiera la letra pequeña._

Bella sacudió la cabeza risueña mientras volvía a concentrarse en el televisor.

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Charlie. Por segunda vez en el día. Eso sí que era extraño.

_- Charlie –_ saludó

_- Isabella, necesito verte – _dijo su padre sin preámbulos y toda ella se estremeció.

Desde que tenía memoria, no recordaba una sola vez en que su padre le hubiera dicho que quisiera o al menos necesitara verla.

-_ A mí? – _preguntó sin poder contenerse

_- A quién crees? _– bufó molesto _– Sí, a ti. Cuando vendrás a Nueva York?_

_- La próxima semana debo viajar a Nueva York por la semana de la moda... –_ comenzó a explicar cuando Charlie la interrumpió

_- De acuerdo. Te veré en mi despacho el lunes a las 3 –_ dijo y colgó sin esperar siquiera su respuesta.

Su plan original había sido llegar a Nueva York el miércoles, ya que la semana de la moda comenzaba el jueves y ella no tenía nada hasta el viernes, pero no pensaba discutir con Charlie, ni aunque él le hubiese dado oportunidad de hacerlo, por lo que, acto seguido, se encargó de hablar con Kristie, su asistente personal, para que le cambiara el billete de avión para el lunes por la mañana.

* * *

_**Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas y favoritos! **_

_**Este fic ha sido muy bien recibido, espero que siga así.  
**_

**_Dejo un adelantito del próximo capi:_  
**

_- Bella –_ aceptó –_ Imagino que te preguntarás por qué estás aquí._

_- La verdad es que sí. Charlie me pidió que viniera pero no sé qué razón podría tener, ya que ha delegado en ti el comunicármela._

_- Charlie hubiese querido hablar contigo personalmente..._

_- Lo dudo –_ murmuró Bella aunque hubiese querido que él no la escuchara

Edward la observó sintiendo algo parecido a la compasión, por esa chica a la que su padre evitaba ver.

_**Espero vuestras opiniones  
**_

_**Besitos y nos seguimos leyendo!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**LA HEREDERA**

**CAPITULO 3**

-_ Qué tal estoy?_ – le preguntó a Rosalie parándose frente a ella.

Rosalie había decidido viajar con Bella. Trabajaban para la misma agencia y eran grandes amigas. Sus fechas de trabajo habían coincidido por lo que Rose no vio razón para no viajar con su amiga a Nueva York.

Rosalie, que estaba instalada con Bella en el departamento de ésta, levantó la vista de su libro y la observó.

_- No sé por qué le das tanta importancia a ese hombre –_ replicó su amiga molesta

_- Quiero intentar hacer las cosas bien. Es mi padre, Rose, y aunque tú creas que es un capullo..._

_- Acaso tú no lo crees? –_ le interrumpió

_- Sí, vale, es un capullo –_ reconoció con cansancio –_ pero es mi padre y me gustaría intentar tener una buena relación con él. Es la primera vez que quiere verme en veinte años –_ confesó y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas

_- Tienes razón, cariño, lo siento mucho. Estás preciosa_ – afirmó su amiga

Realmente quería causarle una buena impresión a su padre, por lo que había decidido vestirse formalmente. Sin ropa que pudiera tacharse de escandalosa, como la que llevaba siempre en las portadas de las revistas, pero tampoco con vaqueros y zapatillas, la ropa con la que más cómoda se sentía.

Vestía un traje chaqueta con una falda por encima de la rodilla y una chaqueta entallada color rosa pálido. Seria, responsable y profesional. Tal como quería que su padre la viera.

Aunque se arrepintió de haberse tomado tantas molestias en cuanto entró en la empresa con puntualidad inglesa.

La recepcionista le dijo que Charlie no estaba, pero que la recibiría el señor Cullen, el director general.

No era que Carlisle Cullen le cayera mal, todo lo contrario, él y su mujer habían sido grandes amigos de su madre, y aunque Bella le había visto muy pocas veces desde que se había ido a vivir a Londres, siempre había sido muy amable y cariñoso con ella. Pero realmente pensó que su padre podía haber, al menos, intentado darle una oportunidad, y eso la entristeció.

Para colmo, el señor Cullen había tenido una reunión de emergencia y había pedido que lo esperara en su despacho.

Se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio vacío esperando que alguien se dignase dedicarle su tiempo. Su yo rebelde hizo acto de presencia y encendió un cigarrillo, mientras esperaba jugando al brain training en su teléfono móvil.

Nunca le había gustado fumar, pero había aprendido a dejar consumir el cigarrillo en sus dedos dándole una o dos caladas.

En Nueva York estaba prohibido fumar casi en cualquier sitio por lo que sabía que esta era su pequeña trasgresión.

Llevaba unos diez minutos allí sentada cuando sintió en sus dedos el rozar de unos dedos masculinos que le quitaron el cigarrillo.

_- Lo siento, princesa, pero aquí no se puede fumar –_ dijo Edward aplastando el cigarrillo en el cuenco de cristal que Bella había cogido a modo de cenicero.

_- Oh, lo siento –_ se disculpó con el tono de niña tonta que tan bien había aprendido a utilizar.

Se sorprendió al ver al chico que se sentaba frente a ella. Sin dudas no era Carlisle Cullen, pero era tan guapo como siempre imaginó que Carlisle debió serlo en su juventud.

_- No hay problema – _le respondió con un tono falsamente indulgente.

La observó fríamente, tal como si hubiera sido un insecto molesto y se sintió momentáneamente intimidada aunque lo supo disimular muy bien.

No pudo sospechar siquiera el extraño calor que él había sentido al tocarla.

_"Es natural"_ se dijo Edward mirando a la exquisita castaña sentada frente a él, _"es muchísimo más guapa que en las revistas"_ pensó sin poder desviar la vista de sus perfectamente delineados labios.

_- Estaba esperando al señor Cullen_ – dijo ella haciéndolo retornar de aquel íntimo lugar al que lo habían llevado sus pensamientos

_- Sí. Te pido disculpas. Una reunión de última hora._

_- Tú eres el señor Cullen? –_ le preguntó curiosa ganándose una mirada despectiva

_- Edward Cullen. Esperabas a alguien más?_

_- Sí, en realidad. Esperaba a Carlisle. Eres algo de Carlisle Cullen?_

_- Es mi padre –_ asintió él comprendiendo su confusión. _– Se retiró hace tres años._

_- Oh, espero que se encuentre bien._

_- Perfectamente, gracias._

_- Y tú ocupaste su puesto?_

_- Así es –_ respondió cortante

Bella sonrió con un gesto entre indulgente y sarcástico.

_- Qué es Nepotismo?_ – sonrió ella emulando a las preguntas de Jeopardy, el concurso televisivo que tanto le gustaba.

Edward la observó arqueando una ceja, irritado por su conclusión.

Nada más lejos de la realidad. Había trabajado en Swan desde que había dejado la universidad. Cuando Carlisle anunció su retiro, Edward decidió comprarle sus acciones.

Al cumplir veinticinco, había cobrado la herencia que le habían dejado sus abuelos y la había invertido con éxito en algunas empresas. Se le daba bien eso de invertir, había obtenido muy buenas ganancias y gracias a eso había podido comprar su participación en Swan.

Trabajaba muchas horas en esa empresa y lo había hecho desde siempre. Había entrado para hacer fotocopias y servir café, aunque había obtenido un excelente promedio en la Universidad. Y ahora esta niña venía a acusarlo de nepotismo.

_- Nepotismo_ – repitió él _–_ _No creí que conocieras el significado de esa palabra._ – dijo displicente haciéndola sonrojar y quedarse momentáneamente sin palabras

_- Lo sé –_ dijo burlona – _Es difícil sabiendo que soy modelo. Te confieso que la escuché hace poco y no sabía si tendría oportunidad de utilizarla alguna vez._

_- En realidad compré las acciones de mi padre cuando se retiró así que no creo que se pueda considerar nepotismo, pero de todas formas me alegro de haberte dado una oportunidad de utilizar tu amplio vocabulario. _

_- Gracias_ – sonrió seductora sabiendo que sería imposible para ella, generar cualquier tipo de reacción en Edward Cullen.

Un chico tan guapo como él, y con un puesto como el que tenía en Swan debía tener mujeres a raudales. Sin dudas, al menos una segura.

No podía estar más equivocada. Edward tuvo que removerse en su asiento para ocultar la erección que se disparó ante su sonrisa.

_- Bueno, Isabella..._ – comenzó él

_- Bella, por favor_ – le corrigió

_- Bella –_ aceptó –_ Imagino que te preguntarás por qué estás aquí._

_- La verdad es que sí. Charlie me pidió que viniera pero no sé qué razón podría tener, ya que ha delegado en ti el comunicármela._

_- Charlie hubiese querido hablar contigo personalmente..._

_- Lo dudo –_ murmuró Bella aunque hubiese querido que él no la escuchara

Edward la observó sintiendo algo parecido a la compasión, por esa chica a la que su padre evitaba ver.

_- Pero le ha surgido una reunión de negocios que no podía posponer_ – dijo evitando demostrar que la había escuchado – _y me ha pedido que yo hablara contigo_

_- Tú dirás_

_- Bien –_ dijo buscando la mejor forma de abordar el tema _– Ya sabrás que le ha molestado un poco tu última aparición en las revistas._

_- Más que un poco, diría yo._

_- Sí, más que un poco_ – reconoció Edward –_ Bien, nos preocupa que tus escándalos puedan empañar la imagen de Swan Investment._

Bella se sobresaltó y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al verse obligada a reconocer que, como siempre, el único interés de su padre en ella, se basaba en su adorada empresa, aunque tras años de experiencia ya sabía ocultar rápidamente su desazón.

_- Swan Investment es una empresa seria y formal, que invierte en todo tipo de empresas. Entre ellas empresas familiares, empresas volcadas a proyectos sociales, etc. Por esa razón, que nos vinculen con drogas, abortos, adicciones, promiscuidad, sexo irresponsable, etc, no es lo que más nos conviene –_ Bella sólo escuchaba sus palabras como una nebulosa –_ Como es sabido tú dedicas bastante de tu tiempo a todo esto._

_- Qué es lo que queréis que haga? –_ preguntó incómoda

-_ Imagino que no piensas hacer nada respecto a la acusación que esa revista hizo sobre ti y todo ese tema de las drogas..._

_- No tengo nada que decir_ – espetó tajante – _Deberías saber que no acostumbro tomar medidas respecto a lo que se dice de mí._

_- Eso hace parecer que todas las acusaciones fueran ciertas –_ dijo él intentando evaluar su reacción

_- Lo sé _– reconoció

_- Entonces reconoces como ciertas todas las acusaciones?_

_- Tú qué crees?_

_- No importa lo que yo crea, sólo importa la verdad._

_- A mí me importa lo que tú creas._

_- No tengo una opinión al respecto. No te conozco lo suficiente._

_- Mmm, es eso una proposición, Edward Cullen? –_ dijo sugerente inclinándose hacia él _– Podemos solucionarlo tan pronto como desees..._

_- No tengo el más mínimo interés en conocerte más_ – aclaró con dureza

_- Es una pena –_ dijo haciendo un mohín a la vez que se levantaba de su asiento _– Si no tienes nada más que decirme, me retiro._

_- Creo que no hemos acabado esta conversación aún._

_- Yo sí la he acabado –_ aclaró ella dirigiéndose hacia la puerta

_- Creo que te interesará saber lo que piensa hacer tu padre al respecto _– dijo y ella no pudo más que detenerse con la mano en el picaporte.

Se volteó hacia él expectante.

_- Sorpréndeme_

_- Si no te limitas a comportarte, tu padre va a desheredarte_

_- Explícate –_ dijo dando un par de pasos hacia él

_- No queremos que Swan Investment se relacione con el tipo de conducta que te he mencionado, por lo tanto, o tú dejas esa conducta de lado, o Swan te dejará de lado a ti._

_- Es una amenaza, Edward Cullen?_ – preguntó reclinándose sobre el escritorio

_- En absoluto _– sonrió él petulante _– No tengo que amenazarte. Es sólo la exposición de los hechos._

_- Me doy por enterada –_ sonrió y se dirigió a la puerta, esta vez sin detenerse hasta llegar a la calle.

Se recostó contra la pared del edificio e intentó respirar profundamente para calmarse.

* * *

_**Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas y favoritos! **_

_**Aquí dejo un nuevo capítulo. Cortito pero interesante. **_

_**Al final Edward no era tan tierno como parecía en el adelanto, a que no?**_

_**Besitos a todos y nos seguimos leyendo!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**LA HEREDERA**

**CAPITULO 4**

_- Entra en la página de TMZ _– dijo Emmett entrando en el despacho de su hermano a la mañana siguiente.

_- Disculpa?_

Emmett cogió el teclado girándolo hacia él y tecleó la dirección de la página web de TMZ, una página dedicada a los cotilleos de los ricos y famosos.

Bella Swan estaba allí. Bailando alocadamente con un trago rojo en una mano y un sospechoso cigarrillo en la otra. Llevaba un vestido rojo ceñido que a duras penas cubría sus glúteos.

Edward se excitó con sólo verla. Sus pequeños pechos parecían querer salir de su escote.

La siguiente foto la mostraba en brazos de Quil Ateara III, el nieto del multimillonario Quil Ateara, dueño de la internacional cadena Ateara Hotels. Los brazos del chico la sostenían pegada a su cuerpo mientras sus manos descansaban peligrosamente cerca de sus glúteos. Ambos reían con descaro.

_- Mierda! –_ gruñó Edward

_- Lo sé. _– reconoció Emmett _– No entiendo que alguien pueda relacionarse con ese cerdo –_ Quil Ateara III era un conocido mujeriego que había sido detenido por abuso sexual pero había salido sospechosamente inmune de esa acusación, cuando la víctima retiró la denuncia.

_- Lo hace para cabrearme_

_- Qué quieres decir?_

_- Ayer hablé con ella._

_- Ayer? –_ preguntó su hermano sorprendido _– Y qué te dijo?_

_- Le dije que Charlie la desheredaría si continuaba con ese comportamiento._

_- Y?_

_- Me dio a entender que le importaba un carajo._

_- Aquí tienes la prueba de que le importa un carajo._

Edward cogió el teléfono y marcó el número de Bella.

_- Diga? –_ respondió con voz somnolienta

_- Te crees muy graciosa, verdad?_

_- Disculpa? Quién eres?_

_- Sabes bien quién soy. Soy Edward Cullen. Qué te crees que haces al dejarte ver con un tipo como Quil Ateara?_

_- Oh, Quil Ateara III_ – rió ella _– Es mono, no crees? Siempre quise conocer a alguien que tuviera un número en su nombre. Ahora sólo me falta un duque. –_ rió burlona

_- Me parece que no entendiste nada de lo que hablamos ayer._

_- Claro que sí. Me dijiste que no consumiera drogas. Te prometo que no lo hice, tal vez un poco de cannabis, pero eso no es ilegal en este país, o sí?_ _Oh, no, eso era en Ámsterdam_ – dijo con fingida inocencia infantil

_- Te dije que dejaras el comportamiento escandaloso,_ – dijo evitando su provocación sobre drogas – _y te puedo asegurar que Quil Ateara es escandaloso._

_- Sí? Por qué?_

_- No te hagas la idiota conmigo, estuvo acusado de violación._

_- Pero resultó inocente, no?_

_- No. La chica retiró la denuncia._

_- Entonces sería inocente. _

_- Te quiero mañana a las nueve en mi despacho._

_- Hey, guapo, quién eres tú para darme órdenes?_

_- Quieres que le diga a Charlie que te llame para darte esa orden?_

_- No hace falta –_ bufó molesta_ – Te veré mañana_ – dijo antes de cortar la comunicación con rabia.

Bella tiró el teléfono sobre el sofá furiosa.

_- No entiendo por qué lo haces, Bells_ – le recriminó Rosalie –_ Qué querías lograr? Que tu padre se pusiera furioso? Ya lo has hecho._

_- No fue mi padre quien me llamó_ – aclaró

_- Lo imagino. Pero es como si lo fuera. Por qué te haces esto, Bells? Por qué no eres sincera con tu padre? Él estaría orgulloso de la mujer que eres._

_- Tú crees? _– preguntó irónica

_- Si tan solo le dieras una oportunidad..._

_- Le he dado oportunidades, Rose, cientos de ellas durante años. Mi abuela le enviaba copia de mis diplomas, de mis calificaciones. Lo hizo desde el primer día, hasta que murió y yo cursaba mi penúltimo año en la universidad. Nunca tuvo nada que decir. Ni siquiera sabe que fui a la universidad._

_- Fuiste a la universidad con un acuerdo de confidencialidad y bajo el nombre de tu madre _– se quejó su amiga – _Cómo iba a saberlo?_

_- Marie se lo notificó, pero él nunca abrió siquiera el sobre._

_- Estoy segura de que estaría muy orgulloso de ti si supiera todo lo que has logrado_

_- No quiero que me quiera por ser rica o por ser buena en los negocios._

_- Al menos podría respetarte porque eres dueña de la cadena en la que ha invertido hace dos años y que está incrementando su fortuna._

Bella sonrió por la ironía. Su padre siempre la había criticado por deshacerse de la empresa de cosméticos que su abuelo materno había fundado y que ella había heredado al morir su abuela.

Charlie no sabía que con una pequeña parte de ese dinero había comprado una pequeña cadena de hoteles que había crecido al doble de su tamaño y le daba importantes beneficios.

Dos años atrás, Swan Investments había adquirido una pequeña participación en ella, después de que el representante legal de Bella les hiciera una propuesta.

El resto del dinero que obtuvo con la venta de M.D. Cosmetics, lo utilizó para construir en Namibia, una residencia para jóvenes mujeres víctimas de todo tipo de abusos y violencia, en honor a Kaure, la pequeña que su abuela había apadrinado cuando ella era una niña y que se había convertido en la hermana que Bella nunca había tenido.

Para su labor en la residencia contaba con la colaboración del doctor Mark Gerandy, quien era a su vez el dueño de la clínica de la cual había salido Bella, cuando los paparazzis la fotografiaron inventando la ya famosa historia del aborto, que una enfermera de allí había avalado.

_- Esa niña me desespera_ – comentó Edward esa noche mientras cenaba con su familia

_- Es una estúpida consentida _– aceptó Alice –_ Nunca entenderé por qué tiene tanta fama, si no hace más que provocar escándalos._

_- Yo nunca he trabajado con ella, pero todos dicen que profesionalmente es la mejor. Todos los diseñadores quieren tenerla –_ acotó Tanya

Tanya Denali, la mejor amiga de Alice, quien quería emparejarla con su hermano Edward, trabajaba para Ralph Lauren desde hacía seis meses, y ésta sería su primera semana de la moda. Bella desfilaría para ellos como cada año, por lo que Tanya la conocería personalmente en unos pocos días.

_- Pues a mí me exaspera _– repitió Edward molesto

_- No es una mala chica_ – discutió Esme con la voz pausada que la caracterizaba

_- Es que tú eres demasiado buena, mamá_

_- Ha sufrido mucho. Ninguno de nosotros sabemos lo dura que fue su vida._

_- Dura? –_ exclamó Alice irónica –_ Qué es lo duro de ser asquerosamente rica?_

Carlisle y Esme observaron a sus hijos condescendientes.

_- No tenéis ni idea –_ explicó Carlisle

_- Nunca olvidaré el día del entierro de Renée_ – dijo Esme y sus ojos se humedecieron –_ Aún recuerdo a la pequeña Bella, una niña de seis años de la mano de su abuela, porque su padre la rechazó cuando se acercó a él. Charlie la observaba con desprecio. Era sólo una niñita y su propio padre la culpaba por la muerte de su madre._

_- Aún la culpa –_ reconoció Emmett

_- Eso no justifica lo que hace –_ discutió Alice

_- Quizás sí _– refrendó Jasper siempre compasivo

_- Charlie piensa tomar medidas? _– preguntó Carlisle

_- Edward le sugirió que la desherede –_ rió Emmett

_- Eso hiciste, Edward?_ – exclamó su madre dolida

_- Pensé que sería lo mejor y cuando creí arrepentirme de haberlo sugerido, la muy idiota se deja ver con Ateara. Así que sí, lo hice y volveré a insistir._

_._

_- Por qué te cae tan mal Isabella Swan?_ – le preguntó Tanya cuando Edward detuvo el coche frente al edificio de ésta

_- Me molesta que sea tan irresponsable._

_- Es extraño. En Ralph todos creen que es la mejor. Las chicas siempre hablan de lo buena compañera que es, de cómo se preocupa por ayudar a los demás, a las modelos más jóvenes. Sabes, he visto chicas comportarse como verdaderas divas destratando a todo el mundo, pero todos dicen que Isabella no es así. _

_- Dudo que lo sea pero ya lo confirmarás tú misma, pero por lo poco que yo he conocido de ella, es una niñata caprichosa, consentida e irresponsable. Cree que por tener dinero es dueña de hacer lo que desee sin importar las consecuencias. Me molesta que por su culpa y su estupidez mi empresa pueda tener dificultades._

_- Crees que su comportamiento puede repercutiros?_

_- Me temo que podría, sí._

_- Y qué piensas hacer?_

_- No lo sé aún. Mañana me reuniré con ella pero no sé cómo abordarla. Le dije que Charlie la desheredaría y no le preocupó en lo más mínimo. Intento hacerlo por las buenas pero me saca de quicio._

_- Me gustaría verla acabar con tu paciencia –_ sonrió la rubia

Edward sonrió a su vez y dándole un suave toque en la nariz, se despidió de ella.

.

Bella se acercó a la secretaria de Edward quien la observó sorprendida. Había decidido que no se dejaría intimidar por ese joven arrogante, quería acabar con su paciencia para que éste la derivara a su padre que era con quien realmente quería enfrentarse.

Por esa razón se había vestido escandalosamente. Una minifalda tan corta que apenas le cubría los glúteos acompañada con una camisa provocativamente anudada sobre su plano estómago y por cuyo escote parecían querer escaparse sus pechos. Llevaba el cabello recogido en una coleta alta dejando completamente despejado su esbelto cuello.

Bree la hizo pasar al despacho de Edward quien se sobresaltó al verla. Cuando la chica se volvió para agradecerle a Bree el café que aquella le ofreciera, Edward pudo vislumbrar el tatuaje que decoraba la parte más baja de su espalda. Había una leyenda que no pudo llegar a leer pero su escritura femenina y sexy le hizo endurecerse.

Se maldijo en silencio por las reacciones que despertaba en él la mujer que más dolores de cabeza le estaba produciendo en los últimos tiempos.

Bella se dejó caer en el asiento frente a él, con una sonrisa cínica.

_- Buenos días, señor Cullen_ – le saludó sarcástica a la vez que sacaba de su bolso una cajetilla de cigarrillos y su zippo.

Edward alzó una ceja al verla y ella le respondió con un fingido rubor volviendo a guardar sus cigarrillos.

_- Lo siento –_ sonrió femenina –_ Había olvidado que aquí no se puede fumar._

_- Olvidas muchas cosas, cariño._

_- Es cierto –_ le sonrió entrecruzando las piernas lo que elevó su falda dejando sus muslos completamente desnudos –_ Acostumbro llevar una agenda, sabes, pero suelo olvidarme de anotar muchas cosas_ – rió

Edward la observaba con seriedad.

_- Bien, Bella, vayamos al grano._

_- Me parece bien._

_- Tenemos que solucionar esto._

_- Qué cosa? –_ preguntó con fingido interés

_- Lo sabes, no podemos seguir así. No podemos permitir que nos metas en problemas._

_- No entiendo cómo podría yo meteros en problemas._

_- Lo sabes, Bella, no creo que seas estúpida._

_- Sí lo crees –_ discutió –_ Todos lo creen._

_- No, yo no. Yo creo que eres muy lista. Creo que sólo intentas provocarnos._

Bella apretó los dientes intentando mantener la compostura.

_- Creo que intentas provocar a Charlie, y realmente, lo estás haciendo muy bien. Charlie está furioso, cabreado, así que si esa es tu intención, puedes darte por satisfecha._

_- No tengo ni idea de lo que Charlie piensa o siente porque no se ha tomado la molestia de verme siquiera._

_- Ese es el problema? Que Charlie no tiene tiempo para verte?_

Los ojos de Bella se llenaron de lágrimas pero rápidamente parpadeó para ocultarlas, aunque Edward pudo vislumbrarlas por un momento.

_- Charlie está muy ocupado en estos momentos..._

_- Si lo sabré yo _– murmuró

_- Hay gente que necesita trabajar..._

_- Crees que yo no trabajo? Eres de los esnobs que creen que las modelos no trabajamos?_

_- En absoluto –_ discutió con calma –_ Pero tú te esfuerzas demasiado por protagonizar más escándalos que desfiles. No crees que llamarías más la atención de tu padre si fueras una buena niña?_

_- No sabes lo que dices –_ gruñó molesta levantándose de su asiento para salir del despacho

_- No hemos acabado –_ espetó Edward levantándose rápidamente para dirigirse a la puerta y cortarle el paso

_- Yo sí –_ le respondió tirando del picaporte

Edward empujó la puerta con la mano cerrándola y se quedó de pie detrás de ella. Con la mano de Edward apoyada en la puerta, Bella quedó atrapada entre la puerta y el cuerpo del chico.

Tener a esa mujer semidesnuda pegada a él, no ayudó a calmar su excitación que rápidamente se hizo evidente en la erección que apretaba sus pantalones y golpeaba contra los glúteos de Bella.

Bella jadeó al sentir su dureza contra ella y se mantuvo quieta contra la puerta.

_- No puedo permitir que sigas haciendo esto, Bella _– susurró él contra su cuello desnudo.

Llevó su otra mano a la cintura desnuda de la chica apretándola contra él.

_- Eres la cosita más sexy que haya visto jamás –_ dijo apretándose contra ella y bajando su mano para colarla entre sus piernas por debajo de la falda _– Y te juro que me estás volviendo loco._

Bella se sobresaltó entre asustada y sorprendida y se movió en un intento por alejarse de él, pero se encontró acorralada entre la puerta y Edward.

_- Lo siento –_ susurró ella

_- No, cariño, yo lo siento_ – reconoció él acariciando su pubis por encima del satén de sus braguitas –_ Estoy tentado de quitarte la poca ropa que llevas y hacerte el amor aquí mismo contra esta puerta, pero no hay nada más inconveniente para mí que un lío con la heredera. Eres completamente inadecuada para mí_ – dijo colando su mano bajo las bragas de ella para introducir un dedo en su húmedo interior

Bella, dolida por sus palabras, se vio obligada a batallar con el deseo y la excitación que se estaba despertando en su cuerpo.

_- Entonces deberías dejarme salir de aquí –_ espetó agitada

_- Lo sé –_ reconoció él embistiéndola con su dedo duramente antes de poder retirarse

Bella apoyó la frente contra la puerta intentando recuperar la calma.

_- No más escándalos, Bella –_ dijo él cortante volviendo a sentarse detrás de su escritorio –_ Es mi última advertencia. Un escándalo más y perderás tu participación en Swan._

Bella le escuchó en silencio. Abrió la puerta y salió del despacho manteniendo la espalda erguida con dignidad, aunque sus piernas parecieran de plastilina.

* * *

_**Hey! miren lo que traigo! Pensaba subirlo mañana pero como lo tenía listo, aquí está.  
**_

_**Capi nuevo! Un poco fuerte, no?**_

_**Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas y favoritos. Esta historia ha comenzado con muy buen pie, y se agradece mucho. Espero que siga así.**_

_**Os dejo un adelantito del próximo capi:**_

_- Te has perdido? –_ escuchó la profunda voz de Edward a sus espaldas.

Se volteó con un pequeño respingo.

_- Oh, no, estaba curioseando –_ sonrió –_ Tenéis muchísimas fotografías._

Edward se acercó a ella parándose a su lado.

_- Esme adora tomarnos fotografías. Ya sabes, lleva la profesión muy arraigada._

_- Ya lo veo, me encantan._

_- Ven aquí –_ dijo cogiendo su mano – _Te enseñaré algo que sí te encantará_ – tiró de ella para adentrarla en una habitación que imaginó era el estudio de Carlisle.

_**Besitos y nos seguimos leyendo.**_

_**Nora: **Disculpa que no te contesté en el capi anterior. De momento quería subir lunes, miércoles y viernes. Pero ya ves, como he adelantado un poco subo hoy y espero que también mañana. De momento, sólo me comprometo a esos tres día, pero si puedo adelantar bastantes capítulos intentaré subir a diario como en el fic anterior._


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**LA HEREDERA**

**CAPITULO 5**

El viernes, después de desfilar para Donna Karan, Bella decidió aceptar la invitación de los representantes de la firma para asistir a una fiesta en el Hyatt.

Estaba junto a la barra charlando con Jessica Stanley, a quien que no veía desde hacía dos años. Jessica y Bella habían trabajado juntas cinco años atrás cuando Jessica apenas comenzaba y se habían hecho buenas amigas, aunque no solían verse muy a menudo últimamente. Jessica se había casado y su primer hijo había nacido el año anterior por lo que no había estado trabajando desde entonces.

Un chico moreno guapísimo se acercó a ella en el momento que Jessica se alejó requerida por su marido, Mike Newton.

_- Eres Bella Swan _– le dijo sonriente

Le devolvió su mejor sonrisa.

_- Eso dicen_ – sonrió –_ Y tú eres..._

_- Emmett Cullen, encantado –_ le saludó tendiéndole una mano que ella apretó

Emmett había trabajado para Donna Karan y aún lo seguían invitando a sus fiestas.

_- ¿Emmett Cullen? _– preguntó sorprendida –_ Eres el abogado de Swan_ – dijo recordando que era el hombre que había tratado con Royce King, su abogado, todos los trámites legales de la inversión de Swan en Eclipse Hostels.

_- Ese soy yo _– sonrió afable

_- ¿También eres hijo de Carlisle?_

_- Con también supongo que te refieres a mi hermanito Edward –_ dijo él burlón y Bella no pudo ocultar su rubor al recordar su último encuentro con Edward Cullen.

_- Sí. Conocí a tu hermano hace tan sólo unos días y hemos tenido tantos enfrentamientos como encuentros._

_- Sí, algo he oído. No te preocupes por mí, soy el adorable de la familia._

_- No lo dudo –_ rió ella –_ ¿Cómo están tus padres? Hace siglos que no les veo._

_- Bien, genial. Carlisle disfrutando de su retiro y Esme disfrutando de Carlisle._

_- Envíales recuerdos míos._

_- Estoy seguro de que estarían encantados de que se los dieras personalmente –_ le aseguró él –_ ¿Qué tal si te invito a la pequeña fiesta de cumpleaños que Esme ha organizado para Carlisle mañana en su casa? Estarán encantados. _

_- ¿No deberías preguntarles primero?_

_- Estarán encantados. No es nada formal, sólo la familia y algunos amigos cercanos. Una cena informal en el jardín. _

_- Ok, si tú crees que estarán encantados, realmente me gustaría ver a Carlisle y a Esme._

_- Pues, pasaré por ti a las 7, ¿te parece?_

_- Bien, pero prométeme que me dirás si hubiera algún inconveniente_

_- No lo habrá, pero te lo prometo _– le aseguró

Bella esperaba que Emmett llegara de un momento a otro. Se sentía nerviosa. Sabía que iba a encontrarse con Edward y después de su último encuentro, no sabía exactamente cómo debía reaccionar. Desde el incidente en el despacho de Edward se había comportado como una perfecta dama para evitar cualquier nuevo encontronazo.

En tan sólo dos minutos Edward había despertado en ella emociones completamente desconocidas, así como desconcertantes.

_- ¿Estás nerviosa por tener que ver a Edward?_ – le dijo Rosalie tumbada sobre la cama de Bella mientras ésta acababa de maquillarse

_- Un poco –_ confesó –_ Pero tengo ganas de ver a sus padres. Carlisle siempre se portó conmigo como un padre, igual que Esme. Nunca les vi mucho, pero Esme era la mejor amiga de mi madre y las pocas veces que la veía siempre tenía historias que contarme de ella. Tengo ganas de verles._

_- ¿Cuánto hace que no les ves?_

_- Desde que vine a Nueva York cuando Marie murió._

_- ¿Y qué historia hay entre el hermano de Edward y tú? –_ preguntó su amiga curiosa –_ ¿Te gusta?_

Bella rió.

_- Es un encanto, pero no hay nada de química entre él y yo._

_- ¿Estás segura?_

_- Completamente –_ se giró reflexiva para mirar a su amiga – _Te lo presentaré. Va a gustarte, estoy segura. Además es abogado –_ se burló

_- Ya. Seguramente está interesado en ti, por algo te ha invitado, ¿no crees?_

_- No, no lo creo –_ aseguró –_ Aunque supongo que, dada mi famosa promiscuidad –_ dijo burlona –_ Edward seguro pensará que me he dejado manosear por su hermano también._

_- Desde luego _– bufó Rosalie –_ Promiscua tú. Si tú eres promiscua, yo ya estoy condenada al infierno, ni el mismo Cristo podría absolverme._

_- Si tú lo dices –_ rió Bella

Rose corrió a la puerta en cuanto el timbre sonó, mientras Bella acababa de arreglarse.

Cuando Bella salió dos minutos después se los encontró charlando animadamente en el salón. La química allí se veía a la distancia y no pudo evitar sonreír.

Rosalie era su mejor amiga desde hacía diez años, cuando se conocieron en la agencia de modelos. Había tenido tres noviazgos serios pero los tíos habían resultado unos capullos. Se alegró de que ella y Emmett congeniaran. Emmett era realmente un encanto y no podría conocer a ninguna mujer mejor que Rose.

Se aclaró la garganta y ambos se levantaron del sofá levemente sonrojados.

_- Hola, Bella, estás preciosa –_ la saludó Emmett acercándose a ella

_- Gracias, Emmett, tú también estás muy guapo, ¿no crees, Rose?_ – dijo burlona

_- Desde luego_ – respondió Rosalie mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados _– Que os divirtáis, chicos_ – les saludó empujándolos hacia la puerta.

Emmett era un gran compañero de viaje e intentó distraer a Bella durante todo el trayecto hasta la casa de los Cullen, contándole historias sobre su extensa familia. Y desde luego que no perdió la oportunidad de preguntar por Rosalie.

_- ¿De verdad que a tus padres no les molesta que me hayas invitado?_ – preguntó en cuanto Emmett aparcó frente a la casa

_- Todo lo contrario, mi madre está encantada_ – le dijo tranquilizándola _– ¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa? Nunca hubiera imaginado que te amedrentaras por enfrentarte a un grupo de hombres que matarán por llamar tu atención._

_- Muy gracioso_ – rió ella sacándole la lengua divertida –_ En realidad no quisiera incomodar a nadie_

_- ¿Incomodar? ¿Por qué incomodarías a alguien?_

_- En primer lugar, digamos que no soy la persona preferida de tu hermano._

_- No estés tan segura_ – rió Emmett abriendo la puerta del coche y bajando para ayudarla a bajar también.

Edward acababa de llegar y se acercó a Jasper que estaba con Carlisle junto a la mesa de las bebidas.

_- Buenas... –_ saludó cogiendo una copa

_- Al fin, Edward –_ dijo Carlisle – _Siendo el hijo de la anfitriona bien podías haber llegado más temprano_

_- Lo siento, papá, me retrasé. –_ se disculpó _– De todas formas, ¿dónde están mis hermanos?_

_- Alice ha llevado a Cynthia a la cama_

_- ¿Me perdí de ver a mi pequeña sobrina?_

_- Era tarde para ella._

_- ¿Y Emmett?_

_- Emmett –_ sonrió Jasper mirando a Carlisle que sonreía a su vez –_ ha ido a recoger a su cita._

Edward se atragantó con el trago de vino que acababa de tomar.

_- ¿Emmett? ¿Una cita? ¡Wow! ¿Y quién es la afortunada?_

_- Ya lo verás –_ respondió su padre interrogante

_- ¡Qué bien! Ya era hora de que sentara la cabeza_

_- Sí, claro, ¿y tú? –_ retrucó Carlisle _– Ya han pasado dos años desde que lo dejaste con Lauren_

Lauren Mallory había sido su novia desde que había vuelto de la universidad a los veintidós. Cuando llevaban seis años de noviazgo Lauren empezó a insistir con dar finalmente el paso hacia el altar. Al principio pensó que era el paso natural, pero cuando reconoció que debería vivir con ella por el resto de su vida, se dio cuenta que no podía hacerlo.

Lauren le gustaba y sin dudas la quería, pero no la amaba, no le emocionaba. Casarse con ella sería un desastre. Así que simplemente lo dejaron. Fue triste, pero tuvo que reconocer que fue lo mejor.

_- Alice ya no sabe qué hacer para que te fijes en Tanya_ – agregó su cuñado

No pudo evitar sonreír, pensando en la guapa amiga de su hermana.

_- Tanya es una chica preciosa, y una dulzura, pero evidentemente hay cero atracción entre ella y yo._

_- Yo no creo que ella piense igual –_ murmuró Jasper bajando la mirada al ver a su mujer y la mejor amiga de ésta acercándose a ellos.

Hablaban animadamente cuando escucharon la voz entusiasta de Esme.

_- Carlisle, mira a quién ha invitado Emmett_ – dijo haciendo que todos se voltearan hacia ellos

Edward se tambaleó por la impresión de ver a su madre trayendo del brazo a Isabella Swan. Emmett caminaba a su lado con una amplia sonrisa mientras observaba fijamente la reacción de Edward a la inesperada invitada.

_- Isabella, cariño _– le saludó Carlisle, a quien su visita no tomó de sorpresa ya que Emmett ya le había informado de su invitación

Carlisle se acercó a ellos y abrazó a la joven que se relajó en su abrazo.

_- ¿Qué hace ella aquí?_ – susurró Alice a su hermano

_- No tengo ni idea_ – confesó Edward sin dejar de mirar a la preciosa castaña

Llevaba un vestido azul que caía sobre sus rodillas y dejaba vislumbrar unas perfectamente torneadas piernas calzadas con unas sandalias de tacón medio.

No se parecía a la descarada joven que había arrinconado en su despacho tres días atrás. Estaba elegante y delicada pero en su miembro produjo el mismo efecto que aquella diminuta falda bajo la cual había colado su mano, para acariciar su sexo.

Después de saludar a Esme y a Carlisle, Emmett tiró de ella para presentarle al resto de su familia.

_- Buenas, familia –_ saludó Emmett burlón

Todos asintieron mirando a Bella pero sólo Jasper y Tanya respondieron al saludo.

_- Bella, déjame presentarte a mi hermanita Alice_ – dijo y ésta movió la cabeza con una mirada despectiva en cuanto Bella le saludó –_ su marido, Jasper Whitlock_

_- Encantado de conocerte, Bella_ – saludó Jasper sincero

_- Igualmente, Jasper_

_- A mi hermanito Edward, ya le conoces_ – se burló Emmett

_- Hola, Edward_

_- Bella_

_- Y ella es Tanya Denali, una amiga de la familia_

_- Encantada_ – saludó Bella a la chica que la miraba con simpatía

_- Es un gusto conocerte, he escuchado muchísimas cosas sobre ti_

Bella se sonrojó y sonrió.

_- Creo que todos lo hemos hecho –_ acotó Alice sarcástica y Jasper la miró represor

_- No negarás que te lo avisé_ - le dijo Emmett y Bella lo observó extrañada - _Que yo era el simpático de la familia_ - le aclaró haciéndola sonreír

_- Quiero decir, –_ se rectificó Tanya –_ trabajo para Ralph Lauren y todos hablan maravillas sobre ti._

_- Oh, gracias –_ dijo Bella sintiéndose más cómoda –_ Hace unos cuantos años ya que desfilo para ellos._

_- Sí, me lo han dicho _– Tanya miró a Alice _– Isabella va a cerrar el desfile este año con el traje de novia_

_- ¡Qué angelical!_ – dijo Alice con sarcasmo

_- Esta es mi primera semana de la moda –_ siguió Tanya con entusiasmo – _y estoy frenética –_ rió

Bella se contagió con su entusiasmo y durante unos minutos basaron la conversación en el próximo desfile.

En un momento que los hombres se alejaron, tras un corto silencio, Alice se dirigió a Bella con desprecio.

_- No sé si te divertirás mucho hoy_

_- Oh, claro que sí –_ le contestó

_- Ya sabes, es una fiesta familiar. No hay mucho alcohol, nada de drogas, poco flirteo –_ acotó haciéndola sonrojar

_- Alice..._ – le llamó la atención su amiga

_- Nada de lo que tú acostumbras..._

_- Me las apañaré –_ murmuró incómoda – _Si me disculpáis, debo ir al lavabo –_ dijo alejándose para entrar en la casa.

Después de calmarse en el lavabo, salió para encontrarse frente a una pared donde colgaban varias fotografías.

En la tranquilidad de la casa vacía se quedó mirando la historia en imágenes de los Cullen. Fotos de Carlisle y Esme, de sus hijos, de una pequeña niña que dedujo sería la hija de Alice y Jasper.

_- ¿Te has perdido? –_ escuchó la profunda voz de Edward a sus espaldas.

Se volteó con un pequeño respingo.

_- Oh, no, estaba curioseando –_ sonrió –_ Tenéis muchísimas fotografías._

Edward se acercó a ella parándose a su lado.

_- Esme adora tomarnos fotografías. Ya sabes, lleva la profesión muy arraigada._

_- Ya lo veo, me encantan._

_- Ven aquí –_ dijo cogiendo su mano – _Te enseñaré algo que sí te encantará_ – tiró de ella para adentrarla en una habitación que imaginó era el estudio de Carlisle.

Ya en el interior del estudio, Edward se acercó a la pared más alejada donde colgaban decenas de portarretratos.

_- Wow_ – suspiró ella sin saber dónde mirar primero

Edward la empujó hasta dejarla de pie frente a una foto en blanco y negro.

Los ojos de Bella se llenaron de lágrimas cuando estiró la mano para acariciar la imagen de su madre. En la foto estaba Esme vestida con su traje de novia. Renée, la dama de honor la abrazaba sonriente.

_- Nunca había visto esta foto –_ susurró

_- Tu madre era preciosa –_ dijo Edward a su lado –_ Te pareces mucho a ella_

_- Era muchísimo más guapa que yo –_ discutió con sinceridad

Edward no quiso contradecirla, aún estando en total desacuerdo.

_- ¿La echas de menos?_

Inspiró profundamente antes de responder.

_- No recuerdo lo que era tenerla así que no sé si la echo de menos. Durante todos estos años he añorado tener una madre, aunque mi abuela lo hizo muy bien, pero..._ – se sorbió las lágrimas –_ no sé, sólo recuerdo unas pocas cosas de ella y algunas no sé si realmente sucedieron._

_- Debió ser duro perderla. _

_- Lo fue, pero creo que lo más duro es saber que no tenía que ser así –_ explicó con tristeza y Edward supo lo que estaba pensando

_- No fue tu culpa_ – sentenció

_- No es lo que dice tu socio _– dijo y sonrió con tristeza

Se volteó de espaldas a él dispuesta a salir de la habitación, pero Edward la cogió por el codo y tiró de ella haciéndola girar de frente a él.

_- No fue tu culpa –_ repitió mirándola fijamente y ya no pudo contenerse

La apretó contra él y bajó su boca sobre la de ella besándola furiosamente.

* * *

_**Hola! Aquí un nuevo capi, a disfrutar y a esperar a ver qué pasa el lunes!**_

_**Gracias a todos por leer, comentar e incluirme entre los favoritos y alertas.**_

_**En el capi anterior me corrigieron que no ponía los signos de interrogación y de exclamación iniciales. Lo sé y lo siento. Pido mil disculpas y empezaré a corregirlo. Entre el inglés y el catalán he perdido la costumbre. Mil disculpas sobre todo a mis profes de castellano.**_

_**Dejo un adelantito del próximo capi:**_

Rosalie abrió los ojos sorprendida. No era esa la actitud normal de Bella.

_- ¿Quieres contarme?_

_- Por Dios, Rose, no sé qué es lo que me pasa con ese chico, pero..._

_- ¿Te gusta?_

_- No lo sé. No sé cómo podría gustarme si sólo lo he visto tres veces..._

_- A veces no hace falta más_

_- Las tres veces me ha tratado como una puta... y lo peor es que me he comportado como tal... _

_**Besitos y buen fin de semana!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**LA HEREDERA**

**CAPITULO 6**

La apretó contra él y bajó su boca sobre la de ella besándola furiosamente.

Bella se sobresaltó y separó los labios jadeante. Edward aprovechó la oportunidad y coló su lengua entre los tibios labios profundizando el beso.

Llevó las manos a la cintura de ella y la apretó contra él. Bella levantó sus manos, para enredar los dedos en los cobrizos cabellos que rozaban el cuello de Edward.

Jadeantes se besaron con ansias. La erección de Edward se evidenció contra el vientre de Bella.

Sin percatarse del movimiento, se encontró sentada sobre el escritorio de frente a la puerta cerrada. Edward le separó las piernas con suavidad para pararse entre ellas.

Sin dejar de besarla llevó las manos a los tirantes azules del vestido y los bajó por sus brazos para poder liberar sus pechos. Temiendo romper el hechizo con palabras bajó la cabeza y tomó un pezón entre los labios. Bella dio un respingo con un pequeño jadeo cuando sintió la lengua de Edward jugueteando con su rosada cumbre.

Las manos de Edward bajaron hasta el borde de la falda levantándola y sin alejar la boca del pequeño pecho erguido, le deslizó las braguitas por las piernas hasta quitárselas.

Guardó la prenda en el bolsillo de su pantalón y comenzó a masajear los húmedos pliegues femeninos.

_- ¡Dios! –_ jadeó colando un dedo en la tibia humedad de su vagina _– Estás tan húmeda... tan prieta..._

Bella respiraba con dificultad presa de las sensaciones que se estaban formando en su vientre.

Edward comenzó a mover su dedo embistiéndola suavemente mientras la besaba con rudeza.

_- Edward... –_ la voz de Alice acercándose los sorprendió

Bella le observó sin comprender realmente lo que estaba sucediendo, cuando él se quedó congelado junto a ella.

_- Edward... –_ repitió Alice más cerca de la puerta del estudio

Edward llevó con rapidez las manos al escote del vestido y lo subió cubriéndole los pechos. Fue en ese momento que Bella salió del trance en el que se encontraba.

Se sonrojó furiosamente bajándose del escritorio y acomodando sus faldas en el momento mismo que la puerta se abrió y Alice se asomó a ella.

_- ¿Edward? –_ le llamó su hermana mirando de uno a otro con curiosidad –_ ¿Qué hacíais? _

_- Le estaba enseñando las fotografías familiares a Bella –_ respondió Edward con la voz ronca

Alice asintió con seriedad.

_- Yo puedo enseñárselas –_ ofreció –_ Jasper te estaba buscando._

Edward observó a su hermana y le dirigió una mirada preocupada a Bella antes de salir del despacho dejándolas solas.

_- Así que te interesan nuestras fotografías_ – dijo Alice sarcástica

_- En realidad, Edward quería enseñarme una foto de mi madre –_ explicó buscando la mejor forma de alejarse de la hostilidad que emanaba de la joven

_- Sé lo que estabais haciendo _– replicó aquella con gravedad _– Toda la habitación huele a sexo._

_- No es así..._ – intentó discutir

_- Déjame aclararte algunas cosas, Bella, para que no te pongas a ti misma en ridículo_

_- No entiendo a qué te refieres_

_- Edward va a casarse con mi amiga Tanya_ – le informó

_- ¿Edward está prometido? –_ preguntó curiosa

_- No aún, pero lo estará_

_- Oh –_ asintió aún sin comprender la veracidad de lo que Alice decía

_- Pero de todos modos, sabes que nunca podría tener algo contigo_

_- Creo que no te entiendo..._

_- A ver, ¿cómo te lo explicaría? Es evidente que eres una chica preciosa, todos lo saben y tú también y evidentemente lo usas en tu favor. En eso, Edward es como cualquier otro hombre, no puede resistirse a una chica guapa y fácil._

_- Yo soy una chica fácil..._

_- Es sabido que lo eres. Pero que Edward te eche un polvo no quiere decir que pretenda nada más contigo, evidentemente no eres la mujer adecuada para él –_ dijo reproduciendo las palabras que Edward había señalado unos días antes y que a ella tanto le habían dolido

_- Entiendo..._

_- Te lo digo por tu bien_ – le dijo con una falsa complicidad –_ Sería ridículo que creyeras que podéis tener algo, Edward y tú no sois de la misma clase. No me gustaría que te hicieras ideas erróneas._

_- Entiendo._

_- Creo que después de una situación tan vulgar como la que habéis acabado de protagonizar, lo mejor sería que te fueras._

Bella la miró con los ojos anegados de lágrimas de rabia y dolor.

_- No te preocupes, yo te despediré de mis padres, les diré que te ha surgido algo y tuviste que marcharte. Si quieres puedo pedirte un taxi _– le ofreció

_- No hace falta, Alice. Gracias de todas formas. Te agradeceré que me despidas de tus padres. _– pidió dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Caminó alejándose de la casa antes de llamar un taxi. Estaba a tres manzanas de distancia de la casa de los Cullen cuando vio el coche de su padre conducido por Harry, dirigiéndose a la fiesta de Carlisle.

Edward no vio salir a Bella y pensó que seguramente estuviera recuperándose de su asalto en el interior de la casa.

Emmett y Jasper hablaban junto a él aunque no tenía idea sobre qué. Tenía un botellín de cerveza en una mano, mientras la otra mano, dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón acariciaba las braguitas azules de encaje.

Alice y Tanya se acercaron a ellos cuando Esme se les unió.

_- Emmett, ¿dónde está Bella?_ – preguntó nerviosa –_ Charlie ha llegado y me gustaría darles la sorpresa de verse_

_- Eh, no lo sé _– dijo Emmett dudoso

Alice clavó la mirada en Edward. Él la esquivó sin decir nada.

_- Se ha ido_ – les informó Alice y todos se voltearon hacia ella

_- ¿Cómo que se ha ido?_ – indagó Esme sorprendida

_- Me pidió que la despidiera de vosotros, pero recibió una llamada urgente y tuvo que irse_

_- ¿Se ha ido? –_ preguntó Emmett tan sorprendido con los demás – _No es posible_ – dijo sacando su móvil y marcando el número de Bella

_- Me pidió que la disculparas, Emmett_ – repitió su hermana haciéndole cancelar la llamada

Alice se disculpó alejándose y Edward fue tras ella con discreción.

_- ¿Qué le hiciste a Bella para que se marchara, Alice? –_ indagó molesto

_- ¿Yo? Tal vez sea algo que tú le hiciste – _le recriminó

_- Estaba bien cuando te dejé con ella en el estudio_

_- ¿Estaba bien? Tal vez es de las que necesitan tiempo para recuperarse después del sexo_

Edward se removió nervioso al escuchar las palabras de su hermana.

_- No sé de qué hablas_

_- ¿No sabes de qué hablo, Edward? Venga ya. ¿De verdad crees que no sé lo que estabais haciendo en el estudio de papá? Se respiraba en el aire, Edward. Sois unos asquerosos, echarse un polvo sobre un escritorio en una casa llena de gente. ¿Y si hubiese entrado alguien más, Edward? ¿Y si hubiese entrado tía Renata o tío Aro? A ella no le preocupan los escándalos, pero a ti ¿te parece decente convertirte en otra de las tantas portadas de "la heredera"? Esperaba más de ti, hermanito_

_- No sabes lo que dices_

_- Eres un idiota. Para Isabella hubiera sido perfecto, su padre hubiese llegado para encontrarse con que su querida hija se acuesta con su socio, a la vista de cualquiera en medio de una fiesta familiar. Si lo que quiere es llamar la atención de su padre, desde luego que lo hubiera logrado._

_- No es así_ – discutió Edward aunque no pudo ocultar su desazón al pensar que tal vez otro escándalo era lo que Bella había buscado

_- ¿Estás seguro, Edward? ¿Estás seguro de que me equivoco? No te equivoques tú, Edward. No arruines tus posibilidades por una chica que no lo merece. –_ le aconsejó antes de marcharse para entrar en la casa

Bella pasó por el salón como una exhalación. Rose, tumbada en el sofá con el ordenador portátil en sus rodillas la vio correr a su habitación.

_- ¿Bella? –_ le llamó a la puerta del baño de Bella escuchando el ruido de la ducha.

Se sentó sobre la cama de su amiga esperándola preocupada.

Bella salió envuelta en su mullido albornoz blanco y en silencio se tumbó en su cama.

_- Bells, cariño_ – le llamó la rubia acariciando su cabello húmedo _– ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué volviste a casa tan pronto? ¿Fue Emmett? ¿Hizo algo que te molestara?_

_- No –_ susurró cerrando los ojos y acurrucándose en posición fetal –_ Emmett es un encanto_

_- ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Edward? –_ preguntó su amiga dudosa

Bella suspiró y tímidas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos cerrados. Rosalie se acostó a su lado y secó las lágrimas con sus dedos.

_- Bells, cariño, ¿qué sucedió?_

_- Dios, Rosalie, soy una idiota..._

_- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucedió?_

_- Si Alice hubiese tardado un solo minuto más..._

_- ¿Alice? ¿Quién diablos es Alice?_

_- La hermana de Edward y Emmett_

_- ¿Qué sucedió?_

_- Si hubiese tardado un solo minuto me hubiese encontrado haciendo el amor con Edward sobre el escritorio de su padre_

Rosalie abrió los ojos sorprendida. No era esa la actitud normal de Bella.

_- ¿Quieres contarme?_

_- Por Dios, Rose, no sé qué es lo que me pasa con ese chico, pero..._

_- ¿Te gusta?_

_- No lo sé. No sé cómo podría gustarme si sólo le he visto tres veces..._

_- A veces no hace falta más_

_- Las tres veces me ha tratado como una puta... y lo peor es que me he comportado como tal... _

_- No es verdad, Bella. No eres una puta y lo sabes, y si hubieses llegado hasta el final, él también se habría dado cuenta de que no lo eres _– dijo Rosalie haciendo clara alusión a la inexperiencia de su amiga

_- Tardó dos minutos en tenerme desnuda, anhelante y jadeando sobre el escritorio... –_ Rose acariciaba sus cabellos buscando calmarla –_ Y lo peor es que si alguien nos hubiese descubierto... ¡era una reunión familiar, por Dios! –_ gimió escondiendo el rostro en el colchón –_ Una reunión familiar y yo follando sobre una mesa a plena luz del día con un tío que conozco desde hace menos de una semana_

Soltó una carcajada sarcástica.

_- Ese sí hubiese sido un escándalo digno de la heredera. Lo que mi padre necesita ver. Tal vez me hubiese encontrado mi propio padre. ¿Lo imaginas? Puedo ver el titular de TMZ: "Charlie Swan se encuentra a su hija follando frente a la respetable familia Cullen al completo"_

_- ¿Tu padre estaba allí?_

_- Llegó cuando yo ya me había largado. Le vi llegar._

_- ¿Él te vio?_

_- No_

_- ¿Querías que te viera?_

Giró el rostro para mirar a su amiga.

_- No lo sé -_ confesó

_- ¿Qué sientes por Edward?_ – preguntó Rosalie después de un largo silencio

_- No lo sé. Me hace sentir cosas que no he sentido jamás._

_- ¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad a esto, Bells?_

Abrió los ojos mirándola desconcertada.

_- No puedo, Rose. Edward y yo somos completamente diferentes. Yo soy completamente inadecuada para él._

_- ¡No seas gilipollas! –_ le regañó su amiga molesta –_ Tú no eres inadecuada para nadie. Ni ese tío ni ningún otro pueden aspirar a algo mejor que tú, porque no hay nada mejor que tú._

_- No es así. Soy un desastre. Edward no es el tipo de chico que pueda liarse con alguien que ha protagonizado tantos escándalos como yo._

_- ¡Basta ya, Bella! –_ gritó Rosalie levantándose furiosa –_ Tú no has protagonizado ningún escándalo, y lo sabes tan bien como yo. Son esas malditas revistas que inventan todas esas mentiras que tú te niegas a desmentir. Eres una tía mucho más ejemplar que la mayoría de las tías que ese chico pueda siquiera aspirar a tocar. Ya desearía Edward Cullen poder acercarse a ti._

Bella se sumió en silencio en sus pensamientos.

_- Hay una chica –_ explicó después de un rato _– Tanya Denali. Es una chica preciosa, dulce, simpática. Una buena niña. Y está coladita por Edward._

_- ¿Y él?_

_- No lo sé_

_- Pues yo te lo diré: él no siente nada por ella. Porque si sintiera algo por ella no estaría como loco buscando la menor oportunidad de estar contigo._

_- Eso es porque yo soy una chica fácil._

_- ¿Fácil? No hay nada de chica fácil en ti_

_- Venga ya, Rose. Soy modelo. Dime que hombre se resiste a echarse un polvo con una modelo que, como todo el mundo sabe, es promiscua y está dispuesta a acostarse con cualquiera._

_- ¡Por favor! _– gruñó Rose exasperada –_ ¡ERES VIRGEN, BELLA! ¡VIRGEN, Joder! Ser virgen es exactamente lo opuesto a promiscua._

_- Eso no es lo que él cree. Y, honestamente, no me comporto con él como si se equivocara._

_- ¿Hasta cuándo, Bella?_ – Bella le miró interrogante –_ ¿Hasta cuándo vas a permitir que el cabrón de Charlie Swan arruine tu vida? Dejas que todo el mundo piense lo peor de ti, porque esa es la única forma de lograr que tu padre repare en ti. Y ahora vas a permitirte perder al primer hombre que te interesa sólo para mantener la maldita opinión que tu padre tiene sobre ti. Te conozco desde hace diez años y ésta es la primera vez que te veo soltar una lágrima por un hombre que no sea Charlie. ¿Vas a dejarlo ir?_

_- No puedo estar con él. No quiero hacerle eso. No sería bueno para él.  
_

_- ¡Pues vete al infierno, gilipollas!_ – gruñó Rose molesta y salió de la habitación.

* * *

_**Aquí les traigo el nuevo capi.  
**_

_**A disfrutarlo.  
**_

_**Gracias a todos por todo, como siempre, sois los mejores  
**_

**_Dejo un adelanto del próximo capi:_  
**

_- ¿Te acostaste con ella? _– preguntó con la mirada desorbitada

_- No. Pero sólo porque escuché a Alice buscándome. Si se hubiese tardado cinco minutos más me hubiese encontrado enterrado en el cuerpo de Bella._

_- ¡Por Dios, Edward! ¡No lo puedo creer! ¿Qué tienes con Bella?_

_- Nada_

_- ¿Nada? ¿Nada y te la tiras en casa de tus padres? ¿En medio de una fiesta? A mí me parece algo más que nada_

_- Lo sé. –_ se quejó lastimero –_ No sé qué me pasa con Bella pero no puedo resistirme. El miércoles la ataqué en mi despacho contra la puerta. Hoy sobre el escritorio de Carlisle. No sé. No puedo refrenarme. La deseo de una forma que nunca deseé a nadie jamás._

**_Besitos y nos seguimos leyendo!_  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**LA HEREDERA**

**CAPITULO 7**

_- ¿Qué haces aquí, Emmett? –_ le sorprendió encontrarse a su hermano en la puerta de su departamento

_- Quería hablar contigo_

_- ¿Y no pudiste hablar conmigo durante la fiesta? Estoy agotado_

Había vuelto de casa de sus padres hacía un par de horas. Y por alguna razón que no entendía, no había podido dejar de pensar en Bella. Las delicadas braguitas azules que aún descansaban en el bolsillo de su pantalón, no lo habían ayudado.

-_ Digamos que te fuiste demasiado temprano y además tampoco es algo que quisiera hablar allí con tanta gente presente._

_- Pasa –_ dijo haciéndose a un lado

Emmett se dirigió al salón después de coger una cerveza de la cocina y se dejó caer en el sofá junto a Edward, apoyando los pies sobre la mesa del salón tal como lo hacía su hermano.

_- Estuvo bien la fiesta_ – comentó Emmett con despreocupación –_ Esme estaba bastante contenta_

_- Sí, pero no sé por qué se preocupa tanto siempre. Sus fiestas son un éxito._

_- Digamos que estaba un poco preocupada por la reacción de Charlie al ver a Isabella_

Edward se estremeció en su lugar.

_- Finalmente no la vio_

_- Es verdad. ¿Qué crees que hubiese sucedido? ¿Cómo habría reaccionado Charlie?_

_- No lo sé –_ suspiró –_ Realmente en esa relación creo que hay muchas cosas que nosotros no entendemos._

_- ¿Por qué lo dices?_

_- No sé. Es algo así como un pálpito. Me parece que Bella no es nada de lo que Charlie quiere creer._

_- ¿Cómo es eso?_

_- No lo sé. Me parece que ella nos engaña, o al menos es lo que pretende. Me parece que no es lo que todos piensan._

_- ¿Y tú?_

_- ¿Yo qué?_

_- ¿Tú qué piensas de Bella?_

Se dejó caer contra el respaldo del sofá antes de darle un trago a su cerveza pensativo.

_- No lo sé, Emmett. Estoy hecho un lío. –_ confesó bajando los pies de la mesa y apoyando los codos sobre sus rodillas y la cabeza en sus manos.

_- Algo sucedió hoy, ¿verdad? Algo sucedió para que Bella se marchara de la manera que se marchó_

_- Sí, pero no sé exactamente qué fue._

_- Cuéntame_

_- No lo sé. La dejé con Alice y luego se había ido. Estoy seguro que Alice le dijo algo._

_- ¿Qué cosa pudo decirle?_

_- No lo sé –_ se llevó las manos al pelo alborotándolo _– Es mi culpa, Emmett, pierdo el control con Bella_

_- Explícate_

_- La abordé en el estudio de Carlisle_

_- ¿Qué quieres decir?_ – indagó Emmett extrañado

Metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó las bragas de Bella.

_- ¿Qué es eso? –_ preguntó Emmett y estiró la mano para coger la prenda

Edward volvió a guardarlas antes de que Emmett pudiera tocarlas.

_- La ropa interior de Bella_

_- ¿Qué dices? –_ los ojos de Emmett se volvieron enormes_ – ¿Le quitaste la ropa interior a Bella?_

_- Eso fue lo menos que hice_

_- ¿Te acostaste con ella? _– preguntó con la mirada desorbitada

_- No. Pero sólo porque escuché a Alice buscándome. Si se hubiese tardado cinco minutos más me hubiese encontrado enterrado en el cuerpo de Bella._

_- ¡Por Dios, Edward! No lo puedo creer ¿Qué tienes con Bella?_

_- Nada_

_- ¿Nada? ¿Nada y te la tiras en casa de tus padres? ¿En medio de una fiesta? A mí me parece algo más que nada_

_- Lo sé. –_ se quejó lastimero –_ No sé qué me pasa con Bella pero no puedo resistirme. El miércoles la ataqué en mi despacho contra la puerta. Hoy sobre el escritorio de Carlisle. No sé. No puedo refrenarme. La deseo de una forma que nunca deseé a nadie jamás._

_- ¿Ni siquiera a Lauren? –_ Edward había creído estar completamente enamorado de Lauren durante sus seis años de noviazgo

_- Muchísimo menos a Lauren_

_- ¿Qué vas a hacer?_

_- No lo sé. De verdad que no lo sé. He sido deliberadamente cruel con ella y me temo que Alice no haya sido mucho mejor que yo._

_- ¿Qué hiciste?_

_- El miércoles le dije que era una persona totalmente inadecuada para mí._

_- Eres un gilipollas. ¿De verdad lo piensas?_

_- No. Pero no puedo pensar qué sucedería si Charlie supiera que tengo un lío con su hija._

_- ¿Crees que le molestaría?_

_- Estoy seguro que sí. Sin mi voto Charlie no puede tomar ninguna decisión en contra de Bella. Si uniera mi 40% de Swan con el 15 de Bella, podríamos decidir cualquier cosa contra Charlie. No creo que Charlie se tomara muy bien esa pérdida de poder._

_- En cambio si Charlie y tú os unís contra ella podríais quitarle la empresa_

_- No quitársela, pero obligarla a vender o al menos coaccionarla para ello._

_- Qué putada, ¿no? Debes elegir entre Charlie y Bella_

_- El problema es que creo que Charlie está siendo injusto con ella. Ya lo has visto. La culpa de la muerte de Renée y eso es algo completamente irracional. ¿Cómo puedo creer que es racional en lo que sea con respecto a Bella?_

_- ¿Qué vas a hacer? –_ preguntó Emmett interesado

_- Tengo que hablar con Bella._

Emmett le ofreció que le acompañara al día siguiente al departamento de Bella. Él había llamado a Bella para preguntarle cómo estaba, pero había contestado Rosalie. Ella le había dicho que Bella estaba bien y Emmett no había desaprovechado la ocasión de invitar a la rubia a ir al cine al día siguiente.

Bella hundió la cuchara en el bote de helado de tiramisú que tenía sobre el regazo, cuando escuchó el timbre.

Rosalie corrió a la puerta antes de que Bella se levantara del sofá.

_- Hola_ – saludó tímidamente la rubia a los dos hombres que encontró en la puerta

_- Hola, rubia_ – contestó Emmett despreocupado –_ Te presento a mi hermanito, Edward. Edward, ella es Rosalie, la mejor amiga de Bella._

_- Encantado de conocerte, Rosalie_ – la saludó Edward en cuanto la chica se movió dejándoles entrar

_- Igualmente –_ respondió ella con clara sorpresa

_- Edward no va a unírsenos –_ explicó Emmett sacándole del trance en el que se encontraba _– Ha venido a ver a Bella._

_- Oh_ – fue todo lo que pudo responder –_ Desde luego. Pasad._

Los chicos entraron y la siguieron al salón.

_- Bells, te buscan_ – dijo Rosalie mirando a su amiga a la vez que enarcaba las cejas

Bella giró la cabeza con la mano en el mando del televisor para poner en pausa el capítulo de Six Feet Under que acababa de comenzar.

_- Hola, Emmett_ – saludó antes de poder distinguir al chico que entraba tras él

Se enderezó en el sofá bajando los pies descalzos de la mesita de café.

_- Oh, hola, Edward_

_- Hola, Bella_ – le saludaron los hermanos Cullen

_- Edward ha venido a verte, Bells_ – le informó Rose a la vez que cogía su bolso _– Nosotros nos vamos o se nos hará tarde_ – dijo y salió con Emmett caminando detrás de ella

Bella se levantó de su asiento nerviosa dejando sobre la mesa el bote de helado.

_- ¿Querías verme?_ – preguntó intentando ocultar su inquietud

Edward no podía dejar de mirarla. No mentía cuando decía que esa chica le hacía perder el control.

Era preciosa. Tenía el cabello recogido en una coleta despeinada. Llevaba una camiseta desgastada que apenas le llegaba a la cintura y unos vaqueros muy anchos que descansaban sobre sus caderas, dejando a la vista una franja de piel clara y cremosa.

Los bajos del pantalón le cubrían completamente los pies desnudos en los que Edward había podido vislumbrar unas uñas pintadas de estridente color rosa.

_- Sí. Quería hablar contigo –_ explicó metiendo las manos en los bolsillos delanteros de sus vaqueros –_ Espero no interrumpirte –_ dijo señalando con la cabeza la pantalla del televisor

Bella se giró hacia el televisor y luego volvió a mirarlo.

_- Oh, no, no te preocupes. Puedo verlo más tarde. ¿Quieres un café? –_ ofreció pasando a su lado para dirigirse a la cocina

_- Sí, gracias –_ aceptó y caminó detrás de la chica

El suave bamboleo de las caderas de Bella lo estaba excitando, y ver el tatuaje en su espalda lo ponía a mil.

_- Hulle kan nie vernietig nie_ – leyó en voz alta

_- ¿Disculpa?_ – Bella se giró sin dejar de caminar

_- Hulle kan nie vernietig nie._ – repitió él _– Tu tatuaje_

_- Oh –_ Bella se sonrojó a la vez que llevaba la mano a su espalda y acariciaba la leyenda grabada en su piel

_- ¿Qué idioma es? –_ preguntó curioso

_- Afrikáans_ – le respondió tímida

_- ¿Afrikáans? ¿Y dónde se habla?_

_- En Namibia y Sudáfrica principalmente –_ explicó señalándole un taburete junto a la isla de la cocina mientras ella se estiraba para coger el bote de café de uno de los armarios

_- Wow. ¿Lo hablas tú?_ – preguntó sentándose

_- Algo_ – confesó restándole importancia

_- ¿Por qué? –_ preguntó y ella se volteó para mirarle interrogante –_ ¿Por qué hablas una lengua tan extraña?_

_- No es extraña para los namibios y los sudafricanos._

Él sonrió divertido.

_- Es verdad. Pero supongo que es extraña para los americanos y los ingleses._

Ella suspiró mientras ponía en funcionamiento la cafetera, recostándose en la encimera de frente a él.

_- Mi abuela Marie apadrinó una niña de Namibia cuando yo tenía nueve años. Kaure era tres años más joven que yo. –_ explicó –_ Pasaba con nosotros uno o dos meses cada verano. Ella me enseñó._

Edward la miró entrecerrando los ojos.

_- Nunca dejas de sorprenderme, Bella Swan _– confesó y ella se sonrojó sintiéndose una idiota

_- ¿Por qué? ¿Porque hablo una lengua que poca gente conoce?_

_- No. Porque no eres lo que quieres que todos creamos que eres._

_- No te confundas, Edward. No dejes que un par de palabras extrañas te confundan. Sigo siendo "la heredera" _– dijo despectiva

_- No lo eres_ – discutió él

Bella se volteó incómoda y sirvió dos tazas de café. Volvió a sentarse frente a él sosteniendo la taza entre sus manos buscando calentarlas.

_- ¿Qué dice tu tatuaje?_ – preguntó después de observarla fijamente durante unos momentos

_- No pueden destruirte_ – citó

_- No pueden destruirte_ – repitió él y Bella asintió en silencio _– ¿Quién quiere destruirte, Bella? ¿La prensa, los periodistas? ¿O tu padre? ¿Quién crees que quiere destruirte?_

_- Siempre hay alguien que quiere destruir quien eres._

Edward la observaba con atención, intrigado por esa mujer que tenía frente a él.

Bella tenía la vista fijada en la taza humeante.

_- Kaure fue obligada a casarse con un primo de su padre cuando tenía trece. Él tenía la edad de su padre. _– explicó con voz acongojada mientras recordaba a la muchacha –_ Nadie quiso escucharla cuando le acusó de maltratarla. Todos culparon de su rebeldía a la libertad que conoció todos aquellos años que visitó Londres. No volví a verla hasta hace tres años. Tenía diecinueve. Me llamaron de un hospital de Windhoek. Ese hombre golpeó a Kaure hasta dejarla moribunda, cuando descubrió que tomaba anticonceptivos. Quería ir a la universidad. No quería tener hijos porque quería ir a la universidad. Durante toda su vida, su familia intentó destruir todo lo que era, todo en lo que creía. Llegué a verla antes de que muriera._ – le contó con las lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas y la mirada absorta clavada en el oscuro café –_ No han podido destruirme, fue lo último que me dijo. Nunca les ha gustado quien soy pero no han podido destruirme._

Edward se levantó de su asiento y rodeó la isla para acercarse a ella. Con las manos sobre sus hombros la giró de frente a él y la abrazó.

_- Lo siento, cariño_ – susurró secando sus lágrimas

_- Era mi hermana. No pude hacer nada por salvarla. Pude haberla sacado de esa casa, de ese país, pero no lo hice. Estaba demasiado ocupada intentando ganarme la atención de mi padre_ – confesó sin darse cuenta –_ Y cuando me di cuenta, ya era tarde._

_- ¿Es por Charlie, Bella? –_ preguntó separándose de ella para mirarla a la cara –_ ¿Es por él que haces todo lo que haces? ¿Por llamar su atención?_

Bella se envaró notando por primera vez la situación en la que se había colocado frente a Edward, con su confesión.

Se separó de él, clavando en su rostro el gesto despectivo y despreocupado que era marca registrada de "la heredera".

_- Te equivocas conmigo, Edward_ – dijo con voz burlona –_ Quieres creer que soy algo que no soy._

_- No me dejas saber quién eres._

_- No. Eres tú quien no quiere ver quién soy en realidad. Soy exactamente quien siempre has creído que soy. Soy la heredera de Swan, soy consentida, caprichosa, despreocupada e irresponsable. Y disfruto de ello._

_- No es verdad –_ discutió él caminando detrás de ella

Bella se dejó caer en el sofá despreocupada.

_- Sí lo es. Te engañas. Te engañas porque te atraigo. Quieres echarte un polvo conmigo porque soy guapa y me gusta el sexo sin compromisos_ – repitió lo que las revistas tantas veces habían escrito sobre ella –_ Pero te cuesta reconocer que sólo es un polvo y por eso quieres pensar que valgo más de lo que valgo en realidad._

_- Me mientes, Bella, lo sé._

_- ¿Quieres que echemos un polvo?_ – ofreció despreocupada y se puso de pie

En actitud desenfadada llevó las manos a la cintura de sus pantalones y los desabotonó dejándolos caer a sus pies.

Se acercó a Edward vestida sólo con la camiseta y unas diminutas braguitas negras. Su actitud insolente lo hizo tensarse. Le pasó las manos por el cuello y se puso de puntillas para recorrer su cuello con la punta de la lengua.

_- Podemos desfogarnos juntos_ – susurró sugerente –_ Sabes que no tengo problemas en irme a la cama con un chico guapo._

_- No hagas esto, Bella_ – dijo él llevando sus manos a las de ella para destrabarlas de sus cabellos y la alejó de él.

Ella se separó de él recostándose en el respaldo del sofá.

-_ Me gustas, Edward. Eso es evidente. Me gustas y me calientas un montón. Pero eres el hijo de Carlisle y Esme, y realmente los aprecio mucho. No creo que sea conveniente que nos echemos un polvo. Eso enrarecería todo. No soy la chica para ti. Tú lo sabes, tú lo has dicho, soy inadecuada e inconveniente para ti._

_- No entiendes. No creo que no seas adecuada para mí _– intentó explicar

_- Claro que sí_ – dijo ella alejándose de él y caminando hasta su bolso de donde sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió –_ Tú y yo no tenemos nada en común. A mí me gustan cosas que a ti no. _

Edward observó el cigarrillo consumiéndose en sus dedos sin fumarlo.

_- Ayer me pareció que nos gustaban las mismas cosas –_ gruñó

_- Venga ya, Edward. Era un polvo, nada más. Sexo, lujuria. Pensé que ambos lo teníamos claro, pero evidentemente tú no eres de ese tipo. Tú eres de los que tienen novia, y yo no soy de esas._

Edward la observó dolido durante unos instantes antes de volverse hacia la puerta.

* * *

_**Capi nuevo. Espero que lo disfrutéis. **_

_**Quería haberlo subido ayer pero me fue imposible.**_

_**Como siempre gracias por todo.**_

_**Dejo un adelanto del próximo capi, y espero vuestros reviews.**_

La puerta se abrió tímidamente cuando Charlie dijo un lacónico "_Adelante_"

Bella se asomó por ella. Se la veía tímida y nerviosa pero aún así estaba preciosa. Llevaba un discreto vestido claro con estampado de pequeñas flores y unas zapatillas nude.

_- Buenos días – _saludó sorprendida al encontrarse con tantas personas frente a ella

Todos respondieron con amabilidad.

_- Buenos días, Isabella _– le saludó su padre sin siquiera mirarle –_ ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_- Siento interrumpirte, papá_ – se disculpó _– Sólo pensé que podríamos comer juntos hoy._

Charlie enarcó una ceja interrogante.

_- Ya sabes –_ continuó ella completamente avergonzada –_ Por ser hoy y como mañana debo volver a Londres..._

_**Besitos!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**LA HEREDERA**

**CAPITULO 8**

Bella se dejo resbalar pegada al respaldo del sofá hasta quedar sentada en el suelo.

Escondió el rostro en sus rodillas y dejó salir el llanto.

No podía entender lo que le pasaba, lo que estaba haciendo. Edward le gustaba, mucho, pero no quería tenerlo cerca.

Sabía que su padre no aceptaría que hubiera ningún tipo de relación entre ellos, y no podía arruinar la carrera de Edward sólo por el odio que su padre sentía por ella, y estaba segura de que Charlie lo intentaría.

Por otra parte estaba segura de que ella no era la mujer que Edward necesitaba. Él tenía que estar con una chica como Tanya Denali. Ella no iba a entrometerse.

Pensó en las palabras de Rosalie de la noche anterior. Desde que tenía memoria buscaba vengarse de su padre. Vengar tantos años de indiferencia. Hasta ahora le había ido bien, pero ahora temía perderse algo bueno sólo por su estúpida venganza.

Venganza. ¡Qué tontería! Sabía que no era eso lo que intentaba, aunque no se atreviese a reconocérselo.

Ella quería que su padre la quisiese, la amase, pero no sabía cómo lograrlo.

¡Qué ironía! Tan lista que era, y era incapaz de lograr que su padre se fijase o se interesase por ella.

Tal vez debió estudiar psicología o algo que le ayudase a entender a su padre y a ella misma.

Maldita la hora en que conoció a Edward Cullen. Maldita la hora en que se fijó en él. Maldita la hora en que él se fijó en ella.

Entonces decidió hacer lo mejor que podía hacer para alejar a la gente. Provocar un escándalo.

Enfundada en un vestido de ajustadísima lycra color verde, se montó en los diez centímetros de tacón de sus Jimmy Choo y se apareció en el Midnight Sun, el bar de copas de moda, donde había quedado en encontrarse con Quil Ateara III.

Quil se había sorprendido por su llamada, pero había estado más que ansioso por verla.

Ya había pasado la medianoche, cuando bajó del coche de Quil, y éste la acompañó hasta la puerta de su bloque.

_- Princesa –_ ronroneó él en su oído apretándola contra él –_ No sé si podré perdonarte que me dejes en este estado._

_- Lo siento, Quil –_ se disculpó con su risita tonta –_ Pero sabes que mañana tengo un desfile. Te prometo que te lo compensaré_ – dijo deslizando sus labios por la dura mandíbula masculina

_- Estaré esperando, muñeca._ – gruñó él cuando ella entró en el edificio

Había estado cuatro horas con Quil y sus amigos, y en ese tiempo le habían tomado más fotografías comprometidas de las que podía recordar.

No había habido nada entre ellos, pero estaba segura de que las fotos sugerían que debían haber acabado teniendo sexo en el lavabo del bar. Nada más lejos de la realidad.

_- ¿Dónde estabas, Bella? –_ preguntó Rosalie molesta cuando cerró la puerta

_- Lo siento, Rose, no quería despertarte –_ dijo y vio a Emmett de pie detrás de Rosalie mirándola acusador –_ Oh, Emmett, no sabía que estabas aquí –_ rió burlona

_- ¿Con quién estabas, Bella? –_ indagó Rosalie

_- Salí con unos amigos_ – dijo a modo de explicación

_- ¿Qué amigos?_

_- Ya sabes, unos amigos de aquí y de allá_

_- ¿Con quién saliste, Bella?_

_- Con Quil y sus amigos_

_- ¿Con Quil Ateara? –_ preguntó Emmett con desprecio

_- El tercero, sí, Quil Ateara III_

_- ¿Cómo puedes verte con ese tío?_

_- Ya sabes_ – dijo restándole importancia –_ Son las cosas que le gustan a la heredera de Swan_

_- Eres una gilipollas. No sé cuánto tiempo más voy a soportar tus tonterías_

Bella miró a su amiga arqueando una ceja.

_- No voy a discutir contigo, Rosalie. Mañana tenemos trabajo. Me voy a dormir. Tú puedes ir a tirarte a ese bombón que te acompaña. Sabes que yo lo haría._

_- Sí, claro _– espetó la rubia viendo como su amiga le cerraba la puerta en la cara

Edward tenía invitaciones para el desfile de Ralph Lauren, pero decidió no asistir por mucho que Alice y Tanya insistieran.

Ese lunes se había encontrado con las nuevas fotos de Bella y Ateara y no había podido más que reconocer que no era posible que hubiese nada entre ellos.

Se sumergió en el trabajo y en los balances, informes y auditorías de la nueva empresa de seguridad en la que estaban pensando en invertir y no volvió a pensar en Bella Swan durante los tres días siguientes.

Cuando finalmente creyó habérsela quitado de la cabeza, la secretaria de Charlie anunció su presencia a través del intercomunicador de la sala de juntas.

_- Isabella Swan está aquí _– informó Zafrina

_- ¿Qué quiere? _– fue la pregunta escueta y molesta de Charlie

Ese día tenían reunión de directorio. En la sala de juntas, además de Charlie, Edward y Emmett, estaban Sam Uley, Emily Young y Embry Call, los directores de proyectos, marketing y recursos humanos respectivamente.

_- Quiere hablar con usted, señor –_ respondió Zafrina claramente incómoda

_- No tengo tiempo _– respondió cortante –_ Dile que la llamaré_

_- Lo siento, señor – _acotó la mujer –_ Dice que le esperará_

Charlie bufó claramente molestó.

_- Hazla pasar –_ dijo al fin hacia el aparato

Edward hizo amago de levantarse de su asiento y el resto le imitaron.

_- Será un momento –_ se disculpó Charlie

_- No hay problema, Charlie. Volveremos luego._

_- Qué va, Edward. Sentaos _– ordenó –_ Sólo voy a escuchar qué quiere._

La puerta se abrió tímidamente cuando Charlie dijo un lacónico "_Adelante_"

Bella se asomó por ella. Se la veía tímida y nerviosa pero aún así estaba preciosa. Llevaba un discreto vestido claro con estampado de pequeñas flores y unas zapatillas nude.

_- Buenos días – _saludó sorprendida al encontrarse con tantas personas frente a ella

Todos respondieron con amabilidad.

_- Buenos días, Isabella _– le saludó su padre sin siquiera mirarle –_ ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_- Siento interrumpirte, papá_ – se disculpó _– Sólo pensé que podríamos comer juntos hoy._

Charlie enarcó una ceja interrogante.

_- Ya sabes –_ continuó ella completamente avergonzada –_ Por ser hoy y como mañana debo volver a Londres..._

_- ¿Te vas mañana?_

_- Sí. Hoy ha comenzado la semana de la moda en Londres y tengo un desfile el próximo sábado._

_- Lo lamento, Bella_ – se disculpó aunque sonó terriblemente falso –_ En este momento estoy en una reunión importante y no tengo tiempo. Quizás la próxima vez que vengas._

Bella se estremeció herida. Ese era el día de su cumpleaños y ella, ingenuamente, había creído que su padre lo recordaría y aceptaría comer con ella. Pero se había vuelto a equivocar. Había estado en Nueva York más de una semana y no había visto a su padre. Y el día de su cumpleaños, él tampoco tenía tiempo.

Sintió una punzada en su corazón e intentó contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con desbordar sus ojos.

_- Claro –_ aceptó deseosa de salir corriendo –_ La próxima vez... _– dijo y se volteó saliendo tan dignamente como fue capaz

Todos se quedaron en silencio viendo la puerta cerrarse tras la joven.

_- ¿Qué día es hoy?_ – preguntó Charlie despreocupado después de un momento

_- 13 de septiembre _– le respondió Emily

_- Oh _– soltó el hombre con una risita haciendo que todos sus directivos se voltearan a verle interrogantes _– Hoy cumple 26 _– sonrió y presionó el botón azul del intercomunicador antes de ordenarle a su secretaria que enviara flores y "algo" de la joyería al departamento de su hija.

Miró hacia los rostros estupefactos que rodeaban la mesa y sonrió antes de instarles a continuar con la reunión.

En los brazos de Rosalie había un ramo de rosas rojas y una pequeña caja de Tiffany's.

_- Ah, eres tú –_ dijo la chica cuando se encontró con Edward al abrir la puerta

Había tenido un día duro sin ser capaz de sacar a Bella y su rostro triste de su cabeza. Y a última hora de la tarde se había convencido para ir a visitarla.

_- ¿Esperabas a alguien? –_ preguntó adentrándose en el departamento detrás de ella que se acercó a dejar los paquetes sobre el pequeño recibidor

_- Sí. El chico de la mensajería tenía que venir a recoger esto._

_- ¿El chico de la mensajería? –_ indagó curioso

_- Sí. Son de tu jefe. Tal vez tú puedas hacérselo llegar._

_- ¿Son para Charlie? –_ Rosalie asintió –_ No creo que sea lo más conveniente. _– indicó pensando en qué pensaría Charlie al ver que su hija no había aceptado sus regalos -_ ¿Bella no está?_

_- No_

_- ¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrarla?_

Rosalie miró su reloj antes de volverse hacia él despectiva.

_- En este momento supongo que en mitad del Atlántico, aunque en cuatro horas más aterrizará en Heathrow_

_- ¿Heathrow?_ – preguntó mirándola sorprendido –_ Creí que no se marchaba hasta mañana_

_- Una emergencia_

_- Una emergencia para llegar a Londres o una emergencia para dejar Nueva York._

_- Una emergencia_ – repitió la chica –_ ¿Qué quieres, Cullen?_

_- No lo sé._ – suspiró el joven pasando la mano por sus desordenados cabellos _– Quería verla. Supe que hoy es su cumpleaños. No sé, me pareció que se había ido bastante mal de la empresa._

_- Siempre se va "bastante mal" de esa estúpida empresa, así que no nos sorprende._

_- Lo siento, Rosalie. Creo que Charlie es un poco duro con Bella, algunas veces._

_- ¿Algunas veces? ¿Un poco duro? Tú no sabes nada_ – rebatió molesta

_- Es verdad, yo no sé nada. Pero Bella no me permite saber nada._

_- Tal vez no te merezcas saber nada de ella. La juzgaste y la condenaste mucho antes de haberla visto por primera vez. No creo que te merezcas saber nada de ella._

_- Lo sé, Rosalie_ – confesó apenado –_ Lo sé y lo siento._

_- Bella no es el desastre que todos vosotros creéis_

_- Estoy empezando a darme cuenta de ello –_ confesó

_- Pues quizás hayas tardado demasiado_

Edward la observó comprensivo analizando sus palabras.

_- En este momento no puedo salir de la ciudad_ – explicó – _pero quizás el próximo mes pueda ir a Londres a verla y hablar con ella._

Rosalie lo observó con todo el desprecio que fue capaz de reunir en una mirada.

_- No hace falta, Edward. Creo que lo mejor será que la dejéis en paz, después de todo._

_- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Por qué "después de todo"?_

_- Bella tiene razón, tú no eres para ella_

_- ¿Ella dijo eso?_

_- Sí, aunque no con esas palabras _– confesó la rubia, recordando a Bella asegurar que era ella quien no era la indicada para Edward

Sin más que decir se acercó a la puerta y la abrió haciéndole entender a Edward que era el momento de marcharse.

No hicieron falta palabras. Se volteó y se marchó.

Cuando subió al Volvo ya había decidido que la dejaría atrás.

* * *

**_Hola! Aquí de regalo un capitulito nuevo._**

**_Qué les pareció? Charlie es lo peor. Y Edward? No tiene ni idea qué hacer con Bella._**

**_Dejo un adelanto del próximo capi:_**

_- Me he divertido mucho_ – confesó la chica girándose a verle después de abrir la puerta

_- También yo _– sonrió

_- ¿Quieres entrar?_ – le invitó con timidez

_- Debería irme. Mañana he de levantarme bastante temprano –_ mintió

Tanya se acercó a él apoyando su mano sobre el pecho masculino. Con los ojos entrecerrados levantó la cabeza y guió sus labios a la boca de él, para rozarla con sus labios y su lengua.

**_Bueno como ya os he dicho, gracias por todo, sois las mejores._**

**_Besitos y nos seguimos leyendo!_**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**LA HEREDERA**

**CAPITULO 9**

Edward detuvo el coche junto al portal del edificio, escuchando sin atender realmente a Tanya, quien sentada junto a él le explicaba entusiasmada los detalles de la última colección de Ralph Lauren.

Esta era su sexta cita y Edward la había llevado a cenar a un exclusivo restaurante del SoHo, para después ir al cine.

Después de meses, incluso quizás años de insistencia por parte de Alice, había decidido darle una oportunidad a una relación con Tanya, pero las cosas no estaban resultando tan interesantes como hubiera deseado.

Lo difícil ahora sería explicárselo a la joven.

Cuando la chica hizo una pausa en su monólogo, sonrió y bajó del coche para abrir la puerta y acompañarla hasta la entrada.

_- Me he divertido mucho_ – confesó la chica girándose a verle después de abrir la puerta

_- También yo _– sonrió

_- ¿Quieres entrar?_ – le invitó con timidez

_- Debería irme. Mañana he de levantarme bastante temprano –_ mintió

Tanya se acercó a él apoyando su mano sobre el pecho masculino. Con los ojos entrecerrados levantó la cabeza y guió sus labios a la boca de él, para rozarla con sus labios y su lengua.

Edward apenas respondió al beso. En esos dos meses habían compartido bastantes besos y caricias furtivas pero no se había sentido tentado a ir más allá.

Y ahora, que por fin se había convencido de que no existía ningún tipo de química entre ellos, estaba más seguro aún de que no debía llegar más lejos. Tanya era una buena chica y una gran amiga de la familia, no estaría bien jugar con sus sentimientos.

La joven se apretó contra él restregándose contra su cuerpo. El teléfono de Edward la interrumpió oportunamente.

_- Cullen _– respondió

_- Edward, soy Sam_ – la voz de Sam Ulley sonó agitada al otro lado de la línea

_- Sam, ¿algún problema?_

_- Ya lo creo_ – reconoció el hombre _– Estoy en el Presbyterian. Han ingresado a Charlie_

_- ¿Charlie? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene?_

_- Ha sufrido un ictus. _

_- ¡Diablos! _– se quejó –_ Voy hacia allí._

Se volteó hacia Tanya quien lo observaba aprensiva.

_- Lo siento, Tanya, tengo que irme. Han ingresado a Charlie Swan._

_- ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Es grave?_

_- No lo sé aún. Ha sufrido un ictus pero no sé más._ – se acercó a ella dejando un beso suave en sus labios _– Te llamaré mañana_ – se despidió

Harry y Sue Clearwater estaban en la sala de espera del hospital junto a Sam Ulley y la prometida de éste, Emily Young.

Sam y Emily estaban cenando con Charlie en su casa cuando sobrevino el episodio.

_- ¿Cómo está? _– preguntó Edward con ansiedad cuando llegó hasta ellos

_- Le están haciendo pruebas y análisis varios_

_- ¿Qué sucedió?_

_- Fue todo muy repentino _– explicó el hombre claramente consternado –_ Estábamos cenando y comentando los buenos beneficios que estamos recibiendo de la cadena de hoteles y empezó a enredar sus palabras, se le dificultó el habla. Intentó ponerse de pie pero mostraba descoordinación y se derrumbó casi de inmediato. La ambulancia llegó con rapidez._

Edward se sentó junto a él pesaroso.

_- ¿Alguien le ha avisado a Bella?_

Sam miró a Sue.

_- No la he podido localizar _– sollozó la mujer y su marido se acercó abrazándola reconfortante

Edward sacó su teléfono y marcó el número del teléfono móvil de Bella. Luego del primer tono le dirigió directamente al buzón de voz. Sin saber qué mensaje podría dejar, cortó la comunicación.

_- ¿Qué hora es en Londres? –_ pensó en voz alta

_- No está en Londres_ – acotó Harry haciéndole desviar la vista hacia él – _Hace un par de semanas llamó a Sue para felicitarla por su cumpleaños y le dijo que estaba fuera del país por un tiempo pero no dijo dónde._

Edward frunció el ceño con preocupación recordando cómo Charlie no había sido capaz de dar con ella.

Cuando, antes de su marcha, habían sido publicadas las fotos de Bella con Quil Ateara, Charlie Swan no había tardado en ordenar a sus abogados que redactaran los documentos necesarios para que Bella renunciara a su herencia así cómo también los documentos en los que Charlie y él compraban las acciones de Bella.

Todo estaba firmado, sólo quedaba que Bella firmara y recibiera su cheque por la venta de sus acciones. Pero desde entonces no había protagonizado ninguna portada más y él poco a poco se había ido olvidando del tema.

Pero ahora era imprescindible que diera con ella y allí se encontró preguntándose cómo encontrarla.

La respuesta le vino al pensar en su hermano y sin más le llamó.

_- ¿Edward?_ – saludó Emmett con voz somnolienta

_- Emmett, disculpa la hora... – _dijo al darse cuenta que eran las dos de la madrugada

_- No hay problema. ¿Qué sucede?_

_- Em, ¿Rosalie está contigo?_

Después de la semana de la moda de Nueva York, Rosalie y Emmett se habían hecho muy unidos realmente, y mantenían una relación seria desde entonces. En ese momentos ambos estaban en Miami donde Emmett había tenido que viajar por trabajo.

Edward y Rosalie no se habían visto mucho y cada vez que lo hacían se esforzaban en no nombrar a Bella pero no por eso, la rubia modelo dejaba de recordarle a su amiga cada vez que coincidían.

_- Sí, aquí está –_ contestó su hermano extrañado – ¿_Por qué? ¿Qué sucede?_

_- Necesito dar con Bella. Es urgente y no está en Londres ni contesta su teléfono. Tal vez Rosalie sepa cómo dar con ella._

_- ¿Necesitas hablar con Bella? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede?_

_- Han ingresado a Charlie y es bastante grave._

_- ¿Qué sucedió?_

_- Ha sufrido un ictus._

_- ¡Mierda!_ – se quejó Emmett al otro lado de la línea _– Espera, te paso a Rose._

Tras una pequeña interferencia en la línea telefónica la voz de Rosalie le contestó.

_- ¿Edward? ¿Qué es lo que sucedió?_

_- Hola, Rosalie. Verás, necesitamos dar con Bella. Su padre ha tenido un ictus y le han ingresado en estado bastante crítico. La he llamado al móvil pero me deriva al buzón. Pensé que quizás tú tuvieras alguna forma de comunicarte con ella._

_- Oh, Dios –_ se quejó la chica –_ No puedo imaginar cómo se va a poner Bella_

_- Lo sé –_ concedió –_ ¿Sabes dónde puedo localizarla?_

_- Espera un momento_ – dijo ella después de dudar un momento

Cuando volvió le dio un número de teléfono nuevo.

_- Intenta en este número. Si no la localizas, vuelve a llamarme e intentaré buscar otra opción._

_- ¿No puedes decirme dónde está? –_ indagó intrigado por el secretismo

_- Intenta en ese número si quieres, si no yo lo haré –_ respondió la chica tajante

_- De acuerdo, intentaré aquí._

Tras varios tonos de llamada una profunda voz de hombre contestó. Le sorprendió, se había preparado para escuchar a Bella, pero una voz masculina, que claramente explicaba que estaba acompañada, lo conmocionó.

_- Dr. Mark Gerandy –_ contestó la voz tras una leve interferencia

_- ¿Disculpe? _– dijo sorprendido –_ ¿Con quién hablo?_

_- Dr. Mark Gerandy. ¿Con quién desea hablar?_

_- Disculpe, estaba buscando a la señorita Isabella Swan, y alguien me ha dado este número. No sé si me equivoco._

_- Oh, no. Probablemente el móvil de Isabella esté fuera de cobertura y por ello le han dado mi número. En este momento ella no está aquí conmigo, pero si me deja su nombre y número le diré que le llame tan pronto como le sea posible_

_- Oh, sí, claro, eh.._. – dudó – _Seguramente si le dejo mi nombre no me llame, no soy su persona favorita – _confesó _– Pero es muy urgente que hable con ella_

_- De acuerdo –_ le respondió el hombre bastante más reservado ante su explicación _– ¿Puede decirme su nombre?_

_- Mi nombre es Edward Cullen. Soy socio en la empresa de su padre, Charlie Swan. Su padre está ingresado, ha sufrido un accidente cerebro vascular _– explicó – _Necesito que se comunique conmigo cuanto antes_

_- Oh, sí, claro –_ aceptó el hombre preocupado –_ ¿Cómo se encuentra el padre de Bella?_

_- De momento su estado es reservado._

_- Lo entiendo. Ahora mismo iré a buscarla y le daré su recado_

_- Muchas gracias, Dr. Gerandy_

_- No tiene por qué_

_- Disculpe_ – le llamó antes de que cortara la comunicación

_- ¿Sí?_

_- ¿Puedo preguntarle qué relación tiene usted con Bella?_

_- Lo siento, señor Cullen. Eso debería preguntárselo a ella._

_- Desde luego –_ aceptó incómodo antes de despedirse

Bella llevaba ya dos meses en Namibia. Después de la semana de la moda de Londres, había cancelado sus trabajos pendientes y había decidido recluirse en el único lugar en el mundo que le hacía sentir paz y donde se sentía realmente útil.

Estaba instalada en la cabaña principal de su complejo hotelero, Eclipse Hostels, en Windhoek, la capital.

Ese día había dejado el hotel más temprano de lo habitual y allí estaba en el pequeño colegio con el que colaboraba desde hacía tres años en Okahandja, a 70 km de Windhoek.

Estaba dibujando con los niños más pequeños cuando el padre Stefan, un religioso alemán que ejercía de director del centro, entró al aula buscándola para informarle que Mark la esperaba en su despacho.

_- Mark_ – le saludó sonriendo – ¿_Qué haces aquí?_

_- Necesitaba hablar contigo y tu teléfono no tiene cobertura como de costumbre_ – sonrió el hombre

- _Tendré que cambiarme de compañía_ – sonrió – _Podías haberme llamado al colegio_

_- Prefería verte personalmente_

_- ¿Algún problema? –_ preguntó preocupándose _– ¿Hubo algún problema en la residencia?_

Mark Gerandy era un gran amigo. Él y su mujer Charlotte eran sus principales colaboradores en la residencia Marie Dwyer, que Bella había fundado seis años antes, y Mark dirigía.

_- No, ningún problema –_ aseguró Mark

_- ¿Entonces? –_ preguntó suspicaz

_- He recibido una llamada para ti –_ dijo y Bella le observó curiosa _– Edward Cullen_

_- ¿Edward Cullen?_ – indagó enormemente sorprendida – ¿_Qué quería? ¿Para qué me llamó?_

Mark la observó receloso antes de responder.

_- Debes volar a Nueva York, tu padre ha sufrido un accidente_

Bella acusó la noticia como un golpe que le quitó la respiración. Sus ojos se anegaron en lágrimas.

_- ¿Charlie? –_ preguntó con un gemido – ¿_Qué sucedió? ¿Cómo está?_

_- Ha sufrido un accidente cerebro vascular. Está grave, no voy a mentirte. Cullen me pidió que le llamaras_

_- ¡Oh, por Dios!_ – se quejó dejando salir su llanto y dejándose caer pesadamente sobre la silla más cercana

_- Me tomé el atrevimiento de reservarte un billete._ – dijo agachándose junto a ella para tomarle las manos entre las suyas –_ Sales hoy a las 14:55_

_- ¡Oh, Dios mío! Gracias Mark –_ dijo mirando la hora en su reloj

_- Tienes tiempo –_ le aclaró _– Pero será mejor que vuelvas ahora a la ciudad_

_- Eso haré _– dijo poniéndose de pie nerviosa

Todos los acontecimientos le sobrepasaron, y cuando se dio cuenta se encontraba sentada en el avión que la trasladaría de Windhoek a Johannesburgo. Allí tras una escala de 4 horas cogería un vuelo que la llevaría a Nueva York donde llegaría a la mañana siguiente.

Fue en la Terminal de Johannesburgo donde se dio cuenta que debía llamar a Edward.

Cerca de las 9 de la mañana el teléfono móvil de Edward repiqueteó en la mesita de noche.

Había vuelto del hospital hacia las 5 y se había dormido sobre las mantas de su cama sin quitarse siquiera la ropa.

_- Cullen –_ gruñó

Bella se estremeció al escuchar su voz y no pudo responder de inmediato

_- ¿Hola? –_ insistió Edward molesto

_- Hola, Edward. Soy Bella_ – dijo con un hilo de voz

_- ¡Bella! –_ exclamó agradecido – _Al fin me llamas. ¿Dónde estás?_

_- Voy a coger un avión rumbo a Nueva York. ¿Cómo está mi padre?_ – sollozó

_- Oh, Bella. Lo siento mucho. Charlie no está bien, su estado es reservado, estable pero grave. Yo estuve en el hospital hasta hace unas cuatro horas y no había novedades. _

_- ¿Se va a morir?_ – preguntó acongojada

_- Oh, cariño._ – se lamentó enternecido por la niñita desamparada que vivía aún en el cuerpo delicioso de esa mujer _– No lo sé, cariño. Está grave. Podría suceder cualquier cosa. No queda por hacer más que esperar. Tienes que venir, Bella._

_- Estoy en ello_

_- ¿A qué hora llegas?_

_- Tardaré un poco_ – confesó

_- Dime a qué hora llegas. Iré a recogerte._

_- No hace falta, Edward._

_- Por favor, Bella, no discutas. Deja que te recoja, me hará sentir un poco mejor después de haberte dado esta noticia._

_- De acuerdo. Llegaré mañana por la mañana al JFK. Vuelo UA7915. 06:40 AM_

_- De acuerdo. Allí estaré._

_- Gracias, Edward. Hasta mañana_

_- Hasta mañana. Bella –_ Edward cortó la llamada sorprendido.

¿Dónde estaba Bella que aún tardaría un día en llegar? Sin pensar más abrió su ordenador portátil y escribió UA7915 en su buscador.

Bella estaba volando desde Sudáfrica. Qué extraño. ¿Qué hacía Bella en Sudáfrica? Esa chica era una caja de sorpresas, y sospechaba que él aún no había siquiera rasgado el envoltorio.

* * *

_**Hoy un nuevo capi, aunque no sé si la próxima semana podré publicar tan a menudo.**_

_**Espero que disfruten éste.**_

_**Dejo el adelanto del capi que viene:**_

_- Tu hermana me dijo una vez que tú y Tanya ibais a casaros –_ dijo desviando la mirada a través del parabrisas

_- ¿Eso fue lo que te dijo Alice que te hizo huir de la fiesta de mis padres?_

_- No huí._

_- No me creo que te surgiera "algo". Tú y yo estábamos juntos, te dejé un momento con Alice y desapareciste._

_- Tú y yo no estábamos juntos _– rectificó

Se volteó a observarla escéptico.

_- ¿Y cómo estábamos, Bella? Te tenía desnuda y jadeante bajo mi cuerpo._

**_Gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos y especialmente gracias por darle tan buena acogida a este fic.  
_**

**_Espero que nos sigamos encontrando por aquí.  
_**

_**Besitos y muy buen finde!**  
_

_**Mikagiss: **Espero que me perdones y dejes de odiarme después de este capítulo.**  
**_


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**LA HEREDERA**

**CAPITULO 10**

La vio nada más cruzar la puerta de salida de la sala de arribos.

Vestida con unos tejanos ajustados y una sudadera gris, calzando unas Converse negras, parecía una adolescente. Su larga cabellera castaña recogida en una coleta y unas Ray-Ban oscuras ocultando su mirada.

Dio un paso adelante para entrar en su campo de visión. Bella le reconoció y caminó hasta él.

_- Hola, Edward_ – saludó con fría indiferencia

_- Bella –_ respondió con la misma distancia

_- ¿Cómo está Charlie?_ – preguntó ella con la voz acongojada y por debajo de sus gafas rodó una lágrima

Eso lo desarmó y la atrajo a sus brazos para estrecharla contra él. No pudo resistirse más y se abandonó al llanto que la asaltó.

_- Tranquila, Bella. Charlie estará bien_ – le informó buscando calmarla pasando las manos por su espalda

_- ¿De verdad me lo dices?_ – gimió la joven

_- Completamente. Llevará un tiempo su recuperación, pero volverá a ser el que era._

Bella se separó de él para observar la sinceridad de sus palabras.

_- ¿No me mientes?_ – preguntó con un tono inocente

_- Claro que no, Bella. Va a ser duro. Largo y difícil, pero lo superará_

_- Gracias a Dios –_ suspiró y se recostó contra él

El ambiente cálido se cortó en cuanto subieron al coche de Edward. Bella simplemente se distanció mirando por la ventana del coche. El tráfico de la mañana ralentizó su viaje.

_- ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu departamento primero_? – ofreció el chico

_- Si no te importa preferiría ir directamente al hospital_

_- Desde luego, aunque sabes que no podrás verle._

_- Me sentiré mejor estando allí. Tal vez pueda hablar con los médicos._

_- Claro. Te llevaré –_ aceptó

Bella volvió a ausentarse incomodándolo.

_- Así que... –_ comenzó llamando su atención

Bella se volteó para mirarle a través del cristal oscuro de sus gafas.

_- ¿Qué hacías en Sudáfrica? _

Bella se sonrojó nerviosa.

_- Vacaciones –_ contestó con desinterés

_- ¿Vacaciones en Sudáfrica? Extraño destino_ – ella se encogió de hombros restándole importancia – ¿_Y Mark Gerandy?_

_- ¿Qué pasa con él?_

_- ¿Es tu nuevo novio?_

_- No es de tu incumbencia, Edward. –_ espetó desviando la vista

_- Supongo que no. Sólo sentí curiosidad. _

El coche volvió a sumirse en el silencio, ahora realmente incómodo.

_- Supe que estás saliendo con Tanya Denali _– comentó Bella después de un momento

Siempre había sabido que Rosalie se lo contaría a Bella. Él y Tanya habían coincidido algunas veces con su hermano y la rubia modelo. Pero ahora le molestaba que Bella lo supiera. Su primera cita con Tanya había sido el mismo día que Bella había dejado Nueva York. Y esa noche, casualmente había coincidido con Rosalie y Emmett en el estreno de la última película de George Clooney.

Se había sentido completamente avergonzado. Esa misma tarde le había planteado a Rosalie la posibilidad de ir a buscar a Bella a Londres, y tres horas después ésta se lo había encontrado con otra chica.

La mirada llena de desprecio de Rosalie no le pasó desapercibida. Desde entonces se habían visto una decena de veces y el trato de Rose para con él, siempre había sido el mismo que el de aquella noche, de hacía ya más de dos meses.

_- No exactamente _– confesó

_- ¿Qué quiere decir "no exactamente"? –_ indagó curiosa

_- Hemos salido un par de veces, pero no tenemos una relación ._

_- Oh, entiendo. Es una chica encantadora._

_- Lo es –_ reconoció deteniéndose en un semáforo en rojo – _pero no es para mí_ – aclaró mirándola de frente

Estiró la mano hacia ella y le levantó las gafas dejándolas sobre su cabeza.

_- Me gusta verte a los ojos cuando hablamos_ – sonrió ante el estremecimiento de la chica _– Tus ojos son increíblemente expresivos_

_- Tu hermana me dijo una vez que tú y Tanya ibais a casaros –_ dijo desviando la mirada a través del parabrisas

_- ¿Eso fue lo que te dijo Alice que te hizo huir de la fiesta de mis padres?_

_- No huí._

_- No me creo que te surgiera "algo". Tú y yo estábamos juntos, te dejé un momento con Alice y desapareciste._

_- Tú y yo no estábamos juntos _– rectificó

Se volteó a observarla escéptico.

_- ¿Y cómo estábamos, Bella? Te tenía desnuda y jadeante bajo mi cuerpo._

_- Fue una imprudencia _– dijo completamente ruborizada

_- ¿Una imprudencia? Tú eres la reina de las imprudencias y nunca te ha molestado._

_- Tampoco me molesta ahora, ni me molestó entonces. Pero tu madre era la mejor amiga de la mía. Pensé que se merecía como mínimo mi respeto. Y follarme a un tío en el medio de su centenar de invitados no era muy respetuoso._

La observó reflexivo intentando encontrar a la verdadera Bella que se había vuelto a esconder tras su máscara de frialdad.

_- Tal vez tengamos que terminar lo que empezamos en un ambiente más idóneo_

_- Tuviste tu oportunidad, Cullen. Si mal no recuerdo te ofrecí un polvo en mi departamento y lo rechazaste._

_- Tal vez ahora lo haya reconsiderado_

_- Lo siento, pero hay trenes que pasan sólo una vez en la vida. Y ese tren ya ha dejado tu estación. _

Edward rió divertido a la vez que entraba en el aparcamiento del hospital.

_- Las principales secuelas –_ le explicaba el médico en su consultorio – _pueden ser, parálisis o debilidad en un lado del cuerpo, problemas de equilibrio, trastornos del lenguaje o del habla. Podría ocasionar también déficits cognitivos, es decir problemas de atención, concentración, juicio, memoria; alteraciones emocionales._

_- ¿Se recuperará? – _preguntó preocupada

_- En estos primeros días deberemos evaluar exactamente la gravedad de las secuelas que ha dejado el ACV en su padre. En función de ello decidiremos el tratamiento de rehabilitación a brindarle. El periodo de rehabilitación se prolongaría durante meses, primero aquí, en el hospital, durante un par de meses o tres, y después de forma ambulatoria durante un tiempo similar._

_- ¿En seis meses podría estar completamente recuperado?_

_- Dependerá de la gravedad de las secuelas_ – recalcó el médico _– Pero sí, seis meses es un tiempo prudente para recuperarse._

_- ¿Cuándo podremos saber las secuelas que ha dejado el evento?_

_- Con el correr de los primeros días iremos monitoreando su evolución_

Bella asintió con seriedad. A su lado, Edward la observaba perspicaz.

_- ¿Puedo verle?_

_- Desde luego_ – aceptó el médico levantándose para acompañarles a la sala donde estaba instalado Charlie

Se estremeció al ver a su padre en la cama con cables en su cuerpo que lo mantenían conectados a diferentes monitores.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando se acercó a él. Tomó la mano del hombre entre las suyas. No recordaba cuándo había cogido la mano de su padre. Él nunca estaba tan cerca de ella. Era triste reconocerlo.

Le miró con tristeza.

_- Hola, papá _– susurró – _Soy Bella_

Edward la observaba enternecido desde el otro lado de la ventana de la habitación.

Ese hombre odiaba a la joven que lloraba por él. Y él no había hecho nada por acortar la distancia que los separaba, sino todo lo contrario. Se sintió ruin.

Bella estuvo sentada junto a su padre durante unos cinco minutos, diciéndole palabras cariñosas, hasta que el médico la instó a salir.

Se paró junto a Edward mirando a su padre a través del cristal.

_- Es tan extraño verlo así, tan vulnerable _– musitó

Edward se volteó a verla. Estiró la mano y cogió un mechón castaño que se había escapado de su coleta y lo puso detrás de su oreja. Ambos se estremecieron ante el contacto.

_- Se va a poner bien –_ le prometió

Bella asintió intentando esbozar una sonrisa que no alcanzó a su mirada.

_- ¿Estás lista para ir a casa?_

_- Sí –_ se volteó hacia él _– Cogeré un taxi, no tienes que llevarme_

_- Quiero hacerlo – _aseguró

_- No hace falta, de verdad_

_- Quiero hacerlo_ – repitió y ella accedió

Hicieron el trayecto en completo silencio. Bella se veía conmocionada. Edward detuvo el coche frente al edificio de Bella.

_- Gracias por traerme_ – dijo abriendo la puerta del coche.

_- Te acompaño_ – Edward bajó del coche y se reunió con ella en la puerta del acompañante

Caminaron en silencio hasta el portal. Edward cargaba la pequeña maleta de la chica.

_- Gracias de nuevo_

_- Bella, sé que no es el momento_ – empezó él y ella le miró a través del cristal negro de sus Ray-Ban – _pero tú y yo tendremos que reunirnos para hablar _

_- ¿Hablar? – _preguntó temerosa _– ¿Hablar sobre qué?_

_- Básicamente sobre la empresa_

_- ¿Qué hay con la empresa?_ – indagó sorprendida

_- Ahora no es el momento_ – respondió él estirando la mano hacia uno de sus rizos sueltos que enmarcaba su cara _– Descansa, has tenido un viaje muy largo. Te llamaré a la tarde._

_- Iré al hospital a la tarde _– aclaró

_- ¿Te parece que cenemos juntos? _

_- No creo que sea buena idea_

_- ¿Por qué no? –_ sonrió – _No tendrás miedo de mí, ¿no?_ – la retó

_- No, claro que no_

_- Entonces pasaré por ti a las 7 –_ dijo sin darle más oportunidad de negarse

_- Edward, espera_ – le detuvo cuando él se volteó para marcharse

Edward volvió sobre sus pasos.

_- Si no te importa, preferiría no salir_ – explicó

_- Tienes razón –_ aceptó él imaginando que al día siguiente estarían en todas las portadas si salieran a cenar. Y eso era algo que, definitivamente, él quería evitar. _– Traeré pizzas y cenaremos aquí._

Bella durmió prácticamente de un tirón hasta que volvió al hospital. Charlie aún seguía bajo los efectos de los sedantes, pero su médico le informó que había despertado.

Se había inquietado y había tenido arritmias y por ello habían vuelto a sedarlo.

A su vez, el doctor le explicó que sería conveniente que ella estuviera allí al día siguiente para que le fuera más fácil comprender su situación.

_"Es más fácil cuando uno está acompañado por sus seres queridos"_ Las palabras del médico resonaban en su cabeza mientras dejaba correr el agua de la ducha sobre su cuerpo.

Las gotas se mezclaban con sus lágrimas. Tal vez Edward conociese a alguien a quien Charlie amase, porque esa no era ella, desde luego.

Llevaba horas en la ducha cuando escuchó el timbre que la sobresaltó.

Miró la hora en su reloj. Era tardísimo y Edward ya estaba allí.

Cerró la ducha y se envolvió en una toalla. Corrió hasta la puerta y abrió.

_- El portero me... permitió... entrar..._ – titubeó el chico al verla mojada y cubierta por una toalla

_- Lo siento –_ se disculpó haciéndose a un lado para que él entrara con la caja de pizza en las manos _– No me di cuenta de que era tan tarde. Entra, puedes llevar eso a la cocina. Vuelvo en un minuto –_ dijo y corrió de vuelta a la habitación.

Perplejo la observó marchar. Si no se sacaba esa imagen de la cabeza, dudaba tener las facultades necesarias para mantener una conversación de trabajo con esa mujer.

* * *

**_Aquí un nuevo capi. Espero que lo disfrutéis._**

**_No sé cuándo podré subir el próximo ya que estoy con un bache. Es difícil escribir sobre dos personajes a los que les habías puesto una cara, cuando pasan cosas como las que pasaron. Pero no me olvido que Edward y Bella son los personajes que adoramos de Twilight, dos personajes ficticios y no personas reales.  
_**

**_Pero espero poder subir el miércoles. De momento dejo un adelanto del próximo capi:_**

_- No quiero meter las manos en Swan. Charlie nunca quiso que lo hiciera._

_- Charlie estaría de acuerdo_ – aseguró él intentando convencerla de algo de lo que él no estaba convencido en absoluto

_- Eso no te lo crees ni tú_ – le acusó levantándose de su asiento y recogiendo los platos para ponerlos en el lavavajillas

_- Estaría de acuerdo si es necesario para Swan._

_- ¿De verdad piensas que no le molestará que su desastre de hija tome decisiones en su amada empresa?_

_- Tal vez puedas demostrarle que no eres un desastre de hija_

**_Besitos y gracias por leer y comentar.  
_**

_**AnonimoD:** Yo también me he sentido con ganas de huir. Estos días me está resultando muy difícil escribir, pero sé que no puedo dejar a mis lectoras colgadas, así que intentaré continuar._


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**LA HEREDERA**

**CAPITULO 11**

Edward se dirigió a la cocina en cuanto sintió que la sangre había vuelto a su cerebro, después de haber hecho una rápida excursión por su pene.

Dejó las cajas de pizza sobre la isla de la cocina y fue hasta la alacena azul en busca de platos.

Estaba sacando dos platos cuando Bella entró en la cocina.

_- Lo siento, se me hizo muy tarde_ – se disculpó la chica acercándose a él.

De pie a su lado sacó dos copas. Edward se estremeció con su cercanía.

Era la mujer más exquisita que había visto jamás. Vestía unas mallas de deporte y una sudadera enorme de los Giants. Su cabello aún húmedo lo llevaba recogido en una coleta.

Era alta aún sin tacones. Y sus pies enfundados en calcetines de lana, eran realmente sexies.

Bella dejó las copas sobre la isla de la cocina y abrió la nevera.

_- ¿Qué te apetece beber? ¿Cerveza, refresco, vino?_

_- Vino, por favor_

Sacó una botella de vino y la descorchó dejándola frente a Edward que se acababa de sentar en uno de los taburetes altos que había junto a la isla.

Se sentó junto a él y sirvió una porción de pizza en cada plato mientras Edward llenaba las copas de vino.

_- ¿Has visto a tu padre? –_ preguntó Edward rompiendo el no tan cómodo silencio

_- Sí. El médico dijo que despertó pero lo volvieron a sedar. Se puso muy nervioso._

_- Sí. Algo me dijo Jason_ – Jason Jenks era el asistente personal de Charlie y estaba pasando bastante tiempo con Charlie en el hospital.

Bella asintió y el silencio volvió a envolverlos. Cenaron en silencio.

_- ¿De qué querías hablar conmigo?_ – le preguntó cuando daba su último bocado a la pizza

Edward dudó nervioso.

_- Tenemos que hablar sobre la empresa_

_- ¿Qué sucede con la empresa?_

_- Como bien sabes tú posees el 15% de las acciones_ – Bella le observaba escuchándolo con atención – _Charlie el 45% y yo el 40 restante_

_- ¿Y?_

_- He hablado con Emmett hoy. En estos momentos tenemos pendientes algunos contratos importantes para firmar. Sé que éste no es el mejor momento para hablar de negocios, pero sé también que Charlie nos matará cuando despierte si ve que los hemos perdido._

_- ¿A dónde quieres llegar, Edward?_

_- Te necesitaré, Bella_

_- ¿A mí?_ – preguntó con sorpresa

_- Sí. Yo solo no puedo hacer nada. Debemos tener la mayoría accionaria para firmarlos._

_- Pero tú sabes que Charlie quiere firmarlos, ¿o no?_

_- Sí, pero lo legalmente correcto será tener una mayoría. Tú además, eres la heredera de Swan_ – Bella bufó molesta – _Si le sucediera algo a Charlie tú obtendrías el 60%_

_- No va a sucederle nada, el médico dijo que estará bien._

_- Lo sé –_ aseguró _– Pero necesito que te ocupes de esto, Bella. Sólo hasta que Charlie esté completamente recuperado como para volver._

_- No quiero meter las manos en Swan. Charlie nunca quiso que lo hiciera._

_- Charlie estaría de acuerdo_ – aseguró él intentando convencerla de algo de lo que él no estaba convencido en absoluto

_- Eso no te lo crees ni tú_ – le acusó levantándose de su asiento y recogiendo los platos para ponerlos en el lavavajillas

_- Estaría de acuerdo si es necesario para Swan._

_- ¿De verdad piensas que no le molestará que su desastre de hija tome decisiones en su amada empresa?_

_- Tal vez puedas demostrarle que no eres un desastre de hija_

_- ¿Quieres café?_ – preguntó evitando mirarle e intentando cortar el tema

_- Sí, gracias_

Bella preparó café, sirvió dos tazas y se sentó frente a él en silencio.

_- ¿Qué me dices? –_ preguntó en un susurro

_- Me lo pensaré_

_- Sé que puedes hacerlo, Bella. Y sé que una parte dentro de ti está deseando demostrarle a Charlie que no eres lo que él cree._

Levantó la vista de su taza y clavó en él sus profundos ojos marrones, húmedos por las lágrimas no derramadas.

_- ¿Por qué crees que soy diferente de lo que todos piensan?_

_- No lo sé_ – sonrió él con ternura _– Es un pálpito. Por alguna razón creo que no eres lo que dejas ver._

_- ¿Qué crees tú que soy?_ – indagó y Edward encontró allí todas las inseguridades de esa mujer que en el fondo seguía siendo una niña

_- Eres una mujer deliciosa, Bella. Eres exquisita, pero no sólo físicamente. Creo que eres una mujer con una gran fuerza interior. Has vivido toda tu vida alejada de tu padre, tu familia. Tu abuela te dejó sola cuando murió y aún no tenías ni veinte años. Tienes un coraje que pocas veces se encuentra. Menos aún en chicas que como tú, pudieron haber tenido una vida muy fácil._

_- Se supone que soy una chica fácil._

_- ¡Por Dios!_ – gimió él – _El que piense que eres una chica fácil no sabe de lo que habla. En los meses que hace que te conozco, y sé que no es mucho, me has dado vuelta la cabeza del revés._

_- ¿Por qué lo dices?_

_- No hay nada de fácil en ti. Estoy convencido de que escondes muchas cosas_ – Bella bajó la mirada

_- ¿Por qué lo piensas? _

_- No lo sé. Tonterías supongo. La primera vez que te vi, estabas sentada en mi despacho jugando Brain Training_

Bella lo miró sonrojada.

_- ¿Cómo lo sabes?_

_- Estaba de pie detrás de ti y fue fácil reconocerlo, es mi juego favorito._

_- Es el mío también –_ reconoció ella divertida

_- Y no conozco muchas chicas tontas que jueguen Brain Training. Te he visto fumar varias veces, y sé que no te fumas tus cigarrillos, sino que los dejas que se consuman._

_- ¿Y eso qué quiere decir según tú?_

_- Que lo haces sólo por intentar mostrarte transgresora. Las única vez que te vi escandalosamente vestida, fue cuando fuiste a desafiarme al despacho._

Se ruborizó recordando el día en que Edward la apretó contra él y la penetró con su dedo, tocándola de una forma que nunca nadie la había tocado.

_- Siempre te fotografían en situaciones escandalosas, y a veces parece que buscaras que lo hicieran. Te has marchado hace un par de meses y no has salido en una sola revista. Tus escándalos coinciden con las situaciones en las que quieres cabrear a tu padre. Y también a mí. Saliste con Quil Ateara para cabrearme la primera vez, y luego para demostrarme que no eras una chica para mí. Creo que lo buscas ex profeso._

_- ¿No crees que te confundes porque te atraigo?_

_- Que me atraes es un eufemismo, Bella. Estoy loco por ti, me gustas, me excitas, me pones a mil._

Se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a ella que seguía con la vista clavada en su taza.

La giró en su taburete y se paró entre sus piernas. Le levantó el rostro poniéndole dos dedos bajo el mentón.

_- Me vuelves loco, Bella, me obsesionas – _susurró acariciando su labio inferior con el pulgar

Bajó su rostro lentamente y al ver que ella no se alejaba, se lanzó sobre sus labios con un beso incendiario.

Bella le respondió primero tímidamente pero poco a poco sucumbió a su asedio dejándose invadir. Edward bajó las manos hasta sus glúteos y la alzó sentándola sobre la isla. Los dedos de ella se enredaron en sus cabellos cobrizos.

Su erección golpeaba contra el sexo de ella a través de las capas de ropa. Coló las manos bajo el dobladillo de su sudadera y las dirigió a los pechos desnudos de la chica.

Bella dio un respingo tímido cuando las manos de Edward comenzaron a sobar sus pechos endureciéndolos.

Estaba perturbado por su cuerpo y sus tímidas reacciones que le descolocaban. Deslizó una mano por su vientre dirigiéndose a su sexo, pero su teléfono sonó antes de que alcanzara su destino.

Molesto se separó sacando su teléfono del bolsillo de su camisa negra, pensando que podía ser importante.

¡Mierda! Era Tanya. Dudó si contestar o no, pero lo hizo.

_- Hola, Tanya_ – saludó mirando a Bella fijamente evaluando su reacción

Bella se arregló la ropa y se bajó de la isla. Cogió su taza y la rellenó apoyándose en la encimera mientras esperaba que Edward terminara su conversación.

_- Hola , Edward. ¿Cómo estás? – _le respondió la rubia

_- Bien, ¿y tú? _

_- Bien. Sólo te llamaba porque pensé que podríamos cenar juntos o tomar una copa._

_- Lo siento, no puedo ahora mismo, pero tal vez podríamos comer juntos mañana. Quisiera hablar contigo_ – dijo soltando la respiración pasándose los dedos por su alborotado cabello, de espaldas a Bella.

_- Oh, de acuerdo –_ aceptó la chica nerviosa _– Pues te veré mañana, entonces._

_- Perfecto. Buenas noches, Tanya._

_- Buenas noches, Edward._

Edward guardó su teléfono e inspiró profundamente antes de voltearse hacia Bella.

_- Bella... –_ le llamó

_- No digas nada_ – le cortó levantando la mano para detenerle

_- Quiero explicarte_

_- No me debes ninguna explicación, Edward. Tal vez debes explicarle a ella por qué estabas besando a otra chica. Aunque seguramente si le dices que era yo no se lo tome tan mal, al fin y al cabo soy algo así como una puta._

_- ¡Basta ya! –_ gritó furioso – _¡Deja ya esa mierda! No eres una puta. Está claro que no lo eres._

_- ¿Está claro? –_ dijo levantando una ceja interrogativa – _Te he visto cuatro veces y he acabado tres de ellas contigo metiéndome mano._

_- Por Dios, Bella. Déjalo ya. Tú me gustas, yo te gusto. Nos deseamos, nos excitamos. No hay nada de putas aquí._

_- No creo que tu novia piense tan condescendientemente._

_- Tanya no es mi novia_

_- ¿No sales con ella?_ – preguntó suspicaz

_- No. Hemos salido algunas veces, pero no hay nada entre ella y yo. Y no porque no me hubiese gustado que así fuera. Tanya es una buena chica, dulce, cariñosa. Pero no tengo nada de química con ella. No siento nada con ella. Y por si aún no lo hubiese tenido claro, has vuelto tú, y sólo con verte me pones a mil. La energía que vibra entre tú y yo debería estar encerrada en una planta nuclear. Me vuelves loco_ – confesó acercándose a ella

Bella levantó la mano para detenerle y se alejó de él.

_- Déjalo, Edward. Detente, por favor._

_- Me gustas, Bella y sé que yo a ti también._

_- Basta, escúchame –_ Edward detuvo su andar _– Lo he pensado. Voy a hacer lo que necesites que haga en la empresa._

_- Perfecto_

_- Pero con dos condiciones_

_- ¿Cuáles?_ – sonrió

_- Primero, no quiero que me trates como a una tonta. No voy a firmar nada, sólo porque tú lo digas. Quiero conocer exactamente cada trato, quiero tener acceso a la misma información a la que tú tienes acceso. Y en función de ello, yo decidiré si el trato me parece conveniente o no. Y firmaré o no, bajo mi propio criterio._

_- Pero no tienes ni idea de los tratos que tenemos, ni de la forma de trabajar que tenemos en Swan –_ discutió

_- Por eso mismo, tú me lo explicarás y me darás todas las razones en las que basas tu decisión para que yo pueda decidir si lo comparto o no_

Edward la observó dubitativo pero claudicó, porque sabía que debía hacerlo, no tenía opción, la necesitaba.

_- De acuerdo. Está bien. ¿Cuál es tu segunda condición?_

_- Esto entre tú y yo se acabó_ – dijo señalando el espacio entre ellos

_- ¿A qué te refieres?_

_- Se acabó. Basta de besos, de roces, caricias –_ sostuvo ruborizándose _– Nada más de_ _eso entre tú y yo. Nada de índole sexual entre nosotros._

_- No estoy seguro de poder garantizar eso_

_- Entonces no hay trato –_ dijo categórica - _Quiero que me prometas que no volverás a hacerlo, o no hay trato._

_- De acuerdo. Está bien. Será como tú digas. Pero ten en cuenta que es tu condición, no la mía, si decides anularla estaré más que dispuesto_

_- No sucederá_

_- Lo que tú digas –_ Edward se volteó y caminó hacia la puerta de calle _– Me gustaría que mañana te pasaras por el despacho a la hora que te vaya mejor._

Asintió viéndolo marchar.

* * *

_**Hola! He recibido tantos reviews sobre mi comentario en el capi anterior que creo que debo una aclaración.**_

_**Yo leí Crepúsculo cuando ya había salido la primera peli e inconscientemente les puse a Edward y a Bella la cara de Robert y Kristen. Después de años de ver a Edward y a Bella (porque para mí eran las caras de Edward y Bella) siendo felices, honestos, y amándose como en los libros (sería real o no nunca lo sabrá nadie más que ellos, opiniones hay de todo tipo) ahora saltan un Edward y una Bella rompiendo de una forma triste y humillante (no porque sean ellos sino porque no deberían existir en el mundo parejas que rompieran por infidelidades ni situaciones agresivas, ya que si todos nos respetásemos los unos a los otros no haríamos algo que dañase a una persona a la que hemos amado alguna vez). **_

_**Y claro, yo siempre escribo sobre Edward y Bella, que se aman y son felices (al menos así acaban siempre mis historias) entonces es raro escribirlo cuando estás todo el tiempo viendo otra cosa, allá donde mires.**_

_**Sobre lo que pasó o no pasó, no voy a entrar en debate, porque creo que cada uno tiene su opinión y no todos vamos a estar de acuerdo. Si las fotos son reales o un montaje, si era una aventura de mucho tiempo o fue sólo un beso en el coche, eso sólo lo sabrán los que estuvieron ahí, Kristen y Rupert, así que tampoco voy a entrar a discutirlo, y tampoco es algo que me preocupe particularmente. Por otra parte no creo que nos corresponda ya que por muy fan que podamos ser o no ser, nadie sabe en realidad toda la verdad, ni de lo que había ni de lo que hay ahora. Además de que éste no es un lugar para debatir, sino para compartir ficciones.**_

_**Bueno, fuera de esto, estoy intentando adelantar capis para poder publicar más a menudo, de momento supongo que lunes, miércoles y viernes, aunque si puedo alguno en medio también.**_

_**Espero que les gustara el capi, dejo un adelanto del próximo:**_

_- ¿O sea que sólo me informarás de los contratos que tú ya hayas aprobado? –_ Edward asintió _– No me enseñarás aquellos que desestimes._

_- No hace falta_

_- Me gustaría verlos también._

_- No es así como trabajamos con Charlie._

_- Pero Charlie no está, estoy yo, y me necesitas. Y así es como trabajo yo. _

_- Me parece que no has entendido..._

_- No. Me parece que tú no has entendido, Edward. Quiero saber todo lo que tú sabes, quiero tener acceso a toda la información a la que tú accedes. _

_- Yo soy el director general_

___- Exacto. Y yo soy la accionista que necesitas para continuar trabajando._**  
**

_**Besitos! Y gracias por leer, comentar y tenerme entre vuestros favoritos, es genial!  
**_


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**LA HEREDERA**

**CAPITULO 12**

Bella entró en el edificio de Swan a la mañana siguiente.

Se había levantado temprano y había ido al hospital. Su padre había pasado una noche tranquila y según el médico a primera hora de la tarde le retirarían la medicación. Esperaban que despertara a mitad de la tarde. Para entonces, le dijeron, sería bueno que ella estuviera allí.

Vestida formalmente con un traje de chaqueta y pantalón negro y una camisa blanca, se acercó al escritorio de Bree.

_- Buenos días_ – saludó amable – _Soy Isabella Swan. Tenía que ver a Edward Cullen._

Bree la observó encantada. La joven seguía todos los artículos que encontraba sobre Bella desde hacía años y verla en persona la intimidaba.

_- Un momento. Le avisaré al señor Cullen._

Llamó por el intercomunicador e informó la visita. Edward le pidió que la hiciera entrar de inmediato y así lo hizo.

_- Hola, Bella –_ le saludó cuando la chica entró y se sentó frente a él

_- Buenos días_ – respondió levemente incómoda, recordando su última visita al despacho de Edward

_- No te esperaba tan temprano. ¿Un café?_ – ofreció y los pidió a Bree cuando Bella asintió.

_- He pasado por el hospital y me pidieron que esté allí a la tarde, así que pensé que podríamos ver ahora de qué se trata todo esto._

_- ¿Cómo está Charlie?_

_- Igual. Pasó una buena noche. Hoy a la tarde le quitarán la medicación que lo mantiene sedado._

_- Estarás allí cuando despierte_ – comentó y ella se estremeció de solo pensarlo

_- Sí. Me pidieron que lo hiciera._

_- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?_ – ofreció

_- ¿Lo harías? –_ dijo esperanzada

_- Si quieres_

_- Oh, sí, te estaría muy agradecida. El médico dijo que sería bueno que estuvieran allí sus seres queridos_ – explicó con dolor –_ y ya sabes que yo no soy su persona favorita. _

_- No digas eso, Bella _– intentó contradecirla

_- No, está bien. Todos sabemos que es así. No te preocupes, ya he aprendido a vivir con eso –_ sonrió pero con la sonrisa más triste que Edward hubiese visto jamás

Bree entró al despacho con dos tazas de café y rompió el incómodo momento.

_- Bueno, tú dirás –_ dijo Bella cambiando de tema _– ¿Qué tienes para mí?_

Por la mente de Edward pasaron los pensamientos más sucios imaginables, pero rápidamente los descartó aunque no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa socarrona.

_- Mira –_ dijo extendiéndole una carpeta _– Tenemos varios proyectos entre manos, pero éste es el más urgente._

_- ¿De qué se trata? –_ preguntó abriendo la carpeta y hojeando los informes que incluía

_- Es un astillero en Roma. Están al borde de la quiebra, se han presentado a concurso. Nuestra intención es adquirir el 60% de las acciones._

_- ¿Da suficientes beneficios? _

_- Sí. En este momento necesitan una inyección de capital importante para poder afrontar los pedidos que tienen, pero sólo con poder responder a los pedidos ya hechos, podremos obtener un beneficio que cubriría nuestra inversión y dejaría beneficios importantes._

_- Ok_ – aceptó aún sin levantar la vista de los papeles _– ¿Qué me estás dando aquí?_

_- Balances de los últimos cinco años, auditorías internas y externas, un mayor de acreedores, plan de viabilidad, etc._

_- De acuerdo. Me lo miraré._

Edward la observó dudoso.

_- No hace falta que pierdas tiempo, ya hemos analizado todos los informes. Si ves la primer hoja, es un informe general de nuestros financieros donde dan el visto bueno a la inversión. Puedes simplemente firmar._

Bella levantó la vista del dossier y le observó con seriedad.

_- Me gustaría verlo por mí misma –_ aclaró

_- Cómo quieras –_ dijo él levantando las manos frente a ella _– Pero necesitamos la decisión para el próximo jueves_

_- Te lo daré el miércoles _– aseguró

_- ¿Podrás hacerlo en sólo tres días? ¿No necesitarás hablar con algún asesor?_

_- Espero que no, pero ya te lo diré si es así. Lo tendrás el miércoles –_ repitió _– ¿Qué más?_

_- De momento, eso es todo_

_- ¿Eso es todo? ¿Un astillero son todos los importantes contratos que tenías pendientes? _– preguntó escéptica

_- En realidad, no, pero ése es el más urgente que está aprobado._

_- ¿O sea que sólo me informarás de los contratos que tú ya hayas aprobado? –_ Edward asintió _– No me enseñarás aquellos que desestimes._

_- No hace falta_

_- Me gustaría verlos también._

_- No es así como trabajamos con Charlie._

_- Pero Charlie no está, estoy yo, y me necesitas. Y así es como trabajo yo. _

_- Me parece que no has entendido..._

_- No. Me parece que tú no has entendido, Edward. Quiero saber todo lo que tú sabes, quiero tener acceso a toda la información a la que tú accedes. _

_- Yo soy el director general_

_- Exacto. Y yo soy la accionista que necesitas para continuar trabajando._ – se puso de pie con la carpeta en sus manos – _Necesitaré un despacho, obviamente con teléfono, ordenador y conexión a Internet y una dirección de correo electrónico._

Edward la observaba con ojos desorbitados. Ésta Bella era nueva. No era la modelo de revistas ni la heredera escandalosa. Tampoco era la niñita desprotegida que había recogido en el aeropuerto el día anterior.

Era una mujer de negocios. Una ejecutiva que sabía lo que hacía.

Después de acompañarla a un despacho vacío que había en su misma planta, a tres despachos del suyo, la dejó con el jefe de informática quien le estaba instalando el ordenador.

Se fue a su despacho meneando la cabeza intrigado, sin dudas esa mujer no era lo que parecía.

Poco antes de la hora de comer Edward fue a verla.

_- ¿Qué tal? –_ preguntó desde la puerta

Bella levantó la vista de los papeles que tenía desperdigados en el escritorio.

_- Mmm, bien_ – murmuró

Edward entró en el despacho y se sentó frente a ella.

_- Si tienes alguna duda..._

_- Mmm, no mucho en realidad, pero... _

_- ¿Pero?_

_- Preferiría terminar de ver todo antes de darte mi opinión_

_- ¿Estás en desacuerdo con algo?_ – preguntó pensando cómo era posible que una modelo internacional pretendiera poner en entredicho las opiniones de un grupo de analistas perfectamente cualificados

_- No en desacuerdo..._ – sonó dudosa

_- Pero..._

_- Pero creo que por el dinero que estamos dispuestos a invertir se podría exigir un porcentaje de participación mayor –_ habló sonando como una experta

_- Explícate –_ demandó con firmeza y su tono le hizo alzar la vista hacia él

_- Oh, no, si no te importa preferiría ver todo en profundidad. Hay informes que aún no he analizado completamente._

_- ¿Qué sabes tú de analizar informes económicos?_ – dijo con un dejo molesto

_- Lo siento, Edward, no quise molestarte. Sólo quiero ayudar. Tú me lo pediste._

_- No_ – aclaró con sequedad _– Yo no te he pedido ningún tipo de ayuda, sólo te he pedido que firmes los contratos_

_- Soy modelo, pero he visto muchas películas y en todas los abogados dicen que no se debe firmar nada sin leer –_ espetó molesta a su vez –_ No debiste pedirme que viniera si no querías que me implicara. Ya te lo había dicho._

_- No digo que debas firmar sin leer, pero me gustaría saber qué puedes saber tú de negocios._

_- Mira, Edward, deberías saber que más allá del dinero que todos asumen que heredaré de mi padre, tengo mi fortuna propia. Recibí una herencia importante de mi familia materna..._

_- Fortuna que aparentemente dilapidaste_

_- Eso dicen. Además trabajo desde que tenía quince y he ganado mucho dinero en estos once años._

_- Lo imagino. Pero estoy harto de que me mientas y me ocultes la verdad, Bella. ¿Por qué debo confiar mi empresa a una modelo? ¿Por qué debo creer que sabes leer un balance o un informe de auditoría? _

Bella lo miró seria antes de decidirse a contarle su verdad. No estaba segura de poder confiar en Edward. Él era completamente leal a Charlie y Charlie la odiaba.

¿Podría contarle la verdad a Edward? Estaba segura de que Charlie no tardaría en saberlo si lo hacía, y ella no quería que su padre la quisiera sólo por ser inteligente o rica.

Tal vez debería conformarse con ganarse el amor de su padre de la forma que fuese, pero era demasiado terca para ello. Quería que la amase por ser su hija. Quería que la amase porque los padres tienen la obligación de amar a sus hijos y ella se lo merecía.

Quería que la amase porque nunca le había demostrado amor en toda su vida, y porque era una niñita que perdió a toda su familia a los seis y él no hizo nada por evitarle ese sufrimiento.

Se debatía entre hablar sinceramente con Edward o no cuando el teléfono que le acababan de conectar repiqueteó con fuerza. Ambos se sobresaltaron ante el sonido inesperado.

_- ¿Diga?_ – respondió evitando mirar a Edward

_- Señorita Swan, soy Bree, la secretaria del señor Cullen_

_- Sí, Bree, ¿qué necesitas?_

_- La señorita Tanya Denali está aquí esperando al señor Cullen, dice que ha quedado con él –_ Bella se estremeció

_- De acuerdo, Bree, yo se lo diré, y por favor, llámame Bella_

_- Gracias, seño... Bella –_ se corrigió

Bella colgó el teléfono y sin siquiera mirarle le dijo

_- La señorita Tanya Denali te espera_

_- Tanya, ¡mierda!_ – recordó que habían quedado para almorzar – _Bella, tenemos que continuar esta conversación_

_- Te esperan, Edward_

Se levantó frustrado y salió del despacho. Se encontró con Tanya y salió con ella a comer.

_- ¿Qué hace Isabella Swan en la empresa? –_ preguntó Tanya cuando el camarero se retiró después de dejarles sus postres

_- Bella es parte de la empresa, es accionista como Charlie o yo mismo_

_- Sí, lo sé, pero nunca ha venido antes. ¿Ahora trabaja en Swan?_

_- Mientras Charlie no pueda volver –_ explicó dando un bocado a su crème brûlée – _Para firmar los contratos se requiere la mayoría y yo no la tengo sin ella o sin Charlie_

_- Oh, entiendo. Imagino cómo te sentirás tú, sabiendo cuánto te disgusta esa chica._

Levantó la vista de su plato y la miró sintiéndose un canalla.

_- Digamos que hemos limado un poco nuestras asperezas_

_- Oh, genial_ – sonrió Tanya – _A mí me gusta esa chica._

_- Que no te escuche mi hermana –_ comentó él con una sonrisa

_- Oh, estoy segura de que Alice se equivoca. Tal vez podríamos organizar alguna salida e invitarles. ¿Sabes si Isabella tiene novio?_

_- No, no lo sé –_ respondió incómodo _– De todas formas no creo que sea una buena idea_

_- ¿Por qué no?_

_- Alice no soporta a Bella, y sabes que Alice puede llegar a ser un poco cerrada_

_- Sí, lo sé, tienes razón _– sonrió la chica – _Mis padres nos han invitado para ir al teatro_ – dijo cambiando de tema y Edward supo que era el momento de hablar sinceramente

_- Tanya..._ – dijo dejando la cuchara en su plato

_- ¿Qué sucede? ¿No te gusta el teatro?_

_- No es eso... es... no sé cómo decirte esto –_ Tanya lo observó intrigada _– Tanya, creo que esto no está funcionando entre nosotros_

_- ¿Qué quieres decir?_

_- Lo siento, Tanya. Tú me gustas. Mucho. Y te aprecio muchísimo, lo sabes_

_- Pero..._

_- Pero creo que no funcionamos como pareja_

Los ojos de la chica se llenaron de lágrimas y desvió la mirada al instante.

_- ¿Por qué no? –_ susurró

_- Lo siento, cariño_ – dijo cogiendo su mano sobre la mesa _– No sé por qué, simplemente yo no me siento así contigo_

_- ¿Qué tengo que cambiar?_ – rogó

_- No, Tanya, ¡por Dios! No tienes que cambiar nada, eres perfecta como eres_

_- No para ti_

_- Sí que lo eres, pero no siento lo que debería sentir para que estemos juntos de esa forma. Es difícil de explicar, es simplemente así. He intentado sentirlo, pero no ha funcionado. Lo siento, cariño, lo último que quisiera sería herirte, Tanya._

_- No, está bien. No lo sientas_ – dijo ella aún sin mirarle _– Siempre supe que yo no era la chica para ti_

_- Oh, Tanya, no es tu culpa, cariño. Tú eres perfecta._

_- Sí, gracias, Edward. Si no te importa preferiría irme ahora._ – explicó cogiendo el bolso que colgaba sobre la silla a su lado y poniéndose de pie

_- No, Tanya, espera. No tienes que irte así._

Sólo entonces le miró acongojada.

_- Por favor, Edward, prefiero irme ahora._

Asintió comprensivo y la vio salir del restaurante.

* * *

_**Hey! Capi nuevo! Seguro que nadie se lo esperaba. A que soy la mejor? :)**_

_**Espero que lo hayais disfrutado, dejo un adelanto del próximo:**_

Bella bajó la mirada hasta la mano de él que le quemaba la piel a través de la tela de la chaqueta.

_- ¿Por qué no lo intentamos? _– le pidió llevando su mano al mentón de ella y obligándola a levantar el rostro

_- Tenemos un acuerdo, Edward _

_- Y ambos estamos deseando saltárnoslo – _aseguró acariciando su barbilla con el pulgar

_- Tanya es la chica para ti, no yo _– aseguró intentando soltarse

_- No es lo que me dice mi cuerpo ni mi corazón, Bella _– susurró contra sus labios

**_Besitos y a seguir leyendo! _**

**_Y gracias, gracias, gracias por los reviews!_**


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**LA HEREDERA**

**CAPITULO 13**

Estaba entrando en su despacho cuando vio a Bella salir del suyo con prisa.

_- ¿Vas a comer?_ – preguntó cuando llegó a donde él estaba

_- No, voy al hospital _

_- Ah, el hospital..._ – dijo pensativo mirando su reloj –_ ¿No es un poco pronto?_

_- Acaban de llamarme. Charlie está despierto._

_- Oh, vale. Voy contigo._

_- No hace falta, Edward, de verdad –_ le excusó viendo su rostro ceniciento

_- Te dije que te acompañaría, así que voy contigo. De todos modos también quiero verle_

_- Vale –_ aceptó y salieron del edificio

Subieron al coche de Edward y llegaron al hospital media hora después.

_- ¿Estás bien? –_ le preguntó Bella en cuanto detuvo el coche

_- Sí, gracias_ – sonrió con una sonrisa triste

_- ¿Algún problema con Tanya?_

_- No. Simplemente dejé las cosas claras entre nosotros._

_- Tal vez no debiste hacerlo si eso te entristece_

_- Me entristece saber que la he hecho infeliz. Pero no era justo engañarla dejándola pensar que siento algo diferente de lo que siento en realidad._

_- ¿Y qué sientes en realidad?_ – indagó curiosa

_- No estoy enamorado de ella. De hecho ni siquiera me siento atraído por ella en ese sentido._

_- Entiendo_ – dijo sonrojándose al pensar que ella sí le atraía "en ese sentido" _– Lo siento, Edward. _– abrió la puerta del coche disponiéndose a salir

Puso su mano sobre el brazo de ella para impedirle bajar del coche. Bella se volvió a verle.

_- Tú me gustas, Bella –_ confesó _– Tú sí me atraes de esa forma. No puedo dejar de pensar en ti. No he podido hacerlo desde que dejaste la ciudad hace meses._

Bella bajó la mirada hasta la mano de él que le quemaba la piel a través de la tela de la chaqueta.

_- ¿Por qué no lo intentamos? _– le pidió llevando su mano al mentón de ella y obligándola a levantar el rostro

_- Tenemos un acuerdo, Edward _

_- Y ambos estamos deseando saltárnoslo – _aseguró acariciando su barbilla con el pulgar

_- Tanya es la chica para ti, no yo _– aseguró intentando soltarse

_- No es lo que me dice mi cuerpo ni mi corazón, Bella _– susurró contra sus labios

Bella se quedó inmóvil esperando sentir sus labios sobre los de ella pero sólo podía sentir su aliento.

_- No voy a besarte, Bella –_ aseguró y ella le miró sorprendida y decepcionada _– No voy a besarte si no me lo pides, porque tenemos un trato. Pídemelo_ – ordenó con la voz ronca _– Pídemelo y te besaré, Bella._

_- No –_ espetó y se alejó de él saliendo del coche y dejándolo resoplando en su interior

Cuando entraron al hospital esperando ver a Charlie, llegaron las malas noticias. Había tenido otro derrame y en ese momento estaba en cirugía.

Bella se sentó temblorosa en la sala de espera.

_- Te he traído un café_ – Edward le entregó su café y se sentó a su lado

Bella se mantenía en un silencio tenso y preocupado. Estiró la mano y cogió la de ella que descansaba en su regazo. Entrelazó sus dedos dándole un suave apretón.

_- Esperaba verle despierto –_ murmuró

_- Lo sé, cariño._

_- No puede morirse_ – gimió

_- Hey. No va a morirse_ – aseguró rodeándola con su brazo y atrayéndola hacia él

_- No puede morirse, Edward. No puede morirse odiándome_ – sollozó y estalló en llanto contra el pecho del hombre

_- Hey, cariño, tranquila_ – la rodeó con sus brazos consolándola _– No va a morirse. Va a ponerse bien._

_- No sé qué haré si se muere_

_- Hey, Bella –_ le llamó y levantó su rostro obligándola a mirarle _– No quiero que pienses en eso, ¿vale? Estará bien. _

_- Gracias por estar conmigo, Edward –_ susurró recostándose nuevamente contra él

_- No tienes nada que agradecer, Bella, quiero estar aquí._

Llevaban una hora allí cuando Carlisle y Esme entraron.

_- ¡Bella, hija!_ – le saludó Esme y se acercó a ella

Bella se separó de los brazos de Edward y se levantó para verse rodeada por los brazos maternales de Esme.

_- Oh, Esme, gracias por venir. _

_ - Oh, cariño, no queríamos dejarte sola_ – dijo la mujer alejándose de la chica para abrazar a su hijo mirándolo inquisidora – _¿No sabéis nada aún?_

_- No, aún no_

_- Seguro que saldrá todo bien _– dijo la mujer apretando la mano de Bella

Tres horas después seguían sin novedades. Los cómodos sillones de la sala de espera ya no eran tan cómodos. Y el café de la máquina seguía siendo espantoso, pero de todas formas ambos llevaban varios vasos.

_- ¡Bella! –_ la voz de Rosalie interrumpió el silencio

La rubia entró como una tromba seguida de su novio, Emmett, recién llegados de Miami.

_- ¡Oh, Rose! –_ fue todo lo que dijo antes de derrumbarse en su abrazo

_- Bella, cariño, ¿cómo estás? ¿Sabes algo?_

_- Aún no, le están operando hace ya cinco horas_

_- Oh, cielo, lamento mucho no haber estado aquí cuando llegaste_

_- No te preocupes, Rose. Digamos que he estado distraída._

Edward le informó de la situación a Emmett y logró, con ayuda de Rosalie, que Bella accediera a ir a la cafetería y comer algo.

Esme se sentó a su lado cuando las chicas salieron.

_- ¿Cómo estás, Edward?_

_- Bien –_ esbozó una pequeña sonrisa –_ Preocupado _

_- Preocupado ¿por qué exactamente?_

_- Por todo esto – _explicó – _Por Charlie, por Swan, por Bella..._

_- Por Bella. Ahí quería llegar yo. ¿Por qué por Bella?_

_- ¡Qué sé yo! Lo está pasando mal, no quiero ni imaginar lo que podría pasar si Charlie, ya sabes..._

_- Confiemos en que no suceda_

_- Eso espero_

_- ¿Qué tienes con Bella?_ – preguntó su madre a bocajarro

_- ¿A qué te refieres? –_ sorteó pero se encontró con la ceja alzada de su madre y le hizo sonreír _– No tengo nada con Bella_

_- Pero..._

_- Pero espero que me diga que sí _– confesó sonriendo

_- Oh, Edward, eso me haría muy feliz. Bella es una bellísima persona._

_- Creo que sí lo es. Pero todavía espero que me permita conocerla de verdad, a la verdadera Bella y no a la de las revistas._

_- Oh, Edward, me encanta que pienses así. Espero que te vaya muy bien. Aunque debo preguntar ¿y Tanya?_

_- Ay, mamá – _se quejó_ – Tanya no es para mí_

_- Lo sé. Siempre lo supe, pero tú te empeñaste en salir con ella_

_- Me hubiese gustado que funcionara con Tanya. Es un encanto de persona, pero no sucedió._

_- Lo sé, hijo, lo sé. Sólo espero que le dejes las cosas claras a ella, ya sabes, es una gran amiga de la familia._

_- Lo sé. Lo he hecho, le he aclarado la situación y pareció haberla entendido._

_- Espero que sí, cariño. Y te deseo mucha suerte con Bella, estoy segura de que te haría muy feliz._

_- Ojalá sea así, mamá –_ sonrió esperanzado

Mientras tanto Bella y Rosalie estaban en la cafetería del hospital.

_- Explícame lo de la empresa. ¿Cómo es que ahora trabajas allí?_

_- No trabajo allí _– dijo mientras comía los últimos vegetales de su ensalada _– Edward me necesitaba para firmar los contratos pendientes_

_- ¿Te necesitaba a ti?_

_- Sí. Mis acciones y las suyas suman mayoría. No puede firmarlos sin una mayoría. Me pidió que le diera una mano y es lo que estoy haciendo._

_- Entiendo. ¿Sabe de tu doctorado?_

_- No, no se lo he dicho._

_- ¿Trabajas con él y no se lo has dicho?_

_- No ha hecho falta _– Rosalie la observó mordaz –_ De acuerdo, pensaba decírselo, de hecho, pienso decírselo, pero en este momento estoy más preocupada por Charlie._

_- Lo entiendo, cariño, lo entiendo._

_- Bueno, ¿y tú qué? _– sonrió – ¿_Qué tal con Emmett?_

_- Oh, Bella, estoy enamorada, y esta vez es la definitiva._

_- ¿Estás segura?_

_- Completamente. Es todo lo que siempre he querido en un hombre_

_- ¿Abogado?_

_- Tonta _– rió la rubia – _Abogado y muchísimo más. Cosas que no podrían escuchar tus virginales oídos._

_- Oh, por favor _– se carcajeó

_- Pero he conocido a su hermana, Alice_

_- Alice _– sonrió Bella sarcástica –_ la deliciosa Alice_

_- Es una gilipollas _– sentenció Rosalie

_- Sí, a mí también me lo pareció. Pero su marido parece un encanto_

_- Lo es, y la niña también, pero ella..._

_- Sí, lo sé_

_- ¿Y tú y Edward?_

_- Yo y Edward ¿qué?_

_- ¿Cómo están las cosas entre ustedes?_

_- No sé, Rose. Me sigue gustando como hace dos meses atrás, eso es obvio, pero no sé_

_- ¿Qué es lo que no sabes? Le he visto con Tanya y te puedo asegurar que no pasa nada allí_

_- Lo sé. Me lo ha dicho. De hecho lo ha dejado con ella._

_- ¿En serio? Eso es genial_

_- Tampoco significa que él y yo vayamos a estar juntos. Ya lo sabes, hay mucha porquería entre los dos_

_- Pues tal vez haya llegado la hora de ponerse a limpiarla, ¿no crees?_

_- Me pidió una oportunidad _- confesó bajando la mirada_  
_

_- ¿Y qué le has dicho?_

_- Nada, ahora mismo tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza_

_- Lo sé. Es verdad. _– reconoció su amiga _– Pero él no pierde el tiempo, llegaste ayer a la ciudad..._

_- Sí, lo sé_

Acababan de entrar a la sala de espera cuando el neurocirujano que había intervenido a Charlie, entró.

La operación había salido bien. Habían logrado extraer los coágulos y lo mantendrían en coma farmacológico durante 72 horas, en espera de la desinflamación del cerebro.

Entonces le retirarían la medicación y verían su evolución.

Los Cullen se marcharon pero Edward se quedó con Bella. Ella quería esperar a que su padre fuera trasladado del post operatorio.

Dos horas más tarde Edward estacionaba su coche frente al portal de Bella.

_- ¿Quieres entrar?_ – ofreció sin mirarle

Edward estiró sus dedos para enredarlos en un mechón castaño que colocó detrás de su oreja con ternura.

_- Es tarde, deberías entrar e irte a la cama_ – susurró

_- No creo que pueda dormir_ – confesó

_- Ven, te acompañaré_

Bajaron del coche y en silencio subieron al departamento de Bella.

Bella le entregó una cerveza y se sentó junto a él en el sofá. Se sentó de costado frente a él con las piernas sobre el sofá sentada sobre sus pies.

_- Gracias por acompañarme hoy, Edward_

_- No tienes nada que agradecerme, Bella_

_- Tengo tanto miedo –_ confesó en murmullos

_- No lo tengas_

_- Siempre pensé que Charlie y yo arreglaríamos nuestras diferencias..._

_- Y lo haréis_ – aseguró

_- No si se muere_

_- No se morirá, no ahora_

_- Ojalá_

_- No es un mal tipo, Bella_

_- No se ha portado muy bien conmigo_

_- Lo sé y sé que tienes razón, lo sé. No puedo decir que entienda por qué lo hace, pero..._

_- Creo que debería irme a dormir, Edward_ – le cortó renuente a mantener esa conversación

_- Bella, por favor..._

_- Deberías irte. Mañana tengo que levantarme temprano y creo que tú también_ – dijo levantándose del sofá y caminando hacia la puerta

Edward se vio obligado a seguirla.

_- Que descanses_ – le dijo ya de pie en la puerta

_- Tú también_

_- Te veré mañana –_ se acercó a ella seductor.

Estaba segura de que iba a besarla pero se limitó a dejar un beso delicado en la comisura de sus labios y susurrar

_- Sólo tienes que pedírmelo, Bella, y te besaré –_ dijo y salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

* * *

_**Capi cortito, pero espero que les guste.**_

_**Dejo un adelanto del próximo:**_

_- La primera llamada que recuerdo de él fue cuando apareció mi primera portada escandalosa – _explicó sin inflexión

_- Ven aquí_ – susurró rodeándola con sus brazos, inclinándose hacia ella y acercándola a él tanto como el espacio dentro del coche les permitió.

Secó sus lágrimas y besó sus mejillas húmedas con ternura. La respiración de Bella se aceleró cuando los labios de Edward se acercaron a su boca.

La mano de Edward acunaba su rostro.

_- Pídeme que te bese, Bella_ – susurró – _Pídemelo_

**_Qué pasará? Se levantan apuestas.  
_**

**_Bueno, gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas, favoritos y gracias a los que simplemente leen.  
_**

**_Y la bienvenida para los nuevos lectores.  
_**

_**Besitos y buen finde!**  
_


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**LA HEREDERA**

**CAPITULO 14**

Bree hizo pasar a Bella a su despacho, el martes a última hora.

_- Hola, Bella, ¿Cómo estás? No te he visto hoy en todo el día. Pensé que no habías venido _– le saludó

_- Llegué pronto por la mañana. _

_- ¿No sales a comer?_ – indagó

_- Compré un sándwich en la cafetería. Quería acabar esto –_ le comunicó enseñándole el dossier que llevaba en las manos

_- No hace falta que dejes de comer. De todas formas no lo necesitaba hasta mañana._

_- Pues ya lo he acabado_

_- ¿Y cómo te ha ido? –_ preguntó curioso

_- Bien. Toma –_ Bella le extendió unas páginas impresas –_ Te he pasado el informe por mail_

Edward abrió el correo que encontró en su bandeja de entrada, y se sorprendió viendo los gráficos e informes que allí encontró. No podía asegurar que los importes fuesen correctos, ni que el análisis que Bella había hecho estuviese bien, pero sin dudas, a primera vista parecía serio y confiable.

_- ¿Quieres explicármelo, por favor? –_ pidió escéptico

_- Desde luego. He estado analizando los costos, tanto fijos como variables, y los precios de venta. También determiné el valor llave de la empresa..._

Edward la observaba estupefacto. Esa mujer sabía de lo que hablaba.

_- ... creo que con la inyección de capital que estaríamos dando podríamos adquirir el 65% del paquete accionario. Incluso, con la presión adecuada, tal vez alcanzáramos el 67 o 68. Aunque debo reconocer que el 60% no es un mal acuerdo –_ aseguró Bella levantando por fin la vista de los papeles que tenia delante – _Yo estaría dispuesta a firmar de cualquier forma _– sonrió

Se encontró con la mirada especulativa de Edward y se ruborizó.

-_ ¿Y bien?_

_- Me parece bien. Intentaré negociar un porcentaje mayor. – _su mirada escrutadora la amedrentaba

_- Perfecto – _aceptó bajando la mirada_ – Si tienes algo más que quieras que vea... _

_- Sí, de hecho – _explicó levantándose de su asiento para ir hacia la puerta y salir del despacho.

Le pidió a Bree que le buscara unos dossiers y volvió al escritorio con dos tazas de café. Dejó uno frente a ella y se sentó en su lugar.

La observaba con seriedad poniéndola más nerviosa cada segundo que pasaba. Bella esbozó una tímida sonrisa.

_- ¿Y bien? –_ pidió él expectante

Bella le observó extrañada.

_- Y bien ¿qué?_

_- ¿Vas a explicármelo? _

_- ¿Qué cosa?_

_- No me tomes el pelo, Bella. Quiero que me expliques cómo es que sabes tanto de análisis financieros, balances contables, mercados, etc._

Bajó la mirada tímida y se recostó hacia atrás en su asiento. Ya no podía seguir ocultándose y una parte muy íntima de su ser se sentía orgullosa de no ser la tonta modelo que todos creían que era.

_- Tengo una licenciatura en economía y un doctorado en finanzas _– le informó aún sin mirarle

La sorpresa de Edward quedó patente en su rostro y su mirada atónita, pero ella no lo notó.

_- ¡Wow! –_ soltó en un suspiro_ – ¿Y eso cómo ha sido?_ – indagó curioso

Bella levantó la mirada y le observó insolente.

_- No me lo gané por acostarme con nadie. –_ aclaró molesta

_- Yo no he dicho eso, ni siquiera lo he pensado._

_- Todos lo piensan – _espetó –_ Todos creen que si eres guapa todo lo consigues metiéndote en la cama de todo el mundo. Los contratos de trabajo, porque te acuestas con tu representante, los vestidos que te regalan los diseñadores, es porque te acuestas con ellos, y estoy segura de que si la prensa supiera que tengo un título en finanzas, dirían que me fui a la cama del rector de la universidad, lo que sería divertido y un escándalo digno de mí ya que el rector de la universidad de Cambridge es el Duque de Edimburgo, el marido de la reina de Inglaterra, nada menos. _

_- Tienes un doctorado en Cambridge_ – dijo ignorando su comentario jocoso

_- Sí, lo tengo_

_- ¿Y cómo es que tu padre no lo sabe? ¿Cómo es que nunca salió a la luz en la prensa? Ya trabajabas como modelo cuando estabas en la universidad_

_- Estudié con un acuerdo de confidencialidad y bajo el nombre de soltera de mi madre_

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- Porque no quería que la prensa lo supiera. No quería que especularan con que me lo había ganado por mi apellido y no por mi esfuerzo y mis capacidades._

_- ¿Y tu padre? ¿Por qué no querías que lo supiera tu padre?_

_- Mi padre lo sabría si hubiese abierto alguna de las cartas que mi abuela le enviaba con mis calificaciones y mis logros _

_- No te entiendo –_ dijo observándola a través de sus ojos entrecerrados

_- Cuando mi abuela murió encontré todas las cartas que le envió a mi padre, sin abrir en un cajón de su escritorio._

_- ¿Por qué no se lo has dicho, Bella? ¿Por qué dejas que piense que eras una tonta caprichosa?_

_- No lo entenderías_

_- Explícamelo –_ exigió

_- No es de tu incumbencia, Edward. Ese es un problema entre Charlie y yo._

Edward se recostó en su asiento observándola impasible.

_- Tienes razón, no es de mi incumbencia –_ aceptó después de un momento

Bree entró entonces con tres dossiers que dejó frente a Edward.

_- Bien_ – dijo cambiando de tema y cogiendo la primera carpeta – _Mañana debo viajar a Chicago pero volveré el jueves. Voy a visitar una planta papelera en la que habíamos pensado en invertir, estaría bien que vinieras conmigo._

_- ¿Yo? –_ preguntó con sorpresa

_- Sí, al fin y al cabo tendrás que ver los informes después, sería bueno que lo vieras de primera mano_

_- Si no te importa preferiría quedarme en la ciudad. Ya sabes, por Charlie. Podrían llamarme si despertase, o si hubiese novedades _– explicó

_- Tienes razón, tal vez lo mejor sea que estés aquí._

Se sumergieron en el trabajo. Edward le enseñó los proyectos que tenían en mente y le dejó los dossiers para que ella los analizara.

Era tarde cuando Bree les interrumpió para decirle a Edward que se iba y darle las últimas indicaciones de su viaje.

Edward se volvió hacia Bella especulativo cuando Bree dejó el despacho.

_- Te invito a cenar_ – sentenció y la vio dudar

_- Mmm –_ dudó –_ Preferiría que no_

_- ¿No cenas habitualmente?_

_- Sí_

_- ¿Entonces?_

_- Prefiero no salir – _se excusó incómoda – _Ya sabes, la prensa…_

_- Entiendo_ – expresó – _Pensé que no querías cenar conmigo_ – sonrió petulante

_- No es eso…_

_- Entonces sí quieres que cenemos juntos. Tengo una idea._

_- ¿Cuál?_ – indagó expectante

_- Ya lo verás –_ dijo cogiendo su americana e instándola a salir del despacho

Recogió su abrigo y su bolso y caminó junto a él.

_- ¿Dónde vamos?_

_- Es una sorpresa_

_- No sé si me gustan las sorpresas_ – murmuró cuando Edward abrió la puerta del volvo, para que subiera

Abandonaron el edificio de Swan y Edward puso rumbo hacia Nueva Jersey. Se detuvo en un aparcamiento en el que Bella no fue capaz de identificar ningún tipo de restaurant.

_- ¿Aquí vamos a comer? –_ preguntó intrigada

_- No, aquí solamente compraremos la comida. Puedes esperarme en el coche._

Así lo hizo y cuando Edward volvió traía consigo una enorme bolsa de papel y dos botellines de cerveza.

Le pasó la bolsa a Bella y volvió a la calle. Atravesaron el Lincoln Tunnel y en pocos minutos aparcó en el mirador de Weehawken.

_- ¡Wow!_ – suspiró Bella admirando la vista nocturna de Manhattan al otro lado del río

_- Lo sé –_ reconoció sonriente _– Es impresionante_

Edward cogió la bolsa, sacó un paquete y se lo entregó junto con un botellín de cerveza.

_- Kebab de pollo –_ le informó _- ¿Te gusta?_

_- Sí –_ sonrió abriendo su paquete _– Hace años que no como kebabs _

_- Los de aquí son buenísimos_

Comieron sentados dentro del coche con la calefacción encendida.

_- Nunca había venido aquí_

_- Solía venir cuando estaba en el instituto. Tenía una novia universitaria y veníamos aquí a meternos mano._ – sonrió

_- ¿Tenías una novia universitaria cuando estabas en el instituto? _

_- Sí –_ contestó petulante _– Era la envidia de mis compañeros de curso._

_- Ya me lo imagino_

_- Ella tenía 19 y yo 17. No sé qué le gustaba de mí, yo era un cateto en ese entonces._

_- ¿Qué pasó? _

_- Se consiguió un novio en la universidad y me dejó_ – dijo haciendo un mohín

_- Te habrá roto el corazón_

_- Mi ego sufrió más que mi corazón_ – confesó sonriendo _– Después me marché a la universidad y allí las chicas caían a raudales rendidas a mis pies –_ sonrió presuntuoso

_- Lo imagino –_ le contestó con ironía divertida

_- Estoy seguro de que sabes lo que significa que caigan a tus pies –_ dijo mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados

Bella sonrió sin contestar pensando en lo diferentes que habían sido sus vidas.

_- ¿Y? –_ insistió curioso

_- ¿Y qué? _

_- ¿No vas a contarme nada sobre tus novios de instituto?_

_- No tuve novios en el instituto_ – confesó con timidez

_- ¿No? ¿Y por qué no? Estoy seguro de que eras una niña guapísima. Ya trabajabas como modelo cuando estabas en el instituto, ¿o no?_

_- Siempre era mucho más joven que mis compañeros de instituto_

Edward esperó pero Bella no continuó.

_- A veces creo que tengo que sacarte la información con descorchador_ – se quejó - _Cuéntamelo_

Bella sonrió comprensiva.

- _Siempre iba algunos cursos avanzada_

_- ¿Y eso por qué?_

_- Tengo un CI de 135_ – confesó sonrojada _–_

_- Wow_ – exclamó Edward sorprendido – _Tienes un coeficiente intelectual superior –_ rió – _Qué ironía que todos crean que eres tonta. ¿Y Charlie no lo sabe? Esas cosas se supone que se notan desde la niñez_

_- De niña sólo recuerdo que me aburría en clase. Mi padre pensaba que lo hacía por llamar la atención, nunca se creyó que pudiera aburrirme realmente._

_- ¿Nunca se lo dijeron en el colegio?_

_- No lo sé – _sonrió con tristeza_ – Dejé de verle a los 6_

_- Lo siento, Bella_

_- No tienes por qué, simplemente así fue._

Edward metió las servilletas sucias en la bolsa de papel y se giró en su asiento de frente a ella.

_- No crees que tu padre te trataría mejor si supiera la persona que eres en realidad, ¿verdad?_

_- Es difícil de explicar, Edward, y estoy segura de que para ti sería más difícil aún de entender. Tú tienes una familia que te ama por sobre todas las cosas._

_- Inténtalo_ – rogó – _Intenta explicármelo_

_- No quería que mi padre me amase por ser lista o tener una carrera –_ explicó – _Quería que me quisiera porque soy su hija, porque es mi padre y su obligación es amarme._

_- Lo lamento, Bella. Me cuesta mucho entender por qué Charlie es así contigo._

_- Sabes, cuando era una niña, creía que estaba enfadado conmigo porque yo odiaba el colegio. Cuando mi abuela me llevó a vivir a Londres, prometí que me esforzaría. Y lo hice. Me esforcé en el colegio, obtuve las mejores notas, segura de que mi padre lo sabría y me traería de vuelta a vivir con él. Pero no fue así_ – sus ojos finalmente se desbordaron y tímidas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

Edward estiró su mano y secó sus lágrimas con sus dedos acariciantes.

_- Con el tiempo decidí estudiar finanzas porque creía que cuando Charlie lo supiera me ofrecería que trabajara con él en Swan. Tampoco lo hizo._

_- Y al final pensaste que si generabas escándalos él pensaría en ti_

_- La primera llamada que recuerdo de él fue cuando apareció mi primera portada escandalosa – _explicó sin inflexión

_- Ven aquí_ – susurró rodeándola con sus brazos, inclinándose hacia ella y acercándola a él tanto como el espacio dentro del coche les permitió.

Secó sus lágrimas y besó sus mejillas húmedas con ternura. La respiración de Bella se aceleró cuando los labios de Edward se acercaron a su boca.

La mano de Edward acunaba su rostro.

_- Pídeme que te bese, Bella_ – susurró – _Pídemelo_

Lo necesitaba, necesitaba sentir los labios de Edward junto a los suyos. No podía seguir resistiéndose a ese chico que la volvía loca. Lo necesitaba tanto como él la necesitaba a ella y no pudo seguir negándolo.

_- Bésame, Edward –_ murmuró y fue todo lo que él necesitó para presionar sus labios contra los de ella e invadir su boca con desespero.

* * *

_**Hey! Porque sois las mejores (y yo un poquito también) y por sugerencia de Maryrod por haber pasado los 500 reviews (todos a agradecérselo a ella) nuevo capi inesperado.**_

_**Y ahora el adelanto del próximo:**_

_- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Tanya es la mejor mujer que podrías tener. _

_- No funcionó entre nosotros, Alices. Es sólo eso. No digo que Tanya no sea un encanto, porque lo es, pero no me atrae de esa forma. No me excita ni me enamora, no funcionó, ya está._

_- Es por ella, ¿verdad?_

_- ¿De qué hablas?_

_- Es por ella, por la golfa de Isabella Swan. Tanya me dijo que está trabajando contigo._

**_Besitos y nos seguimos leyendo!_**


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**LA HEREDERA**

**CAPITULO 15**

Bella se apretó contra él cuando Edward profundizó el beso.

_- No sé cuánto tiempo más podría haber esperado para besarte _– confesó Edward cuando se separaron jadeantes

Bella escondió su rostro en el cuello de él con timidez.

_- Quiero que nos demos una oportunidad, Bella – _pidió levantando su rostro para mirarla_ – Quiero que me des una oportunidad. Estoy seguro que podemos hacer algo maravilloso juntos. _

_- No soy la chica para ti, Edward_ – explicó tímida bajando la mirada

_- Repites eso como un mantra –_ se quejó - _¿Por qué crees que no eres la chica para mí?_

_- Sabes que a Charlie no le gustará saber que tienes algo conmigo_

_- Charlie es mi socio, nada más. Nada le da derecho a inmiscuirse en mi vida personal_

_- Sabes que no le gustará_

_- Bella, tú me gustas –_ declaró acariciando su rostro –_ Como nunca me ha gustado nadie. Te deseo como nunca he deseado a nadie, y estoy seguro que tú sientes lo mismo. Démonos una oportunidad, podemos tener algo grande._

Se acercó a ella y la besó aturdiéndola. Con una mano acariciando su cuello y la otra recorriendo su costado hasta alcanzar su cintura, la estaba enloqueciendo.

Y fue entonces que decidió dejar de vivir para Charlie o para la prensa, y vivir para ella. Para ella y por ella, y decidió darse la oportunidad de ser feliz. La oportunidad de ser feliz con Edward, tal como se lo merecía.

Levantó las manos y rodeó el cuello del joven enredando sus dedos en los cortos cabellos cobrizos.

Edward sintió su entrega y al fin respiró satisfecho. Bella iba a darle una oportunidad a lo que ambos sentían. Y él no iba a desaprovecharla.

Empujó su asiento tan atrás como fue posible y levantó a la chica para sentarla en su regazo.

_- Dios, cielo, me vuelves loco_ – confesó acunando su rostro y apoyando su frente contra la de ella

_- No quiero que tengas problemas por mi culpa_ – susurró con tristeza

_- Los únicos problemas que me podrías causar serían si me dijeras que no_ – sonrió

_- Sabes de lo que hablo_

_- Bella, cariño. Soy un hombre adulto. Hay decisiones en mi vida, en las que nadie me dirá lo que debo o no debo hacer. Tú me gustas, y estoy seguro que podemos hacernos felices. Nada podrá hacer que me pierda esa oportunidad, sólo tú. Esto no le concierne a nadie más que a nosotros dos._

_- Sé que todos creen que no me importa nada ni nadie más que yo, pero no es así..._

_- Lo sé, Bella, lo sé. Creo que siempre lo he sabido._

_- Pero no quisiera lastimar a Tanya_

_- Bells..._

_- No, Edward. Sé que no la conozco, pero por lo poco que he conocido de ella me pareció una chica fantástica y no se merece sufrir por mi culpa_

_- No es por tu culpa, Bella. Ya había decidido no continuar saliendo con Tanya, antes de que tú volvieras. Sólo nos estábamos engañando. _

Le miró dudosa intentando encontrar la verdad en su rostro.

_- Bella, sé que no debería explicarte esto, porque es íntimo y afecta a Tanya_

_- No me lo expliques_ – rogó sonrojándose

_- Quiero hacerlo –_ aseguró – _Debes saber que no pasó nada entre ella y yo más que unos besos. No estuve tan cerca de ella como lo he estado de ti _– dijo pensando en todas las veces que había tocado a Bella íntimamente.

_- Está enamorada de ti_

_- Yo no estoy enamorado de ella, Bells, no sería justo engañarla haciéndole creer otra cosa. Aunque tú no estuvieras conmigo, no estaría con Tanya. La aprecio demasiado como para dañarla deliberadamente._

_- ¿De verdad me lo dices?_

_- Claro que sí, cariño, confía en mí._

Bella se recostó contra él sintiendo por primera vez en su vida que quería confiar en alguien. Lo necesitaba, necesitaba poder confiar en alguien. Llevaba demasiados años viviendo sola y afrontando sola todo lo que se ponía delante. Necesitaba poder apoyarse en alguien y ese alguien parecía ser Edward. Deseaba que realmente fuera él.

Se quedaron sentados allí durante bastante tiempo, absorbiendo la paz que les daba su nueva situación.

- _Bells, cariño, debería llevarte a casa_ – murmuró acariciando su rostro tranquilo – _Mañana tengo que volar a Chicago_

_- Lo sé, lo siento –_ aceptó ella separándose de él para volver al asiento del acompañante

_- ¡Hey!_ – la detuvo – _Bésame antes de dejarme_ – sonrió

Bella sonriente también se acercó a él con timidez y le besó.

Le volvía loco. Bella le volvía loco. Era increíblemente sexy y caliente pero actuaba de una forma tan tímida e inocente que lo ponía a mil.

Sin soltar su mano condujo hasta el edificio del SoHo donde estaba el departamento de Bella.

_- ¿Quieres entrar?_ – le invitó ruborizándose cuando Edward la acompañó hasta el portal

_- Será mejor que no_ – sonrió _– No podré marcharme si entro _

_- De acuerdo _– se volteó a verle – _Que tengas un buen viaje_ – le deseó

Edward la rodeó con sus brazos atrayéndola hacia él.

_- Gracias. Volveré el jueves a la mañana _

_- Lo sé_

_- Espero que vaya todo bien con Charlie –_ dijo cogiendo entre sus dedos un mechón castaño que se había soltado del despeinado recogido de Bella

_- El jueves esperan poder retirarle completamente la medicación, no sé cómo será cuando despierte. Tengo miedo_ – confesó

_- No lo tengas. Verás que todo irá bien. Sin dudas se alegrará de ver que tú estás aquí_

_- Lo dudo_ – reconoció con tristeza

_- Verás que sí_ – aseguró confiado antes de estrecharla entre sus brazos y rendirse a besarla con pasión – _Debo irme o no lo haré nunca –_ se despidió sonriente cuando se separaron

Se despertó cuando su teléfono vibró con la llegada de un mensaje. Sonrió al ver el nombre de Edward en el identificador.

_"Ya estoy sentado en el avión. Quería darte los buenos días antes de que me obligaran a desconectar el teléfono. Ya muero de ganas de verte"_

Si tener una relación con Edward iba a implicar unos buenos días tan tiernos, entonces estaba segura de que no se arrepentiría.

_"Yo también desearía que estuvieras aquí"_ expresó sintiéndose vergonzosa. No sabía cómo era expresar todos los sentimientos que la inundaban. Este era su primer noviazgo, si es que eso es lo que era.

Estuvo toda la mañana en la empresa leyendo y releyendo los dossiers que Edward le había dejado el día anterior.

Edward pasó el día entero entre visitas a las instalaciones de la papelera y reuniones con los directores.

Para cuando llegó al hotel a última hora de la tarde, se sentía agotado y más ansioso que nunca por volver a casa, donde le esperaba Bella y todo lo que ansiaba construir con ella.

Salía de la ducha secándose el cabello cuando escuchó el timbre de su teléfono en la habitación.

_- Alice –_ saludó a su hermana

_- Hola, Edward –_ le contestó la chica con tono duro -_ ¿Dónde estás?_

_- Hola, cariño. Estoy en Chicago. ¿Por qué? ¿Sucede algo?_

_- Algo –_ dijo molesta – _Hoy he visto a Tanya_

_- Oh, Tanya... –_ dijo dejándose caer en la cama

_- Sí, Tanya. Mi mejor amiga, ¿recuerdas? Tanya es mi mejor amiga_ – espetó

_- Lo sé. ¿A dónde quieres llegar, Alice?_

_- Me ha dicho que la has dejado. Quiero que me lo expliques_ – exigió y eso le enfureció

_- Mira, Alice, en primer lugar no tengo nada que explicarte. En segundo lugar, dudo mucho que Tanya te dijera que la he dejado, ya que ella y yo no estábamos juntos..._

_- ¿Ah, no? –_ le interrumpió _– Pues hasta donde yo sé habéis estado saliendo durante meses_

_- Exacto. Hemos salido algunas veces para conocernos, estábamos conociéndonos..._

_- ¿Os estabais conociendo? ¿Qué tontería es esa, Edward? Conoces a Tanya desde hace veinte años_

_- No como pareja o posible pareja y estábamos conociéndonos en ese sentido. Viendo si podríamos funcionar como pareja y el hecho es que no podemos. No funcionaría. Yo no estoy enamorado de ella. No me atrae de esa forma._

_- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Tanya es la mejor mujer que podrías tener. _

_- No funcionó entre nosotros, Alices. Es sólo eso. No digo que Tanya no sea un encanto, porque lo es, pero no me atrae de esa forma. No me excita ni me enamora, no funcionó, ya está._

_- Es por ella, ¿verdad?_

_- ¿De qué hablas?_

_- Es por ella, por la golfa de Isabella Swan. Tanya me dijo que está trabajando contigo._

_- Mira, Alice, primero, no te metas con Bella, no tienes ni idea de quién es ella así que no te atrevas a juzgarla. Y segundo, no es de tu incumbencia. Bella está colaborando conmigo en Swan porque sin sus acciones no podríamos continuar hasta que Charlie despertara, y ahora mismo Charlie no está en condiciones de volver a la empresa. _

_- No puedes perder a Tanya por esa mujer. Serías un idiota si lo hicieras._

Edward rodó los ojos molesto.

_- Alice, no estoy dejándolo con Tanya por Bella ni por nadie. Lo mío con Tanya no funciona, quítatelo de la cabeza de una vez por todas. _

_- ¿Por qué no, Edward?_

_- Porque no, Alice, simplemente porque no. No sé qué quieres que te diga, déjalo estar. Yo no haría feliz a Tanya ni ella a mí. No la amo._

_- ¿Amas a Bella Swan?_

_- ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué tiene que ver Bella en todo esto?_

_- Sé que te pasan cosas con ella. Te recuerdo que te encontré follándotela en la fiesta de papá, y ahora ha vuelto._

_- Por favor, Alice. No repitas eso, ¿quieres? No lo repitas porque sabes que no es verdad, no me encontraste haciendo nada con Bella. Sólo nos viste hablando, déjalo ya._

_- Sabes que no es para ti. Esa mujer es una zorra. ¿Cómo puedes querer algo con ella?_

_- No sabes nada de Bella, Alice. Y si fueras una chica inteligente, dejarías de juzgar a la gente por lo que lees en esas estúpidas revistas de cotilleos_

_- ¿La defiendes?_ – preguntó sorprendida su hermana

_- Si es necesario, sí. No conoces a Bella, no tienes ni idea quién es._

_- ¿Y tú sí? ¿Tú sí sabes quién es?_

_- Tal vez lo sepa. Al menos sé más de ella de lo que tú sabes y te puedo asegurar que algún día te arrepentirás de haberla tratado así. Y deja de meterte en mis asuntos. Saldré con quien yo quiera y no te permitiré opinar sobre esto.  
_

Cortó la comunicación antes de seguir escuchando a su hermana que lo ponía de los nervios.

Sin dejar el teléfono marcó el número de Bella.

La voz somnolienta de la chica le respondió después de varios tonos.

_- ¿Hola?_

_- Hola, Bella. ¿Dormías?_

_- Oh. Hola, Edward. Me dormí en el sofá._

_- Siento haberte despertado, cariño_

_- No, está bien. Me iré a la cama, dormiré mejor_

_- Ya lo creo. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal tu día?_

_- Bien. Creo que bien._

_- ¿Estuviste en el hospital?_

_- Sí_ – respondió con voz triste

_- ¿Todo bien, cariño?_

_- No, mucho. Le han disminuido la medicación a Charlie pero aún no ha despertado._

_- ¿Y eso por qué puede ser?_

_- No lo sé. Los médicos dicen que debemos esperar._

_- Se pondrá bien, cariño, ya lo verás._

_- Eso espero, Edward_ – sollozó –_ No podría vivir si se muere sin haberme perdonado_

_- No, Bells, no. No has hecho nada malo. Nunca. No tiene nada que perdonarte._

_- No es lo que él piensa_

_- No me importa lo que piense. Sabes que se equivoca así que no lo pienses tú._

_- Gracias, Edward. Gracias por pensar así de mí._

_- Me equivoqué contigo, Bella. Sé que lo hice, y sé que en algún momento te juzgué sin razón. Pero te prometo que te compensaré todo lo que he hecho que te haya herido._

_- No tienes que hacer nada, Edward. De verdad. Preferiría que lo olvidaras._

_- Eres demasiado buena, Bella. Nadie se merece que seas tan comprensiva. Deberías demandarnos a todos y cada uno de los que hemos dudado de ti alguna vez. Sé que no me merezco que me des una oportunidad, pero te prometo que haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para hacerte feliz._

_- Gracias, Edward. Es todo lo que deseo._

_- Lo tendrás, cielo. Te prometo que lo tendrás._

* * *

**_Capi nuevo!  
_**

**_Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas, favoritos y por simplemente leer.  
_**

_**Dejo el adelanto del próximo capi:**  
_

_- Quiero estar aquí contigo _– aseguró con una sonrisa triste _– Aunque creo que no soy la persona favorita de Rose_

_- Ella sabe que estabas con Tanya _– explicó excusando a su amiga

_- Lo sé. También sé que cree que te lastimé y no hice nada por conocerte realmente, y tiene razón._

_- No es así. Yo soy la culpable de que nadie me conozca realmente. No fue tu culpa._

_- Yo no era nadie para juzgarte sin siquiera conocerte. Sé que no tengo excusa, Bella, pero quiero una oportunidad para demostrarte que puedo hacerte feliz_ – dijo girando su rostro de frente a él – _Sé que puedo hacerlo_ – murmuró antes de acercarse y besarla con ternura

_- Quiero intentarlo_ – aceptó ella cuando al fin se separaron _– Necesito intentarlo, Edward_

_**Besitos y nos seguimos leyendo!**  
_


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**LA HEREDERA**

**CAPITULO 16**

Edward entró apresuradamente al hospital seguido por su hermano.

Había ido a la empresa directamente desde el aeropuerto y Emmett le había explicado las novedades sobre Charlie.

Charlie había sufrido una crisis en cuanto le habían retirado la medicación y se habían visto obligados a volver a inducirle el coma.

En ese momento le habían llevado para realizarle un TAC y determinar las consecuencias del segundo ACV.

Bella estaba con Rosalie en la sala de espera.

_- ¡Bella!_ – exclamó en cuanto la vio apresurándose hacia ella

Bella se levantó en el momento que Edward llegaba hasta ella y la rodeaba con sus brazos.

_- Bella, cariño_ – murmuró acariciando su espalda con ternura - _¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué te han dicho?_

_- No mucho. Le están haciendo estudios. No pueden sacarle del coma._

_- Oh, cariño, lo siento mucho_

_- No puede morirse – _gimió en cuanto el llanto la asaltó

_- Tranquila, cariño. Tenemos que esperar_

La instó a sentarse y se sentó a su lado manteniéndola abrazada junto a él.

Bella se recostó confiada contra él y amó esa sensación. Se sintió apoyada y sostenida a la vez y fue una sensación nueva y hasta entonces desconocida para ella.

Edward no dejaba de notar la mirada especuladora de Rosalie, recostada en el pecho de su hermano sentado frente a ellos.

Intentó evitar la incomodidad que le provocaba, pero era difícil.

_- ¿Te apetece un café?_ – le ofreció a Bella

_- Estoy bien_ – murmuró

_- Te traeré algo para comer_ – ofreció Rose y dejó la sala seguida por Emmett

_- ¿A qué hora volviste de Chicago?_

_- Acabo de llegar. Pasé por Swan y Emmett me explicó lo sucedido._

_- Debes estar agotado_

_- Estoy bien_ – aseguró acariciando su rostro

_- No tienes que quedarte_ – ofreció temerosa de verle marchar – _Rosalie se quedará conmigo_

_- Quiero estar aquí contigo _– aseguró con una sonrisa triste _– Aunque creo que no soy la persona favorita de Rose_

_- Ella sabe que estabas con Tanya _– explicó excusando a su amiga

_- Lo sé. También sé que cree que te lastimé y no hice nada por conocerte realmente, y tiene razón._

_- No es así. Yo soy la culpable de que nadie me conozca realmente. No fue tu culpa._

_- Yo no era nadie para juzgarte sin siquiera conocerte. Sé que no tengo excusa, Bella, pero quiero una oportunidad para demostrarte que puedo hacerte feliz_ – dijo girando su rostro de frente a él – _Sé que puedo hacerlo_ – murmuró antes de acercarse y besarla con ternura

_- Quiero intentarlo_ – aceptó ella cuando al fin se separaron apoyando su frente contra él _– Necesito intentarlo, Edward_

_- Oh, claro que sí, cariño_ – aseguró apretándola contra él

Era tarde cuando finalmente Edward convenció a Bella de irse a casa.

Los resultados de Charlie no eran especialmente alentadores. Tenía el cerebro bastante inflamado y era necesario mantenerlo en coma farmacológico esperando bajara la inflamación.

De momento, nada había que ellos pudieran hacer más que esperar.

Ver a Charlie entubado y monitorizado en esa cama era demasiado duro, pero Bella se había resistido a marcharse, hasta bastante entrada la noche.

_- Mañana te entregaré los primeros informes que estuve viendo ayer_ – le informó cuando Edward aparcó frente a su edificio

Se giró hacia ella cuando hubo detenido el motor del coche. Estiró su mano para entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella.

_- No hace falta, cariño. Quédate en casa, descansa. Te vendrá bien._

_- No quiero quedarme en casa. Necesito distraerme –_ dijo recostándose en su asiento y volviéndose a verle

_- De acuerdo, si te hace bien... –_ aceptó él estirando la mano y acariciando su mejilla con los nudillos – _Vamos, te acompaño_

Bajaron del coche y caminó con ella hasta el portal del edificio.

La rodeó con sus brazos apretándola contra él. Su gesto sincero y cariñoso la desarmó y no pudo retener más las lágrimas que corrieron por su rostro sin control.

_- Tranquila, cariño, todo estará bien_

_- Ya no sé qué creer, Edward_

_- Créeme, cielo. Confía en mí, saldrá todo bien. Tu padre es demasiado duro como para dejarse vencer sin pelear._

_- Mi relación con él es tan inexistente que no creí que pudiese afectarme tanto_

_- Le amas, Bella. Es tu padre y le amas a pesar de todo. Aunque seguramente no se lo merezca, le amas y es normal que te sientas así, pero verás que todo estará bien. Venga, vete a la cama. Mañana será otro día._

_- Gracias, Edward. Gracias por estar conmigo._

_- No tienes nada que agradecerme, cariño. Desearía poder hacer más –_ aseguró levantando su rostro hacia él y besándola con suavidad antes de verla entrar en su edificio.

No pudo dormir y era muy temprano cuando entró al despacho al día siguiente. Aún no había llegado mucha gente, pero pudo ver la puerta del despacho de Edward entreabierta.

Bree no estaba en su sitio, así que se acercó y se asomó por la puerta.

Edward estaba de espaldas a ella mirando por la ventana del edificio hablando por teléfono.

_- Estamos intentando resolverlo cuanto antes... No debéis preocuparos por eso, contamos con las acciones necesarias para firmar la adquisición._ – hablaba claramente nervioso

Bella se recostó en el marco de la puerta esperando que acabara de hablar. Había pensado que no debería estar allí curioseando, pero las palabras de Edward sobre las acciones le llamaron la atención.

_- No es necesario..._ – continuaba Edward – _Seguimos interesados, ya se lo he dicho... Lo entiendo. Haremos lo posible. De acuerdo_ – bufó después de cortar la comunicación y apoyó ambas manos sobre el alféizar de la ventana viéndose derrotado.

_- ¿Problemas?_ – preguntó Bella adentrándose en el despacho

Edward se sobresaltó y se giró a verla sorprendido.

_- Hey –_ saludó con una sonrisa – _¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?_

_- No podía dormir _– confesó

_- Tampoco yo –_ reconoció él acercándose a ella y rodeando su cintura con los brazos

Estaba desaliñado, con las mangas de su camisa blanca arremangadas dejando a la vista sus fuertes antebrazos. Su corbata negra floja dejaba abierto el cuello de su camisa. Era sin duda el hombre más guapo que Bella hubiese visto nunca, aún viendose habitualmente rodeada por modelos y actores.

Edward hundió la nariz en el cabello de Bella aspirando su perfume a fresias embriagador.

_- Ven. Te invito a desayunar_ – dijo tirando de ella detrás de él

_- ¿A dónde vamos?_ – preguntó risueña dejándose arrastrar

_- A la cafetería de la empresa. Nadie te tomará una fotografía –_ le tranquilizó

Bree salía del ascensor y les vio entrar tomados de la mano. Sonrió meneando la cabeza. Siempre había sabido que Edward estaba loquito por esa chica, pero nunca creyó que finalmente pudieran tener algo. Pero al parecer se había equivocado.

La cafetería de la empresa quedaba en el entrepiso del edificio. Era un sitio bastante acogedor y solía estar bastante bien surtido.

Generalmente los empleados compraban sus desayunos y se los llevaban, por lo que rara vez había gente sentada allí. Pero que el director general y la hija del presidente estuvieran allí desayunando fue un atractivo que pocos pudieron rechazar y muchos de los que compraban sus cafés optaban por tomarlo allí en lugar de marchar.

Edward y Bella se sentaron en una de las mesas más alejadas. Bella tenía un moka blanco y un donut de chocolate y frambuesas. Edward por su parte tomaba un café simple y un muffin.

_- ¿Sabes cuántas calorías tiene eso?_ – le preguntó señalándole su taza con la cuchara

_- Algo más de 300 y el donut imagino que ¿500?_ – sonrió ella pasándose la lengua por el labio superior para retirar la crema que había quedado allí

Edward sintió que se excitaba al ver su lengua y sonrió bajando la vista.

_- No imaginaba una chica como tú metiéndose 300 calorías en un solo vaso_

_- ¿Qué es una chica como yo?_

_- No sé. Quiero decir, mi hermana trabaja como diseñadora de interiores, algo para lo que no necesita mantener su figura, y sería incapaz de meterse 800 calorías en el desayuno. Tú trabajas con tu cuerpo._

_- Trabajas con tu cuerpo_ – repitió – _Eso podría sonar muy mal. Pero en honor a tu hermana y lo bien que le caigo, _– sonrió con ironía _– me compraré otro donut para llevar._

Edward se carcajeó dando un mordisco a su muffin.

_- Eres la mujer más deliciosa que he tenido el placer de conocer._ – dijo haciéndola sonrojar – _Alice no es una mala chica –_ aseguró

_- Me odia..._

_- No te odia_ – discutió

_- Me odia y sabes que es así. Pero estoy bastante acostumbrada a ello, ¿sabes?. Hay gente que me ama de una forma enfermiza y otra que me odia de la misma forma. Pero ninguna sabe lo equivocados que están conmigo._ – Edward la observaba con atención – _No soy odiosa._

_- Ya lo creo que no_

_- No. Quiero decir, sé que no hice todas las cosas de las que se me acusa, pero aún habiéndolas hecho no tendrían que odiarme por ello. No le he hecho daño a nadie, nunca. Nunca, ninguna revista ha dicho que haya hecho algo dañando a alguien más que a mí. Tampoco deberían amarme incondicionalmente quienes lo hacen, porque no he hecho nada para eso. Soy simplemente una chica normal, con un trabajo peculiar. Tengo dinero, sí, conozco gente famosa, sí, pero cometo errores como todo el mundo, y hago algunas cosas buenas, también, como todo el mundo._

_- Supongo que tiene un poco que ver con que eres preciosa, famosa, tienes dinero, contactos, piensan que puedes tener lo que desees. _

_- ¿Eso crees? ¿Eso es lo que cree la gente? _

_- Sí, creo que sí._

_- Sabes, Edward, es una mierda que piensen así_ – dijo molesta

Edward frunció el ceño levemente por su arrebato

_- Creen que puedo tener lo que desee y lo único que he deseado en los último veinte años es que mi padre me abrace o me bese. Sabes bien que no obtengo todo lo que deseo._

_- Lo sé, cariño –_ dijo estirando la mano para coger la de ella y darle un ligero apretón.

_- Es verdad que ser quien soy me abre muchas puertas, sería una hipócrita si lo negara. Pero también me cierra muchas más. Cuando eres alguien conocido hay cientos de cosas que no puedes hacer. No puedo tener primeras citas normales. Es muy difícil salir a cenar con alguien sin que corran ríos de tinta sobre quién es y que relación tenemos. No puedo tomarme una copa sin que todos salgan a analizar si estaba borracha o no. ¿Te imaginas que quisiera comprar condones sin tener una pareja conocida? ¿O una prueba de embarazo? Por Dios, sería un desastre. Tomo anticonceptivos desde que cumplí dieciséis._ – Edward la observó sorprendido – _Mi médico me los recetó para regular mi período porque lo pasaba francamente mal, no tiene nada que ver con tener pareja o mantener relaciones sexuales. Una vez OK me sacó en la portada saliendo de una farmacia con dos cajas de anticonceptivos, tenía dieciséis, era una cría y fue un escándalo en el Reino Unido. Mi abuela Marie les obligó a disculparse públicamente presentando la receta de mi médico_.

_- Lo entiendo, cariño. Pero la gente suele asociar el dinero y la fama con la libertad y las posibilidades._

_- Es verdad que el dinero da muchas facilidades. Pero no todo es tan simple. De todos modos, trabajo mucho para ganar lo que gano. Todos creen que vivo del dinero de mi padre pero están muy equivocados. Es verdad que mis estudios los pagó él, pero eso fue hasta que empecé a trabajar como modelo, cuando tenía 15. No volví a tocar un centavo de su dinero desde entonces. _

_- Eso no lo sabe él_

_- Su cuenta bancaria está intacta desde hace diez años. Lo sabría si hubiese deseado enterarse, pero para Charlie, todo lo que tenga que ver conmigo es algo que es mejor olvidar._

Emmett entró a la cafetería y sonrió al verlos allí.

Se acercó a la mesa y retiró una silla para sentarse con ellos.

_- Buenos días –_ saludó sonriendo

_- Buenos días_ – respondieron a su vez

_- Ahí arriba –_ dijo haciendo alusión a la empresa _– está todo el mundo comentando lo del director y la hija del dueño_

_- Cotillas –_ se quejó Edward

_- ¿Cómo estás, Bells? –_ preguntó con interés – _¿Sabes algo más de Charlie?_

_- Sigue igual. Hoy a la mañana hablé al hospital y no hay novedades_

_- Se pondrá bien _– aseguró

_- Eso espero_

_- Verás que sí. Rose quiere que vengáis a cenar a casa esta noche. _

_- ¿Rose va a cocinar? _– preguntó Bella sonriendo

_- Ni hablar _– sentenció Emmett –_ Esa preciosidad es una negada a la hora de cocinar. Pediremos comida. ¿Qué decís?_

_- Me parece bien –_ aceptó Edward

_- No sé..._ – dudó Bella

_- Te hará bien distraerte –_ dijo Edward entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella _– Y a mí me hará bien empezar a ganarme el aprecio de Rosalie_

_- De acuerdo –_ sonrió a la vez que el teléfono de Edward repicaba con Bree solicitándolo en el despacho obligándolos a volver.

* * *

**_Hola! Aquí el capi nuevo, espero que lo disfrutéis._**

**_Y dejo un adelanto del siguiente:_**

Se levantó del sofá en cuanto Bella colgó el teléfono.

_- Tengo que irme_ – informó con sequedad

_- Espera, Edward, no te vayas_ – rogó corriendo hacia el chico que ya se dirigía hacia la puerta

_- Tengo que irme, mañana tengo que ir al despacho muy temprano._

_- Espera, Edward, por favor_

Se detuvo volteándose a mirarla con seriedad.

_- Otra vez estás pensando lo peor de mí, ¿verdad?  
_

_**Gracias a todos por todo.**  
_

_**Besitos y nos leemos!  
**_


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**LA HEREDERA**

**CAPITULO 17**

_- Bella, cariño_ – le saludó Rosalie abrazándola en cuanto abrió la puerta del departamento de Emmett en el que ella se había instalado.

_- Hola, Rose. _

_- Buenas tardes, Rosalie –_ la saludó Edward demasiado formalmente

La chica le observó demasiado seria.

_- Hola, Edward. Pasad –_ ofreció haciéndose a un lado para que entraran

Entraron y se encontraron a Emmett dejando unas botellas de cerveza y refrescos sobre la barra de la cocina.

La cena fue amena y divertida en cuanto Rosalie se relajó con Edward.

Bella estaba recostada en Edward que la mantenía abrazada contra él en el sofá. Emmett y Rosalie ocupaban el sofá frente a ellos, mientras se bebían el café.

_- Esme nos invitó a comer este domingo, ya sabes, comida familiar –_ dijo Emmett y Bella sonrió ante el mohín que vio en la cara de Rosalie _– Dijo que te estuvo llamando pero nunca contestaste_

_- No vi sus llamadas _– se disculpó Edward

_- Pues estáis invitados también_

Bella se tensó contra su novio y entendió el mohín que había hecho su amiga. No se sentía con fuerzas suficientes como para enfrentar a Alice.

_- ¿Tienes planes para el domingo, Bells?_ – le preguntó Edward con ternura

_- Mmm, no, en realidad –_ confesó

_- ¿Quieres que vayamos a comer a casa de mis padres?_

_- Mmm, no sé... –_ dudó _– No creo que sea buena idea, pero tú sí debes ir. Es una comida familiar._

_- No iré si no vienes conmigo. ¿Por qué no crees que sea buena idea?_

_- Ya sabes –_ se sonrojó

Edward la observó arqueando una ceja.

_- Estará tu hermana y ya sabes, no soy su persona favorita._

_- Creo que nadie lo es_ – acotó Rosalie y Edward la observó sorprendido

_- ¿Tú también crees que Alice es insufrible?_ – indagó

_- Hey, yo no creo que Alice sea insufrible_ – discutió Bella

_- Venga ya, Bella_ – regañó Rosalie _– Sí lo piensas. Esa niña es una esnob._

Emmett se carcajeó junto a su novia.

_- No es así. Simplemente no creo que yo le caiga especialmente bien._

_- Hey, tampoco yo le caigo bien –_ argumentó Rosalie

_- Alice es una buena chica –_ la defendió Edward _– Tiene algunas ideas preconcebidas equivocadas, pero estoy seguro de que cuando te conozca, se retractará de sus opiniones_

_- Y ¿cuáles son esas "ideas preconcebidas"? –_ preguntó Rosalie remarcando las comillas con sus dedos

_- Se siente intimidada por las chicas guapas – _explicó dejando un beso en la mejilla de su novia

_- Anda ya. Tu hermana es guapísima y es amiga de Tanya y ella también lo es_

_- Sí, lo son –_ reconoció Emmett – _Pero no lo eran en el instituto_

Las chicas los miraron de uno en uno frunciendo el entrecejo en busca de una explicación.

_- Eran las niñas feas y anti populares del instituto._ – expuso Edward – _Alice tuvo problemas de aprendizaje, además de tener problemas de peso, llevar gafas enormes y correctores en los dientes. Le costó mucho llegar a ser quien es. Por eso no le caen muy bien las chicas guapas, solían tratarla muy mal en el colegio. _

_- Ok, y por eso piensa que nosotras la trataríamos así –_ comentó Rosalie - _¿Qué tiene? ¿Doce años?_

_- No estoy diciendo que tenga razón o que sea justificable, sólo estoy diciendo por qué piensa lo que piensa. Siempre pensó, como todo el mundo, que Bella nunca había tenido que hacer ningún esfuerzo por ser aceptada, ni por llegar a ningún lado. Ella es de los que pensaba que actuaba con total impunidad por ser guapa y rica, siendo cosas por las que nunca tuvo que esforzarse sino que le habían venido dadas. Le molestaba ver que lo despreciaba metiéndose en escándalos y llevando una vida desenfrenada._

_- No puede estar más equivocada –_ sentenció Rose siempre en defensa de su amiga

_- Lo sé_ – aseguró Edward – _pero ella no. Estoy seguro de que cuando te conozca_ – dijo dirigiéndose a Bella _– cambiará de opinión. No tiene por qué ser ya, pero en algún momento tendrás que conocerla, eres mi novia y ella mi hermana, no hay forma de escapar_ – sonrió

_- Lo sé_ – aceptó Bella _– Está bien, iré contigo si quieres, pero prométeme que no me dejarás sola con ella, en este momento no tengo fuerzas para estar soportando que me traten así._

_- Te prometo que no te dirá nada. _

Bella le observó especulativa aceptando finalmente la invitación.

_- ¿Quieres subir? –_ le invitó en cuanto Edward aparcó el coche frente a su edificio

_- Sólo un momento – _aceptó con una sonrisa _– Mañana tengo que estar muy temprano en el despacho para llamar a Roma –_ le informó – _Odio las diferencias horarias_

Entraron al departamento y Bella colgó sus abrigos en el recibidor.

_- ¿Te ofrezco algo de beber?_

Edward la rodeó con sus brazos atrayéndola hacia él y pegando la espalda de la chica contra su pecho.

_- No. Sólo quiero besarte._

_- Ok_ – aceptó ella sonriente girándose entre sus brazos para quedar de frente a él

Rodeó su cuello con sus manos y entrelazó sus dedos en los cobrizos cabellos atrayendo su boca hacia ella.

Se besaron con pasión y Edward la levantó para llevarla hasta el sofá del salón donde se dejó caer con ella en su regazo.

Sin dejar de besarla la tumbó sobre el sofá recostándose sobre ella.

Coló una mano bajo el jersey trenzado de la chica acariciando su plano vientre. Bella se tensó al sentir su tacto contra su piel. Edward notó su leve respingo y la acarició con ternura tranquilizándola.

Muy lentamente fue subiendo la mano por su vientre, hasta alcanzar el encaje de su sujetador. Posó la mano sobre el pecho tironeando del pezón a través de la tela.

La respiración de Bella se aceleró cuando Edward bajó sus labios y levantando su jersey, bajó la copa del sujetador liberando el pecho para posar su boca sobre él.

Tomó el pezón entre sus labios y succionó con fuerza endureciéndolo. Bella jadeaba removiéndose nerviosa bajo su cuerpo.

Sin dejar de besar su pecho, llevó la mano a la cinturilla de sus pantalones desabrochándolos para colarse en su interior.

El teléfono les interrumpió pero implícitamente decidieron ignorarle.

_- Hola, Bella, soy Mark –_ resonó una voz cuando se activó el contestador

Edward se envaró mirándola mientras la voz masculina continuaba hablando, preguntando por la salud de Charlie. Bella, completamente ruborizada, se levantó del sofá y corrió al teléfono.

_- Mark, hola –_ saludó nerviosa ante la escrutadora mirada de su novio _– No, no dormía. Sí, es bastante tarde aquí. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo va todo?_

Edward escuchaba la conversación monosilábica de la chica, irritándose cada vez más.

Se levantó del sofá en cuanto Bella colgó el teléfono.

_- Tengo que irme_ – informó con sequedad

_- Espera, Edward, no te vayas_ – rogó corriendo hacia el chico que ya se dirigía hacia la puerta

_- Tengo que irme, mañana tengo que ir al despacho muy temprano._

_- Espera, Edward, por favor_

Se detuvo volteándose a mirarla con seriedad.

_- Otra vez estás pensando lo peor de mí, ¿verdad? – _dijo en un lamento y le golpeó con dureza la realidad de su estúpida reacción

_- Lo siento_ – se disculpó sinceramente abrazándola _– Lo siento, Bella. Soy un idiota, pero es que saber que estabas de vacaciones con él, me puso celoso. Y nunca me dijiste quién es. ¿Era tu novio?_

_- No estaría contigo si tuviera novio_

_- Lo sé, pero tal vez es un amigo con beneficios..._

_- Es un amigo – _confirmó _– Un buen amigo, un gran amigo, pero también lo es su esposa._

_- ¿Está casado? _– indagó sorprendido a la vez que calmado

_- Sí. Les conozco hace años y son grandes amigos. No tengo nada de lo que tú imaginas con él. Además de estar casado, tiene la edad de mi padre._

_- Ok. Gracias por decírmelo. _- suspiró aliviado apretándola contra su pecho_  
_

_- Edward, si vas a ser mi novio tienes derecho a saberlo. Y yo quiero que lo sepas, que sepas todo de mí._

_- ¿Vas a contarme algo más? _– preguntó levantando su rostro para fijar sus ojos en los de ella

_- Sí, si quieres saberlo_

_- Quiero saberlo_ – afirmó caminando nuevamente hacia el sofá y tirando de ella para sentarse a su lado.

Bella se sentó y después de quitarse las botas que llevaba, subió los pies al sofá y abrazó sus piernas inspirando profundamente.

Edward la observaba intrigado.

_- Ok. ¿Por dónde empiezo? –_ se preguntó a sí misma – _No estaba de vacaciones en Sudáfrica_

_- Ah, ¿no?_

_- No. En principio estaba en Namibia, en Windhoek. Pero como no había vuelos directos a Nueva York, hice una escala en Sudáfrica._

_- Ah, ok._

_- ¿Recuerdas que te conté que mi abuela había apadrinado una niña allí?_

_- Sí, lo recuerdo. Recuerdo que me dijiste que murió porque su marido la golpeaba._

_- Sí, así fue. Cuando mi abuela murió_ – explicó – _me dejó su herencia; dinero, algunas propiedades y una empresa de cosméticos._

_- Sí, y supuestamente la dilapidaste_

_- Exacto –_ sonrió _– El caso es que no la dilapidé_

_- Lo imaginé_

_- Vendí la empresa y algunas de las propiedades. Con la herencia de Marie fundé una residencia para mujeres y niños víctimas de abusos y violencia, en Namibia._

_- Wow –_ fue todo lo que Edward pudo decir cuando soltó el airé que había retenido sin darse cuenta

_- Mark Gerandy es médico. Era un gran amigo de mi abuela y fue quien me ayudó en todo esto. Él es el director de la residencia._

Lo miró intentando deducir su reacción. Decir que estaba sorprendido era poco en comparación con lo que sentía. Hacía mucho tiempo que sospechaba que esa mujer era maravillosa, pero cada vez que descubría algo más de ella, su valoración de ella se incrementaba enormemente.

_- Dios, Bella, eso es... increíble. No entiendo por qué lo escondes._

_- ¿Qué sé yo? Supongo que tiene que ver con mi necesidad de que mi padre me ame aunque pueda ser un desastre de mujer._

_- Debes dejarlo atrás, Bella. Debes dejar a Charlie, dejar de actuar por él y para él. Eres una persona pública, enormemente mediática. Piensa que si la gente supiera lo que haces, tu causa tendría mucha más repercusión. La gente se enteraría realmente de lo que esas personas están sufriendo. Tal vez entonces los gobiernos hicieran algo por ellas._

Lo observó especulativa y pudo verlo tal como él lo describía.

_- Tal vez tengas razón_

_- Claro que la tengo. Piénsalo. Y si Charlie decide amarte entonces o no, pues que se vaya a hacer puñetas, no pienses en él._

_- Es difícil_ – sonrió – _Me he pasado veinte años intentando llamar su atención_

_- Lo sé, cielo_ – dijo tirando de ella y tumbándola sobre su regazo _– Pero ya está bien, Bella. Estoy seguro de que Charlie cambiará de opinión cuando conozca realmente la mujer que eres, pero si no lo hace pues que se vaya al diablo. Eres demasiado valiosa, Bella. No permitas que tu obsesión por Charlie te destruya, cariño. No se lo merece. Nadie se lo merece.  
_

Bella lo miró sonriendo desde su regazo y estiró su mano para acariciar el rostro de ese hombre que la enternecía.

_- Mark es el dueño de la clínica donde supuestamente me realicé un aborto hace varios meses._

_- ¡Joder! –_ exclamó con una sonrisa –_ Ves que todo tiene una explicación que te exonera de todas las acusaciones vertidas contra ti. No entiendo por qué no las utilizas._

_- Quizás algún día – _le cortó

Edward negó con la cabeza ante la cabezonería de la chica.

_- ¿Estuviste en Namibia todo este tiempo?_

_- Casi. Estuve una semana en Londres por la Fashion Week y después me fui a Namibia. Es mi sitio favorito en el mundo._

_- ¿Sí? Nunca he estado en Namibia _

_- Tendrás que venir conmigo alguna vez. Te sientes realmente útil allí._

_- Lo imagino. Sabes, Swan tiene participación en una cadena de hoteles que tiene un importante hotel en Windhoek, podemos alojarnos allí. Sam Ulley lo visitó y lo recomendó altamente._

Bella bajó la vista sonriendo ruborizada.

_- ¿Qué?_ – preguntó curioso

_- Lo sé. Conozco a la dueña._

_- ¿Sí? –_ indagó realmente sorprendido _– Yo no la conozco. Todos los tratos se hicieron con abogados. Nos sorprendió que nos ofreciera la participación pero cuando estudiamos los informes, era una buena inversión._

_- Tú también la conoces –_ afirmó

_- No, no la conozco_ – dijo con sinceridad pero la observó dubitativo al ver su mirada intrigante – _¿La... conozco...?_

_- Lo compré con la venta de MD_

_- Te burlas de mí_

_- Te juro que no_

_- Por Dios _– rió abrazándola contra él – _Charlie tendrá un infarto cuando lo sepa. Será mejor que esperemos a que esté recuperado para decírselo. Eres un pequeño demonio, preciosa._

_- Me gustaba la ironía _– confesó

_- Ya lo creo –_ dijo y se abalanzó sobre sus labios

* * *

**_Creo que esta Bella ya no tiene secretos con Edward (bueno, todavía queda uno, jiji)  
_**

_**Les dejo el adelanto del siguiente:**  
_

_- Pero no entiendo por qué permitiste que tu padre también lo creyera_

_- Intenté explicárselo_ – confesó recordando con tristeza – _Pero no quiso escucharme. Charlie nunca quiere escucharme. _

La estrechó entre sus brazos buscando reconfortarla.

_- Para mi tercera portada escandalosa, dejó de importarme lo que pensara. Evidentemente si se hubiera esforzado en intentar conocerme, habría sabido lo que era real y lo que no_

_- Lo siento, Bella. Lo siento mucho, cariño. No sé por qué Charlie es cómo es. Siento haber creído alguna vez todo lo que se decía de ti._

_- Sabes, sé que es una tontería, pero cuando el médico me dijo que cuando Charlie despertase podría haber olvidado algunas cosas, deseé que ojalá olvidara que me odia_

_**Gracias a todos por leer, por dejarme reviews y por incluirme entre vuestros alertas y favoritos!**  
_

_**Maqui:** No tenía cómo contestarte personalmente. En realidad creo que tú has mezclado las cosas y no yo. No sé exactamente qué fue lo que te hizo pensar que no hablaba sobre Bella, pero te aseguro que en todo el tiempo era sobre ella.  
_

_El fic va sobre una Bella que evidentemente tiene más en común con Kristen que con la Bella de Crepúsculo, pero porque se trata de una persona famosa y mediáticia. De hecho, yo la veo más afín a Kate Moss por ejemplo que a la Bella de Meyer.  
_

_No fue mi intención bregar ni a favor ni en contra de K.S., primero porque no me corresponde, no soy quién ni tengo interés en serlo y segundo porque yo sólo estoy escribiendo un fic que trata sobre una chica famosa que durante años ha intentado ser destrozada por la prensa amarilla y lo cual le ha hecho ganar el desprecio de mucha gente que en realidad no la conoce. Mi intención era simplemente intentar explicar cómo se siente Bella respecto de personas como Alice, que la juzgan sin conocerla. Te aseguro que era sólo eso y no mezclar dos temas que no tienen nada que ver.  
_

_**Besitos y nos seguimos leyendo!**  
_

_**Buen finde!  
**_


	18. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**LA HEREDERA**

**CAPITULO 18**

Después haber pasado casi todo el sábado en el hospital, Bella había invitado a Edward a cenar a su casa.

Había preparado unas deliciosas patatas a la crema con salmón, que habían acompañado con vino blanco.

_- No dejas de sorprenderme, Bella Swan –_ sonrió Edward recostándose en su asiento – _Nunca imaginé que pudieras ser tan buena cocinera_

Bella rió levantándose para retirar los platos y se dirigió a la cocina. Cuando apoyó los platos en la encimera Edward se pegó a su espalda sorprendiéndola.

_- Me gustaría saber que más ha preparado para mí, señorita Swan_ – murmuró contra su oído

_- No he preparado nada más –_ confesó con una sonrisa girándose para quedar de frente a él – _Si esperas algo más deberé improvisar_

_- Mmm, improvisar..._ – dijo con voz ronca llevando las manos a la cintura de la chica acariciando la piel que quedaba por encima de la cinturilla de los pantalones _– Me gusta improvisar... –_ reconoció besando su cuello

Bella se arqueó apoyando las manos en sus hombros.

_- ¿Quién lo diría? ¿Improvisar, Cullen? Siempre me has parecido un obseso del control y la organización._

_- Es mi turno de sorprender_ – rió a la vez que subía las manos por los costados de la chica por debajo de la camisa.

Bella se tensó levemente cuando las manos de Edward alcanzaron sus pechos. Buscó su boca con la de ella y comenzó a besarlo con ansiedad mientras las manos del hombre estrujaban sus pechos endureciendo sus pezones.

Llevó las manos hasta su camisa y la desabotonó dándole una perfecta vista de sus pequeños pechos, níveos en contraste con el encaje azul del sujetador.

Dejó resbalar la camisa por los hombros y los brazos de la joven y volvió a besarla con ansias.

_- Quiero hacerte el amor, Bella _– confesó

Bella dudó un instante antes de responder. Después de los pocos días que llevaban saliendo juntos, ella también lo deseaba. Pero su inexperiencia le preocupaba, Edward pensaba que ella no era virgen. De hecho, había una época que la había considerado promiscua, y ella nunca lo había negado. Le preocupaba que él lo notara.

Sabía que no todas las chicas vírgenes sangraban o sentían dolor en su primera vez. Si ese fuera su caso tal vez Edward no lo notase, pero no podía estar segura de que así fuera.

No sabía si estaba preparada para que Edward supiera que todo lo que se había dicho de ella durante años había sido un engaño. Aunque ya casi no le quedaban secretos frente a él.

Pero por otra parte, sabía que nunca habría otro hombre a quien desease entregarle su virginidad más de lo que deseaba que fuera Edward su primer hombre.

Además, tenía 26 años, ya era hora de que supiese de primera mano lo que era el sexo.

_- Quiero que me hagas el amor, Edward –_ aceptó tímida por fin y Edward pudo respirar

Bajó las manos hasta alcanzar sus glúteos y tiró de ella obligándola a enredar las piernas en su cintura.

_- Nuestra primera vez juntos va a ser en una cama _– dijo y salió de la cocina rumbo a la habitación.

La habitación de Bella estaba decorada en distintas tonalidades de malva. Los muebles, blancos y sencillos y la cama, con un cabecero blanco, estaba cubierta por un edredón color malva.

Edward separó las mantas, la tumbó en la cama y se recostó sobre ella entre sus piernas.

La beso con suavidad pero su necesidad fue tomando protagonismo.

Llevó las manos al broche de su sujetador y lo abrió. Se separó de ella para terminar de desvestirla. Completamente desnuda se ruborizó ante su escrutinio.

_- Eres preciosa_ – dijo tumbándose a su lado recorriendo su pecho con los dedos

_- Aún estás vestido –_ se quejó ella desabotonando su camisa

_- Deberé poner remedio a eso _– sonrió él y se desvistió con rapidez

Deslizó sus dedos por el plano vientre de la chica hasta alcanzar su sexo. Sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos comenzó a acariciar el henchido botón de su clítoris.

Bella jadeaba nerviosa sin alejar su vista de él. Separó las piernas de manera inconsciente facilitándole el acceso a su cuerpo.

La penetró con un dedo y la acarició sorprendiéndose al ver su tímida reacción. Se acostó sobre ella y la besó con ternura.

Bella sintió la punta de su miembro empujando contra sus pliegues.

_- ¿Estás preparada, cariño? _– preguntó ansioso sabiendo que no sería capaz de mantener unos extensos preliminares

Ella asintió nerviosa y volvió a extrañarle su rigidez. Estiró una mano hasta alcanzar su pantalón y sacó un preservativo que enfundó en su erección.

Bajó una mano para deslizarla por el muslo levantando la pierna femenina y anclándola en su cintura.

En esa posición los labios íntimos de la chica se separaron un poco y su pene los invadió. Pensó en hacerlo lentamente, consciente de que su nivel de excitación lo llevaría al orgasmo demasiado pronto si no se calmaba.

Llevaba meses deseando a esa chica como nunca había deseado a nadie, y temía que nunca volvería a desear a nadie igual.

Tan lento como le fue posible la penetró. Su cavidad, increíblemente estrecha fue ensanchándose a su paso y arremetió hasta encontrarse completamente en su interior. Fue entonces, cuando se tomó un minuto para respirar, cuando reparó en la chica debajo de él.

Bella estaba tensa, sus ojos fuertemente cerrados y sus dientes mordiendo su labio inferior.

_- ¿Bella?_ – le llamó preocupado y la chica le miró

Al abrir sus párpados dos tímidas lágrimas rodaron por sus sienes hasta perderse en sus cabellos.

- _Bella, cariño, ¿estás bien? –_ indagó consternado y entonces lo comprendió.

Comprendió su timidez, comprendió sus respingos cuando la acariciaba íntimamente, comprendió la resistencia de su cuerpo.

_- Es tu primera vez_ – aventuró entre confundido y temeroso

La chica no le contestó. Se la veía apenada y avergonzada.

_- ¿Es tu primera vez?_ – repitió interrogante

_- Sí –_ respondió en un susurro

_- ¡Diablos! –_ se quejó él dejando caer la cabeza en el hombro de ella –_ ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste, cariño? _- preguntó volviendo a mirarla_  
_

_- Lo siento – _confesó ella

_- No, Bella, yo lo siento. Debiste decírmelo. ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?_

_- No habrías querido hacerlo conmigo de habértelo dicho_

_- Oh, cielo, me sobreestimas. No soy tan noble. Estoy deseando hacerte el amor desde la primera vez que te vi, no me habría detenido porque fueras virgen, pero pude haberlo hecho más despacio. Intentar que fuera menos doloroso para ti._

_- No lo es_ – le aclaró

_- ¿No te ha dolido?_

_- Bueno, un poco, no mucho, en realidad. Ahora ya no siento ningún dolor._

_- ¿Ya no te duele? _

_- No_ – aseguró

_- Entonces voy a hacerte el amor, cariño –_ avisó antes de atacar sus labios

Comenzó a moverse, al principio introduciéndose con ritmo lento, para gradualmente después ir incrementando las embestidas. Vacilante ella respondió, saliendo a su encuentro cada vez.

Él coló la mano entre sus cuerpos, gimió mientras él le acariciaba el tierno botón, frotándolo con dureza.

Bella se retorcía bajo su asedio intentando liberarse de su intensidad. La sensación la quemaba mientras Edward la embestía con fuerza, implacable.

El clímax la asaltó con violencia. Se arqueó contra su cuerpo enterrándolo más profundamente en ella, estremeciéndose jadeante y conmocionada.

Las manos de él la aferraron con fuerza mientras sus caderas danzaban hacia delante y hacia atrás hasta que el orgasmo lo alcanzó. Se corrió empujando dentro de ella una y otra vez derramándose en su interior.

Se dejó caer sobre su cuerpo jadeando exhausto. Cuando al fin logró normalizar su respiración, se separó de ella tumbándose a su lado.

_- ¿Estás bien, cariño?_ – preguntó acariciando su rostro con la punta de los dedos

_- Sí_ – contestó vergonzosa

_- ¡Hey! ¿Vas a ponerte vergonzosa conmigo? –_ sonrió

_- No –_ dijo pero se acurrucó contra su pecho con timidez

Edward se tumbó en la cama y tiró de ella para dejarla acostada sobre su pecho.

_- Ha sido lo más maravilloso que he podido imaginar –_ le confesó Edward

_- ¿En verdad lo ha sido para ti?_

_- Ya lo creo que sí_ – le aseguró _– Entiendo que no lo fuera para ti, la primera vez suele ser incómoda_

_- ¡Wow!_ – sonrió ella – _Si las próximas veces será mejor que esto no creo que pueda soportarlo_

_- ¿De verdad lo fue? –_ preguntó con una sonrisa satisfecha

_- Ya lo creo que sí. No puedo imaginar nada mejor._

_- Descansa, cielo –_ aconsejó estrechándola entre sus brazos

Bella dormitaba exhausta sobre su pecho. Edward en cambio, era incapaz de dejar de darle vueltas en su cabeza a lo que había sucedido. No sabía nada de la chica que dormía entre sus brazos, y por alguna extraña razón ella hacía todo para que así fuera.

Bella se removió en sus brazos levantando la mirada hacia él.

_- ¿En qué piensas? –_ preguntó en un susurro somnoliento

_- ¿Cómo te sientes? –_ sonrió

_- Muy bien –_ le observó escéptica intentando descifrar el sentimiento que escondía su semblante serio _– ¿Pasa algo, Edward?_

_- No, cariño, sólo me preguntaba... _– dudó –_ ¿Por qué nunca lo dijiste?_

_- ¿Qué cosa? _– evadió bajando la mirada

_- Lo sabes. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras virgen?_

_- Pensé que si lo supieras no querrías hacerlo conmigo_

_- Sabes que eso es una tontería, pero en realidad quiero saber por qué nunca antes me lo dijiste. ¿Por qué permitiste que te tratara de promiscua? Que te acusara de mantener relaciones sexuales con medio mundo. De ser sexualmente irresponsable. Y lo que es más, ¿por qué permites que todo el mundo lo crea? _

_- No puedo evitar que la gente piense lo que desee pensar _– dijo encogiendo los hombros

_- Sabes que no es así, sabes que podrías demandar a todas esas revistas. ¿Por qué no lo haces?_

_- No es tan simple, Edward. ¿Cómo puedo probarles que no soy promiscua? ¿Debía probarles que era virgen? _

_- No lo sé, Bella. Pero seguramente siempre has tenido razones para estar donde estabas y acompañada de la gente que estabas acompañada, que no tenían nada que ver con sexo. ¿Por qué no lo dijiste nunca?_

_- La primera portada sensacionalista que salió publicada sobre mí, decía que había metido a dos hombres en mi casa para tener sexo con ellos_

_- ¿Y?_

_- Era cierto que había entrado en mi departamento a la madrugada acompañada de dos chicos guapísimos. Las fotos lo probaban. _– explicó

_- Pero..._

_- Pero nunca me acosté con ellos_

_- Ya lo sé. ¿Por qué no lo dijiste?_

_- Porque sólo me hubiesen creído si hubiese explicado quiénes eran ellos_

_- ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?_

_- No podía. Esos chicos eran Jacob Black, mi mejor amigo, y su novio Paul Meraz._

_- ¿Eran gays? _– indagó sorprendido

_- Sí, pero en ese entonces lo tenían muy oculto. Vivían juntos desde hacía años pero fingían ser simplemente compañeros de piso. El padre de Jacob no lo sabía y se hubiera muerto de haber sospechado que su hijo era gay. Jacob lo ocultó hasta que su padre murió tres años después. _

_- ¡Dios! Imagino lo ridículo que te habrá resultado todo eso_

_- Mucho. _

_- Pero no entiendo por qué permitiste que tu padre también lo creyera_

_- Intenté explicárselo_ – confesó recordando con tristeza – _Pero no quiso escucharme. Charlie nunca quiere escucharme. _

La estrechó entre sus brazos buscando reconfortarla.

_- Para mi tercera portada escandalosa, dejó de importarme lo que pensara. Evidentemente si se hubiera esforzado en intentar conocerme, habría sabido lo que era real y lo que no_

_- Lo siento, Bella. Lo siento mucho, cariño. No sé por qué Charlie es cómo es. Siento haber creído alguna vez todo lo que se decía de ti._

_- Sabes, sé que es una tontería, pero cuando el médico me dijo que cuando Charlie despertase podría haber olvidado algunas cosas, deseé que ojalá olvidara que me odia_

_- Oh, cielo, ven aquí –_ se quejó tirando de ella para recostarla contra él -_ ¿Puedo preguntar cómo te has mantenido virgen hasta los 26?_ - preguntó después de un momento intentado aligerar el ambiente

Bella sonrió antes de contestar.

_- Supongo que fue sencillo. Todos están tan convencidos de que soy promiscua y fácil que nadie ha intentado cortejarme. No te dan muchas ganas de irte a la cama con alguien que te avasalla y simplemente te dice, "Vamos, Bella, quiero echarte un polvo como nadie te ha echado antes"_

_- ¿De verdad alguien te ha dicho eso para intentar hacerte el amor?_

_- No creo que me ofrecieran amor, en realidad_

_- Ya. Supongo que no -_ sonrió y la apretó contra él pensando en qué era lo que él le estaba ofreciendo a Bella Swan.

* * *

**_Hola! Aquí el capi que todos estábamos esperando. Espero que lo disfrutéis.  
_**

**_Adelanto del siguiente:_**

_- Despertará, cariño_ – aseguró – _Despertará. Dale tiempo, todo es muy reciente._

_- Lo sé, pero estas cosas son odiosas. Te dicen que hay que esperar pero no te dicen cuándo debes perder las esperanzas o cuánto será lo máximo que deberás esperar. Puedes estar así tres semanas, tres meses o tres años._ – se quejó

_- Lo sé, cariño, pero debemos tener fe. Verás que se recuperará_

_- Ojalá_ – dijo con un suspiro – _Bueno, vamos allá –_ sonrió resignada

_- Hey_ – se quejó inclinándose sobre ella para besar sus labios con delicadeza _– No será tan malo, ya verás. Mi familia te adora._

_- Salvo Alice_

_- Alice te adora sólo que aún no lo sabe_

**_Besitos y como siempre, gracias por todo.  
_**

_**Nos seguimos leyendo!**  
_

_**P.D.: Carmen Guajardo me ha dejado un review donde me comenta que FF piensa borrar las historias clasificadas como M. Alguien sabe si realmente es así? y si lo es qué opciones nos dejan?  
**_

_**Por si acaso pondré mis fics a buen recaudo, supongo que llegado el caso me plantearía crear algún blog o buscar la forma de mantener el contacto, aunque ahora no me veo con tiempo suficiente como para administrar un blog. Ya veremos qué sucede.**_

_**Carmen: No me quedó guardada tu dire de mail, así que si puedes vuélvemela a enviar, déjala con espacios porque si no FF no la incluye.  
**_

_**Besitos!  
**_


	19. Chapter 19

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**LA HEREDERA**

**CAPITULO 19**

Bella se despertó rodeada por los brazos de Edward.

Se giró dentro del círculo de su abrazo para quedar frente a él. Un mechón cobrizo caía sobre la frente de Edward, dándole una imagen tierna, casi infantil.

La noche anterior había sido sin lugar a dudas, la mejor de su vida. Edward era un amante cariñoso y dedicado, y hacer el amor con él había sido lo más maravilloso que Bella había vivido. En ese momento se alegró de haberse mantenido virgen hasta entonces. Estaba segura que la primera vez, no hubiera sido igual con otro hombre.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió que podía llegar a ser feliz, aunque nunca lograse que su padre la amara. Sentía que ya no lo necesitaba. Si tenía a Edward, no lo necesitaba.

Recorrió con sus dedos el pecho desnudo del chico, viendo como suavemente se tensaban sus pectorales.

Cuando levantó la vista hasta el rostro de Edward, le vio despierto observándola con una suave sonrisa.

_- Lo siento_ – se disculpó completamente sonrojada _– No quería despertarte_

La sonrisa de Edward se hizo más profunda y con el brazo que mantenía en la cintura de ella la acercó a él.

_- Puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo_ – susurró hundiendo el rostro en el cabello de la chica

Bella se acurrucó contra él pasando su brazo alrededor de él.

_- ¿Cómo te sientes, pequeña? ¿Has descansado?_

_- Mmm, sí. Me siento muy descansada. Hacía mucho que no dormía tan bien_ – confesó

_- Y eso ¿a qué crees que se debe? –_ preguntó sonriente

_- Supongo que la cama me resultaba demasiado grande y espaciosa_

_- Mmm –_ se burló él empujándola sobre su espalda para recostarse sobre ella _– Tenemos que encontrar la solución para que vuelvas a dormir bien todas las noches... _– sugirió bajando la cabeza para dejar un reguero de besos por su cuello y su mandíbula _- ¿Sabes qué otra cosa ayuda a dormir muy bien?_

_- ¿Qué cosa?_ – indagó estirando su cuello para darle mejor acceso

Edward bajó sus labios por su cuello y su pecho hasta alcanzar un pecho desnudo y tomar con su boca el rugoso y erguido pezón.

_- Los orgasmos –_ explicó

_- ¿Tú crees?_

_- Estoy seguro _

_- No puedo asegurarlo. No tengo mucha experiencia en ese tema –_ sonrió seductora

_- Pues deberemos ponerle solución a eso. _

Acostado sobre ella se acomodó entre sus piernas. Con sus labios y su lengua acariciaba y presionaba sus pezones enrojeciéndolos e irguiéndolos.

Deslizó una mano por su vientre. Sus dedos la acariciaron dibujando incitantes círculos en sus muslos. Con los nudillos le rozó el vello púbico. Bella contuvo el aliento, expectante.

Lentamente, él bajó por su cuerpo hasta detener su rostro sobre su centro, dejándole sentir su cálido aliento a la vez que, con los pulgares, separaba los labios resbaladizos de su vulva exponiéndola ante él.

El aire frío chocaba contra sus pechos erizándolos con la humedad que la boca de Edward había dejado allí. Mientras tanto la cálida lengua de Edward avanzaba lenta pero inexorablemente por su clítoris.

Bella jadeó excitada y temblorosa.

_- Vamos, cariño –_ la instó él sin dejar de lamerla – _Eso es, cariño, mójate para mí._

Él siguió incitándola gradualmente mientras que con el pulgar le rozaba allí mismo, una y otra vez, hasta volver a presionar con su lengua.

Finalmente, abriendo la boca, la cubrió chupándole el clítoris, acariciándolo, excitándolo.

Bella no se sentía capaz de contener el intenso deseo que se estaba apoderando de su cuerpo.

Arqueó el cuerpo a la vez que sus manos apresaban las sábanas en fuertes puños. Cuando Edward coló un par de dedos en su interior, no pudo contener un jadeo nervioso.

Se sentía al borde del clímax.

_- ¿Estás preparada, cariño?_

_- Sí_ – gimió – _Por favor_

_- ¿Lo quieres ahora, cielo?_

_- Sí, Edward, lo necesito_ – rogó ansiosa

Tras un instante, Edward le chupó con fuerza el clítoris. Un agudo latido le atravesó el vientre con una fuerza desgarradora. Gimió cuando la progresiva necesidad minó su resistencia. Cada músculo de su cuerpo se tensó bajo el azote de la lengua perezosa y obstinada de Edward.

_- Vamos, nena, déjate ir_

Edward daba suaves golpecitos con su lengua en su clítoris inflamado, mientras presionaba con dos dedos profundamente en su interior.

Mientras ella jadeaba, el pulgar de Edward le rozó el clítoris con suavidad, con sus dedos alojados aún en su interior.

La fricción y la presión la enloquecía inundándola con una doliente necesidad.

No podía pensar ni respirar y se dejó llevar por la electrizante sensación que surcaba su cuerpo.

_- Dámelo, nena _– la urgió Edward y estalló con una oleada de placer que la hizo gritar

Su cuerpo se aferró con fuerza a los dedos de Edward, empapándole la mano con sus jugos.

Lentamente, el clímax fue remitiendo.

Suavemente Edward retiró los dedos de la presa de su vagina.

Con caricias tiernas y gentiles, volvió a subir por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su rostro satisfecho, con una sonrisa entre tierna y petulante.

_- ¿Estás bien, cielo? –_ preguntó acariciando su rostro con ternura

_- No creo que pudiera estar mejor –_ confesó avergonzada haciéndolo sonreír satisfecho.

Edward se tumbó a su lado en la cama y tiró de ella para dejarla recostada contra él.

Se ruborizó al sentir la firme erección de él contra su cuerpo.

_- Tú no estás bien_ – murmuró tímida

_- Estoy bien –_ la tranquilizó acariciando su espalda

_- No_ – discutió _– No lo estás_

_- No te preocupes por mí, cielo_ – dijo y besó su cabeza recostada bajo su mentón – _Tu respuesta tan desinhibida me excita mucho, pero estoy bien._

_- Quiero hacerte sentir bien_ – dijo ella mirándolo de frente _– Sé que no soy muy buena en esto..._

_- Eres buenísima en "esto" _– le corrigió

_- Sé que no lo soy. No tengo experiencia, pero me gustaría que me enseñaras a hacerte sentir tan bien como tú me haces sentir a mí. Tal vez si tu me guiaras..._

_- Oh, cielo –_ susurró apretándola contra él – _Sólo tenerte aquí junto a mí, me hace sentir bien_

_- ¿Quieres hacerme el amor? _– preguntó vergonzosa

_- No estás preparada para tomarme aún, cielo. Sólo te haría daño _– le explicó

_- Enséñame cómo darte placer entonces _– susurró contra él besando su mandíbula con suavidad

Bella aún temerosa pero decidida bajó la mano por su vientre y aferró con dedos delicados su miembro.

Edward soltó el aire cuando una mano pequeña y suave se envolvió alrededor de su erección llevándole a la locura.

Su toque fue tentativo al principio, sólo rozándolo por encima. Recorrió su pene arriba y abajo con la abultada cabeza contra el centro de su palma.

Edward suspiró tirando la cabeza hacia atrás contra las almohadas, cerrando los ojos fuertemente.

Bella mantuvo todo el tiempo la sujeción de su pene en su delgada mano. Se incorporó en la cama sentándose a horcajadas sobre los muslos de él y dirigió su otra mano hacia él. Usando ambas manos para rodearlo mientras lo acariciaba con toques largos y apretados, aunque no lo suficientemente apretados.

Edward cubrió la inexperta mano con la suya y apretó, enseñándole la presión que necesitaba.

_- Así_ – murmuró y Bella obedeció – _Ahora aprieta mis testículos_ – pidió y ella volvió a obedecer como una aplicada alumna. _– Más fuerte_ – ordenó mientras movía su mano sobre la de ella arriba y abajo por su erección

Le guió la mano más rápido en un ritmo arriba y abajo casi lacerando el duro pene, sintiéndose a punto de explotar a la vez que gemía palabras de guía.

Tiró de ella para dejarla acostada sobre él, mientras continuaban su labor. Unió su boca a la de ella hasta sentir la tensión estallar en su interior y se corrió estremeciéndose, con su semen caliente derramándose sobre su vientre y sus manos unidas.

Edward tiró de ella para dejarla acostada sobre él y puso sus manos sobre los glúteos firmes de la chica.

_- Wow –_ murmuró antes de atacar sus labios con un beso incendiario

Bella sonrió satisfecha de saberse la artífice del intenso orgasmo del joven.

_- Tendría que llevarte a la ducha_ – dijo Edward cuando al fin separaron sus labios – _Pero estoy exhausto, me has dejado sin fuerzas para levantarme_ – sonrió

_- No me importaría quedarme aquí todo el día_ – confesó ella apoyando la cabeza en el pecho masculino

_- ¿No te sientes pegajosa?_

_- No soy tan remilgada_ – se burló ella haciéndolo reír

_- Pues entonces durmamos un rato más. –_ propuso apretándola contra él –_ Es temprano aún._

_- Si por ti está bien, quisiera pasar por el hospital antes de ir a casa de tus padres_

_- Desde luego que sí, pequeña, pero de todos modos tenemos tiempo._

Se acurrucaron juntos y volvieron a dormirse en un enredo de brazos y piernas.

Se encontró solo en la cama cuando despertó un par de horas después. Se levantó perezoso y se dirigió al espacioso baño que comunicaba con la habitación.

El baño de Bella, decorado en tonos negros y granate, era una joya de diseño. Amplio y espacioso tenía una bañera de hidromasaje que Edward se prometió probar con la dueña de casa. En la otra esquina la mampara de cristal de la ducha, le hizo imaginar a Bella desnuda bajo el chorro de agua. Las pequeñas gotas que la empapaban eran la prueba de que no hacía mucho que Bella la había utilizado.

Cogió una toalla y se duchó con el agua demasiado fría para finales de noviembre, pero imprescindible para enfriar su cuerpo caliente con las imágenes grabadas en su retina, de Bella retorciéndose bajo el asedio constante de su lengua entre sus pliegues íntimos.

Cuando entró a la cocina quince minutos después, se encontró a Bella frente a los fogones de la cocina preparando el desayuno.

_- Buenos días_ – murmuró contra su oído abrazándola por la espalda y pegándose a ella

_- Buenos días_ – le saludó volteando la cara para dejar un suave beso en su mejilla áspera por la barba incipiente que ensombrecía su mentón – _Espero que tengas hambre. Te he preparado unas tostadas francesas deliciosas_

_- Estoy famélico _– confesó _– Aunque no sé si de comida_

_- Pues es lo que hay ahora mismo_ – rió separándose de él _– Así que será mejor que te conformes con eso_

Desayunaron con una deliciosa familiaridad y aunque ninguno lo puso en palabras, ambos pensaban en lo agradable que sería compartir el desayuno cada día.

Edward condujo rumbo a la casa de los Cullen, después de pasar por el hospital donde les informaron que el estado de Charlie se mantenía sin cambios.

Habían estado casi una hora en la habitación de Charlie con Bella hablándole con suavidad y lágrimas contenidas mientras Edward sostenía su mano sentado a su lado.

_- ¿Estás bien?_ – preguntó con preocupación Edward cuando finalmente detuvo el coche frente a la casa de Plandome (1)

_- Sí –_ dijo en un susurro volteándose a verle

_- ¿De verdad? –_ insistió cogiendo la mano de Bella que descansaba en su regazo y llevándola a sus labios para besarla

_- Sí. Es sólo que me preocupa que no despierte nunca_

_- Despertará, cariño_ – aseguró – _Despertará. Dale tiempo, todo es muy reciente._

_- Lo sé, pero estas cosas son odiosas. Te dicen que hay que esperar pero no te dicen cuándo debes perder las esperanzas o cuánto será lo máximo que deberás esperar. Puedes estar así tres semanas, tres meses o tres años._ – se quejó

_- Lo sé, cariño, pero debemos tener fe. Verás que se recuperará_

_- Ojalá_ – dijo con un suspiro – _Bueno, vamos allá –_ sonrió resignada

_- Hey_ – se quejó inclinándose sobre ella para besar sus labios con delicadeza _– No será tan malo, ya verás. Mi familia te adora._

_- Salvo Alice_

_- Alice te adora sólo que aún no lo sabe_

Bella se carcajeó antes de bajar del coche y que Edward se reuniera con ella en la entrada al jardín.

Apenas habían dado tres pasos en el camino de la entrada, cuando la puerta principal de la casa se abrió y una pequeña niña corrió hacia ellos.

_- ¡Tío Edward! – _gritó la niña lanzándose en los brazos de Edward

_- Hey, princesa_ – respondió éste levantando a la niña y plantándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla

De pie en la puerta, Jasper les observaba sonriendo.

_- Cyn, te presento a mi amiga Bella. Bells, ella es mi sobrina favorita, Cynthia._

_- Soy tu única sobrina_ – se quejó la niña con un mohín

_- Encantada, Cynthia_ – le saludó Bella sonriente estirando la mano para estrechar la mano de la pequeña

_- Hola_ – sonrió la pequeña _- ¿Eres amiga de mi tío?_

_- Sí _

_- Es mi novia en realidad –_ susurró Edward aunque ambas le oyeron

_- ¿De verdad? –_ preguntó la niña mirándolo sorprendida _- ¿Una novia de esas que se visten de blanco y se casan?_

_- Sí, digamos que sí –_ Bella lo miró censuradora _– Aunque falta un tiempo para eso, aún_

_- ¿Cuánto tiempo? –_ insistió la pequeña

Jasper que se acercaba a ellos sonrió ante el interrogatorio de su hija.

_- Hey, Cyn, ven aquí, no avergüences a los invitados –_ sonrió saludando a Edward y a Bella y cogiendo a la niña en sus brazos

Antes de que acabaran de entrar a la casa, Alice salió en su busca. Se envaró al ver a Bella rodeada por la cintura por el brazo de su hermano. Bella se tensó a su vez mientras Edward presionaba sus dedos contra ella.

_- Hola, Alice_ – la saludó Edward inclinándose para besar su mejilla

La chica no respondió. Dirigió su mirada de Bella a su hermano y entre dientes preguntó

_- ¿Qué demonios hace ella aquí, Edward?_

_- Es la novia del tío Edward -_ informó la niña inocentemente_ - Se van a casar. Es genial ¿no crees, mami?  
_

* * *

_(1) Plandome_ es una villa ubicada en el condado de Nassau en el estado estadounidense de Nueva York, a unos 40 minutos de Manhattan.

* * *

**_Adelanto:_**

Alice entró al estudio y cerró la puerta tras de sí con un bufido molesto. Se recostó contra la puerta con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

_- Bueno, a ver_ – dijo Edward antes de voltearse para verla apoyándose en el escritorio – _¿Qué diablos quieres?_

_- No sé a qué te refieres _

_- ¿Qué es lo que pretendes? ¿Por qué no dejas a Bella en paz? ¿Cuál es tu problema?_

_- No me gusta esa chica, ya lo sabes_

_- Ya. ¿Y por qué? ¿Qué te ha hecho ella a ti? _

_- A ti tampoco te gustaba_

_**Besitos y nos seguimos leyendo!**  
_


	20. Chapter 20

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**LA HEREDERA**

**CAPITULO 20**

Alice miró estupefacta a la pareja. Edward rió apretando a Bella contra él. Bella por su parte, se sonrojó nerviosa.

_- ¿Te vas a casar?_ – preguntó su hermana estupefacta

_- No de momento, pero algún día, sí_ – aseguró él – _Bells, imagino que recuerdas a mi hermanita, Alice _– dijo irónicamente _– Alice, ella es Bella, mi novia._

_- Tu novia, y ¿puedo saber desde cuándo?_

_- No mucho en realidad –_ confesó mirando a su chica e inclinándose para besar su zona sensible detrás de la oreja – _Pero lo suficiente como para sentirme completamente feliz._

_- Pensé que habías dicho que no lo habías dejado con Tanya por ella._

_- Y así es. Lo dejé con Tanya porque no teníamos nada en común, no me atrae ni estoy enamorado de ella. _

_- Y ¡Oh, casualidad! Allí estaba Bella _– dijo sardónica

_- ¿A que es una maravillosa casualidad? –_ respondió él con más sarcasmo del pretendido

_- Alice, será mejor que dejes de comportarte como una niña –_ replicó su marido incómodo –_ Bienvenida, Bella. Espero que disculpes a mi mujer, pero últimamente está un poco nerviosa._

_- No tengo nada que disculpar _– aseguró Bella evitando mirar a la otra mujer, cuando Edward tiró de ella para esquivar a Alice y entrar en la casa.

La familia de Edward sin dudas le tenía mucho aprecio a Bella y se lo demostraron durante la comida, salvo por Alice que no le quitaba de encima su mirada incómoda.

_- Hey, Emmett, ¿recuerdas a Royce King? –_ preguntó Edward mientras tomaban el café en el salón con Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper y Alice.

_- ¿Royce King? ¿El abogado?_

_- Sí. Es el abogado de Bella –_ explicó Edward con una sonrisa

Bella le miró meneando la cabeza adivinando claramente a dónde quería llegar. Edward apretó su hombro con el brazo que la rodeaba y la mantenía junto a él.

_- ¿Ah, sí?_ – respondió Emmett mirando a Bella _– Es el abogado de Eclipse Hostels, una cadena en la que invirtió Swan y que le está dando excelentes beneficios_ – le explicó Emmett extrañado ante las sonrisas de su novia, su hermano y la novia de éste

_- Sí, lo sé_ – aceptó Bella

_- Me estoy perdiendo algo_ – murmuró incómodo

_- Bella es la dueña de Eclipse –_ le explicó Rosalie haciendo ganar a su amiga la mirada sorprendida de los allí reunidos

_- No es posible –_ discutió el hombre _– Estaba a nombre de una sociedad anónima_

_- Sí, lo sé. Es más sencillo para mí trabajar a través de una S.A._

_- Por Dios, chica, eres una cajita de sorpresas_ – rió Emmett dejándose caer en el sofá – _Pues bien por ti, nos estás haciendo ganar mucho dinero_

_- Esa es mi chica –_ rió Edward besando su sien

Alice bufó al otro lado del salón y Edward se tensó molesto.

_- ¿Y por qué buscaste que Swan invirtiera?_

_- No lo sé. En ese momento necesitábamos dinero y Royce propuso buscar inversión externa. Se me ocurrió ofrecérsela a Swan, al fin y al cabo también tengo acciones allí._

_- Irónico. Cuando Charlie lo sepa..._

_- Lo sé –_ rió Edward – _Le dará un infarto._

_- Algo más para escandalizar a ese pobre hombre _– acotó Alice desdeñosa acabando así con la paciencia de su hermano

_- ¿Puedo hablar contigo un minuto, Alice?_ – dijo poniéndose de pie para dirigirse al estudio

_- Edward..._ – pidió Bella poniendo la mano sobre la pierna del chico

_- Ahora vuelvo, cielo_ – la evadió inclinándose para dejar un suave roce en sus labios – _Alice..._ – repitió y entró en el estudio seguido por su hermana

Alice entró al estudio y cerró la puerta tras de sí con un bufido molesto. Se recostó contra la puerta con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

_- Bueno, a ver_ – dijo Edward antes de voltearse para verla apoyándose en el escritorio – _¿Qué diablos quieres?_

_- No sé a qué te refieres _

_- ¿Qué es lo que pretendes? ¿Por qué no dejas a Bella en paz? ¿Cuál es tu problema?_

_- No me gusta esa chica, ya lo sabes_

_- Ya. ¿Y por qué? ¿Qué te ha hecho ella a ti? _

_- A ti tampoco te gustaba_

_- Es verdad_ – reconoció _– No me gustaba hasta que me di la oportunidad de conocerla, y es realmente asombrosa_

_- Venga ya, Edward. Te hacía más listo que eso. No pensé que te dejaras llevar sólo por una chica guapa_

_- Bella es miles de cosas más que una chica guapa, pero tú estás tan encerrada en ti misma que no te das la oportunidad de conocerla._

La chica apretó los labios en un gesto obstinado sin contestar.

_- Venga ya, Ali_ – suavizó el tono su hermano _– Dale una oportunidad. Hazlo por mí. Es mi novia, me gusta, me gusta mucho._

_- ¿Por qué? –_ gimió la joven

_- No lo sé. Porque es maravillosa. Es... no sé... simplemente asombrosa. No es nada de lo que tu creías que era. No entiendo por qué te molesta que esté con ella._

_- Tú sabes cómo ha sido mi vida_ – explicó a modo de excusa

_- Tienes que superarlo ya, Alice. Bella no es como ninguna de las personas que te hicieron daño. Si te dieras la oportunidad de conocerla verías que tenéis más cosas en común de las que imaginas._

_- ¡Qué va! ¿Qué podría tener en común yo con Bella Swan?_

_- Más de lo que crees _– aseguró – _Pero tendrás que darte la oportunidad de conocerla –_ dijo acercándose a su hermana y tomando sus manos entre las suyas – _¿Lo harás, cariño? ¿Lo harás por mí?_

Alice refunfuñó y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Desde siempre Edward había sido su protector y vehemente defensor. Le adoraba y sólo deseaba verle feliz. Pero ella siempre había tenido otros planes para él, y ver que Edward, quien siempre le había dado todo lo que ella le había pedido, esta vez no lo hacía, la desestabilizaba.

_- Quería que te casaras con Tanya –_ reconoció con un dejo infantil

_- Dios, Alice. Tanya y yo no funcionamos como pareja, ya te lo he dicho._

_- Ya lo sé. Pero es mi mejor amiga, siempre lo ha sido, y se lo merece más que nadie. Ha estado enamorada de ti desde que te conoció cuando tenía 16. _

_- Por favor, Ali, era una cría entonces..._

_- Lo sé, pero así ha sido. Te ha amado desde entonces y, aunque intentó otras relaciones cuando tú estabas con Lauren, nada funcionó. Cuando Lauren y tú lo dejasteis, todos pensamos que tendríais una oportunidad_

_- ¿Todos? ¿Todos quiénes? –_ indagó curioso

_- Ella y yo –_ confesó sonrojándose – _Es mi mejor amiga y quiero que sea feliz_

_- Y lo será, Alice, pero no conmigo. Yo no podría hacerla feliz. No la amo._

_- ¿Amas a Bella?_

_- Es pronto para decirlo_ – reconoció – _Estamos conociéndonos. Pero tiene todo lo que yo amo en una mujer._

_- ¿Y no te importa todo lo que ha hecho con su vida?_

_- Justamente todo lo que ha hecho con su vida es lo que la hace más valiosa aún._

Alice frunció el entrecejo extrañada.

_- No ha hecho nada de lo que las revistas dicen de ella –_ le aclaró su hermano

_- ¿Cómo lo sabes?_

_- Simplemente lo sé, y tú también lo sabrías si te dieras una oportunidad. ¿Lo harás? –_ insistió _– ¿Lo harás por mí?_

_- Lo intentaré_ – aceptó a regañadientes la chica

_- Gracias, Alice_ – suspiró al fin estrechando a su hermana entre sus brazos –_ Es importante para mí que mi hermanita favorita y mi novia se lleven bien_

_- Sólo he dicho que lo intentaré_

_- Es suficiente _– sonrió antes de que salieran del estudio para reunirse con los demás

Edward se encontró a Bella sentada en el balancín que había en el porche trasero.

_- Hey –_ la saludó sentándose a su lado – _¿No tienes frío?_

El tiempo estaba gélido pero los tímidos rayos del sol de los primeros días de diciembre, daban una suave calidez. No obstante, Bella llevaba su abrigada chaqueta.

-_ Hey_ – le sonrió a su vez recostándose contra él cuando la rodeó con sus brazos

_- ¿Va todo bien, cariño?_ – preguntó recostando su mentón sobre la cabeza de la chica

_- Sí, muy bien. ¿Y tú? ¿Todo bien con Alice?_

_- Perfectamente._

_- No quiero que tengas problemas con ella por mi culpa_

_- No los tendré _– aseguró_ – Pero tú eres mi novia y no voy a permitir que Alice te haga daño, por mucho que la quiera_

_- No me hace daño. Estoy acostumbrada a que la gente piense lo peor de mí. Sé que me lo he ganado yo con todo lo que he hecho_

_- Digas lo que digas, sé que te afecta. Ahora eres parte de mi familia, Bella. No permitiré que nadie te trate mal._

Le observó sonriente aunque sus ojos se humedecieron. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía parte de una familia. Cuando primero Marie, y luego Kaure, murieron, con ellas murió la familia que Bella había tenido. Y por mucho que hubiera intentado tener una familia con su padre, hasta entonces no había tenido éxito.

_- Gracias, Edward –_ susurró antes de acercarse a sus labios para besarle

_- Tío Edward!_ – el pequeño grito de Cynthia les obligó a separarse

_- Dime, cariño –_ dijo Edward girándose hacia la pequeña

_- ¿Quieres montar en bici conmigo? –_ peguntó la niña enseñándole el casco rosa que llevaba en la mano

Edward se volteó hacia Bella interrogante y ella simplemente asintió sonriente.

Edward sostenía la bicicleta desde atrás mientras Cynthia se balanceaba pedaleando temerosa. Bella les observaba desde el porche encantada con el chico que ya ocupaba un importante lugar en su vida.

_- ¿Puedo? –_ la voz de Alice a su lado la sorprendió

Levantó la vista para encontrarse con la joven que señalaba el lugar vacío a su lado en el balancín y ruborizándose asintió.

La chica se sentó a su lado observando a su hermano jugando con su pequeña hija.

_- Es su tío favorito_ – comentó _– Edward tiene mucho mejor trato con los niños que Emmett. Cynthia le adora._

_- Se ve que es completamente recíproco_

_- Sí, lo es –_ confirmó Alice volteándose hacia ella _– Edward también es mi hermano favorito. _

Bella desvió la mirada para observar a su novio jugando con la pequeña.

_- Creo que tú y yo no hemos empezado con muy buen pie –_ confesó Alice con sinceridad, aunque algo vergonzosa

Bella se mantuvo en silencio pensando qué debería contestar.

_- La relación más importante de Edward fue Lauren_ – le contó incomodándola – _Estuvieron juntos durante seis años, convivieron poco más de un año._

_- ¿Por qué me lo cuentas?_

_- Lo siento, no quería incomodarte_ – se disculpó y a Bella le sonó sincera – _En realidad, a lo que quería llegar era que aún con lo formal de su relación, nunca le vi tan feliz como parece estarlo ahora_

_- Oh – _se ruborizó la chica

_- Sí. Sé que no hace mucho que estáis juntos_

_- En realidad hace muy poco_

_- Lo sé. Pero aún así, Edward se ve feliz. Y Edward siempre fue una persona muy inteligente, así que estoy segura de que si él cree que eres buena para él, entonces será que lo eres. _

_- Espero serlo_

_- Edward me pidió que te diera una oportunidad. En realidad, me pidió que me dé a mí misma la oportunidad de conocerte, y pienso hacerlo._

_- Gracias_

_- No es nada personal. Las chicas como tú nunca me han caído bien._

_- ¿Cómo son las chicas como yo? _

_- Ya sabes_

_- No lo sé, en realidad. No sé a qué parte de mí te refieres, cuando dices las chicas como yo._

_- Las chicas como tú_ – insistió la morena _– Ya sabes, guapas, exitosas, con una vida fácil._

_- ¿Crees que mi vida es fácil? _– indagó con una media sonrisa triste

_- No me convencerás de que tu vida es difícil –_ dijo Alice sardónica – _Tienes todo lo que quieres, puedes hacer todo lo que quieres. De hecho, lo haces, con total impunidad._

_- No sé a qué te refieres, Alice, pero estoy segura de que te equivocas. Tal vez para mí hayan sido fáciles, o sean fáciles, cosas que para ti no lo han sido. Pero puedes estar segura de que me cambiaría contigo sin dudarlo, sólo por tener la mitad de las cosas que tú tienes._

_- No lo creo –_ se burló la chica displicente _- ¿Qué podrías ambicionar tú que no puedas obtener?_

_- No tienes idea_

_- Explícamelo –_ demandó Alice

_- Tienes una familia_ – Alice la observó entonces con atención – _Tienes una familia que te adora por encima de todo. Tus padres, tus hermanos, y ni hablar de tu marido y tu hija. _

_- Tú tienes a tu padre_

_- ¿No sabes acaso que mi padre me odia?_

_- No lo creo. Tu padre se molesta contigo por tus escándalos. Tampoco es tan incomprensible._

_- Mis escándalos, como tu dices, comenzaron cuando tenía veinte años. Mi padre me envió a vivir a Londres cuando tenía seis._

_- Seguramente pensó que era lo mejor para ti_

_- ¿Tú crees? Que tu padre te culpe de la muerte de tu madre y te envíe al otro lado del mundo por ello no me parece que pueda ser lo mejor para ningún niño._ _Puedo contar las veces que le vi desde que cumplí seis hasta que cumplí veinte y saltó mi primer escándalo.. Tú tienes una hija, ¿te imaginas verla contadas veces en veinte años?_

_- No, no podría –_ confesó en voz baja Alice sintiéndose culpable

_- Lo único que he deseado durante años ha sido que mi padre me llamara o quisiera verme. Empezó a llamarme cuando mi vida se convirtió en un escándalo tras otro. Puedes estar segura que nunca me importó lo que se dijera de mí si a cambio mi padre me llamaba._

_- Pero todo eso en lo que te has metido..._

_- La mitad de las cosas que se dicen de mí, no son ciertas. _

_- ¿No? –_ indagó Alice recelosa

_- No, puedes estar segura que no_

_- Pero todo eso de las drogas, el alcohol, las fiestas, los hombres..._

_- He ido a fiestas, sí, a muchas. Muchas fiestas organizadas por personas que no tienen una reputación especialmente intachable, es verdad, pero nadie te obliga a hacer nada ilegal o inmoral allí. Nunca he tomado drogas, salvo tres veces que fumé marihuana cuando tenía veinte, pero me mareaba y no me gustó así que no he vuelto a hacerlo. Me he emborrachado seis veces en mi vida y todas ellas han sido en mi propia casa con verdaderos amigos, nunca me ha visto la prensa realmente ebria. Respecto al sexo sólo te diré que no me he acostado con ninguno de los chicos que la prensa ha asegurado que lo he hecho_ – de hecho, pensó, su primera relación sexual databa de la noche anterior

_- ¿O sea que todo es mentira? –_ preguntó Alice escéptica

_- No todo pero la mayoría. Debo confesar que sí hice topless en Saint Tropez y fuimos a una playa nudista en Mikonos, pero fue por casualidad, ya que no supimos que era nudista hasta que vimos que nadie llevaba bañador. También fui a Ascot con un vestido demasiado corto y llamativo, pero llevaba ropa interior y no estaba ebria._

_- Si todo es mentira, ¿por qué nunca has demandado a las revistas?_

_- Porque no me importa lo que la gente piense de mí. Creo que el que me conozca realmente sabrá lo que es cierto y lo que no. Además no importa lo que hagas, o cómo les demandes. Tus faltas siempre salen en portada con grandes titulares en letras amarillas. Las disculpas se publican en las páginas interiores, en pequeños recuadros en páginas pares, como una fe de erratas. Nunca verás una retractación en portada, sino escondidas en el interior. Nadie las lee._

Alice estaba pensativa intentando descifrar la verdad escondida en las palabras de Bella, cuando Edward se acercó a ellas temeroso.

_- ¿Todo bien?_ – preguntó sentándose al otro lado de Bella y rodeándola con su brazo por los hombros

_- Sí, todo bien –_ aceptó su novia recostándose en su pecho

La mirada especulativa de Edward se clavó en el rostro de su hermana.

_- Sí, todo bien_ – reconoció Alice dejándoles solos

* * *

_**Capi nuevo. Parece que Alice está dispuesta a darle una oportunidad a Bella. A ver qué tal  
**_

_**Adelanto del próximo capi:**_

El chico sonrió levemente al verla y le hizo señas para que entrara.

_- Estamos analizando el contrato_ – decía con voz irritada _– No necesitamos que nos metan prisa. Firmaremos, sólo necesitamos un poco de tiempo _– aseguró cuando Bella se sentó frente a él

Colgó el teléfono con un bufido molesto y escondió el rostro en las manos con un gesto frustrado.

_- ¿Problemas? –_ preguntó Bella temerosa

Edward levantó la vista y sonrió forzadamente.

_**Gracias a todos por leer, dejar review e incluirme entre sus alertas y favoritos.  
**_

_**Y Bienvenidas a todas las nuevas lectoras.  
**_

_**Besitos y buen finde!  
**_

_**TittaCullenSwan:**_ _FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!_


	21. Chapter 21

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**LA HEREDERA**

**CAPITULO 21**

_- Entonces, ¿todo fue bien con Alice? ¿No te incomodó?_ – preguntó Edward cuando entraron en el departamento de Bella a última hora de la tarde

_- Ya te he dicho que sí_ – repitió la chica colgando su chaqueta en el recibidor

_- Puedo hablar con ella si te dijo algo que te molestara _– ofreció

_- Ya basta, Edward _– sonrió girándose hacia él para rodearle el cuello con los brazos_– Te aseguro que no me dijo nada, sólo estuvimos hablando. Es natural que tenga dudas sobre mi vida, supongo que quería cerciorarse de que soy suficientemente buena para ti._

_- ¿De verdad? _

_- Totalmente. – _dijo antes de apretarse contra él para besarle

Edward deslizó sus manos por la espalda de la chica hasta alcanzar sus glúteos y tirar de ella levantándola obligándola a enredarlas en su cintura.

Caminó con la chica hasta dejarse caer en el sofá con la joven en su regazo.

Su erección fue instantánea y golpeó contra la cremallera de sus vaqueros.

Bella se sintió poderosa al notar el rígido miembro contra su sexo a través de los pantalones de ambos.

_- ¿Quieres quedarte a dormir?_ – le ofreció

_- Creo que quiero quedarme a vivir aquí –_ confesó deslizando su lengua por el cuello de la chica.

_- Cuando quieras... –_ murmuró arqueándose contra él

Edward coló sus manos bajo el grueso jersey de la chica y subió por sus costados hasta alcanzar sus pechos sobre el suave satén del sujetador.

Bella gimió restregando sus ingles contra él y llevó sus manos hasta las de él, para presionarlas sobre sus pechos.

Cuando Edward incrementó la fricción ella llevó las manos al borde de su jersey y se lo quitó por la cabeza, dejándolo caer en el suelo.

Edward sobaba sus pechos a través del satén del sujetador, viendo cómo se marcaban contra la tela sus pezones pequeños y respingones.

Bella apoyó las manos en sus hombros restregándose contra él con necesidad. Llevó las manos a su espalda y desabrochó su sujetador liberándose de él.

_- Mmm, estás haciendo tú todo el trabajo de quitarte la ropa_ – murmuró sonriente

Las manos de Edward acunaban sus pechos mientras sus dedos tironeaban los pezones, provocándole un agudo pinchazo en el abdomen.

_- No queremos que te distraigas de tu tarea –_ sonrió ella a su vez

Edward se carcajeó rodeando su cintura con los brazos. Unió su boca a la de ella y con la lengua la obligó a separar los labios. La besó con pasión y, sin aflojar el abrazo, la derribó sobre el sofá y se echó sobre ella, cubriéndola con su cuerpo.

Bella gimió y Edward suavizó sus besos para comenzar un irresistible juego erótico de seducción, que muy pronto tuvo a Bella removiéndose debajo de él con un deseo insaciable.

Enredaba la lengua con la de ella, retrocedía, la hundía, la retiraba perezosamente cuando ella trataba de retenerla, y volvía a acometerla.

Cuando él intentó alejarse ella le retuvo tratando de no separar sus bocas.

Jadeó excitada cuando él deslizó la boca hasta sus pechos.

Con lentitud dolorosa succionó con fuerza, primero uno, después el otro, hasta que Bella se encontró sumergida en un mar de deseo.

Edward se apoyó sobre su brazo a un lado y se incorporó levemente para observarla con una mirada llena de pasión, mientras la palma de su mano rodaba sobre el duro pezón erguido por las caricias de su lengua y sus labios.

_-Tócame, Bells _– rogó con voz ronca.

Bella llevó las manos a su jersey y se lo quitó por la cabeza.

Con las puntas de los dedos acarició lentamente los músculos fuertes de su pecho viéndolos retraerse y relajarse.

Sus manos vagaron abiertas por el pecho bronceado, por los hombros anchos, por los músculos fuertes de sus brazos.

Sintiéndose poderosa, dejó que las puntas de los dedos siguieran la línea de vello oscuro que se iba estrechando hasta desaparecer debajo del cinturón de sus vaqueros, sin atreverse a llevar sus manos más allá.

Su boca se apoderó de la de ella con una pasión irrefrenable.

Edward hundió las manos en los cabellos de Bella, mientras le mantenía inmóvil la cabeza bajo la interminable embestida de sus labios.

Bella se removía nerviosa y excitada al sentir el palpitar de su virilidad erecta presionándola íntimamente. Entonces, cuando él empezó a mover lentamente en círculos las caderas contra las suyas, gimió con ardiente deseo.

Edward bajó su mano hasta la cinturilla de los pantalones de Bella y los desabotonó con destreza. Le quitó los pantalones junto con las bragas dejándola completamente desnuda y excitada sobre el sofá.

Bella tembló por la anticipación cuando los dedos de Edward acariciaron su tibia y húmeda raja.

Edward la observaba con atención mientras la acariciaba.

_- Estás mojada, cielo –_ le informó con suavidad

_- Te necesito, Edward –_ pidió vergonzosa

_- Me tendrás, pequeña,_ - prometió sin dejar de acariciarla _– pero no todavía_

_- Por favor _– rogó ella separando las piernas para darle mejor acceso a su sexo

_- Todavía no, cariño..._

Edward bajó su boca sobre el pecho erguido de la chica y lo mordisqueó con suavidad haciéndola retorcerse nerviosa.

Lentamente introdujo primero uno y luego otro dedo en el húmedo canal de su vagina, embistiéndola con ellos.

Su pulgar frotaba el palpitante clítoris sin dejar de embestirla. En sólo unas pocas embestidas, Bella se retorcía jadeante al borde del clímax.

_- Eres tan receptiva, cariño_ – comentó él viéndola a punto de alcanzar la cima sin poder retirar la mirada de sus ojos – _Mírame, Bells_ – ordenó _– Quiero que me mires cuando te corras_

Bella abrió los ojos aunque no sin esfuerzo y clavó en él sus pupilas dilatadas.

_- Dios, Edward, siento que voy a estallar_

_- Sí, cariño, vamos, hazlo, hazlo para mí..._

La embistió con más rudeza a la vez que bajaba los labios por su vientre hasta alcanzar el botón de su placer y apretarlo entre sus labios.

Ese último toque la empujó de cabeza en el abismo del placer, haciéndola gritar de placer.

No retiró sus dedos hasta que los espasmos del orgasmo de Bella remitieron completamente, llenando su mano con sus espesos jugos.

_- ¿Estás bien? –_ le preguntó acostándose sobre ella

_- Mmm –_ fue su primera respuesta – _Quítate la ropa –_ dijo desabotonándole los vaqueros para empujarlos por sus caderas

Edward se levantó y se desnudó completamente antes de recostarse sobre ella nuevamente.

_- Ya estoy desnudo_ – dijo mientras su pene golpeaba contra los pliegues femeninos _- ¿Y ahora?_ – preguntó divertido

_- Hazme el amor_ – ordenó separando las piernas y rodeándole la cintura con ellas

_- Te has vuelto muy autoritaria_ – se burló

_- Bueno, no estás obligado a hacerlo si no quieres_ – rectificó _– pero yo estaría encantada de que lo hicieras_

_- Estamos aquí para complaceros, señorita –_ rió él antes de empujar con sus caderas para penetrar en ella apenas un par de centímetros _– ¡Dios! –_ gimió _– Eres tan estrecha_

_- Te necesito dentro de mí, Edward_

_- Allí me tendrás –_ prometió empujando un poco más en su interior

Con un suave vaivén fue clavándose en ella un poco más con cada embestida, hasta que se encontró dentro suyo completamente.

Se dejó caer sobre ella esperando que se adaptara completamente a su intrusión.

Cuando la sintió relajada en torno a él, comenzó un cadencioso movimiento que la enloquecía por momentos.

_- Por favor_ – susurró Bella arqueándose contra él – _Necesito..._ – pidió moviéndose bajo él

Se movió ferozmente entre sus piernas, profundizando duro y rápido.

La fricción de su erección frotando precipitadamente sus paredes internas estaba al límite de ser doloroso y la hizo gemir una y otra vez.

Se retorció en su abrazo, insegura sobre si estaba tratando de escapar o de acercarse más.

La necesidad ascendió dentro de ella y la tensó insoportablemente.

_- Vamos, nena, no lo retengas –_ dijo él entre dientes _– Córrete para mí_

Ella se quería correr. Se sentía como si estuviera en el punto más alto, pero no lo lograba y se sentía al borde de la locura.

Sonidos necesitados, indefensos, frustrantes rasgaban su garganta mientras las embestidas de Edward crecían en fuerza y velocidad.

Las manos de él se movieron a sus caderas. Se sentía tan cerca. Él ladeó sus caderas, encontrando otro ángulo, y dio de lleno en su punto G.

_- Allí está –_ murmuró él al verla dar un respingo _– Ahora te tengo_

Dio unas profundas embestidas sobre su nudo y finalmente la tensión se rompió, y se encontró cayendo nuevamente en el clímax.

Sobre ella, Edward sintió su orgasmo, echó la cabeza hacia atrás, y se corrió con un duro gemido y su fuerte cuerpo estremeciéndose.

_- Buenos días, Bree_ – saludó Bella al final de la semana siguiente _- ¿Está Edward?_ – preguntó señalando la puerta del despacho

_- Buenos días_ – respondió la chica _– Sí que está. Puedes pasar_

_- Gracias –_ se dirigió a la puerta y se asomó por ella para ver a Edward con gesto exasperado hablando por teléfono

El chico sonrió levemente al verla y le hizo señas para que entrara.

_- Estamos analizando el contrato_ – decía con voz irritada _– No necesitamos que nos metan prisa. Firmaremos, sólo necesitamos un poco de tiempo _– aseguró cuando Bella se sentó frente a él

Colgó el teléfono con un bufido molesto y escondió el rostro en las manos con un gesto frustrado.

_- ¿Problemas? –_ preguntó Bella temerosa

Edward levantó la vista y sonrió forzadamente.

_- ¿Cómo estás, cariño? ¿Has visto a Charlie? _

Bella pasaba por el hospital cada mañana antes de ir al despacho y esa mañana no había sido la excepción.

_- Sí –_ reconoció pesarosa

_- ¿Cómo está?_ – indagó estirando su mano para coger la de ella que descansaba sobre el escritorio

_- Igual –_ confesó

_- Lo siento, cariño_

Edward tiró de su mano obligándola a levantarse y rodear el escritorio para acercarla a él.

Giró su sillón y la instó a sentarse en su regazo.

Bella escondió el rostro en el pecho de Edward que la rodeó con sus brazos.

_- Te eché de menos anoche –_ confesó él deslizando los labios por su cuello

_- Y yo a ti_

_- ¿Vendrás a dormir a mi casa hoy?_

_- Tal vez. Si me invitas..._

_- Estás invitada_ – aseguró

_- Entonces sí_ – aceptó levantando el rostro para plantar sus labios sobre los de él y comenzar un beso abrasador

Edward subió su mano por la pierna de Bella cubierta por una sexy media negra, hasta alcanzar el encaje que la ceñía en su níveo muslo.

Acarició con delicadeza la suave piel desnuda y con osadía pasó la punta de los dedos sobre el satén de las braguitas.

_- Estamos en el despacho _– jadeó Bella

_- Lo sé –_ aceptó él – _Es por eso que aún no estás desnuda_

_- Bree está aquí al lado_

_- Le daré orden de no molestar_ – bromeó estirando la mano hacia el intercomunicador que le comunicaba con su secretaria

Bella se carcajeó cogiendo su mano y riendo la abrazó y la apretó contra él.

_- ¿Vas a contarme con quién hablabas? –_ preguntó después de un momento y él volvió a resoplar

_- Con el dueño de Volterra, Inc_

Volterra, Inc., era una empresa italiana dedicada a la producción vitivinícola. Tenían una historia de éxitos que se había visto ensombrecida desde que la nueva generación familiar había tomado el mando de la empresa.

Se trataba de una empresa con un gran potencial, siempre y cuando pudieran hacer frente a unos importantes desembolsos de dinero, en el futuro inmediato.

El contrato era bueno y las perspectivas mejores, pero Bella aún no había firmado el pacto ya que no estaba de acuerdo con la política de personal que la empresa había dejado ver en su plan de viabilidad.

_- Necesito que firmes, Bella_ – dijo sugerente acariciando su cuello con la nariz

_- ¿Han cambiado la política de personal?_

_- No y no creo que lo hagan_

_- Diles que entonces no firmaremos_

_- No puedo decirles eso, cielo. Tenemos que firmar, es un buen acuerdo._

_- No para las personas que piensan despedir_ – dijo tajante levantándose de su regazo para sentarse frente a él

_- No pueden sostener esos salarios, Bella_

_- Sí podrían. Pueden bajar las nóminas de los altos mandos y no haría falta despedir a los de menor rango_

_- No bajarán sus salarios, Bella –_ replicó molesto

_- Pues entonces no firmaremos_ – decretó molesta también

_- Bella, por Dios, no seas terca_

_- No firmaré para dejar a decenas de personas sin trabajo_

_- No puedes solucionar los problemas de todos los pobres del mundo_

_- Pues intentaré pelear por aquellos que sí puedo_

_- No entiendes, Bella_ – discutió cada vez más molesto _– Esto es una empresa, no es tu fundación. Estamos aquí para ganar dinero._

Sus palabras le dolieron pero se negó a dejarse avasallar.

_- Pues yo no quiero quedarme con el dinero de gente que lo necesita para alimentar a sus hijos. –_ sentenció furiosa antes de salir del despacho de su novio.

* * *

**_Problemas en el paraíso. Tenían que llegar.  
_**

**_Espero que disfruten el capi.  
_**

**_Gracias por los reviews, alertas, favoritos, y sobre todo por leer.  
_**

**_Adelanto del próximo capi:_**

_- ¿Cuál es el verdadero problema, Bells?_

_- ¿Crees que Edward esté conmigo sólo porque me necesita en la empresa?_

_- ¿Cómo? –_ preguntó Rosalie sorprendida _- ¿Tú crees eso?_

_- No lo sé, Rose._

_- ¿Qué te hace pensarlo? ¿Hay algo que te haga pensar así?_

_**Besitos y nos seguimos leyendo!**  
_


	22. Chapter 22

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**LA HEREDERA**

**CAPITULO 22**

_- Está sonando tu teléfono_ – le dijo Rosalie esa noche mientras Bella acomodaba en dos platos los fideos fritos que había comprado en el restaurante chino que había en la esquina de su departamento.

Bella lo ignoró segura de que sería Edward, llamando por enésima vez en esa tarde.

_- ¿No vas a contestar? –_ insistió

_- Imagino quién es y no tengo ganas de hablar_

_- ¿Quién es?_ – indagó Rosalie curiosa cogiendo el teléfono que había dejado de sonar y mirando el identificador _– Es Edward, ¿no quieres hablar con él?_

_- No –_ aseguró caminando con su plato y una copa de vino hasta el salón

_- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Habéis peleado?_

_- Discutimos hoy_

_- Venga ya, Bella. Déjate de misterios y cuéntame qué sucedió_

Rosalie se sentó a su lado y recogió las piernas sobre el sofá bajo su cuerpo, con su plato sobre el regazo.

_- Se portó como un idiota conmigo hoy en el despacho_ – explicó sin mirar a su amiga

_- ¿Edward? Lo sabía_ – sonrió Rosalie _– Siempre pensé que ese tío era un idiota._

_- No lo es –_ discutió Bella y Rosalie sonrió petulante

_- Hey, Bella, te estoy dando la razón_

_- Yo nunca dije que fuera un idiota_

_- Oh, pensé que era lo que querías decir ya que ni siquiera te dignas a contestarle las llamadas_

Bella la observó desde sus ojos entrecerrados y sonrió irónica.

_- Sé a dónde quieres llegar –_ dijo señalándola con su tenedor

_- ¿A dónde?_

_- Ya, tienes razón. Me estoy comportando como una chiquilla, pero no puedo evitarlo._

_- Venga, cuéntame qué sucedió. Prometo no ponerme de su parte sin fundamento._

_- Hay una empresa en la que Swan intenta invertir_

_- Sí, ¿y?_ – indagó Rosalie atenta

_- Es un contrato importante y daría buenos beneficios a Swan. Pero para ello planean despedir un 20% de la plantilla._ – Rosalie la miraba con atención _– El problema es que piensan despedir al personal más bajo del escalafón_

_- ¿Y?_

_- Yo no estoy de acuerdo. Creo que si redujeran un poco los salarios más altos, podrían mantener la totalidad del personal. El caso es que no logramos llegar a un acuerdo y Edward quiere que yo lo acepte de todas formas._

_- Y tú no lo quieres hacer y por ello habéis peleado –_ aventuró Rose

_- Algo así_ – comentó preocupada bajando la mirada

_- ¿Cuál es el verdadero problema, Bells?_

_- ¿Crees que Edward esté conmigo sólo porque me necesita en la empresa?_

_- ¿Cómo? –_ preguntó Rosalie sorprendida _- ¿Tú crees eso?_

_- No lo sé, Rose._

_- ¿Qué te hace pensarlo? ¿Hay algo que te haga pensar así?_

_- No. Creo que no. Pero tengo miedo de confiar demasiado en él y equivocarme. Es el primer chico con el que tengo una relación así, tú lo sabes, tengo miedo de no ver con claridad._

_- Estoy segura de que te equivocas. Edward está coladito por ti. Se le nota._

_- Qué sé yo, Rose. Al fin y al cabo no nos conocemos._

_- Os estáis conociendo, Bella. Estáis comenzando. Es normal que tengas dudas pero estoy segura de que no debes tenerlas. Edward está loco por ti. _

_- Ya. Pero sabes, preferiría no ser tan imprescindible para que Swan continúe funcionando. La empresa es muy importante para él y no puede trabajar sin mí. Me preocupa estarme equivocando._

_- No, cariño_ – la tranquilizó Rosalie _– No tienes que preocuparte de nada. Estoy segura de que Edward está contigo por ti y no por Swan. Emmett también lo cree así. No te preocupes por ello._

_- Espero que tengas razón, Rose. No podría soportarlo._

_- ¿Estás enamorada de Edward, Bells?_

La observó sopesando sus respuestas.

_- No lo sé. Creo que no. Pero creo que me estoy enamorando._

Rosalie sonrió comprensiva rogando interiormente que esta vez su amiga al fin pudiese ser feliz. Si Edward le hacía daño, ella misma iría a por él, se prometió.

Bree le avisó cuando Bella llegó a la oficina a la mañana siguiente. Después de su discusión de la tarde anterior, Bella había ignorado su invitación y no habían pasado la noche juntos.

Molesta como estaba no le había respondido a ninguna de sus llamadas.

_- Hola_ – le saludó cuando entró en el despacho de ella y se la encontró de espaldas a él colgando su abrigo en el pechero que había allí.

Bella se volteó sorprendida.

_- Hola_ – respondió escueta

_- ¿Cómo estás? _– preguntó acercándose a ella que lo evitó colándose detrás de su escritorio

Edward sonrió divertido antes de pararse junto a ella recostándose en el escritorio.

_- ¿No vas a volver a hablarme? _– preguntó divertido cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho

_- No tengo nada que decir _

_- Te estuve llamando toda la noche_

_- Lo sé. No tenía ganas de hablar contigo._

_- Hey, Bells_ – dijo estirando su mano para coger un mechón castaño y enredarlo en su dedo _– Las cosas no funcionan así – _susurró

_- ¿Y cómo funcionan? _– dijo recostándose en su asiento y quitándole el mechón de los dedos

_- Hey, eres mi novia y eso no cambiará por una discusión._

_- No sé cómo funcionan los noviazgos –_ reconoció vergonzosa bajando la mirada

Edward levantó su rostro con los nudillos bajo su mentón.

_- Discutiremos cientos de veces y estaremos en desacuerdo cientos de veces más, pero cuando nos calmamos, hablamos, nos contamos nuestros miedos y nuestras preocupaciones y lo solucionamos._

_- Lo siento, Edward, pero no me gustó la conversación de ayer._

_- Lo sé, cariño, me di cuenta. Desde luego que a mí tampoco me gustó. No me gustó discutir contigo ni enfadarnos._

_- Que seas mi novio no quiere decir que tenga que aceptar todo lo que digas en el trabajo._

_- Lo sé._ – reconoció – _Lo sé y no quería ser tan duro contigo, ni decir las cosas que dije. Supongo que me sentí desbordado. Volterra insiste en firmar, tú insistes en no hacerlo. Qué sé yo. Charlie siempre confió en mi opinión, me cuesta ver que tú no tomas en cuenta mi opinión en estas cosas._

_- Confío en ti, Edward _– aseguró _– Pero no me gusta que me presiones._

_- Lo sé. Lo sé y lo lamento. Pero necesitamos el contrato. Ellos lo saben y nos presionan._

_- Ellos nos necesitan más que nosotros a ellos._

_- No, Bella. Ellos tienen otras opciones. Hay más inversores esperando a nuestro menor error. Ya ha tenido repercusión en la prensa nuestra intención de invertir, si no lo hacemos quedaremos en ridículo._

Bella sopesó las palabras de Edward incómoda entre tener que renunciar a sus valores o poder provocar un importante daño a la empresa de su padre.

_- ¿No hay nada que podamos hacer por esa gente? _– preguntó abatida

_- No, cielo. Se quedarán sin trabajo de cualquier forma._

_- ¿Podemos al menos conseguirles una buena indemnización?_

_- Lo intentaré_ – prometió Edward - _¿Firmarás, entonces?_

_- Lo haré – _aceptó bajando la mirada

_- Gracias, cariño_ – dijo soltando el aire contenido – _Y ahora_ – agregó tirando de ella para ponerla de pie y rodearla con sus brazos –_ ¿Me perdonarás por haber sido tan duro ayer? _

_- Sí. ¿Me perdonarás tú por no haber contestado tus llamadas?_

_- Claro que sí, pero no vuelvas a hacerlo._

_- No lo haré. _

_- ¿Vendrás hoy a dormir conmigo? – _pidió bajando la cabeza para acariciar su cuello con los labios

_- Sí_

_- Bien. Te he echado muchísimo de menos_

_- Y yo a ti_ – confesó rindiéndose al beso que Edward inició

Estaba ultimando los informes sobre los balances de Volterra, Inc. cuando Emmett entró en su despacho esa tarde.

Con el desparpajo al que estaba acostumbrado se dejó caer en la butaca frente a él.

_- Buenas, hermano_

_- Emmett –_ saludo sin quitar la vista del monitor

_- ¿Cómo va?_

_- Bien, ¿tú qué tal? _

_- ¿Qué tal con Bella?_

_- Bien_ – respondió aún sin mirarle

_- Hey, tío, estoy hablando contigo_ – se quejó Emmett y al fin fijó la vista en él

_- Sí, disculpa. ¿Qué? ¿Qué tal? ¿Qué decías?  
_

_- Te he preguntado qué tal con Bella_

_- Y te he dicho que bien_ – replicó

_- ¿Bien? ¿Seguro?_

_- Sí_ – contestó dudoso -_ ¿Por qué? _

_- Rose estuvo ayer cenando con Bella_

_- Oh_ – exclamó comprensivo recostándose en su asiento _– Discutimos ayer pero ya lo hemos solucionado_

_- ¿Qué sucedió? _

_- Tonterías –_ explicó restándole importancia _– Discutimos sobre el contrato de Volterra_

_- Pues no estoy tan seguro de que ella lo haya visto como una tontería_

_- ¿Por qué? –_ preguntó Edward frunciendo el entrecejo - _¿Qué le dijo a Rosalie?_

_- Bella cree que tú podrías estar con ella sólo porque te es necesaria para seguir adelante con Swan_

_- ¿Qué? –_ exclamó sorprendido

_- Sí. No está segura de si estarías con ella si no fuera porque la necesitas_

_- Eso es una estupidez_

_- ¿Lo es?_

_- ¿Qué me estás preguntando, Emmett?_ – preguntó en tono amenazador

_- ¿No estás más interesado en ella porque es la heredera de Swan y hoy en día la accionista mayoritaria?_

_- Por favor, Emmett, no puedo creer que tú me preguntes eso. Sabes que estoy loco por Bella desde hace meses, y no tenía nada que ver con Swan._

_- Lo sé, pero también la entiendo a ella. Le dijiste que no era conveniente para ti cientos de veces, pero casualmente ahora estás completamente enamorado y es cuando la necesitas para la empresa._

_- ¡Vete al diablo, Emmett! Sabes bien que no es así._

_- Swan es importante para ti._

_- Sí que lo es, pero no tanto como para enredarme con una chica por ello. Lo sabes. Tengo otras inversiones, no necesito a Swan para vivir._

_- Lo sé, pero has invertido mucho en esta empresa._

_- ¿Qué podría haber pasado si Bella hubiera dicho que no a trabajar aquí? Me habría quedado sin firmar algunos contratos nuevos, pero seguiría con los anteriores. ¿Crees que no obtenemos suficientes beneficios? Sabes bien que no es así._

_- Hey, no te lo tomes así..._

_- ¿Que no me lo tome así? ¿Cómo quieres que me lo tome? Me estás diciendo que pensáis que soy tan cretino como para salir con una chica por puro interés económico o profesional. ¿De verdad crees que soy tan cerdo?_

_- No, no es eso. Yo no lo creo, pero Bella no te conoce lo suficiente. Tal vez deberías hablar con ella y tranquilizarla. Para eso es que te lo estoy diciendo. No hace falta que te pongas como un loco._

Bufó molesto intentando calmarse.

_- Lo siento, Emmett. Me molesta que tengáis tan baja opinión de mí. _

_- Hey, hermano, yo no tengo baja opinión de ti._

_- Estoy seguro de que Rosalie tampoco habrá sido mi más ferviente defensora..._

_- Pues te equivocas. Rose le dijo que creía que tú estabas loquito por ella y no era por Swan._

_- Bueno, gracias por eso_

_- ¿Qué sientes por Bella?_

Observó a su hermano con atención mientras intentaba dilucidar exactamente cuáles eran sus sentimientos por Bella.

_- Me gusta. Mucho._

_- ¿La amas?_

_- Es pronto para decirlo_

_- Es pronto, es verdad_ – concedió Emmett – _pero ¿la amas?_

_- Creo que me estoy enamorando de ella –_ confesó finalmente

_- Bien por ti, hermano _– sonrió Emmett poniéndose de pie – _Ella lo vale_

_- Ya lo creo_ – aceptó viéndole abandonar su despacho

* * *

_**Capi nuevo. Cortito pero espero que guste igual.**_

_**Dejo un adelanto para el próximo capi:**_

_- ¿Estamos bien, Bells? _– preguntó sorprendiéndola

Bella levantó la mirada hasta enfocarla en su rostro.

_- ¿A qué te refieres?_

_- ¿No hay nada que quieras decirme?_

Más extrañada aún se irguió sobre él recostando su peso sobre el codo, observándolo con el entrecejo fruncido.

_- ¿De qué estamos hablando?_

Edward inspiró y exhaló enredando sus dedos en los mechones castaños que caían por la espada desnuda de su chica.

_- Sabes que estoy contigo porque tú me gustas, ¿verdad?_

Bella se sonrojó imaginando a qué venían las palabras de Edward.

_**Gracias a todos por todo.**_

_**Besitos y hasta el viernes!  
**_


	23. Chapter 23

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**LA HEREDERA**

**CAPITULO 23**

_- Hola, cielo –_ saludó Edward abriendo la puerta de su departamento

Bella sonrió entrando y entregándole la botella de Chardonnay que traía para acompañar la cena.

_- Hola_ – le saludó _- Habías dicho Tailandés, ¿no? Creí que este vino le iría bien._

_- Perfecto, cariño –_ aceptó cogiendo la botella con una mano y la mano de la chica con la otra para tirar de ella y hacerla entrar.

_- Buenas noches –_ susurró contra sus labios antes de besarla mientras con su brazo rodeaba su cintura y la apretaba contra él

Edward vivía en un magnífico loft de cien metros cuadrados, ubicado en el ático de un edificio frente al Central Park.

_- Wow!_ – exclamó Bella adentrándose en el salón _– Me encanta tu casa_

_- ¿Te gusta? _– sonrió Edward haciendo una ademán en derredor _– Siéntete como en tu casa _– sugirió _– Ponte cómoda_

Caminó hasta la zona de la cocina y dejó el vino sobre la isla. Cogió una hielera de una de las alacenas y la llenó con cubitos de hielo para dejar la botella reposando en su interior, mientras Bella deambulaba frente a la librería mirando los títulos que la abarrotaban.

_- Te gusta leer_ – comentó despreocupada

_- Bastante, sí_ – reconoció llevando las bandejas a la mesa del comedor _– Leo cualquier cosa que caiga en mis manos_

_- ¿Incluso revistas de cotilleos? – _dijo burlona

_- Las he dejado. He descubierto que están llenas de mentiras – _sonrió él mientras descorchaba el vino.

Se acercó a ella para entregarle una copa de vino y se paró a su lado observando también sus libros.

_- Amo a Auster_ – confesó Bella señalando los títulos del autor americano que Edward tenía _– Podría decir que es mi escritor contemporáneo favorito._

_- Sí_ – aceptó él – _Está entre mis favoritos. "La trilogía de Nueva York" es excelente._

_- Lo es, aunque mi favorito es "El palacio de la luna". Tengo una edición autografiada_ – se jactó pretenciosa

_- Ah ¿sí? –_ se burló él estirando su brazo para coger su edición de Leviatán y entregársela

Bella rió al abrir el libro y encontrar la firma del escritor.

_- Lo vi en el MoMA hace unos años cuando publicó Tombuctú_

_- Yo lo vi en Londres_ – sonrió

_- Tú y yo tenemos mucho en común_ – susurró girándose hacia ella y acercándose a besarla

_- Algo, sí –_ reconoció antes de fundirse contra él

Cenaron charlando sobre libros, música y todas aquellas cosas que les hacían saber más sobre el otro.

Bella descansaba sobre el pecho desnudo de Edward después de haber hecho el amor por segunda vez.

Edward acariciaba su espalda buscando la mejor forma de encarar el tema que llevaba evitando toda la noche.

_- ¿Estamos bien, Bells? _– preguntó sorprendiéndola

Bella levantó la mirada hasta enfocarla en su rostro.

_- ¿A qué te refieres?_

_- ¿No hay nada que quieras decirme?_

Más extrañada aún se irguió sobre él recostando su peso sobre el codo, observándolo con el entrecejo fruncido.

_- ¿De qué estamos hablando?_

Edward inspiró y exhaló enredando sus dedos en los mechones castaños que caían por la espada desnuda de su chica.

_- Sabes que estoy contigo porque tú me gustas, ¿verdad?_

Bella se sonrojó imaginando a qué venían las palabras de Edward.

_- Quiero que estés segura de lo que siento por ti_

_- Rose habló contigo_ – conjeturó bajando la vista a su pecho

Edward levantó su rostro poniendo sus dedos bajo su mentón.

_- Bells, no quiero tener que enterarme de tus dudas o preocupaciones a través de Emmett. Quiero que seas tú quien me las haga saber._

_- No se supone que tuvieras que saberlo_

_- Cielo, apenas estamos comenzando nuestra relación. No deberíamos llenarla de mentiras, dudas o sospechas. _

_- No quería herir tus sentimientos_

_- Cariño, si comenzamos con pequeñas mentiras para no herir nuestros sentimientos, cuando nos demos cuenta estaremos inmersos en un mar de dudas que nos ahogará_

_- Lo siento _– confesó bajando la mirada

_- No, cielo, yo soy quien lo lamenta. Lamento haber hecho algo para que tengas dudas_

_- Tú no has hecho nada_ – discutió Bella

_- Claro que sí. Sé que fui innecesariamente duro contigo cuando nos conocimos, y no era verdad todo lo que dije entonces. No es verdad que sólo me preocupara el éxito o fracaso de Swan Investments. Tampoco pensaba realmente que no fueras adecuada para mí. Supongo que en ese momento creía todo lo que había leído sobre ti y el hecho de que me gustara tanto una chica tan problemática, pensaba que me haría sufrir. Pero me he sentido irremediablemente atraído por ti desde la primera vez que te vi. Sé que es pronto aún para decir que lo que siento sea amor, pero es algo que cada vez se le parece más _– confesó dibujando en el rostro de la chica una tímida sonrisa –_ Y puedes estar segura que no estoy dispuesto a perderme la oportunidad de ver crecer este sentimiento. Quiero intentarlo de verdad, Bella. Estoy seguro que podemos ser muy felices juntos. Estoy convencido de que tú y yo juntos podemos hacer algo grande. Maravillosamente grande._

_- Eso es lo que yo deseo también, Edward _– aseguró Bella

_- Entonces no dudes de mí, Bells _– murmuró atrayéndola contra él para dejarla acostada sobre su cuerpo

_- Prometo que no lo haré _– afirmó _– Es que todo lo de Volterra me sobrepasó _

_- Lo sé –_ reconoció él – _Quiero que sepas también, que no he enviado el contrato a Italia_

_- ¿No? –_ indagó sorprendida _- ¿Por qué no?_

_- Porque no estoy dispuesto a permitir que un estúpido contrato nos separe._

_- Pero... no es un estúpido contrato... es importante..._

_- Tú eres importante –_ la contradijo _– Tú y yo juntos. Eso es importante. Discutiremos nuevamente ese contrato y lo volveremos a discutir con ellos y si no llegamos a algo que realmente te satisfaga, pues no firmaremos._

_- No puedes hacer eso, Edward_

_- Claro que puedo. No vamos a quebrar por no firmar ese contrato._

_- Pero... _– discutió

_- Nada de peros_ – dijo haciendo una pinza con sus dedos pulgar e índice y cerrándola sobre sus labios

_- Pero..._ – repitió ella entre dientes haciéndolo sonreír

_- Deberé ser más eficaz en cerrar tus labios_ – sonrió Edward mientras bajaba su rostro para fundir su boca con la de ella

_- Edward... –_ murmuró ella cuando por fin se separaron

_- Shh... es viernes, Bells... disfrutemos el fin de semana y ya el lunes hablaremos de trabajo_ – pidió _- ¿Ok?_

_- Ok –_ aceptó sonriente lanzándose sobre sus labios y restregándose contra él

Se giró en la cama para encontrarla vacía. Abrió los ojos lentamente sólo para comprobar que Edward ya no estaba allí, pero identificó de inmediato el aroma del café que inundaba el departamento.

Ya era bastante tarde así que decidió dejar de remolonear en la cama. Se calzó sus braguitas y la camisa oscura de Edward y bajó para encontrárselo preparando el desayuno.

_- Buenos días_ – murmuró abrazándolo por la espalda

_- Buenos días, cielo –_ respondió besando su cabeza _- ¿Dormiste bien?_

_- Mucho_

Edward estiró su brazo para girarla y dejarla de frente a él mientras con la espátula de madera continuaba revolviendo los huevos en la sartén.

_- Te estoy preparando huevos para recuperar energías –_ se burló besándola

_- Las necesito _– rió ella alejándose para servir dos tazas de café

Estaban desayunando cuando el timbre les interrumpió.

_- Edward_ – se escuchó la voz en grito de Emmett – _¡Voy a entrar! ¡Deja lo que estás haciendo!_

La puerta se abrió dejando paso a su hermano y la novia de aquel, mientras Edward se arrepentía del día que le había entregado a su hermano una llave de su casa.

_- Buenos días, hermanitos_ – saludó sonriendo mientras se dirigía a la alacena para coger dos tazas y llenarlas de café

Rosalie sonrió y besó la mejilla de Bella sentándose al lado de ésta.

_- Emmett – _se quejó Edward _– ¿No puedes simplemente llamar y esperar a que te abra la puerta?_

_- ¿Para qué? Supongo que me diste una copia de la llave para que pudiera entrar_

_- Sí, pero eso era para que entraras cuando yo estuviera fuera de la ciudad y fuese necesario. Y desde luego que eso era antes de que tuviera novia._

_- Ya –_ se burló el grandullón sentándose junto a él después de entregarle su taza a Rosalie _– Pero de todas formas, no creo que hagáis nada que yo no haya hecho_

_- Como quieras, pero te aseguro que no me interesa que tú lo veas._

_- Vale, vale, de acuerdo_ – aceptó Emmett _– Hubiera bastado con que gritaras ¡No entres!_

_- ¿Hubiera bastado? _– preguntó Edward escéptico

_- No –_ se rió su hermano – _Hubiera entrado igual, para ver lo que me querías ocultar._

_- Lo imaginé _– dijo cogiendo las llaves que Emmett había dejado sobre la mesa y pasándoselas a Bella – _Toma, cariño. Para ti._

Bella lo observó sorprendida, de la misma forma que lo hizo Emmett.

_- ¿Para mí? –_ inquirió nerviosa

_- Sí. Quiero que tengas la llave de mi casa._

_- Wow! Gracias –_ dijo mirándolas con una sonrisa

Rose cogió su bolso y lo abrió para sacar un llavero de París con varias copias. Desenganchó un suplemento que contenía dos llaves y se las pasó a Bella sin decir palabra.

No fue necesario. Bella comprendió su gesto al instante y se las entregó a Edward.

_- Supongo que tú deberías tener copia de mis llaves._

_- Gracias_ – sonrió y se estiró sobre la isla para besarla

_- ¡Qué romántico! –_ se burló Emmett ganándose un golpe suave de parte de Rosalie

Emmett había conseguido entradas preferenciales para ver a los Knicks esa noche, y sin darles opción a negarse quedaron en verse a la tarde.

_- No tienes muchas ganas, ¿verdad? –_ preguntó Edward cuando detuvo el coche frente al bloque de Emmett esperando que él y Rosalie se les unieran.

_- No muchas_ – reconoció volteando su rostro para verle

_- ¿No eres de NBA?_

_- Ya sabes, soy más inglesa que americana, así que soy más de fútbol en realidad, pero no es por eso_

_- ¿Entonces?_

_- Ya sabes, fotos, prensa... ya no tengo fuerzas para lidiar con eso_

_- No les prestes atención_ – dijo estirando su mano para acariciar su mejilla

Bella recostó la cara sobre su cálida palma.

_- Es difícil no hacerlo_

_- Bells, no puedes dejar de vivir sólo porque ellos decidan hacer pública tu vida_

_- Lo sé –_ aceptó

_- Ignóralos. Sólo eres una chica saliendo con amigos para ver un partido de baloncesto._

_- Gracias, Edward_ – dijo

_"Te quiero"_ pensó, pero no se atrevió a ponerlo en palabras. No conocía el sentimiento pero si el amor era más fuerte que eso, no sabía si podría soportar perderlo después de sentirlo.

* * *

_**Gracias por leer, comentar, e incluirme entre vuestros alertas y favoritos.**_

_**Dejo un adelanto del próximo capi:**_

Para cuando el viernes siguiente Bella entró en su departamento, se encontró a Edward en el sofá de su salón leyendo un artículo en la revista OK! de esa semana. Junto a él en el sofá vio dos publicaciones más, Star y People.

_- ¿Qué haces?_ – preguntó sorprendiéndolo

_- Hola, cielo. –_ saludó levantando la vista de la revista _– No te escuché entrar._

_- Ya veo. ¿Qué es esto?_ – indagó sentándose a su lado y cogiendo una de las revistas

_- Alice me las hizo llegar hoy. Somos portada._

_- Ya veo –_ suspiró _– ¿Has descubierto algo nuevo sobre ti?_

_- Sí –_ sonrió – _Estoy contigo porque eres la accionista mayoritaria de Swan. Mantuve una relación seria con Tanya, que a su vez es tu amiga desde que trabaja para Ralph Lauren._

**_Besitos y buen finde!  
_**

_**Seguimos en contacto.**  
_


	24. Chapter 24

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**LA HEREDERA**

**CAPITULO 24**

_- La heredera ha vuelto a las portadas_

Emmett entró al despacho de Edward para encontrarse con su hermano y su novia revisando nuevamente los informes de Volterra.

Ambos se voltearon a verle extrañados.

_- ¿Eh? _

_- Que tu novia ha vuelto a las portadas_ – dijo entregándoles una copia impresa de la página principal de TMZ

_"Reaparece LA HEREDERA"_ rezaba la cabecera _"La heredera del imperio Swan tiene nuevo ¿novio?"_ continuaba el titular que mostraba una foto de Bella y Edward sentados en la primera fila del Madison Square Garden, con sus dedos entrelazados y sus cabezas muy juntas.

El artículo continuaba especulando sobre la identidad del nuevo novio de la _"conflictiva y mediática"_ modelo Isabella Swan. Había también varias instantáneas donde se les veía animando a los Knicks, haciéndose inocentes arrumacos o carantoñas.

_- ¿De dónde has sacado esto? –_ preguntó Edward

_- Es de la página web de TMZ_

_- ¿Navegas por TMZ? –_ inquirió Bella sorprendida

_- No. Me llegan avisos al correo electrónico_

_- ¿Estás suscripto a TMZ? –_ continuó cada vez más perpleja

_- No sé cómo darme de baja –_ confesó Emmett ruborizándose

Bella volvió la mirada al impreso mientras Edward entraba en la página web mencionada y leía el artículo.

La mayoría de las fotos de la galería eran de ellos dos aunque había un par o tres que mostraban a Rosalie y Emmett.

_- "Isabella Swan ha vuelto a dejarse ver después de meses de ausencia, tras haber sido detenida por posesión de drogas, el pasado mes de agosto en la ciudad de Londres" – _leyó Emmett – _"Esta vez ha cambiado sus amistades conflictivas por el empresario Edward Cullen"_

_- ¡Wow! ¿Cómo saben quién soy? _

_- Saben todo _– se quejó Bella recostándose en su asiento _– Supongo que sabiendo quién es Emmett, les fue más sencillo buscar información sobre ti._

_- ¡Wow! Estoy seguro que si quisieran podrían saber que todo lo que publican sobre ti, es mentira._

_- Podrían _– aceptó ella – _si quisieran. Pero venden más los escándalos y las personas "conflictivas y mediáticas"_

_- Lo siento, Bells. Tal vez no debimos haber ido al partido, después de todo._

_- ¡Qué va!_ – discutió Emmett enérgico _– No tienes por qué esconderte de nada ni de nadie. Ninguno de los dos tenéis más pareja que vosotros mismos así que no tenéis por qué esconder vuestra relación. Al fin y al cabo, estabais sentados en un estadio viendo un partido de baloncesto. Os fotografiaron besándoos, nada más. No estabais desnudos, ni haciendo nada inmoral ni ilegal. Al que no le guste que se vaya al diablo. _

_- Tienes razón –_ reconoció Bella – _Pero llega un punto en que te hartas de todo esto._

_- Lo entiendo, pero ya no hay nada que puedas hacer para que dejen de escribir tonterías, así que simplemente ignóralos._

_- Odio decirlo, pero Emmett tiene razón, Bells. Que se vayan al diablo. Tú y yo vamos a vivir nuestra vida como nosotros queramos y a quien no le guste pues, su problema._

Para cuando el viernes siguiente Bella entró en su departamento, se encontró a Edward en el sofá de su salón leyendo un artículo en la revista OK! de esa semana. Junto a él en el sofá vio dos publicaciones más, Star y People.

_- ¿Qué haces?_ – preguntó sorprendiéndolo

_- Hola, cielo. –_ saludó levantando la vista de la revista _– No te escuché entrar._

_- Ya veo. ¿Qué es esto?_ – indagó sentándose a su lado y cogiendo una de las revistas

_- Alice me las hizo llegar hoy. Somos portada._

_- Ya veo –_ suspiró _– ¿Has descubierto algo nuevo sobre ti?_

_- Sí –_ sonrió – _Estoy contigo porque eres la accionista mayoritaria de Swan. Mantuve una relación seria con Tanya, que a su vez es tu amiga desde que trabaja para Ralph Lauren._

_- ¡Wow!_

_- Sí. La dejé por ti cuando volviste a la ciudad, aunque nos conocemos desde hace años._

_- ¿Tú y yo nos conocemos desde hace años?_

_- Parece que sí –_ sonrió lanzando las revistas sobre la mesita del café y empujando a Bella sobre el sofá para recostarse sobre ella _– Aunque yo no te recuerdo_

_- Ni yo a ti_

Fundió sus labios contra los de ella besándola con ansiedad.

_- No sé cómo has podido vivir veinte años con esto_ – confesó cuando se separaron

_- Bienvenido a mi mundo_ – sonrió con tristeza

_- Amo formar parte de tu mundo, aunque eso implique tener que ver tonterías publicadas sobre mí._

Silenció sus labios con los suyos al ver sus intenciones de replicar. El beso fue lentamente volviéndose demandante y necesitado.

La desnudó tomándose su tiempo. Para cuando no quedaba entre ellos ropa alguna, Bella se retorcía jadeante y nerviosa

La boca de Edward se posó, firme, sobre la de ella, para penetrarla con su lengua.

La respuesta de Bella lo excitó tanto como sentir su cuerpo sedoso contra el suyo.

Ella le acarició la espalda y los hombros, y lo hizo temblar de deseo en un instante.

Edward hubiese querido moverse con lentitud, darle pleno placer antes de permitirse su propia satisfacción, pero pronto las caricias de Bella lo embriagaron enloqueciéndolo.

Terminó el beso, e inclinó la cabeza sobre los pechos.

Empezó a acariciar e incitar los pezones con la lengua y los labios.

Bella exhaló un suspiro entrecortado de placer, pidiendo más, y cuando la boca de Edward se apoderó de su pecho y comenzó a succionarlo, los suspiros se convirtieron en gemidos.

Se arqueó hacia él, en un intento por acercarse cada vez más a su cuerpo desnudo. Las caricias se volvieron más rudas, menos controladas.

La mano de Edward descendió por su vientre y siguió, hasta encontrar su tibia abertura. Sintió ese calor húmedo entre los muslos de la chica, y perdió por completo el control.

Movió los dedos dentro de ella, pero no lo hizo con toda la velocidad que ella quería y necesitaba.

Bella estiró la mano, apoderándose del miembro erecto, y cerró los dedos alrededor, provocándole un tosco gemido de placer.

Edward le sujetó las manos y se las hizo poner en su espalda, mientras cambiaba de posición, para penetrarla con un fuerte envite.

_- Dios, cariño, qué bueno es sentirte a mi alrededor_ – susurró - _No te muevas aún..._ – rogó

No pudo continuar.

Estaba más allá de los pensamientos y la cordura, y sólo podía sentir el deleite increíble de sus caderas meneándose contra él.

Bella levantó las piernas para recibirlo más plenamente dentro de sí, y le pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello.

Los lentos movimientos del hombre la hicieron suplicar por más, hasta que ya no pudo reconocer nada más que la sensación de Edward moviéndose en su interior.

Enredó los dedos en los cobrizos cabellos tironeándolos.

Sus quejidos se hicieron más insistentes, empujándolo más allá del límite.

Los impulsos se hicieron más fuertes y profundos, y cuando sintió los primeros espasmos del orgasmo de la joven, cuando se arqueó hacia él y lo apretó con fuerza dentro de sí, se permitió su propia liberación, volcando su semilla en su interior.

Gritó su nombre mientras lo inundaban oleadas sucesivas de un placer agónico.

Bella sintió el clímax explotando dentro de ella. Se aferró a él entregándose a las sensaciones y dejando que la consumieran.

Le llevó un tiempo prolongado volver a la realidad.

Edward la abrazaba acariciándola.

Fue bastante más tarde cuando la realidad volvió a invadirla.

_- ¿Has pensado lo que pensará Tanya al ver las revistas? –_ preguntó Bella cuando lograron recuperarse de su estallido

_- Lo sé. Es un asco._

_- Tal vez deberías hablar con ella. Seguramente repercutirá en ella también. Alguien le dirá algo. _

_- Lo sé. Hablaré con ella –_ prometió

Edward invitó a Tanya a comer el lunes siguiente. La chica, que en un principio se mostró algo reacia, al final aceptó tomar un café con él y se encontraron en el Starbucks que había frente a las oficinas de Swan.

_- Hola, Edward –_ le saludó seria cuando se encontró con él quien la esperaba ya sentado a la mesa con un capuccino

_- Hola, Tanya. ¿Cómo estás?_ – respondió levemente incómodo ante la fría mirada de la joven que se sentó frente a él

_- ¿Cómo puedo estar cuando me han puesto en un lugar un tanto...?_

_- Incómodo, lo sé_

_- ¿Incómodo? Soy algo así como el hazmerreír. La novia abandonada._

_- Lo siento, Tanya. De más está decirte que no era mi intención. De hecho nunca pensé que esto pudiera suceder._

_- Sólo contéstame algo, Edward. ¿Me dejaste por ella?_

_- Sabes que no_

_- No. No lo sé –_ discutió _– Sólo sé que tú y yo estábamos juntos, Isabella llegó a la ciudad y tú me dejaste y al cabo de nada estabas saliendo con ella._

_- Tanya, por favor. No tergiverses las cosas. Sabes que lo nuestro no iba a ninguna parte._

_- No. Otra vez no lo sé. Yo creía que estábamos bien._

_- Tanya, ¿nunca pensaste por qué razón nunca hicimos el amor en esos dos meses que estuvimos saliendo?_

La chica lo observó atónita.

_- ¿Qué quieres decir?_

_- Tanya, yo no me sentía así contigo. Tú me gustas y te aprecio, y de verdad que quería sentir algo más, pero no sucedió._

_- ¿Estás con ella por Swan?_

_- No _– respondió tajante

_- Te escuché cientos de veces despotricar contra ella_

_- No la conocía_

_- ¿Ahora la conoces?_

_- Sí_

_- ¿Y te gusta lo que es?_

_- Más de lo que hubiera podido imaginar_

_- Voy a dejar la ciudad –_ le informó escueta después de sopesar durante unos momentos las palabras de Edward

_- ¿Por todo esto? –_ indagó sorprendido _– No es necesario, Tanya. No sé exactamente qué es lo que podemos hacer, pero hablaré con Emmett. Supongo que habrá algo que podamos esgrimir para exigirles que no te nombren en la prensa. Al fin y al cabo tú no eres una persona pública._

_- ¿Y tú, Edward? ¿Ahora eres una persona pública? ¿Te gusta la fama que te da salir con ella?_

_- No, no me gusta en absoluto. Pero Bella tiene un trabajo que la lleva a estar en las portadas y ella me importa más que cualquier otra cosa. Si debo soportar esto para estar con ella, lo haré._

_- ¿Estás enamorado?_

_- Me estoy enamorando_

_- Entiendo. Es guapa, rica._

_- Son las dos cualidades que menos me importan_ – la corrigió molesto por su presunción _– Es inteligente, es noble, honesta, altruista. Es mucho mejor persona de lo que yo podré ser jamás, y eso me hace querer ser mejor persona a mí mismo._

_- ¡Vaya! _– dijo burlona – _Ahora resultará que la chica es un dechado de virtudes_

_- No me gusta tu tono, Tanya, pero sí, lo es. Más de lo que tú imaginas. Algún día todo el mundo lo sabrá y más de uno deberá disculparse públicamente por haber hablado mal de Bella._

_- Entiendo. Espero que tengas razón, Edward. Y, de verdad, a pesar de lo que me duele todo esto y que las cosas entre nosotros hayan resultado como fueron, te deseo lo mejor. Espero que seas feliz. _

_- Gracias, Tanya. Yo te deseo lo mismo a ti._

Se despidieron frente a la cafetería, antes de que Tanya subiera a un taxi y Edward se encaminara de vuelta a las oficinas de Swan.

Sólo cuatro días después, Edward protagonizaba su segunda ronda de portadas en las revistas de prensa rosa.

Y esta vez no era Bella quien estaba con él.

* * *

**_Capi nuevo. A leer y disfrutar._**

_**Adelanto:**_

La inesperada visita de su cuñada la sorprendió.

_- Alice –_ saludó nerviosa

_- Buenos días, Bella. Espero no molestarte._

_- Oh, no, desde luego que no. Pasa –_ dijo alejándose de la puerta para dejarla entrar _- ¿Un café?_ – ofreció después de colgar el abrigo y el bolso de Alice en el guardarropa de la entrada

_- Oh, sí, gracias. Está helado allí afuera. _

_- Sí, lo está. Toma_ – dijo entregándole una taza cuando Alice se sentó frente a la isla de la cocina, junto al taburete en el que Bella había estado sentada

Bella se sentó a su lado nerviosa, después de dejar un plato con galletas frente a ellas.

_- Edward no está, si le buscabas a él._

_- No, en realidad venía a verte a ti. Aunque sé que mi hermano pasa muchos días aquí _

**_Gracias a todos por leer, comentar y seguirme contándome entre vuestros favoritos._**

**_Besitos y hasta el siguiente!_**


	25. Chapter 25

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**LA HEREDERA**

**CAPITULO 25**

_- ¿Cómo está Charlie? –_ preguntó Edward cuando entró en el departamento de Bella la noche del viernes

Bella había visitado a su padre como cada día del último mes, pero el estado de salud del hombre no variaba.

_- Igual –_ suspiró la chica dejándose abrazar por su novio

_- Lo siento, cielo_ – dijo acariciando su espalda consoladoramente

_- Temo que nunca mejore_

_- Lo sé_

_- No quiero parecer una desalmada pero pienso qué querría él._

_- ¿A qué te refieres?_

_- Los médicos dicen que podría seguir así durante años y me aterra._

_- Hey, cielo, todavía es pronto para pensar así. Sólo lleva poco más de un mes_

_- Lo sé, sé que tengo que esperar. Pero cuando hoy su médico me dijo que podría estar así durante años, pensé qué es lo que yo quisiera para mí. Vivir en coma durante años. No creo que le desearía eso a la gente de mi entorno._

_- Hey, Bells, no pienses en eso, ¿quieres? No puedo siquiera imaginar que te sucediera algo así._

_- Es mi padre, Edward. Yo tampoco podía imaginar que le sucediera algo así, y mírale ahora_

_- Hey, basta –_ la cortó incómodo –_ Entiendo cómo te sientes, pero por alguna razón que no comprendo, siento que mejorará._

_- Ojalá tengas razón._

_- La tengo – _sentenció – _Verás que sí._

Edward se marchó a la mañana siguiente al despacho mientras Bella trabajaba desde casa en la fundación que últimamente tenía un poco desatendida.

Pero contaba con Mark y Royce que manejaban todo de la forma en que ella desearía hacerlo.

El timbre la sobresaltó cuando se servía una taza de café en la cocina antes de sentarse frente a su portátil.

La inesperada visita de su cuñada la sorprendió.

_- Alice –_ saludó nerviosa

_- Buenos días, Bella. Espero no molestarte._

_- Oh, no, desde luego que no. Pasa –_ dijo alejándose de la puerta para dejarla entrar _- ¿Un café?_ – ofreció después de colgar el abrigo y el bolso de Alice en el guardarropa de la entrada

_- Oh, sí, gracias. Está helado allí afuera. _

_- Sí, lo está. Toma_ – dijo entregándole una taza cuando Alice se sentó frente a la isla de la cocina, junto al taburete en el que Bella había estado sentada

Bella se sentó a su lado nerviosa, después de dejar un plato con galletas frente a ellas.

_- Edward no está, si le buscabas a él._

_- No, en realidad venía a verte a ti. Aunque sé que mi hermano pasa muchos días aquí –_ sonrió

_- Oh, sí, algunos _– reconoció sonrojándose

Ambas dieron sendos tragos a sus cafés claramente incómodas.

_- No sé si has visto las revistas de estos días _– comentó Alice ganándose una mirada extrañada de Bella

_- Mmm, no, ¿por qué?_

_- Edward está en la portada de Star_

_- ¿Ah, sí? _– exclamó sorprendida _– No lo sabía. En realidad no acostumbro ver estas revistas. ¿Algo violento, incómodo?_

Alice se levantó y fue hasta el vestíbulo. Cogió el ejemplar que guardaba en su bolso y volvió a la cocina entregándoselo a Bella.

En la portada había una foto de Edward abrazado a Tanya en la acera frente al Starbucks.

_"¿Dónde está la heredera?"_ rezaba el titular

_- Ya veo –_ comentó Bella con desgano

_- No es lo que parece –_ excusó Alice rápidamente

_- Oh, lo sé _– sonrió la chica –_ Puedes estar segura de que lo sé_

_- Sí, lo imagino. Es raro para nosotros, ¿sabes? Mi familia nunca ha salido en las revistas y menos para insinuar que uno le pudiera ser infiel a su novia._

_- Tranquila, Alice. De verdad que no tienes que explicarme nada._

_- ¿Sabías que Edward y Tanya se habían visto?_

_- Sí. De hecho, yo misma le sugerí a Edward que lo hiciera. Ya sabes, por los artículos de la otra semana que hablaban de ella. Es totalmente injusto que ella se vea involucrada en este tipo de cosas._

_- Ella tuvo una relación con Edward._

_- Lo sé, pero no creo que le haga mucha gracia que personas que no saben nada de su vida, estén desmenuzando su vida o su relación._

_- ¿Cómo lo soportas tú? –_ indagó Alice intrigada

_- No lo sé_ – confesó – _Al principio buscaba y releía todo lo que se decía de mí. Me indignaba con las mentiras que eran capaces de inventar y sugerir. Al final te das cuenta que ya no puedes con eso y simplemente lo ignoras. Dejas de responder a las acusaciones y que cada uno piense lo que quiera. Debes aceptar que no le gustarás a todo el mundo, es lo normal. Y te preocupas sólo por aquellas personas que realmente te importan. Te preocupas por hacer que te conozcan realmente las personas que son importantes para ti. El resto... bueno, el resto que piensen lo que quieran._

_- Sabes, yo siempre creía todo lo que leía. Siempre pensaba, ya sabes, "cuando el río suena..." Algo de cierto habrá, me decía. Pero ahora que he visto cómo son capaces de desfigurar la relación que hay entre Edward y Tanya, creo que tal vez todo sea mentira._

_- Mira, Alice. Yo personalmente no puedo opinar sobre los demás, pero basada en lo que yo he vivido en carne propia, siempre pienso que es probablemente lo mismo que le sucede al resto. Este tipo de publicaciones hacen una foto y se inventan a su alrededor la historia que más pueda vender. Algunas veces la historia acaba siendo cierta y otras tantas veces, no._

_- Después de que tú y yo tuviéramos aquella conversación en casa de mis padres, no voy a negarte que no quedé muy convencida de lo que me habías dicho. Creo que ver a mi hermano enamorado y creer que podrías estarle engañando, me preocupaba. Pero ahora de verdad me gustaría poder confiar en que eres sincera._

_- Intento serlo, de verdad. –_ aseguró

_- Nunca me gustaron las chicas guapas. Me llevaron a sitios que me costó mucho dejar atrás. Creo que por eso estoy predispuesta a pensar mal sobre las chicas así, y tú eres preciosa. Eso, sumado a las ganas que tenía de ver a Edward con Tanya, mi mejor amiga, no actuó en tu favor._

_- Lo entiendo, Alice, de verdad que lo entiendo, pero deberías saber que nunca fue mi intención lastimar a Tanya ni a nadie. Lo que sucedió entre Edward y yo fue sorpresivo para mí. Edward es mi primer novio_ – confesó ruborizándose – _y simplemente me sentí así, sin buscarlo._

_- Lo entiendo. Y ver a Edward como lo veo contigo, me basta para aceptarlo y sentirme mejor con ello._

_- Gracias, Alice. Sólo deseo que Edward pueda ser feliz conmigo._

_- Por alguna razón, estoy segura de que lo será. _– sentenció Alice sonriendo

Cuando entró al loft de Edward esa noche, su novio ya sabía sobre la visita que le había hecho su hermana.

_- Buenas noches, cariño _– la saludó algo temeroso

_- Hola _– respondió con una sonrisa que borró toda su preocupación

_- ¿Todo bien, cielo? Tengo entendido que Alice te visitó hoy_

_- Sí – _reconoció divertida por la ansiedad que adivinó en su semblante

_- ¿Debo intervenir?_

_- No, claro que no – _reconoció acercándose para besarle _– Está todo perfectamente bien. Alice y yo podría decirse que ya no tenemos diferencias_

_-¡Gracias a Dios! _– exclamó levantando la mirada al techo a la vez que la rodeaba con sus brazos apretándola contra él

_- ¿Imagino que también te contó que eres portada de Star?_

_- Lo hizo, sí, pero no hacía falta porque ya lo sabía_

_- ¿Compraste la revista?_

_- No. Tanya me llamó y me lo dijo_

_- ¿Tanya?_

_- Sí. Estaba preocupada por haber podido generar algún problema entre tú y yo._

_- ¿De verdad?_

_- Sí –_ asintió con solemnidad

_- Muy considerado de su parte_

_- Realmente, sí. Es una buena chica._

_- Sí. Veo que lo es._

Bella se inclinó sobre él para chocar sus labios.

Las manos anchas y firmes de Edward subieron hasta los hombros de Bella, metiendo los dedos bajo las solapas del abrigo que aún no había llegado a quitarse, para despojarla de él lentamente.

Bella se estremeció y cerró los ojos al sentir sus manos sobre su grueso jersey.

Edward subió la prenda por su cuerpo para quitárselo por la cabeza y dejarlo caer al suelo.

_- Eres preciosa –_ comentó mientras las manos le recorrían los costados y se detenían para acariciar con suavidad el nacimiento de los pechos bajo la camisa _– me encanta desvestirte para encontrar el sexy cuerpo que esconde tu ropa –_ murmuró sugerente estremeciéndola.

Bella rió suavemente arqueándose contra él.

_- ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?_ – preguntó Edward subiendo las manos hacia el cuello.

_- Llevar tanta ropa no es sexy –_ admitió – _No soy muy sexy en invierno_ – reconoció Bella

_- Lo eres conmigo. _

Edward dejó quietas las manos acariciando su garganta, subiendo y bajando por su cuello.

Cuanto más la acariciaba, más necesitaba ella que le desabotonara la blusa. Quería sentir sus fuertes manos en los pechos. Y también quería allí su boca.

Cuando Edward comenzó a desabotonar su blusa, Bella ya palpitaba de deseo.

La abrumaba intencionadamente. Abría un botón, luego la besaba en la boca, abría otro, y la besaba en el cuello, una y otra vez, con inquietante lentitud, hasta que la prenda desapareció y ella quedó delante de él con el sujetador de encaje escondiendo los erectos pezones.

Se agitó espontáneamente cuando la acarició en las costillas con las manos, excitándose aún más ante la sensación de calor que la recorrió hasta instalarse entre sus muslos, cuando los dedos masculinos empezaron a juguetear con sus pezones a través del encaje.

_- ¿Te gusta?_ – susurró él contra su cuello.

Sólo pudo asentir en respuesta.

_- ¿Qué más quieres que te haga?_ – preguntó presionando la boca contra el pecho derecho.

El delicado tejido que había entre la boca y la piel era como una barrera infranqueable.

_– Todo_ – confesó y extendió los brazos hacia atrás y con un movimiento desabrochó el sujetador.

Levantando la boca, Edward le quitó el sujetador y lo dejó caer con el resto de su ropa.

Las manos le rodearon sus pechos.

_- Sabes deliciosamente –_ gimió llevándose el pezón a la boca.

Bella se arqueó contra él, mientras sentía su centro humedecerse y sus piernas debilitarse.

Enredó sus dedos en el pelo de Edward, gimiendo mientras él le chupaba los pechos.

Empezó a temblar, despacio al principio y luego con más violencia según se acercaba más al orgasmo. Y justo cuando estaba casi allí, Edward levantó la cabeza y sonrió con maldad.

_- ¿Necesitas algo, cielo?_ – preguntó con pasmosidad

_- Creo que sí –_ gruñó Bella, empujándolo contra el sofá y subiendo encima de él.

No estaba completamente desnuda pero necesitaba sentir su piel.

Extática, comenzó a quitarle el jersey, besando el cuerpo que se descubrió debajo. Edward jadeó y esbozó una sonrisa de placer recostando la cabeza contra el respaldo del sofá.

Incorporándose un momento, se quitó el jersey y lo tiró al suelo junto a la ropa de ella.

_- ¿Mejor así?_ – preguntó él

_- Mucho mejor. –_ reconoció empujándolo para dejarlo acostado sobre el sofá

Bella lo besó en el cuello, luego en la mandíbula antes de deslizar sus labios sobre el pecho.

Jugueteó con la lengua en sus pezones y les mordisqueó. Dibujó un recorrido con la boca desde la clavícula hasta la cinturilla de los vaqueros.

Edward estaba duro. Duro y preparado.

Bella se arrodilló para desabrocharle los vaqueros.

_- Oh, no, no lo hagas –_ jadeó Edward temeroso de perder el control

Con un movimiento ágil, la puso de espaldas y reanudó la deliciosa tarea de desnudarla.

_- Estos pantalones sobran –_ declaró

Bella levantó las caderas para que pudiera quitárselos

Le observó bajar sus pantalones, con especial cuidado al pasarlos lentamente por las caderas.

Edward bajó la cabeza para besarle con reverencia los huesos de las caderas. Este gesto la enardeció.

El calor de la habitación los envolvió, calentando aún más el cuerpo ya ardiente de Bella.

Edward se acostó a su lado mirándola con ternura.

_- ¿Y ahora qué?_ – susurró Bella, entrecerrando los ojos.

_- Ahora te torturaré hasta que me supliques._

Bella se quedó sin respiración cuando Edward comenzó a frotarle lentamente sobre la seda de las bragas.

Se sintió ávida, cuanto más la tocaba, más necesitaba que lo hiciera.

La mano de él se movía cada vez más rápido mientras una oleada de placer la envolvía. Finalmente, Bella no pudo soportarlo más. Gritando, se dejó llevar sumergiéndose en el éxtasis que sólo Edward sabía brindarle.

Bella abrió los ojos, atrapando a Edward mirándola con codicia. Sonriendo ampliamente pícaramente, ella se movió para agarrarlo.

_- Supongo que debería darte las gracias –_ suspiró.

_- No se merecen_

Bella sonrió girándose para quedar frente a él y tirar impacientemente de la cremallera de los vaqueros.

Edward la ayudó quitándose los vaqueros y se deshizo de ellos, a la vez que ella se despojaba de la única prenda que aún la cubría.

Por fin, sin los pantalones, tomó a Bella entre los brazos, abrazándola con fuerza.

Ella lo sintió duro contra su cuerpo y eso hizo que sus propias caderas se movieran involuntariamente.

El movimiento le enardeció.

_- Te deseo –_ gruñó en su oído.

_- Aquí me tienes. Tómame_ – demandó

La colocó sobre él para que quedara a horcajadas rodeándole las caderas.

Alzó las manos acariciándole los pechos, provocándole otra vez un deseo que la encendió.

Se alzó y lo introdujo en su cuerpo, oprimiéndolo con fuerza.

Edward movió las manos para cogerla con suavidad por las caderas y ayudarla en sus movimientos.

Bella se inclinó hacia delante para besarle mientras empezaba a moverse lentamente sobre él, arriba y abajo.

Se movió lentamente, con deliberación, aumentando el ritmo poco a poco.

Estaba ahora muy cerca de correrse.

Jadeando con fuerza, Bella se enderezó, enlazando sus manos con las de él, moviéndose sobre él con abandono.

_- Dios mío…_ - jadeó _– Bells..._

La forma en que dijo su nombre, con tanta desesperación y fuerza, envió una oleada de placer por su cuerpo.

Con ansias comenzó a bombear las caderas.

Las manos de Edward soltaron las de ella y le hizo bajar la cabeza para besarla salvajemente en la boca.

Bella gimió, sintiendo espasmos de placer en todo el cuerpo.

Se dejó ir otra vez, cuando Edward alzó sus caderas y con un jadeo lastimero se estremeció alcanzando el clímax justo después de ella.

Sólo entonces, se tumbaron desnudos sobre el sofá respirando entrecortadamente.

* * *

_**Nuevo cap.**_

_**¿La calma antes de la tormenta? Tal vez...  
**_

Bella lo observaba conmovida.

_- Eres un gran hombre, Edward Cullen_ – dijo alzándose sobre su pecho para besarlo

_- No, no lo soy _– discutió él _– Tú, eres una gran mujer. Tú lo eres. Y gracias a ti yo he empezado a ver cosas que antes no veía. Y no sé por qué. Era tan esnob como para ocuparme solamente de ganar dinero con mis inversiones, sin saber en realidad que haría con todos esos beneficios._

_- Si aún no sabes qué hacer con tus réditos_ – sugirió divertida _– la residencia Marie Dwyer siempre ve con buenos ojos las donaciones._

_- La residencia Marie Dwyer puede contar con eso_.

_**Besitos y nos seguimos leyendo!**_.

_**Petit chiharu:** De verdad te parece que la historia está estancada? Es difícil escribir a gusto de todos. En muchos reviews me piden que los deje vivir felices y tranquilos y tú me pides más drama... jejeje es difícil... Espero volver a entusiasmarte_


	26. Chapter 26

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**LA HEREDERA**

**CAPITULO 26**

Los últimos cuatro meses habían sido de descubrimientos.

Bella y Edward habían encontrado en el otro, algo que llevaban buscando toda la vida aunque ninguno de los dos era consciente de eso.

No obstante sus sentimientos, ninguno de los dos aún lo había puesto en palabras y no sabían por qué.

La vida juntos era tranquila a la vez que emocionante.

Las revistas, que los habían seguido a sol y a sombra durante los primeros dos meses, ya se habían cansado de no encontrar nunca ninguna bomba que hacer estallar entre ellos y ya habían pasado al famoso siguiente.

Un hijo no reconocido del actor más en auge del momento, les había dado el pie para dejar en paz a La Heredera, y desde entonces Bella no podía más que compadecer, a la vez que agradecer, las indiscreciones de Félix Cudmore.

Por otra parte, la salud de Charlie no mostraba cambios.

Pero así como Bella sentía cada vez más remotas las posibilidades de recuperar a su padre, había hallado en los Cullen, su nueva familia.

Pasados los primeros meses, cuando Alice realmente comprobó por activa y por pasiva la felicidad de Edward junto a Bella, ésta se convirtió en su cuñada favorita. Y su relación había pasado de simplemente cordial a sinceramente amistosa.

Jugaba a favor de Bella, el hecho de que Cynthia la adorase.

Edward y Bella se habían compenetrado perfectamente en el trabajo en Swan y después de un par de meses, trabajaban codo a codo, no imaginándose cómo sería dejar de hacerlo.

En ese momento, Bella había decidido introducir a Edward en todo el resto de su vida.

Por esa razón ambos habían viajado a Namibia.

_- ¿Cansado?_ – preguntó Bella cuando se tumbó a su lado en la cama al salir de la ducha

Se habían pasado toda la mañana y gran parte de la tarde en el colegio de Okahandja jugando, dibujando y trabajando con los niños.

Para cuando habían vuelto al hotel, Mark había llamado a Bella para decirle que Huilen, una chica de 17 años que vivía en la residencia, había roto aguas y había comenzado el trabajo de parto.

Bella y Edward habían ido al hospital de inmediato y habían estado junto a la joven hasta que dio a luz al pequeño Nahuel.

Ahora, pasada la medianoche, finalmente se habían metido en la cama.

_- Es extraño_ - confesó Edward atrayéndola al círculo de sus brazos – _Físicamente me siento apaleado_ – sonrió haciendo sonreír también a su novia – _Pero todos esos niños, así como Huilen y el pequeñajo, te llenan de una adrenalina tal, que si ahora me dijeran que debo levantarme para luchar cuerpo a cuerpo con una anaconda, lo haría sin dudar._

_- Es bueno que la anaconda no habite en África sino en Sudamérica –_ se burló Bella ganándose que Edward le sacara la lengua en un gesto copiado de ella misma

_- Imagínate entonces cómo sería de poderosa para haber cruzado el Atlántico y haber llegado a Namibia –_ se excusó haciéndola carcajear _– No, en realidad es increíble estar aquí. Ver todo lo que hay por hacer. Ver que lo poco que haces es para ellos inmenso._

_- No es poco lo que haces_ – discutió Bella _– Es lo que ellos necesitan. Tal vez para nosotros podría parecernos poco, porque por alguna razón que nunca he entendido, nos creemos merecedores de mucho más. Para Huilen, por ejemplo, el hecho de que tú estuvieras masajeando su espalda durante las contracciones, o que yo le cogiera la mano dándole ánimos cuando tenía que pujar, fue algo así como un regalo del cielo, una bendición de la cual no se creía merecedora. Por alguna razón, nosotros siempre creemos que así será para nosotros porque así es como debe ser. Todas las mujeres en Europa y en América, estamos seguras de que cuando vayamos a dar a luz, tendremos a nuestro lado a nuestra pareja y nuestra familia animándonos y ayudándonos. La vida real es tan diferente. Y no sólo aquí. ¿Sabes cuántas chicas he visto aquí parir completamente solas sin siquiera imaginar que podría ser diferente?_

_- Sí, lo sé. Pero aunque entiendo lo que dices y entiendo tu punto de vista, no estoy de acuerdo en que tú estés equivocada por exigir tener a tu pareja a tu lado. Tú exiges lo que todo el mundo debe tener, y no es injusto que tú lo tengas, sino que lo injusto es que ellas no lo tengan. No debemos pelear por estar en sus mismas condiciones, sino debemos pelear por que ellas estén en las nuestras. Todas las mujeres y los niños deberían estar protegidos. Y no lo están y ésa es la injusticia._

Bella lo observaba conmovida.

_- Eres un gran hombre, Edward Cullen_ – dijo alzándose sobre su pecho para besarlo

_- No, no lo soy _– discutió él _– Tú, eres una gran mujer. Tú lo eres. Y gracias a ti yo he empezado a ver cosas que antes no veía. Y no sé por qué. Era tan esnob como para ocuparme solamente de ganar dinero con mis inversiones, sin saber en realidad que haría con todos esos beneficios._

_- Si aún no sabes qué hacer con tus réditos_ – sugirió divertida _– la residencia Marie Dwyer siempre ve con buenos ojos las donaciones._

_- La residencia Marie Dwyer puede contar con eso_ – rió _– Y ahora voy a dejarte dormir_

_- ¿Vas a dejarme dormir a mí, o quieres que yo te deje dormir a ti?_

_- ¿Ambas dos?_

Bella sonrió burlona y tan exhausta como su novio, no tardó más que unos minutos en dormirse.

No llevaban más de cuatro horas durmiendo cuando el teléfono de Edward repiqueteó con insistencia.

_- Voy a matar a Emmett_ – gimió cuando pudo leer el identificador antes de contestar _– Emmett, ¿sabes qué hora es aquí?_

_- Lo sé, demasiado temprano, lo siento_ – el tono pasmoso de Emmett le preocupó y se sentó en la cama

Bella, ansiosa al ver el rostro de Edward, se sentó junto a él.

_- Emmett, ¿qué sucede? ¿va todo bien?_

_- Sí, tranquilo. He estado intentando hablar con Bella pero su teléfono está fuera de servicio_

_- Sí –_ reconoció _– la cobertura de su compañía es un desastre. ¿Qué sucede, Emmett? –_ indagó preocupado

_- Charlie despertó_

* * *

_**Capi muy cortito, lo sé, pero necesario.**_

_**Adelanto para el próximo:**_

Edward se tensó junto a ella.

_- Bells, cielo –_ la llamó cauteloso _– Sé que no va a gustarte lo que voy a decir..._

_- ¿Qué sucede? –_ indagó curiosa levantando la mirada hacia él

_- Bells, no creo que debas viajar a Nueva York hoy_

_- ¿Qué dices? _– dijo separándose de su abrazo

_- Sé que quieres hacerlo..._

_- No sólo quiero hacerlo, Edward _– replicó molesta – _Voy a volar a Nueva York hoy – _sentenció

_- Escúchame, Bella_

_- No tengo nada que escuchar – _gruñó levantándose de su regazo y alejándose de él – _Ya que no tengo idea qué diablos es lo que estás intentando decir_

**_Gracias a todos por leer y comentar y como siempre gracias también a quienes consideran tanto al fic como a mí misma, dignos de ocupar un lugar entre vuestros alertas y favoritos._**

**_Me honra._**

**_Besitos y buen finde!_**

_**Petit chiharu:** Hey! Te contesto de esta forma ya que como no tienes cuenta no tengo cómo hacerlo, aunque si lo prefieres puedes darme una dire de mail y te escribo por ahí. Me alegra y me honra que entres siempre a mi perfil para ver lo que tengo de nuevo. Espero de verdad no defraudar. Intento siempre que puedo contestar los reviews cuando alguien me hace una consulta o una sugerencia. Me gustaría contestar a todo el mundo siempre, pero últimamente recibo muchos reviews (gracias por eso) y como publico cada pocos días, se me hace imposible contestar a todo el mundo además de escribir (y por supuesto trabajar y atender a mi familia y hacer todas esas cosas que todas tenemos que hacer), pero intento no dejar preguntas sin respuesta. Es verdad que tal vez la historia pueda estar un poco "parada" pero se va a poner un poco movida en cualquier momento, prometido. Y respecto a eso de que me imaginas con mil ideas en la cabeza, no te imaginas cuánto. Las ideas me llegan más rápido de lo que los dedos las escriben. De hecho tengo tres historias de las cuales tengo ya escritos algunos capítulos, pero no los primeros, no, los del centro, y algunos del final. Cosas que no quiero olvidar pero obvio que tampoco se pueden publicar así ya que les falta toda la introducción. Es un lío. Ojalá tuviera más tiempo para escribir. Espero de a poco poder ir haciéndolo. No me extiendo más. Espero seguir viéndote por aquí._

**_Besitos!_**

.


	27. Chapter 27

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**LA HEREDERA**

**CAPITULO 27**

_- Charlie despertó_

Las palabras de Emmett resonaron en el teléfono.

_- ¿Cómo dices?_ – exclamó levantándose de la cama

_- ¿Edward? –_ le llamó Bella nerviosa

Edward se volteó a mirarla con el rostro pálido.

_- Edward, ¿qué sucede?_ – preguntó la chica

Edward levantó la mano para detener sus palabras.

_- Explícate, Emmett_

_- Lo que te he dicho. Charlie despertó_ – repitió su hermano

_- ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo está? –_ indagó temeroso

_- Hace un par de horas o tres. Jenks me había comentado que le había parecido verlo moverse casi imperceptiblemente estos días pasados y hoy simplemente abrió los ojos._

_- Por Dios_ – gimió _- ¿Cómo está? _

_- Bien, qué sé yo. Ha despertado de un coma de cinco meses. Los médicos dicen que se recuperará. Le han hecho pruebas, TACs, etcétera. _

_- Pero ¿cómo está?_

_- Según los médicos, bien. Tiene poca movilidad en el lado derecho del cuerpo y presenta dificultades para expresarse._

_- ¿Qué quieres decir con dificultades? _

_- De momento no puede hablar pero según los médicos, con el tratamiento adecuado podría recuperarse al cien por cierto o casi –_ reconoció Emmett

Bella observaba a Edward entre confusa y angustiada.

Se acercó a la cama y se sentó atrayendo a Bella a sus brazos aún sin soltar el teléfono.

_- De acuerdo, Emmett. Te llamo en un rato._

_- De acuerdo._ – aceptó Emmett – _Hey, Edward, dile a Bella que esté tranquila. Su padre se pondrá bien._

_- Se lo diré. Gracias, Em._ – dijo antes de colgar

Apretó a Bella contra su pecho.

_- Por favor, Edward, ¿qué sucede?_

_- Bells, cielo –_ sonrió _– Charlie despertó_ – informó

_- ¿Qué? –_ gritó Bella separándose de él para observarle cuando las lágrimas desbordaron sus ojos corriendo raudas por sus mejillas

_- Sí, cielo. Charlie despertó._

_- ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo está?_

Edward le explicó la situación tal como Emmett se la explicara a él momentos antes.

La mantenía sentada en su regazo después de que hubieran hablado con Emmett y les explicara detalladamente toda la situación que se estaba viviendo en Nueva York.

_- No puedo creer que yo no estuviera allí cuando despertó_ – comentó con pesar

_- No podías saber que despertaría –_ la justificó – _En cinco meses no reveló cambio alguno. Nadie podía preverlo_

_- Lo sé. Pero eso no hace que me sienta mejor._

_- Lo sé, cariño, lo sé. Pero ahora no tienes que pensar en eso sino en que al fin ha despertado._

_- Es cierto. –_ aceptó – _Imagino que no será muy difícil conseguir billetes para hoy_

Edward se tensó junto a ella.

_- Bells, cielo –_ la llamó cauteloso _– Sé que no va a gustarte lo que voy a decir..._

_- ¿Qué sucede? –_ indagó curiosa levantando la mirada hacia él

_- Bells, no creo que debas viajar a Nueva York hoy_

_- ¿Qué dices? _– dijo separándose de su abrazo

_- Sé que quieres hacerlo..._

_- No sólo quiero hacerlo, Edward _– replicó molesta – _Voy a volar a Nueva York hoy – _sentenció

_- Escúchame, Bella_

_- No tengo nada que escuchar – _gruñó levantándose de su regazo y alejándose de él – _Ya que no tengo idea qué diablos es lo que estás intentando decir_

_- Escúchame, por favor_ – ella le miró con insolencia – _Bella, piensa un poco_

_- ¿Qué quieres que piense? Mi padre acaba de despertar después de pasarse casi medio año en coma_

_- Lo sé, cielo. Y estoy de acuerdo contigo en que debes viajar cuanto antes, pero piensa un poco_

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Cielo, piensa en Huilen. En Huilen y en Nahuel. No puedes irte ahora. Eres la tutora de Huilen, eres su representante legal. No puedes irte y dejarla ahora. Podría aparecer Johan en cualquier momento. Es el padre del niño por mucho que nos pese. Si no dejas todo legalmente arreglado podría hacer algo para llevárselo, al niño o incluso a Huilen. Piénsalo, cielo._

Bella recordó entonces el parto al que habían asistido tan sólo unas horas antes. Edward tenía razón. No podía dejarles solos. Ellos la necesitaban incluso más que Charlie.

Se dejó caer con pesadez en la butaca que había junto a Edward.

_- ¡Dios!_ – gimió _– No había pensado en eso. ¿Cómo pude olvidarme de Huilen?_

_- Es natural que lo olvidaras, cielo. Tu padre ha despertado. Es normal que te sientas así._

_- ¿Qué voy a hacer, Edward?_ – inquirió mirándolo con tristeza

_- Yo volaré a Nueva York hoy y me ocuparé de todo. Me ocuparé de que Charlie esté bien y desde luego que te mantendré informada a cada instante. Tú ocúpate de agilizar los trámites para que la residencia asuma la custodia del niño. Supongo que en una semana o dos a lo sumo, podrás tener todo resuelto. Entonces, cuando Huilen y Nahuel estén seguros, vuelas a Nueva York._

Bella lo observó comprensiva y el llanto la volvió a asaltar. Caminó hasta él y se refugió en su abrazo llorando apenada.

_- Tranquila, cariño_ – la consolaba pasando repetidamente las manos por su espalda

_- ¿Por qué, Edward? Yo debería estar con Charlie. ¿Cómo sabrá cuánto me importa si no estoy con él?_

_- Shh, pequeña, todo estará bien. Yo hablaré con Charlie. Yo me ocuparé de explicarle exactamente todo lo que has estado haciendo todo este tiempo y dónde estás ahora y por qué es tan importante que estés aquí. Lo entenderá. Verás que lo entenderá y se sentirá completamente orgulloso de ti._

_- ¿Tú crees?_

_- Estoy seguro_ – afirmó

Bella acompañó a Edward al aeropuerto, sabiendo que no tendría noticias de él hasta el día siguiente en cuanto llegara a los Estados Unidos.

Edward intentó tranquilizarla asegurándole que todo estaría bien y que él estaría esperándola para cuando ella pudiera volar.

Poco era lo que ella podía hacer ese día, ya que, siendo sábado no podía ocuparse de los temas legales.

Buscando distraerse, acompañó a Mark y a su mujer Charlotte al hospital a visitar a Huilen y el pequeño Nahuel, quienes al día siguiente serían dados de alta y se instalarían en la residencia.

Emmett y Rosalie le esperaban en el aeropuerto cuando desembarcó en el JFK, después de casi 24 horas de viaje.

_- Emmett, Rose_ – les saludó _- ¿Cómo está Charlie?_ – indagó ansioso

_- Está bien_ – le tranquilizó Emmett _– Los pronósticos son buenos. Los médicos dicen que se recuperará completamente. Hoy mismo empezará con la rehabilitación._

_- Dijiste que no podía hablar_ – comentó

_- Le cuesta expresarse. Según los médicos no tiene problemas para entender ni pensar, puede tener alguna laguna, haber olvidado algunas cosas, pero en principio nada grave. Pero le cuesta expresarse, volver a hablar con normalidad._

_- Entiendo_

_- Jenks ha contactado los mejores logopedas y fisioterapeutas._

_- Bien_

_- ¿Cómo está Bella?_ – preguntó Rosalie preocupada por su amiga

_- Apenada por no haber estado aquí y por no haber podido venir, desde luego. Pero le he prometido cuidar de Charlie hasta que ella pueda viajar._

_- ¿Cuándo crees que podrá hacerlo?_

_- Espero que al final de esta semana o la siguiente a más tardar._

Edward se encontró a un Charlie completamente diferente del que había conocido.

Si bien, su estado físico desmejorado, no lo había sorprendido, ya que lo había ido percibiendo con el paso de los meses, ésta era la primera vez que sus ojos estaban abiertos y miraban a todos aprensivos.

Jason Jenks, el asistente personal de Charlie, le había explicado todo lo que los médicos ya le habían explicado a él.

Charlie se recuperaría, pero necesitaría meses de rehabilitación. Aparentemente entendía todo perfectamente aunque le era casi imposible articular palabras.

Jason había hecho venir a reconocidísimos logopedas y terapeutas que se encargarían de su tratamiento.

Cuando Edward entró en la habitación, Charlie, tumbado en la cama, era atendido por un especialista que masajeaba su brazo derecho a la vez que le ayudaban a hacer ejercicios para fortalecerlo.

La mirada de Charlie se desvió hacia la puerta cuando Edward entró. En sus ojos vio el atisbo de reconocimiento que reflejaron.

_- Hey, Charlie –_ le saludó con una sonrisa que emanaba confianza _- ¿Cómo estás?_

Charlie separó los labios pero de ellos no salió más que un ronco graznido. Pudo ver en sus ojos manifestarse una creciente desesperación.

_- Hey, tranquilo –_ le dijo acercándose a él y estirando su mano para apretar su brazo – _No te esfuerces. Todo estará bien. Ya lo verás._

Charlie recostó la cabeza en el respaldo de la cama cerrando los ojos con frustración.

_- Te pondrás bien, y en menos de lo que imaginas volverás a Swan a darnos el coñazo._ – sonrió

Se quedó con él hasta que el médico se fue diciéndole que volvería por la tarde. Exhausto después del largo vuelo desde Namibia, se sentó en la butaca junto a su cama.

_- ¿Cómo te sientes?_ – preguntó nuevamente y Charlie hizo un gesto de fastidio que le hizo sonreír _– Te sentirás mejor –_ aseguró _– No te tomará mucho tiempo, lo sé. Sabes que las cosas han estado bastante moviditas por aquí estos meses_ – le informó

Estaba seguro que Jason ya le habría contado algunas cosas, aún sin tener claro si lo entendía o no.

_- Hemos tenido mucho trabajo, pero hemos firmado unos acuerdos excelentes. _

Tomó aire antes de nombrar a Bella, ya que temía la reacción de su socio, el que mientras estaba en coma se había convertido en su suegro.

_- Bella ha estado trabajando con nosotros en Swan –_ soltó de una vez viendo los ojos de Charlie brillar entrecerrándose _– Ha sido la mejor decisión que pude haber tomado en mi vida. Estábamos muy equivocados con ella, Charlie_ – afirmó _– No es lo que pensábamos. Es lista, muy lista y está increíblemente capacitada. En Swan se ha ganado la adoración y el respeto de hasta el más escéptico. Gracias a ella hemos firmado contratos con unos márgenes de beneficios que no habíamos imaginado._

Charlie le observaba imperturbable y en un momento pensó que tal vez no entendiera lo que le estaba explicando. Pero cuando notó el gesto de crispación de Charlie, dedujo que sí le escuchaba y le entendía. Perfectamente, además.

_- Cuando puedas reintegrarte a Swan, podrás verlo por ti mismo. No podría haberlo hecho sin ella. No podemos dejarla marchar. Swan no puede perderla. –_ aseguró

Charlie no era capaz de expresar sus sentimientos ni pensamientos con palabras, y en su interior, Edward agradeció que así fuera. El brillo que veía en su mirada y el leve fruncimiento de su entrecejo, no le parecían buenas señales.

Pero estaba seguro que cuando Bella regresara a Nueva York tendría la oportunidad de enseñarle a su padre quién era en realidad.

Estaba convencido de que entonces, Charlie no podría dejar de amarla.

Así como la amaba a él, reconoció.

* * *

**_A ver qué pasa ahora con Charlie y Bella._**

**_Adelanto del próximo capi:  
_**

_- ¿De verdad lo crees?_ – gimió

_- Completamente. Confía en mí._

_- Dios, Edward, he tenido tanto miedo._

_- Lo sé, cielo. Pero te prometo que estará bien._

_- ¿Le has dicho que he estado con él todo este tiempo? _– preguntó dudosa

_- Sí. Le he explicado que has estado trabajando con nosotros en Swan, y también que temo que cuando vea lo buena que eres, posiblemente te ponga en mi sitio _– bromeó

_- Tonto. _– rió Bella más animada _- ¿Qué le ha parecido?_

_**Besitos y nos seguimos leyendo!**  
_


	28. Chapter 28

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**LA HEREDERA**

**CAPITULO 28**

_- ¿Cómo está Charlie? – _fueron las primeras palabras de Bella al contestar al teléfono

_- Bien –_ sonrió Edward en respuesta _– Estará bien, cielo._

_- ¿Estará?_ – preguntó dudosa _– ¿No lo está ahora?_

_- Sí, cariño. Dentro de lo posible en su estado está bien –_ dijo intentando calmarla

_- Explícamelo_ – ordenó

_- Es difícil de verlo así. Sin dudas se le ve muy vulnerable, ya que tiene prácticamente paralizado el lado derecho de su cuerpo, y el resto se mueve con dificultad, debido a todos estos meses de inactividad. Tampoco puede expresarse verbalmente, aunque no tiene problemas de entendimiento. _

_- ¿Qué dicen los médicos?_ – sollozó

_- Que se recuperará. Debes estar tranquila. Va a recuperarse –_ aseguró – _Está siendo atendido por los mejores terapeutas y logopedas. Estoy seguro que para cuando tú llegues ya estará mucho mejor._

_- ¿De verdad lo crees?_ – gimió

_- Completamente. Confía en mí._

_- Dios, Edward, he tenido tanto miedo._

_- Lo sé, cielo. Pero te prometo que estará bien._

_- ¿Le has dicho que he estado con él todo este tiempo? _– preguntó dudosa

_- Sí. Le he explicado que has estado trabajando con nosotros en Swan, y también que temo que cuando vea lo buena que eres, posiblemente te ponga en mi sitio _– bromeó

_- Tonto. _– rió Bella más animada _- ¿Qué le ha parecido?_

_- Cariño, ya te he explicado que no puede hablar. Creo que se ha quedado muy sorprendido, pero gratamente sorprendido. Estoy seguro._

_- Espero que sí_ – rogó –_ Ojalá pudiera convertirme en el hijo que por mi causa no pudo tener._

_- No digas eso –_ la regañó –_ No fue por tu causa, fue un accidente_

_- Lo sé. Pero siempre quiso tener un hijo varón, y el hecho de que Seth muriera por mí, creo que nunca me lo perdonará._

_- Eso son tonterías y no quiero que vuelvas a repetirlo. Ahora cuéntame tú, ¿cómo están Huilen y Nahuel?_

_- Oh, bien –_ sonrió_ – Mañana les dejarán salir del hospital. Nahuel es tan pequeñito... pero sus pulmones son enormes_

_- Ja –_ rió Edward _– Ya tengo ganas de volver a verle. ¿Te ocuparás mañana del papeleo?_

_- Sí. Hoy he hablado con Royce y me ha explicado todo lo que debo tener en cuenta. Lo haría mejor si él estuviera aquí, pero espero hacerlo bien._

_- Lo harás bien –_ aseguró _- ¿Cuánto crees que tardes?_

_- No lo sé. Según Royce la burocracia aquí es un poco peor que en Londres, pero él confía en que al final de la semana ya podría tener todo resuelto._

_- Cielo, sé que tu prioridad ahora es viajar a Nueva York para estar con Charlie, pero quiero que te asegures de dejar todo bien atado allí. Que Huilen y Nahuel estén seguros allí. Que Johan no pueda hacer nada._

_- Lo sé_

_- Asegúrate de que estén seguros –_ pidió

_- Lo haré, Edward. Mark y Charlotte me acompañarán. No les dejaré desprotegidos. No es mi intención._

_- Sé que no lo es, pero también sé cuánto necesitas estar junto a tu padre._

_- Es verdad que lo necesito, pero sé que tú estás ahí. Eres para Charlie algo así como el hijo que no ha tenido._

Edward sonrió ante las palabras de Bella. Si todo resultaba como esperaba, no tardaría en convertirse en el hijo de Charlie. Si él y Bella se casaban, él sería el hijo de Charlie. Y él estaba cada vez más decidido a que no pasara mucho tiempo antes de eso.

Amaba a esa mujer, aunque aún no había dicho las palabras, la amaba, y sabía que ella le amaba a él. Casarse era el siguiente paso.

Los siguientes días Charlie los pasaba casi íntegramente abocado a sus diferentes rutinas de rehabilitación.

Edward le visitaba cada día para poder hablar con Bella e informarle de las novedades.

La recuperación estaba siendo bastante más rápida de lo que habían creído en un principio, aunque le llevaría unos meses estar al cien por cien.

De todas formas, Edward había descubierto que Charlie prestaba especial atención a las novedades que tuvieran relación con la empresa.

Swan había sido siempre la prioridad número uno del hombre, y evidentemente eso no había cambiado por muy cerca que hubiera estado de dejarlo.

_- Jenks me ha comentado que te ha estado leyendo el último acuerdo que tenemos previsto –_ dijo sentándose en la butaca junto a la cama mientras Charlie hacía sus ejercicios de rehabilitación muscular

Con un simple abrir y cerrar de los párpados asintió.

_- Bien –_ asintió Edward –_ En realidad, hay algunas estipulaciones nuevas que Bella insistió en incluir –_ Charlie le lanzó una mirada que le incomodó pero decidió ignorar –_ Son básicamente sobre el sistema de remuneraciones que querríamos que cambien. No estaban muy de acuerdo al principio_ – reconoció – _Pero estoy seguro de que lo aceptarán._

Charlie hizo un gesto de fastidio y con esfuerzo soltó su primera palabra.

_- Nnn…o –_ dijo con esfuerzo llamando la atención de Edward que lo observó sorprendido

_- ¡Charlie!_ – exclamó con sorpresa - _¿Qué has dicho?_

_- Nnn…o_ – repitió el hombre balbuceante

_- ¡Dios, Charlie! ¿Te das cuenta? Estás hablando al fin. ¡Es genial!_ – prorrumpió entusiasmado

_- No_ – repitió ya perfectamente vocalizado

_- ¿No, qué?_ – indagó Edward -_ ¿A qué te refieres con "no"?_

_- No_ – volvió a decir el hombre con esfuerzo

_- ¿No al contrato?_ – intentó Edward obteniendo un movimiento negativo de la cabeza de Charlie _– ¿No a los cambios?_ – aventuró y por fin Charlie hizo un breve asentimiento – _¿O sea que no quieres que agreguemos esos cambios al contrato?_

_- No_ – confirmó

_- Son buenas ideas, Charlie_ – intentó convencerle _– Deberíamos al menos considerarlas_

Charlie volvió a negar exhausto y Edward decidió dejarlo por el momento.

_- De acuerdo, Charlie. Ya discutiremos esto en otro momento. Creo que deberías descansar. Te estás esforzando demasiado_

Para cuando llegó a casa esa tarde estaba ansioso por contarle a Bella las novedades sobre su padre.

Bella tardaría una semana aún en poder volver a Nueva York, y la ansiedad de reencontrarse con su padre la tenía exhausta.

_- Hola, cielo_ – la saludó Edward esa tarde cuando la llamó -_ ¿Cómo estás?_

_- Bien_ – dijo con voz queda

_- ¿Bien? ¿De verdad?_

_- En realidad me siento un poco frustrada_

_- ¿Por qué, cariño?_

_- Los papeleos legales son bastante más burocráticos de lo que esperaba_

_- ¿No podrás volver aún?_

_- Espero poder tener todo resuelto para mediados de la próxima semana_

_- No te preocupes, cielo. Serán cinco o seis días más. Sólo eso._

_- Ya_ – dijo con pena _- ¿Cómo está Charlie?_ – preguntó apática y Edward sonrió por las noticias que tenía para ella

_- Pues... tengo novedades..._

_- ¿De verdad? Cuéntame –_ pidió expectante

_- Hoy ha dicho su primera palabra_

_- ¿En serio?_ – gritó cuando los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas _– Cuéntame, por favor_

_- No fue mucho _– le calmó _– Yo estaba hablando sobre el contrato de Chicago Inc. y a él no le gustaron los cambios_

_- ¿Dijo que no le gustaron los cambios?_ – preguntó con asombro

_- No, sólo dijo No, pero al principio tuvo que esforzarse por decirlo pero lo repitió luego más fluidamente._

_- Oh, Edward, eso es genial, ¿no?_

_- Claro que sí, cielo. Los médicos dicen que es bueno, que aunque es un proceso lento, se recuperará._

_- Oh, Dios, Edward. Gracias a Dios. He esperado tanto por este momento._

_- Lo sé, cariño, lo sé. _

_- Gracias, Edward._

_- ¿Por qué?_ – preguntó extrañado

_- Gracias por estar ahí. Gracias por estar con él, cuando yo no puedo estar._

_- No, cariño. No tienes que agradecerme, Bells. Quiero hacer todo cuanto esté en mi mano por ti, cielo._

_- Gracias, Edward. No sé qué haría sin ti._

_- No tendrás que averiguarlo. No dejaré que estés sin mí._

_- ¿Lo prometes?_

_- Lo prometo, cielo. Te echo de menos, Bella. Muchísimo. Sólo han pasado seis días desde nuestra última noche juntos pero esta espera se me está haciendo eterna. _

_- Y a mí._

No fue sino hasta el fin de semana siguiente que Bella finalmente pudo volar a Nueva York.

Para entonces Charlie ya hablaba con bastante fluidez. Palabras cortas, eso sí. Le costaba formar oraciones completas, pero se hacía entender fácilmente.

Bella temblaba en la puerta de la habitación de hospital.

_- Hey, cariño –_ le tranquilizaba Edward pasando sus manos repetidamente por los brazos de la chica _– No puedes tener miedo de entrar. Es Charlie. ¿Cuántas veces te has enfrentado a él?_

_- Lo sé –_ reconoció apoyándose en el pecho de su novio que la había recogido en el aeropuerto media hora antes _– Pero me gustaría que éste fuera el comienzo de un nuevo tipo de relación entre él y yo._

_- Estará todo bien. Lo prometo. Ahora coge aire y entra allí a ver a tu padre._

_- ¿Crees que le gustará verme?_

_- Eres su única familia, Bells_ – dijo acunando su rostro entre sus manos _– Desde luego que le gustará verte. Venga, hagámoslo de una vez. _– la instó

Tal como dijo Edward, tomó aire y entró a la sala.

Charlie estaba recostado en su cama. Levantó la vista y la observó.

_- Hola, papá –_ saludó en un susurro

* * *

**_Capi cortito, pero espero que lo disfrutéis._**

**_Dejo el adelantito del próximo:_**

_- Edward dice que estás mucho mejor –_ sonrió Bella buscando una respuesta de su padre

No la obtuvo. Charlie simplemente la observó. Primero a ella y luego al chico de pie junto a su hija.

_- ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy, Charlie?_ – preguntó Edward intentando aligerar el ambiente _– Bella estaba muy preocupada por ti, pero le he asegurado que estás bien._

_- Tuve mucho miedo cuando te accidentaste –_ explicó la chica – _He estado aquí desde entonces. He venido a verte cada día._

_- Ya te lo he dicho, ¿verdad, Charlie?_ – comentó Edward esperando una reacción por parte del hombre – _Te he dicho que Bella ha estado aquí cada día, ¿lo recuerdas? _

Bella observó a su padre ansiosa, pero sólo le vio observarlos impasible.

_**Besitos!**_


	29. Chapter 29

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**LA HEREDERA**

**CAPITULO 29**

_- Hola, papá –_ saludó en un susurro

El hombre la observó impasible para mirar luego a Edward que entró detrás de la chica.

_- ¿Cómo estás? – _preguntó acercándose a él

Charlie no respondió sino que solamente cerró los ojos en asentimiento.

Se sentó en la butaca junto a su cama después de acercarse a él y dejar un beso tímido en su frente.

Se estremeció ante la frialdad que reflejaban tanto el rostro como la mirada de su padre.

Edward notó la tensión que había en el ambiente y se preocupó también por la pena que sin dudas asaltaba a su novia.

_- Edward dice que estás mucho mejor –_ sonrió Bella buscando una respuesta de su padre

No la obtuvo. Charlie simplemente la observó. Primero a ella y luego al chico de pie junto a su hija.

_- ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy, Charlie?_ – preguntó Edward intentando aligerar el ambiente _– Bella estaba muy preocupada por ti, pero le he asegurado que estás bien._

_- Tuve mucho miedo cuando te accidentaste –_ explicó la chica – _He estado aquí desde entonces. He venido a verte cada día._

_- Ya te lo he dicho, ¿verdad, Charlie?_ – comentó Edward esperando una reacción por parte del hombre – _Te he dicho que Bella ha estado aquí cada día, ¿lo recuerdas? _

Bella observó a su padre ansiosa, pero sólo le vio observarlos impasible.

_- Quería estar aquí cuando despertaras _– reveló nerviosa _– Pero tenía algunos temas importantes que no podía dejar, y sabía que tú estabas bien cuidado. Edward me contaba cada día cómo ibas evolucionando. Me ha dicho que has estado trabajando mucho. _

El fisioterapeuta de Charlie entró en ese momento y lamentó tener que llevarle a la sala de fisioterapia para seguir trabajando con sus piernas.

La sesión duraba un par de horas por lo que les aconsejó volver más tarde o al día siguiente.

Bella se despidió de su padre que no hizo ningún amago de reconocimiento.

Los ojos de Bella se llenaron de lágrimas cuando el enfermero se llevó a su padre en una silla de ruedas.

Edward, de pie detrás de ella, reconoció con facilidad su malestar y la rodeó con sus brazos.

_- Lo siento, cielo. Se ve que hoy no tenía un buen día._

_- Sabes que no es eso_ – sollozó apenada – _No me dijo ni una sola palabra_

_- Le cuesta mucho hablar, Bella –_ aseguró Edward intentando consolarla

- _No intentes consolarme mintiéndome, Edward –_ espetó separándose de él _– No soy una niña y no soy tonta. Sé que es por mí. No le hace ninguna gracia que yo esté aquí. No sé si le he molestado, pero es evidente que no le ha ilusionado verme._

_- No es así, cariño_ – dijo intentando acercarse a ella –_ Es sólo que le cuesta comunicarse y evidentemente, tú y él siempre habéis tenido dificultades para comunicaros_

_- ¿Habla contigo? _– preguntó incomodándolo _– Dímelo, Edward, ¿habla contigo? ¿te dirige la palabra a ti o te ignora como a mí?_

_- No te ignora_

_- ¡Contéstame, demonios! –_ gritó cuando el llanto la invadió _– ¿Te habla a ti?_

_- Algo –_ confesó bajando la mirada

_- ¿Algo? ¿Algo, cuánto? _

_- No lo sé, cariño. Le cuesta un poco expresarse. Tiene dificultad para hablar._

_- Pero lo intenta. Intenta hablar contigo mientras que a mí no fue capaz de soltarme siquiera un monosílabo._

_- Dale tiempo, Bells _– dijo acercándose a ella para rodearla con sus brazos

Bella se alejó de él y cogiendo su bolso se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación.

_- Estoy cansada –_ explicó –_ Quiero irme a casa –_ dijo cuando salió al pasillo

Entraron en el departamento de Bella en el mismo silencio en el que habían hecho el trayecto desde el hospital.

Edward dejó la maleta de Bella en el suelo del vestíbulo y se acercó a ella.

_- Bells, cariño_

Bella lo evitó alejándose de él.

_- Estoy cansada, Edward. Voy a darme una ducha y después me meteré en la cama._

_- Espera, cielo_ – rogó acercándose pero ella volvió a evitarle

_- Ha sido un viaje muy largo, estoy cansada –_ explicó yendo hacia su habitación

Se desnudó en silencio y entró en el baño.

Los chorros calientes de la ducha llenaron el baño de vapor. Se metió bajo la ducha y no pudo evitar dejar salir el llanto cuando el agua caliente la relajó.

Apoyó la frente contra los azulejos oscuros.

Edward escuchó sus ahogados sollozos en el baño. Se desnudó a su vez y se metió con ella bajo la ducha.

_- Shh, cariño_ – dijo abrazándola por la espalda y girándola para dejarla frente a él

La rodeó con sus brazos y la apretó contra su pecho. Su llanto se intensificó.

_- ¿Por qué, Edward?_ – gimió _- ¿Por qué me odia tanto? ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me perdone?_

_- No tiene nada que perdonarte, Bella. Deja de pensarlo. No hiciste nada que requiera su perdón, y si él no quiere entenderlo, pues que se vaya al diablo._

_- Es mi padre, Edward. ¿Por qué no puede quererme?_

_- Te quiere, cariño. Es sólo que es terco y orgulloso. No quiero que le dejes lastimarte, Bella. Si piensa seguir con esa estúpida actitud pues entonces que se vaya al diablo._

_- No puedo. Es mi padre. Es mi única familia. Es todo lo que tengo._

_- No, cariño, no lo es. Me tienes a mí. Me tienes a mí, a mi familia. Tienes a Rose. Y a Mark y a Charlotte. Y tienes decenas de chicas y niños en Namibia que son tu familia. Eres todo para ellos. No puedes dejarte caer. Eres todo para mí_ – aseguró acunando su rostro y obligándola a mirarle _– Eres todo para mí, Bells. No te dejes caer, hazlo por mí. Te necesito, Bella. Si Charlie no quiere ser parte de tu familia pues que se fastidie. Yo sí quiero ser tu familia_ – aseguró antes de abalanzarse sobre sus labios

La besó con pasión contenida en el mismo momento que decidió pedirle matrimonio. Esperaría a poder conseguir un anillo pero no tardaría en hacerla su mujer.

Bella rodeó su cuello con los brazos, apretándose contra él.

Su necesidad se volvió imperiosa y los días separados acrecentaron el deseo que se formó en sus vientres.

Edward deslizó las manos por la espalda de Bella hasta alcanzar sus glúteos.

Tiró de ellos alzándola contra la pared de la ducha sin soltar sus labios. Bella enredó las piernas alrededor de su cintura y de una sola estocada la penetró arrancándole un jadeo.

_- Dios, Bells, te necesitaba tanto –_ confesó contra su pelo

_- Y yo a ti. Hazme el amor, Edward –_ pidió necesitada

_- Ahora mismo, nena_ – prometió embistiéndola

Se necesitaban, se deseaban. No podían esperar. El clímax los asaltó casi de inmediato y el orgasmo los apabulló, dejándoles jadeantes bajo el agua.

Bella, aún dormida, se removió entre sus brazos despertándole, a la mañana siguiente.

Acarició su espalda pensativo. Hablaría con Charlie. Ese hombre terco y arrogante tendría que disculparse con su hija. Él no iba a permitir que la maltratara.

Hacía varios días ya que el vocabulario de Charlie se había ampliado y no había sido capaz de dirigirle siquiera una palabra a la chica.

Esa chica que se había pasado seis meses yendo a visitarle cada día sin faltar ni uno solo, hasta que tuvo que viajar a Namibia.

¿Cuál era su problema? Pensó molesto.

¿Estaba enfadado porque Bella no estaba ahí cuando despertó? Pues, no tenía derecho a estarlo, y él se encargaría de hacérselo saber.

Bella se había ocupado de él y de que su adorada empresa no se fuera al diablo.

Lo menos que su padre podía hacer por ella era dirigirle la palabra.

_- ¿En qué piensas?_ – murmuró somnolienta interrumpiendo sus pensamientos

_- En cuánto te he echado de menos –_ dijo apretándola contra él

_- ¿Cuánto? –_ sonrió acostándose sobre él seductora

_- Mmm... –_ sonrió divertido bajando las manos hasta alcanzar sus firmes glúteos – _Demasiado_

_- ¿Y qué vas a hacer para compensarlo? –_ ronroneó deslizando su lengua por la mandíbula áspera del hombre

_- ¿Qué te apetece?_

_- Sorpréndeme_ – sugirió

En un rápido movimiento la tumbó sobre la cama para acostarse sobre ella.

_- A tus órdenes, cielo... _

Descendió sus labios por el pecho de la chica dejando leves mordiscos en sus pezones, antes de bajar por su vientre.

Bella se estremeció por la anticipación cuando los dedos de Edward separaron sus pliegues íntimos soplando suavemente su clítoris palpitante.

Edward acercó sus dedos a su abertura y la penetró con ellos.

_- Estás muy mojada, cariño_ – susurró deslizando su lengua sobre sus pliegues

Bella jadeaba en respuesta arqueándose contra él, mientras Edward la embestía sin compasión.

_- Edward..._ – gimió cuando el torbellino de placer comenzó a remontar por sus piernas hasta concentrarse en su centro

_- Vamos, nena –_ la instó imprimiendo más presión a su asedio

La mantuvo al filo del orgasmo durante unos instantes que a ella le parecieron eternos, hasta que finalmente apretó su clítoris entre los labios empujándola de cabeza al clímax.

Bella clavó los talones sobre la cama mientras de lo más profundo de su pecho salió un grito ronco.

Antes de que pudiera recuperarse, Edward se levantó por su cuerpo y la penetró, clavándose en ella profundamente.

_- No sabía cuánto te necesitaba en realidad_ – confesó en un susurro antes de comenzar con su alocado vaivén que los levantó llevándolos a un excitante orgasmo que los acabaría dejando exhaustos

Edward se reunió con Bella en la cocina después de ducharse. Bella, aún en pijama preparaba el desayuno.

_- ¿Qué planes tienes para hoy? –_ preguntó preocupado

_- Quisiera pasar por el hospital antes de ir al despacho_

_- Tómatelo con calma_ – pidió _– Descansa. Ya podrás visitar a Charlie más tarde_ – aconsejó esperando tener tiempo para ver a Charlie antes que Bella

_- Necesito ir a verlo _

_- Lo sé –_ reconoció antes de mirar su reloj de muñeca _– Yo debería irme. ¿Tú tardarás en salir aún?_

_- Desayunaré tranquila y después me ducharé, así que tardaré un rato. Nos veremos más tarde._

_- De acuerdo –_ aceptó y la besó antes de salir rumbo al hospital

Charlie estaba desayunando con la ayuda de la enfermera particular que habían contratado para él.

Levantó la vista para verle entrar.

_- Buenos días, Charlie. ¿Cómo estás hoy? –_ le saludó

Charlie se esforzó antes de hablar con voz ronca.

_- B..bien_

_- Veo que aún puedes hablar_ – replicó sarcástico ganándose que Charlie alzara sus cejas confundido _– Como ayer no fuiste capaz de saludar siquiera a tu hija, pensé que ya no podías hablar_ – comentó furioso

El gesto de desagrado del hombre le enfureció aún más. Intentó calmarse ya que de no ser así le daría un puñetazo a ese hombre convaleciente.

_- No sé qué diablos estabas pensando,_ – dijo amenazador – _pero espero que lo reconsideres. Bella va a venir a visitarte y espero que te comportes como un hombre._

_- ¿Q...qué?_ – balbuceó

_- No tienes derecho a tratarla así._ – gruñó _– Esa chica se ha preocupado por ti en todo este tiempo, como nadie lo ha hecho. Ha estado visitándote cada día durante los últimos meses. Se ha ocupado de no dejar que TU empresa se hunda, así que lo menos que se merece es que la trates bien._

_- N...no la... la qui...ero en Swan _– espetó con esfuerzo _– La... la... hundirá_

_- No tienes ni idea de lo que es capaz tu hija. Gracias a ella hemos conseguido acuerdos que no hubiéramos siquiera soñado. Te guste o no, ella es parte de Swan. Y lo hace muy bien. Yo no lo habría podido hacer sin su ayuda, así que espero que se lo reconozcas. Ya que no reconoces lo que hace por ti como hija, espero que al menos reconozcas lo que hace por tu empresa. Bella vendrá a verte esta mañana, así que espero que te comportes como un hombre_ – rezongó _– Has lo que debes hacer. Lo que debiste hacer hace veinte años. _

Molesto se marchó al despacho para organizar su viaje a Chicago del día siguiente. No le hacía gracia dejar a Bella, pero serían sólo dos días.

Bella llegó al hospital a última hora de la mañana. Jason Jenks y Sam Ulley estaban allí.

Sam y Bella habían entablado una buena relación desde que la chica trabajaba en Swan, y podría decirse que estaban forjando una buena amistad.

_- Buenos días, Charlie_ – le saludó tímida acercándose a la cama

Charlie la miró impasible sin hablar.

_- ¿Cómo has pasado la noche?_

Ante el escrutinio de Sam, Charlie por fin habló.

_- B...bien_

_- Me alegro_ – sonrió la chica – _Espero que pronto puedas irte a casa. Imagino que estarás aburridísimo._

Ante su silencio, Sam salió al paso.

_- Estoy seguro de que prefiere ir al despacho antes que a casa, ¿o no, Charlie?_

El hombre simplemente asintió sin quitar la vista de la chica.

_- No tienes que preocuparte por el despacho_ – le dijo Bella girándose hacia él – _Edward lo maneja todo muy bien. Además, con Sam y Emily están todos los frentes cubiertos. Yo misma he estado dando una mano allí._

_- Sin dudas la ayuda de Bella es invalorable_ – agregó Sam _– Debimos haberla contratado hace años._

Bella sonrió ruborizándose ante los halagos del hombre.

Charlie la miró con seriedad e inspiró profundamente antes de hablar.

_- T...te qui...ero fu...fuera de Swan _

* * *

_**Capi nuevo. A disfrutar. Espero vuestras opiniones.  
**_

_**Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas y favoritos. Y gracias siempre por leer.**_

_**Adelanto del próximo:  
**_

_- Ven aquí_ – susurró y tiró de ella cuando pasó a su lado, rodeándola con sus brazos

_- No me esperaba que sus primeras palabras para conmigo fueran esas _– reconoció rodeando la cintura del chico con sus brazos

_- No le hagas caso, no sabe lo que dice_

_- Sí lo sabe. Me odia. Nunca me perdonará._

_- No hay nada que requiera su perdón, Bella. No hiciste nada. Tú no mataste a tu madre. Deja ya de pensarlo. Has hecho todo por tu padre. Te has pasado estos últimos seis meses ocupándote de él y de la empresa._

___- Tú te ocupas de la empresa, no yo._**  
**

_**Libertad: **Gracias por tus reviews. Gracias por habérmelos dejado en cada capítulo de cada uno de mis fics, aunque debo reconocer que no logro entenderlos, pero gracias por tomarte la molestia. Espero que te gusten los fics.**  
**_

_**Besitos y Buen finde!**_


	30. Chapter 30

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**LA HEREDERA**

**CAPITULO 30**

Bella se estremeció al escuchar las palabras de Charlie que hicieron a todos enmudecer.

_- ¿Qué dices, papá? –_ preguntó con una sonrisa forzada

_- F...fuera de Swan – _repitió el hombre agitado

_- Cálmate, no te agites –_ recomendó angustiada

_- Tú... fuera –_ repitió alzando la voz

Los ojos de Bella se humedecieron ante el dolor y la humillación que le provocaron las palabras de su padre.

_- Hey, Charlie –_ le interrumpió Sam – _Cálmate, quieres. _

_- La q...quiero fuera –_ repitió

_- Tranquilo, Charlie. Tú debes preocuparte por recuperarte, nada más. Cuando estés bien ya podrás interesarte por la empresa. Tú mismo podrás ver lo beneficioso que es tener a Bella con nosotros._

Bella temblaba recostada contra la pared, mientras las lágrimas desbordaban sus ojos y rodaban por su rostro.

_- No –_ gruñó y con esfuerzo levantó la mano para señalar la puerta _– F...fuera_ – gritó nervioso

Jenks, el asistente de su padre se acercó a ella

_- Señorita Bella, tal vez lo mejor sería que le dejara. Está un poco nervioso. _

Bella asintió y cogiendo su bolso salió de la habitación.

Estuvo varios minutos de pie, recostada contra la pared del pasillo.

Caminaba rumbo al ascensor conmocionada, cuando Sam la alcanzó.

_- Bella... –_ la llamó

Intentó evitarle acelerando el paso pero el hombre corrió hasta ella deteniéndola.

_- Hey, Bella_ – dijo asiéndola por el codo – _Bella, no le hagas caso. No tiene idea de lo que dice._

_- Está bien, Sam. No te preocupes por mí. Estoy más que acostumbrada a que Charlie no me quiera cerca –_ confesó y sonrió con una sonrisa que no llegó a iluminar su mirada llorosa – _No debería extrañarme. Supongo que eso quiere decir que está repuesto y su memoria no ha sufrido con el ACV._

_- Tu padre no te conoce, Bella_ – explicó el hombre _– Estoy seguro de que recapacitará cuando vea todo lo que has trabajado por Swan._

_- Sí. Tal vez sí –_ concedió segura de estar equivocada

_- Sólo tienes que darle tiempo._

_- Eso haré _– aceptó

_- Yo voy al despacho ahora, ¿quieres que te lleve?_

_- Eh, no, gracias, Sam_ – declinó – _Aún estoy con jet lag, ya sabes._

_- Sí, es verdad. Edward me explicó lo que estás haciendo en Namibia, Bella. Es maravilloso._

_- Sí_ – reconoció – _Me iré a casa. Ya nos veremos._

_- De acuerdo. ¿Quieres que te acerque?_

- _No, no hace falta. Gracias de todas formas_

Se despidió del hombre y abandonó el hospital. No se fue directamente a su departamento, sino que se dedicó a deambular por la ciudad antes de volver.

Sam llegó a las oficinas de Swan, para una reunión con Edward y Emmett, y unos empresarios con los que estaban interesados en trabajar.

Después de la comida de negocios, finalmente se relajaron los tres en la sala de juntas.

_- Ha sido interesante_ – comentó Emmett

_- Lo que para mí es agotador, para ti es interesante, Em_ – recalcó Edward _– Estas discusiones me dejan exhausto. Hoy ha sido un día largo._

_- Ya lo creo –_ comentó Sam sumido en sus pensamientos, antes de levantar la mirada hacia Edward _– Edward_ – le llamó – _Ahora que al fin se ha ido toda esta gente..._ – comenzó

_- ¿Qué hay, Sam?_

_- No sé si debería o no contártelo, pero hoy ha habido un pequeño enfrentamiento entre Charlie y Bella_

_- ¿Un pequeño enfrentamiento?_ – indagó sorprendido arrugando el ceño - _¿Qué sucedió?_

_- Jenks y yo estábamos en el hospital cuando Bella llegó_

_- ¿Qué sucedió? –_ repitió molesto

_- Charlie echó a Bella_

_- ¿Cómo que la echó?_ – inquirió Emmett

_- Sí. Le dijo que la quería fuera de Swan._

_- ¿Y eso por qué?_

_- Salió de la nada. Comentábamos que él estaría deseando volver, Bella dijo que no debía preocuparse, que él debería recuperarse ya que todo estaba controlado y Charlie sólo dijo que la quería fuera de Swan._

_- ¡Mierda! –_ Edward escondió el rostro entre sus manos -_ ¿Qué dijo Bella?_

_- Nada. Se la veía dolida pero no dijo nada. Sólo se marchó._

_- Mierda_

_- Le ofrecí traerla aquí, pero rechazó diciendo que estaba cansada, ya sabes, con jet lag y todo eso._

_- Me voy –_ dijo Edward levantándose de su asiento y cogiendo su americana.

Le dio instrucciones a Bree para que le pasara toda la información que necesitara para el viaje del día siguiente y salió de la oficina para ir a buscar a Bella.

Bella estaba leyendo tumbada en el sofá del salón cuando la puerta del departamento se abrió.

Edward la observó con una mirada triste desde la entrada.

_- ¿Cómo estás?_ – la saludó entrando al salón

_- Bien –_ contestó evasiva levantándose del sofá y dejando su gastada edición de Cumbres Borrascosas sobre la mesa

_- Ven aquí_ – susurró y tiró de ella cuando pasó a su lado, rodeándola con sus brazos

_- No me esperaba que sus primeras palabras para conmigo fueran esas _– reconoció rodeando la cintura del chico con sus brazos

_- No le hagas caso, no sabe lo que dice_

_- Sí lo sabe. Me odia. Nunca me perdonará._

_- No hay nada que requiera su perdón, Bella. No hiciste nada. Tú no mataste a tu madre. Deja ya de pensarlo. Has hecho todo por tu padre. Te has pasado estos últimos seis meses ocupándote de él y de la empresa._

_- Tú te ocupas de la empresa, no yo._ – rebatió soltándose de su agarre para caminar hacia la cocina y servir dos cafés

_- Sabes que no es así. Tú tienes la mayoría de las acciones, Bella, no puedo hacer nada sin tu autorización. Tú eres la heredera de las acciones de Charlie._

_- La heredera_ – dijo con sorna – _He odiado ese mote desde que tengo memoria _– se quejó

_- Ven aquí, mi heredera –_ se burló y la atrajo hacia él

Descendió sus labios sobre los de ella y con su lengua recorrió su boca. Bella separó los labios para darle acceso y penetró su boca con la lengua besándola con una ternura que lentamente fue volviéndose incendiaria.

_- Te echaba de menos, nena –_ confesó abandonando sus labios para recorrer su mandíbula y su cuello dejando tiernos besos en su camino

Bella se arqueó hacia él facilitándole el camino de su cuello.

Edward llevó las manos a sus glúteos y la apretó contra su erección recostándose contra la encimera.

_- Quiero hacerte el amor, nena_ – confesó

_- Necesito que me lo hagas –_ reconoció ella sonrojándose

Aún después de tantos meses juntos sentía cierta timidez vergonzosa cuando había intimidad entre ellos.

Edward sonrió antes de levantarla entre sus brazos y caminar con ella hasta la habitación.

La tumbó sobre la cama y se tumbó a su lado.

_- Eres preciosa, Bella_ – murmuró recorriendo su rostro con los dedos

El rubor en el rostro de Bella no tardó en aparecer.

_- Me encanta cuando te sonrojas así_ – sonrió – _No puedo creer que alguien como tú sea tan tímida_

_- ¿Qué quieres decir con alguien como yo? _– se envaró

_- Hey –_ dijo intentando calmarla _– Eres modelo, eres preciosa y estoy seguro que llevas años escuchándolo. No entiendo cómo te puede avergonzar que yo te lo diga._

_- Nunca me lo ha dicho ningún hombre con el que haya compartido lo que he compartido contigo –_ explicó burdamente

_- Y me siento honrado de que así sea_ – agregó orgulloso de saberse el único hombre de la deliciosa Isabella Swan

Lentamente la desnudó. Era increíble cuánto lo excitaba esa chica. Vestida con un pantalón de deporte y una enorme sudadera, era la mujer más sexy que se había encontrado nunca.

Pero ver sus pequeños pechos, enfundados en encaje negro, era lo que lo ponía a mil.

_- Me encanta tu ropa interior_ – murmuró besando su cuello mientras su mano acariciaba sus pechos por encima de la tela

_- ¿Quién lo diría?_ – sonrió arqueándose contra él – _Nunca quieres que la lleve puesta_

Edward rió contra su clavícula y llevó la mano al cierre del sujetador para desabrocharlo y quitárselo.

_- Tienes razón_ – reconoció bajando su boca por el pecho de ella mientras le sostenía las muñecas por encima de la cabeza.

Edward deslizó los labios por uno de sus pechos. Lo chupó y succionó y pasó al otro pecho, donde repitió su accionar.

Bella se debatió contra él intentando recuperar sus manos, pero Edward no las soltó sino que las aprisiono con una sola mano para poder juguetear con la otra a su antojo.

La mano vagó por el pecho y fue descendiendo por su vientre hasta sus ingles, donde se entretuvo con los rizos castaños que cubrían la entrada a su sexo.

Antes de llevar su mano a la tibia y húmeda raja, la desvió hacia la parte interior de los muslos.

Bella separó las piernas pero Edward se detuvo. Ella se retorció, intentando obligar a aquellos dedos sugerentes a que abandonaran sus muslos y volvieran a su centro palpitante.

Edward siguió atormentándola, demasiado ocupado jugando con sus pechos.

El orgasmo que le sobrevino la pilló desprevenida, tronó a su alrededor y la elevó hasta la cima.

Edward se detuvo con una sonrisa socarrona. Le besó el lóbulo de la oreja antes de susurrar en su oído.

_- Tenías prisa, cariño_ – comentó jocoso

Bella se apenó salvo porque había sido muy agradable. E inesperado.

_- Lo siento –_ masculló – _Ahora es tu turno._

_- No te preocupes, cielo, yo no tengo ninguna prisa... _

El suave sudor que cubría la piel de Edward y la forma en que su erección presionaba contra su muslo le dijeron a Bella que tenía más prisa de la que estaba dispuesto a admitir.

Edward reinició el recorrido de besos, aunque esta vez siguió adelante.

La tomó de nuevo con su boca. Una suave succión, unas dulces acometidas...

Bella no podía respirar. Enredó los dedos en los cabellos de Edward y arqueó sus caderas contra él cuando un nuevo clímax la invadió.

Esta vez, cuando se hubo calmado, Edward acomodó su cuerpo sobre el de ella y la penetró lentamente, besándola, calmándola.

Cuando se encontró completamente en su interior inició un balanceo lento y dulce.

Era delicioso, pero no era suficiente, y Bella reconoció no querer su contención.

Rodeándole con las piernas, le presionó las caderas conminándole a liberarse.

Edward acometió, haciéndola gemir.

Siguió embistiéndola hasta sentirla caer en suaves espasmos.

Tras dos acometidas se dejó ir en su interior con un gruñido ronco.

_- Te amo, Bella –_ confesó por fin dejándose caer sobre ella buscando calmar su respiración.

* * *

_**He vuelto con otro capi, así que a disfrutar.  
**_

_**Dejo el adelanto del próximo capi:**_

–_ Prométeme que no irás a ver a Charlie _– pidió cuando al fin se separaron

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- No quiero que vuelva a lastimarte_

_- Ya no puede lastimarme_

_- Sí que puede, sé que lo hace. Es tu padre y sin importar lo que digas sé que le quieres._

_- Ya no me importa. Te quiero a ti, Edward._

_- Y yo a ti, Bella._

**_Gracias a todos por leer y comentar. Y seguimos en contacto.  
_**

_**Besitos y hasta el miércoles!**  
_


	31. Chapter 31

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**LA HEREDERA**

**CAPITULO 31**

Bella se removió en sus brazos mientras la alarma de su teléfono repicaba en la mesita de noche.

_- No me quiero levantar_ – gimió pegado a su espalda

_- Ni yo quiero que lo hagas –_ confesó – ¿_A qué hora sale tu vuelo?_

_- A las 10_

_- Son las 7, Edward. No tienes mucho tiempo_

_- Lo sé –_ gimió él volteándola para dejarla frente a él_ – Volveré mañana –_ prometió

_- Lo sé _– sonrió ella_ – Sabes que te estaré esperando. –_ acarició su rostro mirándolo con amor_ – Te amo, Edward - _después de las declaraciones de la noche anterior esas palabras salían cada vez más fácilmente.

Cuando Edward le había declarado su amor no había podido hacer más que confesarle lo que hacía ya varias semanas sospechaba.

Ella le amaba también. No podía imaginarse lo que sería perderle. Nunca había sentido algo así, pero sabía que nunca sentiría algo igual.

_- Lo sé, cariño, lo sé y no imaginas lo feliz que me haces. Te amo, Bella. No sé cuándo sucedió pero te amo._

_- ¿Aunque sea una niñata caprichosa?_

_- Aún si lo fueras, que no lo eres_ – sonrió burlón antes de volcarse sobre ella para besarla con ternura y pasión

Bella se restregó contra él ansiosa.

_- Bells, cielo, tengo que irme –_ se quejó

_- Lo sé, lo siento –_ se disculpó con timidez

_- No lo sientas. Me encanta lo que me haces, pero te prometo que mañana, cuando regrese de Chicago, tú y yo vamos a meternos en esta cama y no saldremos de ella en varios días._

Edward tenía todo perfectamente planeado. Ya había concertado una cita para ese día con la joyería Steve Quick, de Chicago.

Ya sabían lo que quería, así que allí lo esperaban esa tarde para enseñarle la selección de anillos de compromiso, que habían elegido para él.

Al día siguiente, cuando regresara de su viaje a Chicago, le pediría matrimonio. Seguramente, después de eso, no saldrían del departamento en todo el fin de semana.

_- Pues entonces tenemos un trato, señor Cullen_

_- Ya lo creo _– sonrió antes de besarla –_ Prométeme que no irás a ver a Charlie _– pidió cuando al fin se separaron

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- No quiero que vuelva a lastimarte_

_- Ya no puede lastimarme_

_- Sí que puede, sé que lo hace. Es tu padre y sin importar lo que digas sé que le quieres._

_- Ya no me importa. Te quiero a ti, Edward._

_- Y yo a ti, Bella._

Bella estaba leyendo sus correos electrónicos sentada en el sofá del salón. Sus pies apoyados sobre la mesita frente a ella y el ordenador portátil sobre sus piernas desnudas.

Edward debía haber cogido su vuelo hacía ya un par de horas cuando el timbre de su departamento llamó.

Dejó la taza de café a un lado y fue hasta la puerta.

_- ¿Jason?_ – preguntó extrañada al encontrarse al asistente personal de su padre frente a ella –_ ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿Charlie está bien? _

_- Oh, sí, señorita Bella. Su padre está bien. Él sólo me pidió que le entregara estos documentos – _dijo el hombre a la vez que le tendía un enorme sobre amarillo _– Dijo que debería firmarlos y devolvérselos cuanto antes_

_- ¿De qué se trata?_ – indagó curiosa abriendo el sobre

_- Quédeselos. Debe leerlos y signarlos._ – dijo el hombre completamente sonrojado

Bella lo miró intrigada cuando el hombre se giró rápidamente y se marchó. Cerró la puerta y volvió al salón abriendo el sobre.

Se dejó caer en el sofá y sacó los documentos legales que encontró.

Unido mediante un clip a la carátula del primer documento había un cheque de Swan Investment a su nombre por una cifra descomunal. El cheque llevaba dos firmas, la de Edward y la de su padre, tal como era exigido para cantidades de ese monto.

¿De qué se trataba eso? Había visto a Edward esa mañana, pero él no le había informado nada. ¿Qué era lo que le estaba pagando Swan Investment?

Dejó el cheque a un lado y se dispuso a leer los documentos. Sintió en su pecho la opresión de la traición.

Allí en dos documentos legales firmados por su padre y su novio se establecía, por una parte, su renuncia a la herencia que le correspondía de Charlie Swan. Por otro lado Twilight Investments, una empresa creada para esos efectos, le compraba la totalidad de su paquete accionario de Swan.

Ese era el cheque con el que Charlie y Edward la dejaban fuera de Swan Investments.

Los documentos temblaban en sus manos cuando se dejó caer contra el sofá. El dolor que sentía en su pecho se extendía por su cuerpo quemándola.

Sabía que Charlie la odiaba, sabía lo que podía esperar de Charlie, pero ¿Edward? Edward que la noche anterior le había dicho que la amaba. Edward no podía haber sido parte de esto.

Las palabras de Edward volvieron a su mente.

"_Tú tienes la mayoría de las acciones, Bella, no puedo hacer nada sin tu autorización. Tú eres la heredera de las acciones de Charlie"_

¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Era posible que Edward hubiese estado aprovechándose de ella durante esos seis meses? Todo indicaba que era lo que había hecho. Se había acercado a ella y había fingido amarla para ganarse su confianza.

Sólo así se había asegurado contar con su respaldo para todas las decisiones que se debían tomar en Swan. No lo podría haber hecho sin ella, la heredera de Charlie.

Pero Charlie ya estaba despierto y no la necesitaba más.

Qué estúpida había sido. ¿Cómo había podido dejarse engañar así? ¿Cómo había podido ser tan ingenua? Pero claro, ese justamente era el problema, era ingenua e inexperta en lo que a relaciones con hombres se trataba.

¿Y ahora qué iba a hacer?

Se levantó del sofá nerviosa y furiosa y comenzó a dar vueltas por el salón.

El teléfono sonó deteniendo su carrera. Dejó que saltara el contestador.

_- Bells, cariño –_ llamó la voz de Edward – _Acabo de llegar a Chicago y ya te echo de menos. –_ gimió dolida – _Mañana cuando llegue iré directo a tu departamento. Ya tengo ganas de estar allí –_ su voz sonaba sonriente _– Nos vemos, cariño. Cuídate. Te amo._

Bella se dejó caer al suelo resbalando contra la pared cuando la comunicación se cortó. ¿Cómo podía ser tan hipócrita y tan falso? ¿Cómo podía decir esas dos palabras con tanta facilidad?

Tenía que hacer algo, pensó. No podía quedarse allí lamentándose. Se levantó y fue a su habitación. Se puso un pantalón de deporte, una sudadera y sus zapatillas y salió a correr. Dio vueltas por el Saint John's Park conectada a su iPod durante horas hasta que finalmente se calmó.

Volvió al departamento y llamó a Royce, su abogado. Después de explicarle la situación le envió los documentos escaneados por mail.

Desde Internet compró un billete para Namibia, su refugio, su lugar en el mundo, donde podía ser ella y donde sentía paz.

Dos horas más tarde Royce le devolvía un mail aconsejándola que lo aceptara. Si de verdad estaba dispuesta a perder Swan, podía aceptarlo.

Así lo hizo, además de pedirle a Royce que investigara la forma de comprarle a Swan las acciones de su cadena de hoteles. Tenía que romper todos los vínculos que pudiesen existir entre ella y las dos personas que más quería, aunque no se lo merecieran.

Firmó los documentos. Hizo una copia extra a la que grapó el cheque que previamente rompió por la mitad y la dejó sobre la isla de la cocina.

Metió las copias que debía entregarle a Charlie en el mismo sobre en que las había recibido.

En su habitación hizo una maleta con toda su ropa y salió.

Subió al taxi y de camino al aeropuerto se detuvo en el hospital.

Charlie estaba en su habitación con el logopeda cuando Bella entró.

_- Aquí tienes tus documentos firmados_ – le espetó sin mirarle con los ojos anegados en lágrimas ocultos tras las gafas oscuras.

Dejó el sobre sobre la cama y salió sin mirar atrás.

Edward estaba nervioso cuando giró la llave en la cerradura del departamento de Bella. Desde el día anterior la había llamado varias veces, tanto al teléfono móvil como al fijo del departamento. No le había respondido ni devuelto las llamadas.

No imaginaba qué podía estar sucediendo. Sabía que Charlie estaba bien, así que no sabía dónde podía estar su novia.

El departamento estaba completamente a oscuras. Bella no estaba allí.

Tenía en el bolsillo interior de la americana, la pequeña cajita negra de terciopelo con su anillo dentro, preparada para entregársela a Bella y ella no estaba.

No debía tardar en llegar, pensó y se decidió a esperarla.

En la oscuridad vio la luz titilante del contestador y sobre la mesa del salón la luz también titilante del portátil de Bella.

Encendió la luz y caminó hasta el contestador. Comprobó extrañado que sus mensajes estaban allí sin haber sido revisados.

Entró a la cocina y vio unos papeles en la isla. Se acercó a ellos y se estremeció.

Los documentos que él había firmado casi ocho meses atrás, después de que Bella se hubiera paseado por Nueva York con Quil Ateara III, estaban allí.

Una copia, en realidad, pero con la firma de Bella.

Ella lo había dejado allí para él. Sin palabras. Sin comentarios, sin críticas. Sin una sola palabra siquiera de odio o de dolor.

Nada.

Sólo sus papeles y su cheque, pruebas de su traición.

Desesperado la llamó pero la llamada fue directa al buzón de voz.

Se acercó al ordenador y al pasar los dedos por el teclado, la pantalla cobro vida. Frente a él se encontró un comprobante de la compra de un billete a Namibia del día anterior.

Ok. Ya sabía dónde estaba. Era evidente que se refugiaría en su oasis particular.

Ahora sólo tenía que ir por ella y... ¿y qué?

¿Decirle qué? ¿Qué iba a decir para que ella le creyera? ¿Qué podía decir para convencerla de que no había intentado traicionarla quedándose con sus acciones? ¿Cómo podía convencerla de que la amaba sinceramente?

* * *

_**Llegaron los problemas, lo siento. Sé que ahora me odiáis por hacer sufrir a Bella, pero espero poder compensárselo.**_

_**Dejo un adelanto para el próximo capi:**_

_- Me dejó _

_- ¿Te dejó?_ – Emmett frunció el ceño confundido _- ¿Bella te dejó? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hiciste?_

Edward sonrió sarcástico sin mirar a su hermano.

_- Es bueno que creas que fui yo quien hizo algo_

_- ¿No fue así? ¿Entonces qué hizo ella?_

_- No, tienes razón. Yo lo arruiné._

**_Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas y favoritos, y desde luego gracias por leer._**

**_Besitos!_**

_**Maya Cullen Masen:**__ Lo siento. Mis disculpas por este capi. Te prometo que lo solucionaré_


	32. Chapter 32

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**LA HEREDERA**

**CAPITULO 32**

_- ¡Edward! _– escuchó la voz de su hermano gritando al otro lado de la puerta que golpeaba con fuerza _– ¡Edward, abre la puerta! Sé que estás ahí_

Tumbado en el sofá de su loft dio un trago a la botella de Jack Daniel's.

En su otra mano sostenía la cajita de la joyería haciéndola girar entre sus dedos.

Llevaba bebiendo el día entero. Desde la noche anterior más específicamente. Ésta era la última botella que le quedaba, pero esperaba que fuera suficiente para obligarle a dormir toda la noche.

_- ¡Edward!_ – gritó Emmett _– Abre la puerta o la tiraré abajo_

_- ¡Vete, Emmett! –_ gritó al fin _– ¡Déjame en paz!_

_- ¡Abre la maldita puerta o llamaré a los bomberos! Diré que te quieres suicidar. Abre. _

Molesto se levantó del sofá y caminó hasta la puerta.

Destrabó las cerraduras y abrió la puerta para volver al sofá sin siquiera mirar a su hermano.

_- ¿Qué carajo te pasa? –_ gruñó Emmett mirando el desorden a su alrededor

Edward vestía los mismos vaqueros que el día anterior y una camisa blanca con los faldones por fuera del pantalón y algunos botones desabrochados.

Iba descalzo y sus zapatos estaban tirados en medio del salón junto con los calcetines.

_- ¡Qué...! –_ dijo Emmett sorprendido – ¿_Se puede saber qué coño te pasa?, ¿dónde te has metido? Hoy era la reunión con los del New Moon y no te has presentado, ni siquiera has contestado al teléfono. ¿Qué coño ha pasado?_

Edward se dejó caer en el sofá y dio otro trago a su botella, mirando a su hermano despectivo.

_- ¡Qué coño...! –_ exclamó Emmett molesto arrancándole la botella de las manos – _¿Estás borracho?_

_- No lo suficiente _

Emmett se llevó la botella hasta el fregadero de la cocina donde la vació. Dos botellas vacías más había en la encimera.

Puso café molido en el filtro de la cafetera y la conectó.

_- Venga –_ le dijo levantándolo del sofá _– Vete a la ducha –_ tironeó de él hacia el baño

_- ¡Vete al infierno, Emmett! – _espetó retorciendo su brazo para obligarle a soltarlo

_- Edward, la verdad es que no me apetece en absoluto desnudarte y meterte bajo el chorro de agua, así que mejor que lo hagas tú solo._

_- ¿Qué carajo quieres aquí, Emmett? ¿Quién demonios te ha llamado? Vete al diablo_

_- Me iré, pero después de que aclaremos algunas cosas. Vamos, vete a la ducha o te obligaré y sabes que lo haré. No sería la primera vez._

Edward recordó algunas borracheras de su adolescencia y supo que lo mejor que podía hacer era meterse en la ducha por su propio pie.

Cuando salió de la ducha encontró una camiseta y unos vaqueros que su hermano le había dejado para que se pusiera.

Se vistió y bajó para encontrarse a Emmett sentado a la isla de la cocina, frente a una taza de café.

Delante de Emmett estaba la pequeña cajita de Steve Quick.

Emmett le sirvió una taza de café que dejó frente a él, junto a un vaso con zumo de naranjas y dos pastillas antiácidas.

_- Anda, tómatelas –_ dijo empujando las pastillas hacia él

Edward obedeció en silencio, bebiéndose de un trago el zumo con las pastillas, antes de sentarse frente a su hermano y hundir la vista en la taza de café negro.

_- Deduzco que te dijo que no _– aventuró Emmett señalando con la cabeza hacia la cajita negra

Edward desvió la mirada también hacia la caja.

_- No llegué a pedírselo – _confesó incómodo

_- ¿Por qué no?_

_- Me dejó _

_- ¿Te dejó?_ – Emmett frunció el ceño confundido _– ¿Bella te dejó? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hiciste?_

Edward sonrió sarcástico sin mirar a su hermano.

_- Es bueno que creas que fui yo quien hizo algo_

_- ¿No fue así? ¿Entonces qué hizo ella?_

_- No, tienes razón. Yo lo arruiné._

_- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué hiciste?_

_- Hace ocho meses firmé los documentos mediante los cuales le comprábamos a Bella sus acciones de Swan. Eso, sumado a que apoyé que Charlie la desheredara. Sabes de qué te hablo. Tú los redactaste._

_- Esos documentos..._ – dijo Emmett cada vez más confuso _– No entiendo... Pensé que esos documentos eran historia, no sé, que los habrían destruido_

_- Yo también lo pensé. De hecho los había olvidado por completo. Pero parece ser que Charlie los había guardado todo el tiempo hasta ahora_

_- ¿Se los hizo llegar a Bella?_

_- Sí_

_- ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? _

_- No lo sé. El martes cuando yo estaba en Chicago, Bella obtuvo los documentos. No sé cómo, pero obtuvo los documentos y estaban firmados por mí._

_- Mierda, Edward. Ahora sí que la has jodido bien jodida_

_- Ya lo sé._

_- ¿Y no se lo explicaste? _

_- Dejó la ciudad sin darme siquiera la oportunidad de explicar nada _– se lamentó

_- ¿Qué vas a hacer?_

_- No lo sé_

_- Tienes que ir tras ella. ¿Sabes dónde está?_

_- Sé dónde está. En Namibia. Pero no puedo ir tras ella._

_- ¿Cómo no? ¿Qué dices? Tienes que ir a buscarla, ella es para ti más importante que todo lo demás. No puedes permitirte perderla. Explícaselo. Explícale todo._

_- ¿Qué voy a explicarle, Emmett? ¿Qué le voy a decir? Bella temía que yo estuviera con ella por Swan_

_- Eso fue hace años_ – dijo Emmett restándole importancia

_- Quizás sí. Pero da la casualidad que en el momento en que su padre despierta, ella recibe unos documentos firmados por mí. ¿No lo entiendes? Estuve con ella la noche anterior. Estuve con ella y no le dije nada. Recibió los documentos oportunamente cuando yo estaba fuera de la ciudad._

_- Pero tú no sabías que iba a recibirlos. De hecho ni siquiera sabías que aún existían._

_- Ya. ¿Y tú me creerías? Míralo desde su punto de vista ¿me creerías? Porque yo no me creería en absoluto. Debí haberle hablado de esos papeles alguna vez en todo este tiempo pero nunca lo hice. Nunca le dije que habíamos firmado esos documentos._

Emmett lo observó pensativo sopesando sus palabras.

_- ¿Y ya está?_

Edward levantó la vista para mirarlo desconcertado.

_- ¿Qué quieres decir?_

_- Ya está. Como piensas que no te creerá, entonces directamente te retiras. No luchas por ella porque piensas que seguramente la perderás. Ya está._

_- ¿Crees que me hace feliz perderla? ¿Crees que pienso siquiera que podré superarlo? No lo haré. No seré capaz de pasar página. La amo. La amo y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con ella. Si tengo que perder Swan para tenerla a ella, no me importa. Estoy dispuesto a trabajar de limpiabotas si Bella está conmigo. Pero no sé qué hacer._

_- Sí lo sabes_ – aseguró Emmett

_- ¿A qué te refieres?_

_- Me refiero a que estoy seguro de que encontrarás la solución. Piénsalo y encontrarás la respuesta. Sabrás exactamente lo que tienes que hacer para tener tu vida con ella. Hay mucha porquería ensuciando toda esta situación, pero tú sabes lo que tienes que hacer. –_ sentenció el moreno levantándose de su asiento para dirigirse a la puerta del loft

Edward le observó desconcertado.

Emmett se volteó hacia él antes de salir.

_- Piénsalo, Edward. Encontrarás la solución, pero puedes estar seguro de que la solución no está en emborracharte y lloriquear como una niñita majadera. Y puedes estar seguro de que Bella no vendrá a buscarte. Tú eres quien debe demostrarle que ella es más importante que todo lo demás. _

Emmett salió dejándolo pensativo frente a su café ya frío.

Emmett tenía razón. Bella era la mujer de su vida y él estaba decidido a estar con ella, sin importar cuánto le costase.

Tenía que encontrar la forma de demostrarle a Bella que ella era para él más importante que cualquier otra cosa.

Más importante que Swan, sobre todo.

Para cuando se fue a la cama esa noche, ya sabía qué era lo que tenía que hacer.

Sólo después de haberle dado forma a su plan y decidir qué pasos seguir, pudo dejarse caer sobre la cama y dormir al fin.

* * *

_**Gracias por los reviews, alertas y favoritos. Y gracias por leer.**_

_**Dejo el adelanto del próximo capi:**_

_- Lo imagino. Hay muchas cosas que tú no sabes de Bella._

_- ¿Y tú?_

_- Yo he aprendido mucho de tu hija. Aunque no debería decir tu hija, ya que no te mereces ser su padre._

Charlie lo miró extrañado.

_- Bella es la mujer de mi vida –_ dijo logrando que Charlie arqueara las cejas – _y si me perdona la traición de la compra de sus acciones, voy a casarme con ella. Y no creo querer que mis hijos sean tus nietos, así que dudo que vaya a hacer algo para fomentar esa relación._

_- ¿De... qué hablas?_

_**Besitos y buen finde!**  
_


	33. Chapter 33

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**LA HEREDERA**

**CAPITULO 33**

_- Hola –_ Charlotte Gerandy se sentó frente a ella

Bella estaba comiendo en el comedor del hotel. Había llegado hacía una semana a Namibia y hasta entonces no había salido de su bungalow.

Pero después de siete días encerrada en sí misma, decidió que tenía que levantarse y dejar atrás la que había creído que era su nueva vida.

En esos últimos seis meses había vivido una vida diferente a la que estaba acostumbrada, pero eso le había ayudado a ver lo que realmente era importante.

Y ganarse el aprecio de su padre, había pasado de ser la prioridad número uno de su vida, a ocupar un lugar inexistente en su lista de necesidades.

Se acabó, se dijo. Basta ya de Charlie Swan. Si él no la quería en su vida, pues entonces ella tampoco lo quería en la suya.

A partir de entonces iba a ocuparse de lo que era importante para ella. Se ocuparía de sus negocios y de la fundación.

Se quedaría a vivir en Namibia, que al fin y al cabo, era el lugar donde realmente se sentía querida.

Las personas que vivían allí la adoraban y le daban todo el amor que necesitaba.

No necesitaba a Charlie, y ahora por fin había visto lo poco que ella le importaba a él.

Lo único que realmente le dolía y sabía que le costaría mucho más superar, era la traición de Edward. Pero hasta eso sabía que con el tiempo podría dejarlo atrás.

_- Hola, Charlotte. ¿Cómo estás?_ – respondió a su amiga

_- Yo, bien. Pero no sé cómo estás tú. No esperábamos que volvieras tan pronto de Nueva York. Nos sorprendió cuando Makenna nos dijo que estabas de regreso. He estado toda la semana intentando verte, pero Makenna me dijo que no querías ver a nadie. ¿Qué sucedió para que volvieras tan pronto?_

Makenna era la jefa de recepción del hotel y era una buena amiga. Se había preocupado al ver llegar a Bella a menos de una semana de haber dejado el hotel.

Ver su rostro demacrado sólo aumentó su angustia.

_- Sí _– sonrió con tristeza _– Supongo que fue algo así como un viaje relámpago. _

_- ¿Qué sucedió, Bella? ¿Es tu padre? _

_- Mi padre me pidió que no siguiera trabajando en su empresa. Digamos que le vendí mis acciones y ya estoy completamente desvinculada de Swan Investments._

_- ¿Sí? Pensé que te hacía feliz estar trabajando allí_

_- No es lo mío _– dijo desinteresada – _Prefiero dedicarme a la fundación, ya lo sabes. Entre eso y las campañas no tengo mucho tiempo para dedicarle a la empresa de mi padre. Ahora que él ha despertado ya no me necesitan allí._

_- Entiendo_ – dijo la mujer que en realidad no creía ni una palabra _– ¿Y Edward?_ – indagó temerosa

_- Lo hemos dejado_

Charlotte la observó realmente sorprendida. Hacía tres semanas, antes de que Edward volara a Nueva York, habían pasado mucho tiempo con la pareja y ella sólo había visto cuánto amor se demostraban. Era incomprensible que se hubieran separado.

_- Oh_ – exclamó sorprendida _– Lo siento_

_- Oh, no –_ sonrió –_ No lo sientas. Supongo que era cuestión de tiempo._

_- ¿Por qué lo dices?_

_- Edward y yo somos completamente diferentes, ya sabes. Era evidente que no funcionaría mucho tiempo más. Creo que ha sido la mejor decisión._

_- Oh, bien, si tú estás bien..._

_- Sí, lo estoy. Ahora quiero enfocarme y decidir exactamente los pasos que quiero dar. –_ explicó –_ He pensado trasladarme definitivamente a vivir aquí._

_- Ah, ¿sí? Sería genial, Bella_ – reconoció la mujer que llevaba tres años viviendo allí con su marido.

_- Sí, creo que sí_ – sonrió intentando mostrarse más entusiasmada.

_- ¿Piensas comprar una propiedad?_

_- No, de momento. Mi cabaña en el hotel es perfecta para mí, no necesito más. Creo que de momento me instalaré allí. Así estaré disponible si me necesitan aquí y también estaré cerca de la residencia._

_- Es genial, Bella. Me gustará tenerte cerca. Sabes que eres como una hija para mí._

_- Gracias, Charlotte –_ sonrió tomando la mano de la mujer a través de la mesa –_ Es muy importante para mí. Sabes que también os quiero como si fuerais mis padres._

_- Lo sé, querida. Nosotros sentimos lo mismo por ti._ – Charlotte tomó la mano de la chica entre las suyas cariñosa –_ Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea. Y que si me dijeras que estás triste por tu ruptura con Edward, lo entendería._

_- Lo sé_ – gimió cuando sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas _– Perdóname, Charlotte, pero ahora mismo no me siento con fuerzas para hablar de esto._

_- Lo sé, querida, lo sé._

La mujer se levantó de su asiento para sentarse junto a Bella y rodearla con sus brazos confortándola.

Mientras tanto, al otro lado del mundo, Edward metía su taza sucia en el lavavajillas.

Inspiró profundamente antes de abandonar el loft para dirigirse al hospital.

Hacía más de una semana que no veía a Charlie y realmente en ese momento desearía no tener que volver a verle en su vida.

Pero tenía que enfrentarse a él. Tenía que comenzar a dejar todo en orden para poder recuperar a Bella.

Llevaba en el bolsillo, el anillo que había comprado para ella. Sentía que le daba las fuerzas necesarias para hacer lo que iba a hacer.

Cogió el dossier con los documentos que, aunque a regañadientes, Emmett le había redactado el día anterior.

Tomó aire antes de abrir la puerta de la habitación de Charlie y entró.

_- Buenos días, Charlie, Jenks_ – saludó a los hombres que estaban allí – _Tengo que hablar contigo, Charlie. Jenks ¿podrías dejarnos solos?_

_- Sí, desde luego –_ dijo el hombre apresurándose a salir

Miró al hombre acostado en la cama, cuando la puerta se cerró.

_- ¿Cómo has pasado estos días? –_ preguntó con una amabilidad que no sentía

_- Bien –_ respondió su ex suegro mirándolo intrigado

_- Sí, lo imagino. Supe que le exigiste a Bella que se fuera._

_- Le... envié los... documentos. Le... compré sus acciones –_ dijo con esfuerzo aunque se notaba la clara mejoría experimentada

_- Deberías saber que en realidad, Bella te regaló sus acciones_ – corrigió sacando de su bolsillo los trozos del cheque que Bella había dejado _– Firmó la venta sin cobrar el cheque_

Charlie lo observó sorprendido.

_- Oh, no... sabía_

_- Lo imagino. Hay muchas cosas que tú no sabes de Bella._

_- ¿Y tú?_

_- Yo he aprendido mucho de tu hija. Aunque no debería decir tu hija, ya que no te mereces ser su padre._

Charlie lo miró extrañado.

_- Bella es la mujer de mi vida –_ dijo logrando que Charlie arqueara las cejas – _y si me perdona la traición de la compra de sus acciones, voy a casarme con ella. Y no creo querer que mis hijos sean tus nietos, así que dudo que vaya a hacer algo para fomentar esa relación._

_- ¿De... qué hablas?_

_- Lo que oyes. Bella es una persona bellísima. Es lista, mucho. Tiene un doctorado en finanzas, que realizó para que algún día tú le permitieras trabajar contigo. Pero no lo hiciste, porque nunca siquiera supiste lo lista que es. _

_- ¿Qué dices?_

_- No es la mujer que tú creías. Y supongo que eso fue una buena excusa para mí al principio, pero no lo es para ti. Tú tenías la obligación de saber quién es tu hija porque ella estuvo veinte años intentando decírtelo, sin que la escucharas._

_- Por su culpa..._ – comenzó a decir Charlie pero Edward le cortó iracundo

_- Ni siquiera te atrevas a decirlo_ – Charlie le observó molesto – _Bella no fue la responsable de la muerte de Renée. Fue un accidente. Fue un accidente que tal vez debiste haber evitado tú mismo. Tal vez tú debiste coger el coche e ir a recoger a tu hija a un campamento en el que odiaba estar. Si lo hubieses hecho, podrías haber evitado el accidente de tu mujer. Pero no lo hiciste porque estabas encerrado en tu estúpida empresa. Culpas a Bella porque no quieres reconocer que tú pudiste haberlo evitado. Pero Bella tenía seis años. Bella no tenía la culpa de nada. Ella perdió en ese accidente mucho más que tú. Ella perdió a su madre. Y por esa razón, perdió también a su padre, su casa, sus amigos y hasta su país._ – espetó cada vez más rabioso – _Además de perder todo, ha tenido que vivir la vida pidiéndote perdón por algo que no hizo._

Edward se volteó de espaldas a Charlie intentando calmar su agitada respiración.

_- Pero ya está bien –_ dijo al fin volviéndose a mirarlo – _Eso es el pasado, y yo no voy a vivir sumido en el pasado. Tengo un futuro que me interesa mucho más y voy a pelear por él. Estos días he dejado organizados todos los contratos que teníamos pendientes. Hay algunos documentos que requieren tu firma, Emmett o Sam te los harán llegar._

Charlie le observó frunciendo el ceño ante el repentino cambio de tema.

_- He dejado todo en orden, por lo que podéis pasar varios meses sin necesitar al director general._

_- ¿Te vas? –_ indagó curioso Charlie

_- Tengo muchas cosas que resolver, pero sí, me voy._

Abrió el dossier para sacar una primera hoja y se la entregó a Charlie.

_- Aquí tienes mi dimisión como director general_

_- ¿Qué? –_ gruñó Charlie alterado

_- Dimito. Me voy de Swan. Pero, como ya te he dicho, he dejado todo preparado para que no haya problemas hasta tanto no elijáis un nuevo director._

_- No puedes irte... –_ le interrumpió Charlie

_- Sí que puedo –_ dijo con una sonrisa cáustica _– Vaya si puedo. Lo estoy haciendo._

_- Pero... tus acciones..._

_- Lo sé. Siendo dueño de la mitad de las acciones debo participar en la elección de un nuevo director, o al menos nombrar algún representante que lo haga. _

_- Exacto_

_- Exacto –_ repitió – _Aquí es donde entra en juego el segundo documento_ – dijo sacando el pliego de papeles que aún guardaba y entregándoselo

_- ¿Qué es esto?_

_- He donado mis acciones_

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Lo que oyes. Ya no tengo acciones en Swan. Las he donado._

_- ¿A Bella?_

_- No. No las aceptaría. Las he donado a la Fundación Marie Dwyer, de Namibia._

* * *

**_Hey!Qué tal? Capi extra de fin de semana! A disfrutar.  
_**

**_Gracias a todos por los reviews.  
_**

**_Próximo adelanto:_**

_- ¿Qué dijo Charlie? –_ inquirió Emmett

_- Despotricó un poco, pero nada que no hubiese estado esperando._

_- No entiendo que hayas hecho esto, Edward. Swan es tu vida._

Edward se dejó caer en la butaca del salón frente a su hermano.

_- No, Em. Bella es mi vida. Bella Swan es mi vida._

_- Ella no te habría pedido que te deshicieras de la empresa_

_**Gabriela Perozo:** Te cuento que estoy actualizando lunes, miércoles y viernes, aunque a veces como hoy hay algún capi extra. Si quieres puedes enviarme tu dire de mail y si tengo capi extra te envío un correo. Mi mail es kikicullenswan arroba hotmail punto com  
_

_**Besitos y hasta el lunes!**  
_


	34. Chapter 34

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**LA HEREDERA**

**CAPITULO 34**

Edward recordaba el rostro estupefacto de Charlie cuando le entregó sus documentos, tanto de su dimisión como de la donación de sus acciones.

Aunque creía que su sorpresa había sido superada por su estupor al descubrir que Bella era la fundadora de la residencia Marie Dwyer que acogía a mujeres y niños víctimas de abusos y maltratos en Namibia.

Saber que su hija no había dilapidado la fortuna heredada de parte de su abuela, tal como él siempre había creído. Sino que, al contrario, con ese dinero había creado una fundación de tal índole, le había desestabilizado.

Cuando Edward dio el remate final, contándole que la cadena hotelera Eclipse era también de Bella, ya nada podía sorprenderle, y Edward se sintió satisfecho por eso.

Charlie había intentado disuadirlo de sus planes para con Swan, pero no lo logró.

Por primera vez, Edward reconocía que había algo infinitamente más importante que el trabajo, y la empresa en la que había invertido años de esfuerzos y dinero.

Pero todo eso había perdido importancia, frente a la posibilidad de perder a Bella y todo lo que deseaba construir con ella.

Ahora venía la batalla más importante que debía luchar en su vida, y se dejaría la piel en ello.

El primer paso ya lo había dado, y estaba tranquilo.

Aún sonreía respirando tranquilo cuando Emmett abrió la puerta de su departamento.

Emmett lo observó atentamente antes de invitarle a entrar.

_- Lo has hecho, ¿verdad?_ – aventuró

_- Lo he hecho_ – confirmó

_- ¿Y cómo te sientes?_ – dijo haciéndose a un lado para que entrara su hermano

_- No me creerás pero me siento aliviado. Es como si me hubiera sacado un enorme peso de encima. Nunca lo había sentido así pero ahora, es como... qué sé yo... lo habría hecho hace años si hubiese sospechado que me sentiría así._

Rosalie, de pie detrás de Emmett, le observaba especulativa.

_- Buenas tardes, Rose _

_- Buenas tardes_

_- ¿Qué dijo Charlie? –_ inquirió Emmett

_- Despotricó un poco, pero nada que no hubiese estado esperando._

_- No entiendo que hayas hecho esto, Edward. Swan es tu vida._

Edward se dejó caer en la butaca del salón frente a su hermano.

_- No, Em. Bella es mi vida. Bella Swan es mi vida._

_- Ella no te habría pedido que te deshicieras de la empresa_

_- Tal vez no. Pero necesito demostrarle que la empresa no me importa más que ella. No te preocupes, Emmett –_ dijo mirando a su hermano con una sonrisa _– No soy un indigente. No he quedado en la pobreza y lo sabes. Tengo otras inversiones._

_- Lo sé. Pero es que has trabajado tanto por Swan._

_- Lo sé. Pero de verdad lo prefiero así. Ahora quiero dedicarme a lo que es realmente importante. _

_- ¿Y crees que Bella aceptará las acciones?_ – preguntó Rosalie

_- Por esa razón no se las he dejado a ella –_ reconoció curvando los labios _– Ella no las habría aceptado, pero estando a nombre de la fundación, no las rechazará. La empresa da grandes beneficios, y ella no negaría esos beneficios a sus mujeres y sus niños._

_- No, no lo hará_ – reconoció la rubia

_- ¿Cuándo le enviarás los documentos_ _de la cesión? _– indagó Emmett

_- Aún no. Hay algunas cosas que quiero hacer antes, y quiero entregarle los documentos en persona_

_- ¿Irás a verla a Namibia?_ – preguntó Rosalie con sorpresa

_- Sí. Necesito verla y hablar con ella personalmente_

_- Entiendo_

Edward observó suplicante a la mejor amiga de su novia.

_- ¿Has sabido algo de ella?_ – indagó interesado

_- Hablé con ella. Dice que está bien. Inmersa en la fundación y en la ampliación de la clínica._

_- ¿Ha dicho algo sobre mí?_ – inquirió vergonzoso bajando la vista

_- No ha querido hablar conmigo sobre eso. Sólo repite que se encuentra bien. _

_- Entiendo_

Después de un incómodo silencio, Edward se dirigió a la novia de su hermano.

_- Rose, ¿qué piensas tú?_

_- ¿Sobre qué? –_ preguntó a su vez apenada

_- Ya sabes. Sobre mí. Sobre Bella y yo._

_- Qué sé yo_

_- ¿Crees que me la merezco lo suficiente como para ayudarme a recuperarla?_

_- No lo sé, Edward. Creo que te equivocaste mucho con ella, pero debo reconocer que todo eso fue antes. Luego te diste la oportunidad de conocerla y desde entonces la has hecho feliz._

_- ¿Estarías dispuesta a ayudarme, entonces?_

_- Supongo que sí. Aunque no voy a obligar a Bella a hacer nada que no quiera._

_- No te preocupes. No voy a pedírtelo._

_- ¿Entonces? ¿Cómo quieres que te ayude?_

_- Tengo un plan_ – confesó

_- Tú y tus planes –_ se quejó Emmett

_- ¿Qué plan?_

_- ¿Cuál crees que es la revista más seria o más confiable del medio?_

_- ¿La revista más confiable?_ – se sorprendió Rosalie _– No sé. Supongo que Time o Life, no sé. ¿Por qué?_

_- Ok. ¿Les conoces? ¿Podrías ponerme en contacto con alguna de ellas?_

_- Sí, supongo –_ contestó aún dudosa – _¿Pero puedes explicarme por qué?_

_- Quiero publicar un artículo_

_- ¿Un artículo? ¿Sobre qué? No creo que te sirva. Bella no lee muchas revistas, lo sabes._

_- Lo sé. No es que quiera que ella la lea. Quiero que el resto del mundo la lea._

_- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pretendes publicar?_

_- Voy a limpiar el nombre de Bella._

_- ¿A qué te refieres? _

_- Charlie va a arrepentirse de haber perdido a su hija. Quiero que conozca realmente quién es la persona a la que ha estado despreciando durante veinte años._

_- ¿Quieres que Charlie recapacite?_

_- No, ya no. Antes lo deseaba, pero ya no. No creo que se merezca tener una hija como Bella. No tengo interés en que Bella le perdone o le permita acercarse a ella, pero quiero que él lo sepa. Que él sepa lo que se perdió y se arrepienta. _

_- ¿Y cómo vas a hacerlo?_

_- Necesitaré de tu ayuda, Rose –_ confesó

La pareja lo observó sin comprender hasta que les explicó sus planes, y desde luego, con Rosalie consiguió toda la ayuda y los contactos necesarios.

Un mes después la revista Time, con una foto de archivo de Bella en portada, publicaba un artículo de varias páginas bajo el título de _"Isabella Swan. Conocemos realmente a La Heredera"._

* * *

_**Capi cortito, pero dejé un extra el finde, así que nadie se puede quejar, jeje.**_

_**Adelanto:**_

Bella inspiró antes de voltear la cabeza y mirarle.

_- ¿Qué haces aquí?_ – preguntó cuando al fin encontró su voz

_- Bells, tenemos que hablar_ – dijo sentándose a su lado en la barra

Estar finalmente a su lado, lo conmocionó. La había echado tanto de menos que no sabía cómo había podido sobrevivir ese mes y medio desde que ella lo abandonara sin siquiera una palabra de despedida.

_- No tengo nada que decir y no hay nada que quiera escuchar_ – dijo evasiva volviendo su mirada al periódico

_**Petit chiharu:** Es cierto. Minafan está adaptando varias de mis historias a The Hunger Games, y la verdad es que a mí también se me hace raro verlos porque ya los tengo a Edward y a Bella en la cabeza, pero están buenas. Así que si alguien las quiere leer con estos personajes, pues allí están._

_**Carmen Guajardo:** Gracias, gracias, gracias por seguirme y por levantarte tan temprano para leerme. Te cuento que estaré subiendo como hasta ahora lunes, miércoles y viernes, así que esos días seguro habrá capi (a menos que pase algo extraño, claro) si en algún momento subo un capi extra te avisaré por mail, pero no me llega tu dirección así que lo mejor será que me envíes tu dire de mail a mi mail: kikicullenswan arroba hotmail punto com_

_**Besitos y hasta el próximo!**  
_


	35. Chapter 35

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**LA HEREDERA**

**CAPITULO 35**

Bella regresó al hotel con el tiempo casi justo para ducharse antes de que cerraran la cocina del restaurante.

Durante el último mes había ocupado cada día de la mañana a la noche. Para cuando la hora de irse a la cama llegaba, estaba exhausta y no tenía fuerzas para pensar en Edward. Por esa razón, no tenía la más mínima intención de cambiar su rutina.

Ese día había visitado la residencia, había supervisado las obras de la nueva ala de la clínica pediátrica en la que estaba colaborando, y se había hecho un tiempo para pasarlo con el pequeño Nahuel.

Bella había vivido el parto de ese niño de principio a fin, y era por eso que el pequeño era tan amado como si fuera su propio hijo. El hecho de que además fuese un pequeñín muy listo y simpático, era un plus.

En ese momento sólo quería cenar algo antes de encerrarse en su despacho para dar un vistazo a las cuentas del hotel.

Había bajado bastante de peso ya que este último mes había descuidado mucho su alimentación, pero tras la preocupación de sus amigos Charlotte y Mark, se obligaba a no saltarse las comidas, aunque no siempre lo hacía.

Entró al restaurante y se sentó en el sitio más alejado de la barra, su lugar preferido.

_- ¿Qué te sirvo, Bella?_ – le preguntó Amun, el camarero que estaba tras la barra

_- Mmm, lo que sea_ – dijo apática abriendo el periódico que había traído consigo desde la recepción

_- ¿Lo que sea? ¿Y me aseguras que comerás lo que te sirva? –_ preguntó el hombre que también estaba preocupado ante la evidente pérdida de peso de la chica

Bella sonrió ante el atrevimiento del hombre.

_- Sí, pero no te pases, eh_

Edward estaba sentado en el reservado más apartado del restaurante.

Había llegado esa tarde al hotel y se había instalado. Para su fortuna, la recepcionista que le había recibido era nueva y no le había conocido. Fue sencillo alojarse sin que nadie se lo dijera a Bella. Fue sencillo también preguntar por Bella sin llamar demasiado la atención.

La chica le informó que Bella no pasaba mucho tiempo en el hotel, aunque acostumbraba cenar y desayunar en el restaurante del hotel.

Ya estaba pensando en retirarse resignado por no haberla visto.

Cuando al fin decidió que la buscaría a la mañana siguiente a la hora del desayuno, la vio entrar. Su corazón se aceleró al verla.

Estaba preciosa, tal como él la recordaba aunque quizás un poco más delgada.

Vestía unos vaqueros pitillo y un jersey azul que parecía muy abrigado. Sus Converse negras completaban su atuendo.

Tenía el cabello recogido en un moño flojo, que dejaba caer unos suaves mechones que enmarcaban su rostro.

La vio comer el sándwich y la ensalada que el camarero dejó frente a ella.

Inspiró profundamente bebiéndose el último trago de su cerveza para infundirse valor, cuando la vio dar el último bocado a su comida y el camarero retiró los platos dejándole una taza de café.

Cogió la carpeta que llevaba consigo para Bella y se levantó.

Se acercó a ella lentamente. No habló hasta que estuvo de pie detrás de ella.

Bella sostenía la taza entre sus dedos mientras leía el periódico.

_- Hola, Bella –_ la saludó nervioso

La manó de Bella tembló derramando unas gotas de café antes de que depositara la taza en el platillo.

Bella inspiró antes de voltear la cabeza y mirarle.

_- ¿Qué haces aquí?_ – preguntó cuando al fin encontró su voz

_- Bells, tenemos que hablar_ – dijo sentándose a su lado en la barra

Estar finalmente a su lado, lo conmocionó. La había echado tanto de menos que no sabía cómo había podido sobrevivir ese mes y medio desde que ella lo abandonara sin siquiera una palabra de despedida.

_- No tengo nada que decir y no hay nada que quiera escuchar_ – dijo evasiva volviendo su mirada al periódico

Sus dedos temblorosos hacían tremolar las páginas.

_- Te fuiste sin decirme una palabra, Bella_ – argumentó Edward acongojado _– Necesito escuchar de tu boca las razones para dejarme así. Necesito que me digas por qué no me diste la oportunidad de defenderme de lo que pensabas que había hecho._

_- Hay hechos que dicen más que mil palabras, Edward. ¿Crees que necesito tus palabras? –_ replicó molesta – _¿Crees que quiero escuchar tus disculpas o excusas o lo que sea que quieras decir? Pues no, no me interesa escuchar nada que venga de ti_

_- Pues yo sí tengo cosas que decir, y sí tienes que escucharme_

_- Te equivocas, no tengo que hacerlo_ – espetó cerrando el periódico y levantándose de su asiento

_- Espera_ – rogó poniendo la mano sobre la suya para detenerla _– Espera, por favor_

Sentir su tacto en su muñeca la estremeció tanto como a él, al tocar nuevamente su piel.

Movió el brazo zafándose de su agarre y le miró con fijeza.

_- De acuerdo_ – aceptó Edward _– Si no quieres hacerlo por mí, ni por ti, al menos lo harás por la fundación. Es importante._

_- ¿La fundación? ¿Mi fundación?_ – inquirió interrogante _– ¿Acaso tú y tus abogados habéis encontrado algún resquicio legal por el cual también podréis arrebatármela? _

_- Claro que no. Nunca lo haría._

_- Sí, claro. He escuchado muchos "nunca" y muchos "siempre" de tu parte, Edward._

_- Por favor, Bella. Si no quieres escucharme, al menos lee esto_ – dijo entregándole el sobre que llevaba

Bella tomó la carpeta que él le entregaba mirándolo sarcástica.

_- La última vez que recibí un sobre así, me fui a la cama siendo bastante menos rica_

_- No te va el sarcasmo, Bells_ – replicó _– Llévatelo y léelo. Es importante_ – dijo levantándose de su asiento y abandonando el bar

Bella estuvo unos instantes de pie en su sitio mirando hacia la puerta por donde Edward había salido.

Después de unos instantes salió del bar y se encerró en su despacho del hotel.

Sentada frente al escritorio miraba el sobre como a una bomba a punto de explotar en cuanto se decidiera a abrirlo.

Finalmente se decidió y lo abrió. Lo primero que encontró dentro, fue un documento legal.

No podía entender lo que significaba. Hasta donde entendía, Edward había donado a la fundación la totalidad de sus acciones de Swan Investments.

La Fundación Marie Dwyer era la propietaria del cincuenta por ciento de las acciones de Swan. No lo creía posible. Pensó en llamar a Royce pero no le parecía una hora prudente para molestar a su abogado. Lo hablaría con Edward. Al fin y al cabo era de él de quien necesitaba una explicación.

Buscó en el sobre y encontró también un ejemplar de la revista TIME. Eso sí la hizo temblar.

En la portada y bajo el titular _"Isabella Swan. Conocemos realmente a La Heredera", _había una foto suya.

Era una foto que le habían sacado para un artículo sobre modelos y actrices que habían comenzado muy jóvenes sus carreras, que la revista había publicado dos años antes.

Con prisa buscó el artículo en las páginas centrales.

Era un artículo de siete páginas, con fotos, entrevistas y copias de diversos documentos.

En él encontró todas y cada una de las portadas escandalosas que había protagonizado a lo largo de los años.

Junto a cada una de las portadas, había una detallada explicación de la realidad.

Desde una entrevista a su gran amigo Jacob Black y su novio, donde explicaba la razón para aquella primera exclusiva, además de la certeza de que nada de lo que se había dicho era cierto, así como el interés de Bella de ocultarlo para no perjudicarles a ellos; hasta su último escándalo, donde constaba la denuncia policial que la había eximido de todo cargo sobre posesión de drogas.

Había también un largo apartado sobre la fundación y la labor que allí llevaban a cabo.

Rosalie, Jacob, Mark y Jessica, además de un par de profesores de la universidad, eran las principales entrevistas. Todos ellos habían participado de una u otra forma en algún artículo denigrante sobre Bella, y todos estaban allí desmintiéndolos.

Se pasó las siguientes dos horas leyendo el artículo al completo y analizando cada detalle.

Sin dudas había sido requerido mucho trabajo de recopilación para ponerlo a punto, y sin dudas alguien lo habría leído y releído para evitar que se filtrara ni una sola palabra o interpretación que no fuese cierta.

Ese alguien seguramente había sido Edward.

Guardó los papeles en el sobre y salió del despacho rumbo a la recepción, donde se encontró con Tia.

_- Buenas noches, Tia_

_- Buenas noches, Bella. Creí que ya te habrías retirado_

_- No, aún no. Tia, ¿puedes decirme en que habitación se hospeda Edward Cullen?_

_- Edward Cullen –_ dijo la chica accediendo al ordenador – _Oh _– sonrió _– Es ese bombón que llegó hoy a la tarde _– Bella arqueó una ceja haciéndola sonrojar _– Lo siento. Habitación 615._

_- Gracias, Tia._

Edward estaba sentado en una de las butacas de su habitación con un vaso de whisky en las manos.

Había esperado que Bella le buscara al ver los papeles, pero ya pasaban más de dos horas y no tenía noticias suyas.

Dejó su vaso sobre el bar, dispuesto a irse a la cama, cuando en la puerta sonaron dos suaves golpes.

Bella estaba allí cuando abrió.

_- Hola, Bells_ – susurró

_- Tenemos que hablar_ – sentenció Bella entrando a la habitación sin esperar a ser invitada.

* * *

_**Nuevo Capi. Al fin el reencuentro:**_

_**Gracias a todos por seguirme.**_

_**Adelanto del próximo capítulo:**_

_- ¿Estás donando tus acciones a la fundación? _

_- Sí_ – asintió

_- Pues no las acepto_ – refutó incómoda – _No sé a dónde pretendes llegar con esto pero no me interesa_

_- No vas a rechazarlas_

_- Desde luego que sí. ¿Crees que me manipularás con ello?_

_- ¿Que te manipularé para qué? _

_- No sé – _reconoció embarazosa _– Para lo que sea que pretendas_

_**Besitos y nos seguimos leyendo!**  
_


	36. Chapter 36

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**LA HEREDERA**

**CAPITULO 36**

_- Tenemos que hablar_ – sentenció Bella entrando a la habitación sin esperar a ser invitada.

_- Supongo que sí_ – murmuró Edward cerrando la puerta tras ella _– ¿Quieres beber algo?_ – ofreció

_- No, gracias_ – declinó ella – _¿Qué significa esto, Edward? –_ dijo soltando el sobre encima de la mesa

_- Imagino que ya lo has visto_

_- ¿Estás donando tus acciones a la fundación? _

_- Sí_ – asintió

_- Pues no las acepto_ – refutó incómoda – _No sé a dónde pretendes llegar con esto pero no me interesa_

_- No vas a rechazarlas_

_- Desde luego que sí. ¿Crees que me manipularás con ello?_

_- ¿Que te manipularé para qué? _

_- No sé – _reconoció embarazosa _– Para lo que sea que pretendas_

_- No lo entiendes, Bells. No voy a permitir que unas estúpidas acciones nos separen._

_- No nos hemos separado por unas estúpidas acciones_ – le corrigió molesta _– Nos hemos separado porque me traicionaste, me mentiste, me utilizaste._

_- No es verdad. Puedo explicarlo, pero nunca me creerás mientras pienses que para mí Swan es más importante que tú._

Le observó desafiante sopesando sus palabras.

_- Te amo, Bella_ – confesó él con ternura _– Te amo y tú eres lo único que me importa. Sé que tal vez debí hablarte sobre la existencia de esos documentos, pero te juro que no sabía que Charlie aún los tuviera. _

_- Llevaban tu firma, Edward _– dijo irónica

_- Lo sé, cielo. Los firmé, es verdad. Pero los firmé el verano pasado, cuando tú te dejaste ver con Ateara, Charlie hizo que los redactaran y los firmamos. En aquel momento no creí que te importara_

_- ¿No creíste que me importara que me quitaran lo que me pertenecía?_

_- En aquel momento, no. Y ambos sabemos que no puedes culparme por eso. Era lo que tú pretendías. Que creyéramos que no te importaba Swan. Firmamos la compra y Charlie guardó los documentos para hacértelos llegar. Pero tú desapareciste, no hubo más portadas y simplemente los olvidé. Luego sobrevino el accidente de tu padre y todo lo que sucedió después ya lo sabes. Nunca volví a pensar en esos documentos. Simplemente olvidé su existencia, aunque parece ser que Charlie sí los había guardado._

_- ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que los habías firmado? –_ preguntó escéptica

_- No lo sé, cariño. Debí decírtelo, lo sé, pero te juro que simplemente no lo pensé. Tienes que creerme, Bella._ – rogó acercándose a ella

Bella retrocedió un paso y Edward detuvo su avance.

_- ¿Por qué le dejas tus acciones a la fundación?_

_- Pensé que podría venderlas, pero luego me di cuenta que sería una tontería. Swan da buenos beneficios, tú lo sabes. Una vez me dijiste que la fundación estaba abierta a donaciones, así que ¿por qué no hacerle una donación que le dará buenos réditos?_

_- ¿Lo sabe Charlie?_

_- Sí –_ dijo acercándose a ella con lentitud

_- ¿Qué le ha parecido?_

_- No lo tengo claro –_ confesó restándole importancia _– Al principio se quejó un poco de que dimitiera y me deshiciera de las acciones, pero la verdad es que tampoco he vuelto a saber de él desde entonces, así que... _

_- ¿Y esto cuándo sucedió?_

_- Después de que te fueras. Organicé los contratos pendientes para que funcionaran bien hasta tanto nombraran un nuevo director, y luego me desvinculé._

Estiró una mano para apoyarla en su cintura. Al ver que Bella no se alejaba de él, la rodeó con sus brazos y la atrajo hacia él.

_- Dios, Bells –_ susurró contra su pelo _– Te amo tanto, mi amor. He sentido tanto miedo a perderte._

Bella hundió su rostro en el pecho del chico.

_- Me hiciste mucho daño, Edward –_ sollozó Bella dejando salir el llanto que llevaba atrapado en su pecho

_- Lo sé, cariño. Lo sé y nunca podré disculparme lo suficiente. Lo siento, Bells, lo siento. Necesito que me perdones, cariño. Te amo, Bella, te amo y nunca te engañaría. Necesito que me creas, Bella._ – dijo separándose de ella para levantar su rostro y mirarla – _Tú eres todo lo que me importa._

Bajó su rostro hasta alcanzar sus labios y besarla con ternura, mientras sus pulgares secaban el rastro de lágrimas que recorría sus mejillas.

_- Dios – _gimió Edward – _Te he echado tanto de menos, cielo. Te amo, Bella. Te amo y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. _

_- Me dolió tanto creer que me habías estado engañando todo ese tiempo para poder hacer lo que quisieras con Swan _– confesó llorosa

_- ¿Cómo pudiste siquiera pensarlo, cielo? ¿No te he demostrado acaso cuánto te amo?_

_- No lo sé _– reconoció – _Sabes que no sé mucho de esto_

_- Tontita –_ rió burlón – _Pues ahora voy a demostrarte cuánto te he echado de menos – _dijo y atacó sus labios con desmesurada necesidad

Llevó las manos a la cintura de Bella colándolas por debajo de su jersey y la apretó contra él.

Bella enredó sus manos alrededor de su cuello y se apretó contra él buscando calmar la necesidad y el deseo que había acumulado detrás de su dolor.

La levantó por la cintura obligándola a enredar sus piernas alrededor de la cintura. Caminó con ella hasta que la cama golpeó sus rodillas y la recostó sobre ésta.

Sin separarse de ella se recostó sobre su cuerpo besándola necesitado.

Se desnudaron mutuamente con premura presos de la excitación. Edward llevó sus dedos hasta la tibia abertura comprobando la creciente humedad que la invadía.

_- Tengo que hacerte el amor, Bells –_ murmuró contra su cuello

_- Lo necesito, Edward –_ rogó con voz ronca

Se recostó entre sus piernas y la penetró sin preámbulos arrancándole un jadeo al que respondió de igual forma.

Hicieron el amor con la ternura, la pasión y la necesidad que habían acumulado en tantas semanas de separación.

Dormitaron enredados y satisfechos y volvieron a amarse al despertar.

Cuando finalmente el sol se alzaba sobre el horizonte, seguían con sus cuerpos enredados y sudorosos.

_- Supongo que ahora deberías explicarme también lo que significa esa revista_ – pregunto recostada sobre su pecho

Edward la abrazaba acariciándola adormilado.

_- ¿Qué quieres saber? –_ murmuró

_- Todo. ¿Cómo la conseguiste? ¿Por qué?_

_- No sé. Supongo que porque me cansé de permitir que Charlie Swan piense lo peor de ti. Podría haberme sentado a decírselo, pero la verdad es que no tenía ganas de hacerlo, además de que hubiera buscado hacerme creer que todo eran mentiras._

_- ¿Lo hiciste por Charlie?_

_- No, aunque no negaré que quiero cerrar de una vez el capítulo Charlie Swan en nuestra vida. Pero no lo hice por él. Lo hice por ti, por mí, por nuestros hijos. Porque no quiero que nunca nadie diga ninguna de esas mentiras sobre ti. _

_- ¿Por nuestros hijos? –_ indagó sorprendida

_- Sí. ¿No quieres tener hijos?_

_- ¿Eh?_ – abrió sus ojos desconcertada _– No sabía que estábamos en ese punto._

Edward sonrió antes de alejarse de ella para acercarse al bolsillo interior de su chaqueta que colgaba del respaldo del sofá.

_- Lo siento. Creo que me olvidé de un paso._ – dijo cuando volvió a la cama con la cajita negra que había sacado de la chaqueta

Bella se sentó en la cama mirándolo realmente extrañada.

_- Quise hacer esto cuando volví de Chicago pero te habías marchado_ – confesó abriendo la cajita y poniéndola frente a ella _– Isabella Marie Swan, te amo con mi vida y te necesito en ella, para siempre. ¿Me harías el enorme honor de ser mi esposa?_

Bella levantó la vista para mirarlo con los ojos llorosos.

_- ¿De verdad quieres casarte conmigo?_ – preguntó

_- Esa no es la respuesta que esperaba, pero sí, desde luego que quiero casarme contigo._

_- Oh, Dios mío_ – exclamó llevándose la mano al pecho donde su corazón latía frenético

_- Convengamos que esa tampoco es la respuesta que esperaba_ – sonrió él obligándola a sonreír más profundamente

- _Oh, Edward, sí_ – gritó lanzándose a su abrazo _– Claro que sí. Claro que quiero casarme contigo_

* * *

**_Capi de hoy. _**

**_Gracias por los reviews, alertas, favoritos y por leer sobre todo._**

**_Aquí va el adelanto del próximo capi:_**

Edward sonrió y la apretó contra su pecho desnudo._  
_

_- Y ahora –_ sonrió feliz –_ Tenemos una boda que planear_

Bella rió contra su pecho antes de separarse para mirarle de frente.

_- ¿Qué tienes planeado para la boda?_

_- ¿Yo? –_ sonrió mirándola sugerente – _Yo sólo tengo planes para la noche de bodas _– se burló arqueando una ceja – _Y quizás para todas las noches del resto de nuestra vida... y también para muchas mañanas... y tardes..._

_**Besitos y buen finde!**  
_

_**(Este finde no creo que pueda publicar capi extra, mis disculpas)  
**_

_A quien me dejó un review anónimo a las 6:02 a.m. GRACIAS! Es un honor que a esas horas tan tempranas te tomes un rato para leerme. Gracias a todas las que lo hacéis._


	37. Chapter 37

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**LA HEREDERA**

**CAPITULO 37**

A media mañana ellos seguían en la cama, entre sesiones de sexo, de sueño y palabras.

Bella recostaba su espalda en el pecho de su chico que la abrazaba por la cintura medio dormido.

Feliz admiraba su anillo de compromiso, intentando no pensar en nada más que ese momento en el que estaban.

_- ¿Te gusta?_ – murmuró él contra su pelo

_- Mucho _– confesó levantando la mano para admirar el diamante _– ¿Cuándo lo compraste?_

_- En mi viaje a Chicago_

Bella se volvió en sus brazos observándolo.

_- ¿Ya habías decidido pedírmelo?_

_- Sí –_ aseguró

Se apretó contra su pecho y las lágrimas desbordaron sus ojos.

_- Oh, Edward, lo pasé muy mal _– confesó con dolor –_ No podía creer que todo hubiese sido una mentira, pero allí estaban esos documentos... y tú no estabas... _– sollozó

_- Shh –_ la tranquilizaba Edward acariciando su espalda – _Tranquila, cielo. Ya ha pasado. Nunca podré disculparme lo suficiente, pero te prometo que no volveré a herirte nunca más. Te amo, Bella. Recuérdalo siempre. Siempre que pienses que podría engañarte o traicionarte, recuerda que te amo y nunca haría nada para lastimarte. Pero tienes que prometerme que no te marcharás nunca más como lo hiciste. Prométeme que hablarás conmigo siempre antes de tomar cualquier decisión –_ rogó

_- Lo haré. Lo prometo._

Edward sonrió y la apretó contra su pecho desnudo.

_- Y ahora –_ sonrió feliz –_ Tenemos una boda que planear_

Bella rió contra su pecho antes de separarse para mirarle de frente.

_- ¿Qué tienes planeado para la boda?_

_- ¿Yo? –_ sonrió mirándola sugerente – _Yo sólo tengo planes para la noche de bodas _– se burló arqueando una ceja – _Y quizás para todas las noches del resto de nuestra vida... y también para muchas mañanas... y tardes..._

Bella se carcajeó a la vez que restregaba su sexo contra él.

Edward le respondió empujándola para dejar su espalda contra el colchón y acostarse entre sus piernas. Su pene firme se clavó dentro de ella con premura.

Bella jadeó separando las piernas y rodeando su cintura con ellas.

_- ¿Cómo te gustaría a ti que fuera nuestra boda? –_ preguntó Edward hundido en su interior tibio y húmedo

_- No lo sé. Me basta con saber que tú esperas por mí._

_- Siempre –_ prometió acercando su boca a la de ella para besarla con dulzura _– ¿Quieres una gran boda o algo más íntimo? No sé, cariño, dime con qué has soñado_

_- Nunca he tenido grandes sueños respecto a mi boda._ _–_ confesó _– No quiero una gran boda. Tal vez algo íntimo, tu familia, amigos... No lo sé, podríamos casarnos aquí si tú quisieras_ _–_ dijo temerosa _–_ _aunque seguramente prefieras casarte en Nueva York_

_- Hacerlo aquí estaría bien_ _–_ aseguró sabiendo que esa sería la preferencia de Bella

_- ¿De verdad?_ _–_ inquirió esperanzada _– Pero ¿y tu familia?_

_- Mi familia vendría, desde luego_

_- ¿Y no les importaría que no nos casáramos allí?_

_- Bells, cielo, éste es nuestro paraíso particular. ¿Por qué querría casarme en otro lugar?_

_- ¿En serio?_

_- Claro que sí, cielo_ _–_ confirmó moviendo sus caderas de forma circular

Bella jadeó ante la sensación del miembro de Edward golpeando suavemente su punto G.

_- ¿Te gusta así, nena? –_ susurró Edward a la vez que mordía el lóbulo de su oreja

_- Mucho –_ confesó consiguiendo que él volviera a embestirla

_- Oh, Bells, te he echado tantísimo de menos –_ gimió sin dejar de arremeter contra ella.

Bella se arqueaba contra él buscando profundizar la unión, mientras sus dedos se clavaban en la espalda masculina. Edward recorría su cuello y su mandíbula dejando suaves mordisquitos mientras la incipiente sombra de barba de su rostro, acariciaba la suave piel de Bella rascándola.

_- Por favor, Edward_ _–_ rogó _–_ _Lo necesito ahora..._

_- Ahora te lo daré, cariño_ _–_ confirmó con movimientos rítmicos mientras su mano bajaba para tironear el henchido botón palpitante de su clítoris

Fue ese último toque el que la llevó al clímax que alcanzo con un grito ahogado. Tras unos pocos envites más Edward se derramó en su interior, dejándose caer exhausto sobre su cuerpo.

_- Entonces nos casaremos aquí en Namibia_ – repitió Edward cuando se hubo recuperado saliéndose de su interior y acostándose sobre su costado a tu lado

_- Me gustaría que la boda fuera aquí_

_- Así será, entonces. ¿Cuánto crees que tardarás en organizar lo que deseas? ¿Te bastará un mes?_ – preguntó apoyado sobre su codo mientras su otra mano recorría suavemente el pecho y el vientre de la chica

_- ¿Un mes?_ – sonrió

_- Es lo máximo que podré esperar. Si lo pudiéramos hacer en un par de semanas sería genial_

_- ¿Tienes prisa?_ – dijo burlona

_- ¿Yo? Muchísima_

_- Creo que un mes bastará –_ aseguró

_- Hay algo más que quería decirte_ – dijo bajando la vista a sus dedos que acariciaban el plano vientre de la chica

_- ¿Qué sucede? –_ indagó intrigada

_- Sé que tomas la píldora..._ – comenzó escrupuloso

_- Ya no_ – confesó Bella sonrojándose

Edward levantó la mirada hasta su rostro con clara sorpresa.

_- ¿Ya no? ¿Por qué no? Pensé que lo hacías para mantener tu período regular_

_- Así era,_ – explicó bajando la mirada vergonzosa _– pero mi médico me recomendó suspenderla por un tiempo, y como en realidad tampoco estaba teniendo... ya sabes, no estaba manteniendo relaciones sexuales, no vi razón para no dejarla. Lo siento._

_- ¿Lo sientes? ¿Qué es lo que sientes?_

_- Debí decírtelo. Anoche. Ahora mismo. Debí decírtelo para que pudieras usar protección. Lo siento._ – dijo en susurros tímidos

_- Hey – _sonrió a la vez que llevaba los dedos a su barbilla para alzar su rostro y obligarla a mirarlo _– No tienes que disculparte. En realidad eso es exactamente lo que quería decirte_

_- ¿Qué cosa?_

_- Que si tú estás de acuerdo, me gustaría que dejáramos a un lado la protección y buscáramos un bebé._

_- ¿Quieres tener un bebé conmigo? _– preguntó con clara sorpresa

_- Quiero tener muchos bebés contigo, pero creo que lo mejor sería empezar con_ uno. – sonrió divertido _- ¿Te parece muy pronto?_

Bella se acercó a él acurrucándose contra su pecho.

_- Creo que es muy pronto, pero creo que no quiero esperar_ – confesó dichosa

_- Entonces, haremos un bebé_ – dijo burlón apretándola contra él _- ¿Te parece que nos pongamos en ello de lleno? –_ ofreció sugerente cuando el estómago de Bella gruñó interrumpiéndole.

Bella no pudo reprimir una carcajada.

_- Creo que mejor será que me alimentes_

Ese primer día de reencuentro lo pasaron encerrados en la habitación de Edward, sin salir siquiera para comer, ya que pidieron comida al servicio de habitaciones.

No fue sino hasta el día siguiente que Bella le convenció de vestirse y dejar la habitación para desayunar en el restaurante del hotel.

Edward trasladó sus cosas a la cabaña de Bella y a la tarde fueron a la residencia, ya que Edward insistió en visitar a Huilen y Nahuel.

Ese día cenaron con Mark y Charlotte, y Mark tuvo que reconocer ante Bella y ante su propia esposa que les había ocultado que Edward se había puesto en contacto con él para organizar la entrevista de aquel con la revista Time.

Ambas se mostraron indignadas, pero sus sonrisas les quitaban credulidad.

Bella les informó sobre su próxima boda y Charlotte se la llevó a su estudio para comenzar a organizar la boda, dejando a los hombres bebiendo el café en el salón.

Mark observó a Edward con una sonrisa satisfecha.

_- Veo que finalmente todo ha salido bien –_ comentó mientras daba un trago a su taza

Edward le sonrió tranquilo al fin después de casi dos meses sumido en la desesperación y la incertidumbre.

_- Sí. Afortunadamente, sí. Quería agradecerte, Mark, que accedieras a esa entrevista. _

_- Hace mucho tiempo le ofrecí a Bella que hiciéramos algo así. No podía soportar que mancharan su nombre, con todo lo que esa chica está haciendo, pero es tan terca cuando quiere_ – sonrió paternalmente

_- Lo sé. Ha vivido tantos años intentando llamar la atención de su padre y sin saber cómo lograrlo, que los escándalos le parecían la única forma._

_- Lo sé. Ese hombre se arrepentirá, algún día._

_- Honestamente, espero que sí. Y no sé si en realidad deseo que se arrepienta y se disculpe con ella, porque ahora mismo desearía que él sufriera todo lo que le ha hecho sufrir a ella, pero Bella no es así –_ confesó lamentándose

_- Te entiendo. Yo también he esperado durante años que finalmente reconociera a la hija que tiene. Y tantas otras veces he deseado que venga a buscarla y sea ella quien le mande al diablo, pero sé que Bella no lo haría._

_- No. Lo sé. Le perdonaría todos y cada uno de sus desplantes. Y estoy seguro que él podría volver a lastimarla y ella volvería a perdonarle._

_- Ahora te tiene a ti –_ aseguró Mark

Edward sonrió con ternura pensando en su novia.

_- No volveré a permitir que la lastime. La amo tantísimo_ – confesó sonriendo vergonzoso al hombre

_- Lo sé_ – respondió Mark palmeándole la pierna –_ Lo sé y me alegro que así sea. Bella se lo merece y sin duda tú te llevas a la mejor mujer imaginable_

_- Lo sé. _

_- Sé que Bella no cuenta con un padre que la defienda o la proteja, y por eso muchas veces me gusta tomarme esas atribuciones – _explicó el hombre haciendo que Edward le observará extrañado – _Así que supongo que a mí me toca decirte que si le haces daño te perseguiré y te haré arrepentirte –_ le explicó con una calma pasmosa que le arrancó una carcajada a Edward

_- Lo tendré en cuenta –_ respondió palmeando al hombre a su vez –_ Lo tendré en cuenta_

* * *

_**Capi nuevo. Supongo que no quedará mucho...**_

_**Gracias a todos por leer y comentar y bienvenidos/as a los/las nuevos/as lectores/as.**_

_**Espero que les guste el capi. Aquí el adelantito:**_

_- Mark me ha dicho que la dirección de la Fundación Marie Dwyer quería ofrecerme el cargo de representante de la fundación en la gestión de sus acciones en Swan Investments –_ dijo sardónico

Bella sonrió.

_- ¿Ah, sí? _– preguntó con fingida sorpresa –_ ¿Y qué has dicho?_

_- No te burles, Bella. ¿Por qué lo haces?_

Bella se puso seria.

_- No tienes que aceptarlo si no quieres, pero no se me ocurre nadie más capacitado para eso._

_- Pues a mí se me ocurre una persona mucho más capacitada _– rebatió _– Tú misma_

_**Besitos y nos seguimos leyendo!**_

_**pat:** Gracias por leerme. Me encanta que te guste el fic y como puedes ver en mi cuenta tengo otras historias publicadas así que estás invitada a pasarte por ellas_


	38. Chapter 38

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**LA HEREDERA**

**CAPITULO 38**

_- Ha sido idea tuya, ¿verdad?_ – la acusó Edward entrando en su despacho del hotel tres semanas después

Bella levantó la vista de las cuentas que estaba revisando y vio a su prometido dejarse caer frente a ella en la butaca azul.

_- ¿A qué te refieres?_ – sonrió viendo el ceño fruncido de su novio

_- Vengo de estar con Mark _– le informó mirándola acusador

_- ¿Ha hecho algo que te molestara?_

_- No te pases conmigo, Bella Swan – _espetó inclinándose sobre el escritorio

_- ¿Te das cuenta que en poco más de una semana seré Bella Cullen? –_ susurró con una sonrisa sugerente

_- No intentes desviarme del tema – _acusó

_- De acuerdo_ – aceptó levantando las manos recostándose en su asiento _– Cuéntame. ¿Qué problema has tenido con Mark?_

_- Mark me ha dicho que la dirección de la Fundación Marie Dwyer quería ofrecerme el cargo de representante de la fundación en la gestión de sus acciones en Swan Investments –_ dijo sardónico

Bella sonrió.

_- ¿Ah, sí? _– preguntó con fingida sorpresa –_ ¿Y qué has dicho?_

_- No te burles, Bella. ¿Por qué lo haces?_

Bella se puso seria.

_- No tienes que aceptarlo si no quieres, pero no se me ocurre nadie más capacitado para eso._

_- Pues a mí se me ocurre una persona mucho más capacitada _– rebatió _– Tú misma_

_- Yo no voy a hacerlo –_ sentenció ella

_- ¿Por qué no? Sabes cómo hacerlo. Eres la mejor._

_- No, Edward. Es definitivo. Si tú no quieres ser el representante, buscaremos a alguien. Contrataremos a alguien, porque yo no lo haré de ninguna forma._

_- ¿Por qué no, Bells? Es una buena oportunidad_

_- De ninguna manera. No vas a convencerme. No pienso siquiera volver a hablar con ese hombre. Tendría que mantener contacto con Charlie, si aceptase ser la representante de la fundación y, honestamente, lo he desterrado de mi vida para siempre. _

_- Pero, Bella _- discutió

_- No, Edward, no. -_ respondió tajante_ - Entiendo que tú no quieras ser el representante de la fundación. No te preocupes, buscaremos a alguien, pero puedes estar seguro de que yo no seré._

_- No entiendo que seas tan terca –_ se quejó

_- Uy, no sabes tú cuan terca puedo llegar a ser –_ rió_ – Además pienso estar muy ocupada _– reconoció sugerente _– Tendré un marido que atender, además de que cuando vengan los bebés, querré dedicarme a ellos al cien por cien. Eso, más el hotel, la fundación, y alguna que otra campaña que pueda surgir__... _– enumeró

_- Ya. – _replicó con indignación fingida_ – Y crees que yo sí tendré mucho tiempo_

_- Convengamos que en este momento estás desocupado –_ rió

_- Bruja –_ dijo frunciendo el seño mientras se levantaba de su asiento y rodeaba el escritorio para acercarse a ella_ – Ven aquí –_ susurró mientras la ayudaba a levantarse y la sentaba sobre el escritorio

Se paró entre sus piernas separadas y la besó necesitado.

_- De acuerdo, me haré cargo, pero sólo como representante, no ocuparé de nuevo el puesto de director. No quiero tener que pasar mucho tiempo en Nueva York. Quiero que nos instalemos a vivir aquí._

Bella rodeó su cuello con los brazos apretándose contra él.

_- ¿De verdad querrás vivir aquí?_

_- ¿Dónde si no?_

_- Gracias, Edward_ – exclamó apretándose contra él –_ Es maravilloso. Gracias. Te amo._

_- Y yo a ti –_ reconoció lanzándose sobre sus labios cuando en la puerta sonaron dos tímidos golpes

Tia les anunció la llegada de Rosalie y Emmett y de allí en más se vieron sumergidos durante la siguiente semana en la vorágine de la boda y la luna de miel.

_- ¿Estás nervioso? – _preguntó Emmett tumbado en el sofá junto a su hermano, dándole un trago a su botellín de cerveza

_- No. Diría que estoy ansioso más que nervioso._

Era la noche anterior al día de la boda y Bella y Edward habían sido obligados a pasar la noche separados, tal como mandaba la tradición.

Bella se había instalado en casa de Mark y Charlotte mientras que Edward aún estaba instalado en su cabaña en el hotel.

_- ¿Habéis sabido algo de Charlie?_

_- No. Te confieso que me he pasado el último mes debatiéndome entre decidir si debía invitarle o no a la boda._

_- ¿Bella qué ha dicho?_

_- No ha dado señales de pensar en él pero estoy seguro de que lo ha hecho._

_- Tal vez debiste decírselo._

_- Lo sé. Supongo que he actuado egoístamente, pero no quiero que nada pueda empañar mi boda con Bella. Si decidiese venir, no sé lo que habría podido suceder y si por el contrario decidiera no presentarse, su sombra estaría allí para empañarnos nuestro día. Sólo deseo hacer feliz a Bella. Ahora somos su familia. Nunca haría nada para impedir que recupere a su padre, pero tampoco le facilitaré las cosas a ese cabrón. Si tiene algún interés en recuperar a Bella, pues que se esfuerce él._

_- Cuando la revista se publicó, pensé que buscaría la forma de comunicarse con ella. –_ confesó Emmett

_- Yo también tenía la esperanza de que lo hiciera_

_- ¿Cuándo irás a Nueva York para hacerte cargo de las acciones de Swan? Sabes que tenéis que decidir sobre el nuevo director general._

_- Lo sé. Después de la luna de miel, pensamos volar a Nueva York por unos días. Bella no quiere ver a Charlie pero yo deberé encontrarme con él._

_- Quién sabe cómo se tomará que te hayas casado con su hija_

_- Lo sé, pero en realidad su opinión me tiene sin cuidado._

_- Ya lo creo. No sé lo que ese hombre podría llegar a hacer, creo que nunca le entenderé._

_- Ni yo, pero ya tendré tiempo de ocuparme de Charlie. Ahora sólo quiero pensar en el día de mañana._

_- Sí, lo imagino –_ rió su hermano burlón – _Y sobre todo en la noche de mañana. – _dijo haciéndolo reír

La boda se llevó a cabo en uno de los jardines del hotel. A ella asistieron la familia de Edward, Rosalie, Jacob y su novio, recién llegados de Londres, Jessica y su marido Mike, Mark y Charlotte y las diecisiete mujeres que vivían en la residencia en ese momento, acompañadas de sus pequeños hijos.

Bella recorrió el pequeño jardín con la mirada clavada en el sonriente rostro de Edward que la observaba embelesado.

Su vestido blanco, se ajustaba a su silueta remarcando sus deliciosas curvas, y Edward tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no dejar su lugar y encontrarse con ella a medio camino hacia el improvisado altar.

Emmett y Rosalie estaban de pie en el altar ocupando sus honorables sitios como padrino y dama de honor respectivamente.

La familia y los amigos les acompañaban emocionados pero tanto Bella como Edward no repararon en nadie más que en ellos mismos.

Después de repetir sus votos sin apartar la vista de los emocionados ojos del otro, se fundieron en un beso incendiario que acabó arrancando aplausos y carcajadas de la concurrencia.

_- Te amo, Bells_ – susurró contra sus labios cuando se vio obligado a separarse de ella

_- Te amo, Edward. Este es el momento más feliz de mi vida, creo que sólo lo supera el día que me dijiste que me amabas._

_- Pues puedes estar segura que te lo repetiré cada día de mi vida_

_- Te tomaré la palabra_ – rió Bella abrazándose fuertemente a él hasta que Rosalie se acercó a ella y les obligó a separarse.

El pequeño grupo de invitados continuaban bailando y brindando en el salón de fiestas cuando los novios se recluyeron finalmente en la suite nupcial del hotel.

_- Creí que nunca te tendría para mí solo_ – se quejó abrazándola por la espalda y besando su cuello

Bella rió estirando su cuello para darle mejor acceso a él.

Entrelazó sus manos con las de él que descansaban en su cintura y se rodeó con sus brazos.

_- Ha sido una boda preciosa._

_- Lo ha sido_ – reconoció Edward _– Pero lo ha sido más porque tú eras la novia y yo el afortunado al que le diste el sí_

Bella se giró entre sus brazos y rodeó su cuello con sus manos

_- ¿Y qué planes tiene para esta noche, señor Cullen?_

_- Mmm, esta noche... –_ ronroneó bajando sus labios por su mandíbula y su cuello – _esta noche voy a hacerle el amor por primera vez a la señora Cullen_

_- Mmm –_ gimió sugerente arqueándose contra él _– Un buen plan_

_- Ya lo creo_ – rió llevando las manos a los diminutos botones que recorrían toda la espalda de la chica

La desnudó con lentitud mientras besaba cada centímetro de piel que iba descubriendo.

_- ¡Dios! –_ gimió cuando tuvo frente a él a la chica vestida únicamente con su delicada ropa interior de encaje blanco, complementado por un portaligas del mismo tono que sostenía las finas medias – _Vas a volverme loco_

_- Espero que no antes de que me hagas el amor –_ dijo burlona

_- Eso nunca_ – aseguró rodeándola con sus brazos y apretándola contra él mientras atacaba sus labios besándola con necesidad

La levantó en sus brazos para llevarla hasta la cama y recostarla sobre las blancas sábanas de seda.

Se desnudó antes de acostarse junto a ella.

Con sus dedos recorría su cuerpo electrizándola. Las braguitas se anudaban a los lados con una finas tiritas de seda, y desatarlas fue tan delicioso como abrir un regalo de cumpleaños.

Su lado más perverso lo obligó a quitarle las bragas y el sujetador para dejarla vestida con el portaligas y las medias.

_- Joder, Bella, eres condenadamente sexy –_ se quejó _– No sé cuánto podré esperar_

_- No quiero que esperes _– reconoció ella rodeándole con sus brazos y tirando de él para recostarlo sobre sí

_- No creo que pudiera –_ confesó cuando su pene erecto rozó los húmedos labios estremeciéndola

_- Entra en mí_ – suplicó separando las piernas para facilitarle el acceso a su cuerpo

Sin esperar que volviera a pedirlo la penetró jadeante.

Bella movió las caderas con un movimiento circular excitándolo. Edward gimió hundiéndose más en su interior.

_- Voy a correrme muy pronto, Bella_

_- Te necesito, Edward –_ aseguró _– Te necesito. Necesito que me hagas el amor._

_- Siempre, cielo _– prometió comenzando su cadencioso vaivén

La penetraba más profundamente cada vez, entrando y saliendo de ella con premura.

Las paredes húmedas y tibias de su canal se ceñían a él friccionándole ansiosas. Bella se retorcía enloquecida mientras los labios de Edward chupaban y tironeaban sus pezones oscurecidos y erguidos por la pasión.

_- Oh... Edward..._ – gimió –_ Creo que voy... a correrme..._

_- Vamos, nena_ – la instó deslizando la mano por su vientre hasta alcanzar la unión de sus muslos y rozar con la punta de los dedos el clítoris palpitante

_- Oh, sí, por favor..._ – rogó _– Tócame... por favor..._

Obediente acarició su pequeño botoncito imprimiendo más fuerza mientras continuaba sus alocadas arremetidas.

_- Oh, sí... – _gritó arqueándose contra él _– sí... _

El orgasmo la asaltó avasallante estremeciéndola. Edward la embistió con desespero cuando sus paredes le apretaron y le estrujaron llevándolo al clímax y sumergiéndole de golpe en él.

Con un grito desgarrador se volcó dentro suyo, sintiendo cómo le exprimía anhelante.

Agitados se dejaron caer sobre el colchón satisfechos.

Estaban tumbados en la cama acariciándose cuando Edward se giró hacia la mesita de noche de su lado y sacó un sobre amarillo igual al que le había entregado hacía más de un mes.

_- ¿Qué es eso? –_ preguntó Bella con una sonrisa divertida

_- Este es mi regalo de bodas para usted, señora Cullen_ – dijo entregándole el sobre

Bella se sentó en la cama mirándole reticente a la vez que abría el sobre.

_- Hey –_ se rió Edward _– parece que temieras lo que pudiera regalarte_

_- La verdad es que sí –_ reconoció – _Miedo me das_ – confesó sonriente a la vez que sacaba del sobre unas escrituras y una llave plateada adornada con un lazo rosa - _¿Qué es esto, Edward?_

_- No tienes que leerlo todo si no quieres –_ explicó _– Pero ésta es la llave de nuestra nueva casa en Windhoek_

_- ¿Has comprado una casa aquí? _– preguntó con sorpresa

Edward asintió y Bella se lanzó sobre él rodeando su cuello con los brazos.

_- Oh, Edward, es maravilloso. Muchas gracias._

_- Está ubicada en el barrio residencial en el que viven Mark y Charlotte. Mark me comentó que estaba a la venta y pensé que sería una buena idea. He pensado que podríamos ir mañana a verla, antes de irnos a la luna de miel. Necesita algunos arreglos y podemos cambiar todo lo que desees, pero la ubicación es magnífica y tiene un jardín enorme con una piscina ideal para los niños._

Bella sonrió encantada y feliz besando a su marido con ansias. Edward deslizó las manos por su espalda hasta alcanzar sus glúteos y apretarla contra él.

Bella se separó de él al sentir la rigidez de su erección golpeando contra su vientre.

_- Espera un momento, Cullen_ – rió alejándose _– Yo también tengo un regalo de bodas para ti_

_- Tú eres todo el regalo que quiero –_ dijo yendo tras ella sobre la cama

_- No, espera –_ le detuvo Bella inclinándose sobre su mesita de noche para sacar a su vez un pequeño sobre del cajón – _Es más pequeño que el tuyo_ – explicó _– pero estoy segura de que te gustará_

Edward sonrió recostando la espalda contra el cabecero de la cama y metió la mano dentro del sobre.

Su mano tembló y sus ojos se humedecieron cuando sostuvo frente a él la pequeña varilla de plástico con dos líneas rojas.

* * *

_**Hey! Qué tal el capi?**_

_**Adelanto para el viernes:**_

_ Es tu culpa, señora Cullen. Tú insististe en que yo fuera el representante de la fundación en Swan, ahora no tengo más opción que presentarme allí._

_- Mmm –_ gimió_ – ¿Y si cambiáramos de opinión?_

_- Ya es tarde para ello. Además quiero volver a la civilización._

_- ¿Por qué? ¿No tienes ganas de estar conmigo aquí?_

_- Mientras esté contigo me es igual si es aquí o donde sea, pero creo que ya es momento de ver un médico ¿no te parece?_

**_Gracias a todos por leer y comentar, y gracias por los alertas y favoritos también. Y bienvenidos a los nuevos lectores.  
_**

_**Besitos!**  
_

.

.

.

.


	39. Chapter 39

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**LA HEREDERA**

**CAPITULO 39**

El despertador repicaba en la mesita de noche. Edward estiró la mano para callarlo, gruñendo somnoliento.

_- Mmm, ¿Qué hora es?_ – murmuró Bella adormilada

_- Las siete_ – le informó atrayéndola contra él

La espalda de la chica quedó pegada contra su pecho, mientras las manos de Edward descansaban sobre su vientre plano.

Se quedaron tumbados en la cama ignorando el reloj, hasta que el teléfono de la habitación repicó media hora después.

_- Mmm, ¿quién es? _– se quejó Bella a la vez que Edward se estiraba para contestar.

_- Supongo que serán de la recepción para despertarnos_

_- Que se vayan al diablo –_ sugirió Bella haciéndolo reír

Las dos semanas que inicialmente duraría la luna de miel se habían convertido en tres, pero lamentablemente, habían llegado a su fin.

Llevaban tres semanas en Bora Bora, en la polinesia francesa y ese día viajarían rumbo a Nueva York.

_- Cariño, me temo que tenemos que levantarnos –_ dijo apretándola contra él cuando colgó el teléfono_ – Tenemos tres horas para prepararnos y estar en el aeropuerto. No quiero tener que correr._

Bella restregó su trasero contra él sintiendo la dureza de su miembro erguida contra sus glúteos.

_- No quiero volver _– gimió ella girándose para quedar recostada de espaldas

_- Ni yo _– reconoció volviéndose a besarla – _Pero esto ya lo hicimos la semana pasada, no podemos quedarnos una semana más. _

_- ¿Por qué no? Nada se parecerá a esto._

_- Desde luego que no, pero te prometo que volveremos._

_- ¿Y para qué volver si podemos simplemente quedarnos? –_ ofreció pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Edward y atrayéndolo para dejarlo acostado sobre su cuerpo

_- Ja_ – rió él _– Es tu culpa, señora Cullen. Tú insististe en que yo fuera el representante de la fundación en Swan, ahora no tengo más opción que presentarme allí._

_- Mmm –_ gimió_ – ¿Y si cambiáramos de opinión?_

_- Ya es tarde para ello. Además quiero volver a la civilización._

_- ¿Por qué? ¿No tienes ganas de estar conmigo aquí?_

_- Mientras esté contigo me es igual si es aquí o donde sea, pero creo que ya es momento de ver un médico ¿no te parece?_

Habían dejado Namibia al día siguiente de la boda, después de desayunar con la familia.

Aunque Edward había insistido en ver un médico antes de dejar el país, Bella le había convencido de que todo estaría bien. No obstante, había accedido a hablar con Mark para que tranquilizara a su marido, aunque hubiera preferido no tener que contar aún sobre su embarazo.

Mark, después de felicitarles profusamente insistió en realizarle una ecografía de urgencia, aprovechándose de su posición preferente en el hospital de la ciudad.

Con tan poco tiempo, apenas se podía apreciar el saco gestacional, pero Mark le aseguró que no tenía por qué haber ninguna complicación por el viaje, siempre y cuando se cuidara de realizar grandes esfuerzos.

Bella estaba convencida de que todo estaba bien, pero Edward insistía en comenzar con las visitas al médico cuanto antes.

_- De acuerdo. Aunque sabes que no quiero quedarme mucho tiempo en Nueva York._

_- Lo sé y no tenemos por qué hacerlo. Intentaré dejar atados todos los temas en la empresa, supongo que me llevará un par de días o tres. Veremos un médico, podrás pasar unos días con Rose, y después volveremos a casa. Pero me sentiré más tranquilo._

_- Ok _– aceptó apretándose contra él_ – ¿Crees que tenemos tiempo para hacer el amor antes de marcharnos?_

_- He pedido que nos traigan el desayuno, pero supongo que puedo apañármelas –_ rió burlón antes de lanzarse sobre su mujer y hacerle el amor con ansiedad.

Después de un vuelo de más de veinticuatro horas llegaron a Nueva York en la noche de ese lunes.

Se instalaron en el loft de Edward y tras una ducha se fueron a la cama sin siquiera cenar.

Bella despertó en la cama vacía y pudo escuchar a Edward trajinando en la cocina. Bajó para encontrarse a su marido preparando el desayuno.

_- Hola –_ saludó acercándose a él y abrazándolo por la espalda

Edward giró el rostro para dejar un beso en la cabeza de la chica inhalando su perfume.

_- Buenos días, cielo ¿Cómo has dormido?_

_- Bien. Estaba agotada._

_- Ya lo creo, el viaje ha sido demasiado largo –_ dijo separándose de ella para servir los platos

Bella se sentó frente a la isla de la cocina cuando Edward puso un plato con huevos revueltos frente a ella.

_- Es descafeinado_ – aclaró dejándole una taza

_- Puaj –_ se quejó –_ No creo que me quite el sueño_

_- Si tienes sueño puedes dormir_ – dijo sentándose a su lado – _No tienes ninguna obligación así que puedes dormir todo el día si es lo que quieres_

_- No. No quiero dormir todo el día. Creo que llamaré a Rose_

_- Me parece una buena idea._

_- ¿A qué hora tienes que estar en Swan? –_ preguntó intentando esconder su nerviosismo

_- En un par de horas –_ respondió mirando el reloj –_ Imagino que no quieres venir conmigo_

_- Imaginas bien_ – sonrió

_- Algún día tendrás que volver a verle_

_- No seré yo quien propicie un encuentro con él –_ explicó cortante sin levantar la mirada de su plato –_ Está muerto para mí_

_- Sé que no lo dices en serio_

Bella levantó la vista para mirar a Edward.

_- Tú eres mi familia ahora, Edward, tú y el bebé. Mi hijo ya tiene un abuelo en tu padre y sé que Mark ejercerá de abuelo también, no quiero tener contacto con él._

_- No seré yo quien te obligue a verle, Bells. Apoyaré tu decisión a ese respecto, sea cual sea._

_- Gracias –_ sonrió estirando su mano para entrelazar sus dedos

Edward inspiró profundamente antes de abrir la puerta de la sala de juntas que tan bien conocía, y en la que a tantas reuniones había acudido.

Aún recordaba haber estado allí discutiendo las acciones que tomarían contra los escándalos de "La Heredera". Qué ironía del destino que ahora fuera su mujer.

Charlie, Emmett, Sam y Royce King, el abogado de Bella y de la fundación estaban ya allí.

Todos se levantaron al verle entrar. Emmett se acercó a él sonriente mientras Charlie le observaba especulativo.

_- Hey, hermano_ – le saludó Emmett palmeándole la espalda mientras estrechaba su mano _- ¿Cómo ha ido la luna de miel?_ – indagó sonriente y Edward pudo sentir la mirada de Charlie clavada en él

_- Increíble –_ sonrió pensando en los maravillosos días que habían pasado en Bora Bora con Bella _– Altamente recomendable, aunque el viaje de regreso ha sido larguísimo._

_- Hey, Edward –_ se acercó Sam a saludarle _– Felicidades. Me he enterado de que ya eres un hombre casado._

_- Gracias, Sam –_ sonrió sintiendo crecer la tensión en el ambiente

Saludó a Royce antes de girarse hacia Charlie.

_- Hola, Charlie_ – le saludó _–__ ¿Cómo te encuentras? Tienes buen aspecto_

_- Buenos días, Edward _– correspondió el hombre con un hablar pausado _– Me encuentro recuperado._

_- Me alegra saberlo –_ reconoció sentándose junto a Royce _– Bien, me gustaría que nos pusiéramos manos a la obra._

Royce explicó el papel de Edward como representante de la fundación que poseía el 50% de las acciones de Swan.

Edward aclaró desde el primer momento que no estaba en condiciones de aceptar el cargo de director general nuevamente, pero se mostró de acuerdo en encargarse de realizar las entrevistas a los candidatos, en el transcurso de las siguientes semanas. No obstante les recordó que no se instalarían en Nueva York, por lo que estaba interesado en resolver ese tema cuanto antes.

Hablaron sobre la forma en que él llevaría el contacto con Swan y la frecuencia con la que estaría dispuesto a viajar personalmente a la ciudad.

Charlie se mostró aprensivo y prácticamente ni habló. Royce, como abogado de la fundación y Emmett, como abogado de Swan, fueron los encargados de redactar los acuerdos que firmaron Charlie y Edward.

Cuando dieron por finalizada la reunión, Edward se despidió.

Cuando se disponía a abandonar la sala de juntas, detrás de su hermano, Charlie le detuvo.

_- Edward –_ le llamó - _¿Crees que podemos hablar un momento?_

Edward se volteó hacia él mirándole receloso.

_- Desde luego –_ aceptó y volvió sobre sus pasos para sentarse a la derecha de Charlie, en el sitio que había ocupado Sam – _Tú dirás_

Charlie inspiró profundamente antes de hablar con lentitud. Se le veía recuperado aunque sus movimientos aún eran lentos, al igual que su forma de hablar.

_- Así que te has casado con ella –_ comentó con fingido desinterés

_- Si te refieres a Bella, entonces sí. Nos casamos hace tres semanas._

_- Supongo que me sorprendió no haberme enterado de la boda de mi hija_

_- No seas hipócrita, Charlie_ – espetó entrecerrando los ojos

_- Creí que me avisaría de algo así, si no invitarme a la boda..._

_- ¿Crees que te lo mereces? ¿Crees que te merecías ir a la boda de Bella? No voy a permitir que vuelvas a hacerle daño. No iba a permitir que arruinaras el día de nuestra boda._ – aclaró inclinándose hacia él sobre la lustrosa mesa de roble

_- Leí el artículo que publicó esa revista_ – reconoció bajando la mirada

_- ¿Lo leíste? Qué ironía, ¿no crees? –_ dijo Edward petulante _– Tu hija es una persona ejemplar y tú no lo sabías._

_- No lo sabía –_ aceptó

_- No querías saberlo. Era más sencillo utilizarla de chivo expiatorio. La lastimaste mucho y durante mucho tiempo, pero eso se acabó. Ahora Bella es una Cullen y al fin tiene una familia. Mi padre es el suyo, ya no te necesita. Ya no necesita tu aprobación ni tu interés. No me importa si te arrepientes de lo que hiciste durante veinte años con tu hija, ya la perdiste y no permitiré que te le acerques para hacerle daño. Lo siento por ti, Charlie, porque tú estás solo. Pudiste haber tenido una familia pero decidiste no hacerlo._

_- Perdí a mi familia cuando Renée murió –_ dijo apesadumbrado

_- No tuvo que ser así. Pudiste elegir entre perder a tu mujer y a tu hijo solamente, pero preferiste perder también a tu hija._ – dijo levantándose de su asiento y disponiéndose a marchar

Se volvió hacia Charlie cuando posó la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta.

El hombre lucía abatido pero eso no le inspiró compasión.

_- Bella está embarazada –_ dijo haciendo que Charlie le mirara con sorpresa _– Va a tener a tu nieto y hace veinte años tú decidiste perdértelo. _

Se volteó sin mirar atrás abandonando la sala y dejando al abuelo de su hijo hundiéndose en el dolor y la autocompasión.

* * *

_**Adelanto del próximo capi:**_

_- ¿Crees que verás a tu padre?_

_- No –_ respondió tajante _– No tengo la menor intención de ir a verle y dudo mucho que él tenga interés alguno en verme a mí_

_- ¿Cómo crees que le habrá sentado saber de vuestra boda?_

_- Supongo que habría elegido otra chica para Edward. Ya sabes que es como un hijo para él._

_- Edward no podría tener una chica mejor que tú_

**_Besitos y buen finde!_**


	40. Chapter 40

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**LA HEREDERA**

**CAPITULO 40**

_- ¿Cuánto tiempo estaréis en la ciudad?_ – preguntó Rosalie mientras comía con Bella en un restaurante tailandés en el SoHo

_- No lo sé. _– reconoció – _Yo espero que no mucho. No tengo ganas de estar aquí, pero Edward tiene que integrarse a la empresa_ – explicó

_- ¿Crees que verás a tu padre?_

_- No –_ respondió tajante _– No tengo la menor intención de ir a verle y dudo mucho que él tenga interés alguno en verme a mí_

_- ¿Cómo crees que le habrá sentado saber de vuestra boda?_

_- Supongo que habría elegido otra chica para Edward. Ya sabes que es como un hijo para él._

_- Edward no podría tener una chica mejor que tú_

_- Gracias_ – sonrió a su mejor amiga _– No tendré en cuenta que lo dices por ser mi mejor amiga_

_- No lo digo por ser tu mejor amiga. Pero, bien, hablemos de algo más interesante, ¿qué tal la luna de miel?_

_- ¡Wow, Rose!_ – suspiró con sus ojitos brillantes _– Bora Bora es increíble. Tenéis que ir. Reconozco que lo que más hicimos fue descansar tumbados en la playa y nadar en ese mar que parece una piscina gigante. Pero también hicimos snorkel y los jardines de coral son espectaculares, nadamos con los tiburones, hicimos un recorrido en helicóptero, etc. Fue maravilloso. También hay unas excursiones a pie pero eran un tanto largas y Edward no quería que me esforzara tanto. _– explicó y se sonrojó cuando se encontró con la mirada especulativa de su amiga.

_- ¿Edward no quería que te esforzaras tanto?_ – indagó Rose _- ¿Por qué no?_

_- Soy una bocazas –_ se quejó lastimera haciendo a Rosalie reír

_- No me lo digas. ¿Es lo que creo que es?_

_- Si crees que estoy embarazada, entonces sí es lo que crees._

_- Oh, Bella –_ sonrió Rosalie levantándose para abrazar a su amiga _– Felicidades, cielo. Es maravilloso._

_- Sí, lo es._

_- ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes? ¿Cuándo lo supiste?_

_- Tengo unas seis semanas más o menos, aunque aún tengo que ver al médico para confirmar exactamente las fechas. Me hice una prueba de embarazo dos días antes de la boda._

_- No me lo dijiste_

_- Queríamos esperar un poco, aunque ya ves, no he podido esperar_

_- Brindo por eso_

Edward estaba leyendo curriculums en el salón cuando Bella volvió de su almuerzo con Rosalie.

_- Hey, cielo_ – la saludó con una sonrisa cuando la chica se sentó a su lado en el sofá _- ¿Cómo te ha ido? ¿Cómo está Rose?_

_- Bien_ – reconoció recostándose contra él – _Rose está bien, pero me sonsacó lo del embarazo _– confesó haciendo un mohín que hizo carcajear a su marido

_- No te preocupes. Tarde o temprano se enterará todo el mundo y me parece lo mejor que se los digamos personalmente y no esperemos a estar en Namibia y contarlo por teléfono._

_- Ya. Es verdad, pero pensé que querrías ser tú quien se lo dijera a Emmett y no creo que Rose sea capaz de callarse._

_- Oh, no te preocupes por eso, cariño – _aseguró haciéndola recostar en su regazo, mientras desabotonaba la camisa de Bella para colar con suavidad sus dedos bajo la tela.

_- ¿Y a ti cómo te ha ido?_

_- Bien, aunque tengo una mala noticia para ti_

Bella le observó aprensiva.

_- ¿Una mala noticia? ¿Qué es? –_ indagó cuando Edward asintió deslizando su dedo por el reborde de encaje de su sujetador

_- Tendré que participar en la selección del nuevo director general_

_- ¿Y eso por qué es malo?_

_- Porque no podremos marcharnos tan pronto como hubiésemos deseado_

_- Oh, entiendo – _aceptó con clara desazón

_- Lo siento, cielo _– se disculpó Edward moviendo la copa del sujetador para liberar el pecho

_- No te preocupes – _le aseguró Bella cerrando los ojos a la vez que se dejaba acariciar

Edward continuó con su delicado asedio. Recorrió la aureola con la punta de los dedos viendo erguirse el rosado pezón.

La respiración de Bella fue volviéndose errática y la mano de Edward cubrió su pecho completamente masajeándolo.

_- Vi a Charlie_ – le informó con falso desinterés

_- Lo imaginé –_ reconoció ella con el mismo tono

_- ¿No quieres saber cómo se encuentra?_

_- No particularmente_ – mintió arqueando la espalda para acentuar las caricias del hombre _– Pero sospecho que tienes intención de decírmelo de todos modos_

Edward rió pero no se dejó engañar sino que fue más allá.

_- No, si no quieres saberlo no te obligaré a escucharlo_ – dijo llevando su mano al otro pecho y liberándolo también de la prisión del sujetador

_- Venga, cuéntamelo –_ pidió condescendiente

_- No, cariño_ – dijo haciéndose rogar _– si no quieres saberlo…_

_- Venga, tonto –_ insistió mirándole – _Sabes que quiero saber cómo está. Dímelo._

_- Está bastante recuperado. En realidad, mucho mejor de lo que pensaba encontrar._

_- Me alegra oírlo_

_- Sé que te alegra_ – sonrió él acariciando sus turgentes pechos

_- ¿Sabe que nos hemos casado?_

_- Sí_

_- ¿Y qué piensa?_

_- No tengo idea de lo que piensa. Me dijo que le sorprendió enterarse y que no le invitáramos a la boda._

_- ¿Crees que debimos hacerlo? Muchas veces me pregunté si debería invitarle o no._

_- Yo también lo pensé muchas veces, pero no creo que nos hayamos equivocado._

_- A pesar de todo es mi padre._

_- Lo sé, cariño. Lo sé y quiero que sepas que nunca impediré que contactes con él si lo deseas, pero lo que sí te prohíbo rotundamente es preocuparte o entristecerte_ – sentenció _– Y ahora_ – dijo seductor _– permíteme dedicarme a lo que estoy intentando desde hace rato_

Bella sonrió y arqueó la espalda para que Edward deslizara las manos por su espalda y desabrochara el sujetador.

Le quitó la camisa y el sujetador y llevó las manos a los pechos llenos y los acarició y masajeó tironeando de los pezones suavemente obligándolos a erguirse.

La cabeza de Bella descansaba en su regazo. El cuerpo de ella tumbado sobre el sofá se tensaba y se relajaba ante el deseo que Edward estaba forjando con sus caricias.

Por su parte, la erección de Edward chocaba contra la cremallera de los vaqueros.

Edward bajó la mano sobre el plano vientre hasta alcanzar la cinturilla de los pantalones y los desabotonó.

Coló sus dedos bajo el pantalón hasta alcanzar la tibia raja de Bella, que se humedeció ante su contacto.

Bella hizo ademán de quitarse los pantalones pero él la detuvo.

_- No, no te los quites_

Le miró confundida, pero asintió.

La mano de Edward se introdujo completamente bajo las bragas para colar primero uno y luego dos dedos en su interior. El pantalón de Bella mantenía su mano apretada contra ella sin mucho lugar para moverse, pero era esa estrechez lo que hacía más excitante la fricción.

Con una mano acariciaba y excitaba sus pechos mientras su otra mano la masturbaba.

Bella se retorcía contra él jadeante mientras en su vientre se formaba un torrente de emociones. Edward continuó con su asedio sin compasión, excitándose a su vez con la creciente exaltación de su mujer.

Bella clavó los talones en el sofá impulsándose hacia arriba cuando Edward la embistió con sus dedos mientras su pulgar presionaba su clítoris y su otra mano atormentaba sus pechos.

_- Ah, Edward, voy a..._

_- Vamos, nena, mírame. Quiero ver tus ojos cuando te corras _– demandó y ella correspondió su mirada, enseñándole cómo se dilataban sus pupilas cuando el orgasmo la alcanzó

Se dejó caer sobre el sofá con suaves espasmos. Se estremeció cuando Edward retiró con suavidad los dedos de su interior y se los llevó a la boca sin dejar de mirarla fijamente.

Lamió sus dedos con una sonrisa arrogante.

_- Sabes exquisitamente –_ susurró seductor

Bella sonrió y se giró sin salir de su regazo. Antes de que él pudiera preverlo le desabrochó sus pantalones liberando la palpitante erección.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, humedeció sus labios y los llevó al brillante pene y lo introdujo en su boca.

Lo lamió, chupo y succionó expertamente haciéndolo jadear.

Edward recostó su cabeza en el respaldo del sofá mientras enredaba sus dedos en los cabellos de ella para empujar contra su boca.

_- Cariño, voy a correrme – _le informó con un resuello

Bella imprimió más presión mientras introducía una mano bajo sus pantalones hasta encontrar sus testículos y presionarlos.

Edward explotó con un gruñido, dejando correr su simiente en lo profundo de su boca.

Bella lo degustó sedienta hasta la última gota, antes de dejarse caer sobre él satisfecha, habiéndole arrancado a su marido una sonrisa complacida.

Cuando la respiración de Edward se calmó, levantó la cabeza para mirarla.

_- Puedo arreglar un encuentro con Charlie, si quieres_ – ofreció volviendo al tema que les había ocupado antes de hacer el amor

_- No estoy segura de quererlo_ – declaró

_- Se sorprendió al ver el artículo de la revista. Me dijo que no lo sabía. Estoy seguro de que podríais recuperar una relación normal._

_- No sé si me interesa_ – reconoció – _Esperé mucho tiempo que me buscara o intentara un acercamiento conmigo. Yo lo intenté muchas veces. Creo que me merezco que sea él quien lo intente si lo desea_

_- Creo que tienes razón. Pero si deseas hacer un último intento, yo te apoyaré_ – dijo acariciando sus sonrosadas mejillas

_- Lo pensaré. _– aseguró convencida de que tarde o temprano acabaría accediendo

* * *

_**Antes que nada mis disculpas por no haber podido subir antes, pero hasta ahora no he tenido un momento libre.**_

_**Pero al fin aquí estoy.**_

_**Dejo también el adelanto para el próximo capi:**_

_- Bella no quiere quedarse aquí y yo la apoyo._

_- Sin importar cuál sea la relación que Bella tenga con Charlie, aquí está vuestra familia. Tu familia es la de Bella, y aquí estamos todos. Tu hijo tendrá aquí a sus abuelos, tíos, primos... Sabes que sería lo mejor que os quedarais aquí._

_- No voy a obligarla. Desde que nos casamos siempre supimos que viviríamos en Namibia. Por Dios, Emmett, ¿para qué crees que compré una casa allí? __– replicó molesto_

_- Lo sé, pero sigo pensando que lo mejor sería que estuvieseis aquí. ¿Qué mejor que estar rodeado de tu familia cuando venga el bebé? _

**_Besitos y gracias a todos por seguir leyendo!  
_**

_**Nos leemos el miércoles.**  
_


	41. Chapter 41

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**LA HEREDERA**

**CAPITULO 41**

Llevaban ya tres semanas en Nueva York y Edward aún no había acabado con las entrevistas a los candidatos a director general.

Se dejó caer contra el sillón agotado y deseoso de salir de allí para volver junto a Bella.

Bella había entrado en la novena semana de embarazo y habían visitado un médico que les había asegurado que todo estaba en perfecto orden.

Pero hacía cinco días que los síntomas más incómodos del embarazo habían aparecido. Cada mañana Bella tenía una cita obligada co el lavabo donde devolvía la cena del día anterior.

Los vómitos, náuseas y mareos eran constantes por las mañanas y el cansancio le duraba todo el día.

Emmett entró en el despacho que había sido de Edward cuando el último candidato entrevistado salió.

_- Buenas, hermano. ¿Qué tal?_

_- Estoy exhausto_ – reconoció

_- ¿Cómo van las entrevistas?_

_- No tan bien como desearía. Quería tener la decisión tomada al final de esta semana, pero no lo veo factible._

_- Tómatelo con calma. Apenas llevas tres semanas en esto. No es mucho tiempo para un puesto tan importante._

_- Se supone que los de la agencia de colocaciones nos envían los candidatos más idóneos, pero la verdad que tengo mis dudas sobre qué criterio de selección utilizan._

_- Repito, tómatelo con calma_

_- No quiero tomármelo con calma, Emmett. Necesito acabar con esto cuanto antes _– bufó exasperado

_- ¿Qué prisa tienes?_

_- Quiero poder irme a Namibia tranquilo de que todo está encaminado._

_- No tienes por qué irte _– dijo Emmett que no era la primera vez que intentaba convencer a su hermano de que no dejaran la ciudad

_- No vamos a quedarnos aquí_

_- No veo por qué sois tan intransigentes en ese aspecto, Edward._

_- Bella no quiere quedarse aquí y yo la apoyo._

_- Sin importar cuál sea la relación que Bella tenga con Charlie, aquí está vuestra familia. Tu familia es la de Bella, y aquí estamos todos. Tu hijo tendrá aquí a sus abuelos, tíos, primos... Sabes que sería lo mejor que os quedarais aquí._

_- No voy a obligarla. Desde que nos casamos siempre supimos que viviríamos en Namibia. Por Dios, Emmett, ¿para qué crees que compré una casa allí? –_ replicó molesto

_- Lo sé, pero sigo pensando que lo mejor sería que estuvieseis aquí. ¿Qué mejor que estar rodeado de tu familia cuando venga el bebé? _

Le miró dudoso sin contestar. Cuando entró esa tarde a su departamento, aún seguía dándole vueltas al tema.

Bella estaba en la cama cuando entró al loft.

Subió a la habitación y la encontró tumbada con los ojos rojos por haber estado llorando.

_- Bells, cielo –_ dijo acercándose a ella preocupado_ – Bells, ¿qué sucede, cariño? ¿qué tienes, Bella?_

_- Lo siento –_ se quejó ella lastimera

_- Hey, cariño, ¿qué pasa? ¿qué es lo que sientes?_

_- Todo –_ gimió y Edward la observó desconcertado_ – Quería cocinar..._

_- ¿Y por qué no lo hiciste? –_ preguntó acariciando su rostro

_- Porque no pude _– reconoció frustrada

_- ¿Por qué no?_

_- Cuando saqué el salmón de la nevera me vinieron náuseas y no he dejado de vomitar desde entonces. El olor me llega desde la cocina y me da asco _– reconoció dolida

_- Hey, cielo, no pasa nada_ – la tranquilizó –_ No te preocupes por eso_

_- No he preparado la cena –_ suspiró

_- Tranquila, tú descansa. Yo pediré algo para cenar, e intentaré quitar el olor de la cocina. Tú descansa –_ dijo acercándose para besarla antes de bajar a la cocina

Edward se ocupó de pedir la cena al restaurante italiano favorito de Bella y también ventiló la cocina después de empaquetar el salmón y meterlo al congelador.

Cuando la comida llegó despertó a Bella que se había dormido y se dispusieron a comer.

_- Gracias, Edward. Mis raviolis están deliciosos_ _–_ sonrió dando buena cuenta de su plato de pasta

_- Mejor así. Me apuesto a que no has comido mucho hoy –_ aventuró y vio su rostro sonrojarse culpable

_- Lo intenté pero no pude mantener la comida en mi estómago –_ explicó apesadumbrada

_- Tal vez deberíamos hablar con el médico para que te recete algo para estabilizar el estómago_

_- No hace falta. Hablaré con Mark cuando lleguemos a casa –_ dijo y fue el turno de Edward de sentirse culpable

_- Respecto a eso... –_ comenzó sin saber cómo seguir

_- ¿Qué sucede? –_ indagó Bella aprensiva

_- La selección del director general no está resultando tan simple como creía al principio –_ se diculpó incómodo _– No sé cuándo podremos viajar_

_- Entiendo –_ dijo bajando la mirada

_- Oh, cielo, lo siento –_ dijo entrelazando sus manos sintiéndose culpable _–_ _Lo siento, Bells. No sé qué debo hacer. Debería delegar la selección_

_- No, Edward, está bien. No te preocupes por mí._

_- No te has planteado la posibilidad de quedarnos aquí, ¿verdad?_

_- ¿Tú quieres quedarte aquí?_ _–_ preguntó levantando la vista de su plato para fijarla en su rostro

_- No lo sé, cariño. Yo quiero estar donde tú desees._

_- No, Edward. Somos una pareja, un matrimonio. Tenemos que decidirlo juntos. No tienes que irte a vivir a otro sitio sólo porque yo lo desee._

_- Ni tú tienes que quedarte aquí sólo porque yo lo desee_

_- ¿Es lo que tú deseas?_

_- No, Bells_ - dijo pasándose las manos por el alborotado cabello con nerviosismo -_ No lo sé, cariño. No sé si quiero que estemos aquí o allí. Aquí está toda la familia. Mi familia que también es la tuya. Pero las personas que nos esperan en Namibia son familia también aunque no nos unan lazos de sangre. No sé, cielo, llevo dándole vueltas todo el día y no sé qué es lo que debemos hacer._

_- Aquí está tu familia. Tus padres, tus hermanos, Cynthia..._

_- Sí, cielo, pero también está Charlie..._

_- No sé si eso es bueno o es malo_ _–_ reconoció con una sonrisa triste

_- Yo tampoco –_ sonrió a su vez _– Pero sí sé que está la prensa, y eso es malo._

Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que no podían quedarse allí. Fue entonces que decidió darse una semana, si en una semana no había encontrado un director general, dejaría la selección en manos de Charlie y Sam y se marcharía con Bella a Namibia.

Allí se encargaría de supervisar lo que quedara de las reformas que estaban haciendo en la casa que había comprado, y se instalaría con su mujer para dedicarse los próximos meses a esperar la llegada del bebé.

Eso era lo que tenía que hacer y lo que haría finalmente.

Cuatro días después, la búsqueda del candidato idóneo aún no había dado frutos.

En la sala de juntas de Swan, reunido con Charlie Swan, Sam Ulley y su hermano, se dispuso a delegar la tarea.

_- De los candidatos que nos ha enviado la agencia_ – explicó _– aún quedan tres por entrevistar. Pero no tengo muchas esperanzas de encontrar entre ellos al director..._

_- Podrías plantearte volver a asumir el cargo –_ dijo Charlie repitiendo algo que venía ofreciéndole desde hacía ya varios días

Le miró exasperado dejando caer los hombros en un gesto cansado.

_- Ya te he dicho, Charlie, que no estoy en condiciones de aceptar el cargo_

_- Cobrarías un salario acorde_

_- No me convencerás con dinero. No voy a estar en la ciudad para ocupar un puesto que evidentemente requiere presencia permanente_

_- ¿Te marchas de Nueva York?_

_- Ya te he dicho que nos instalaremos en Namibia_

_- Eso es una tontería_ – dijo su suegro displicente

Edward lo observó con mezcla de rabia y hastío.

_- No es algo que requiera tu opinión_ – espetó tajante antes de volverse hacia Sam – _Dejaré la ciudad dentro de tres días, y en realidad no creo que vaya a volver como mínimo hasta después de que nazca el bebé. Creo que tú, Sam, deberías ocuparte de la selección._

_- Me parece bien. Lo haré si no encontramos a nuestro director en estos tres días_

_- Si te parece, podemos discutir sobre los requisitos y los candidatos._

_- Sí, me parece lo mejor –_ aceptó Sam

Charlie se puso de pie molesto, disponiéndose a marcharse.

_- Me tengo que ir. Ya me diréis lo que decidáis –_ dijo abandonando la sala

Bella estaba en el salón con el portátil en su regazo revisando sus correos electrónicos y enterándose de cómo iban las reformas de su casa de Namibia, en el mail que Mark le había enviado, cuando el timbre del departamento sonó.

Dejó el ordenador sobre la mesa del salón y corrió a abrir. Su respiración se agitó y su corazón se aceleró cuando se encontró con el hombre frente a la puerta.

_- Charlie –_ dijo nerviosa a modo de saludo

_- Hola, Bella –_ la saludó su padre con indiferencia _– ¿Puedo entrar? _

_- Oh, sí, desde luego_ – respondió haciéndose a un lado para que pasara

Charlie entró al departamento emanando una seguridad y arrogancia que hicieron a Bella empequeñecer.

_- ¿Puedo ofrecerte un café o alguna otra cosa?_ – ofreció sintiéndose incómoda en su propia casa

_- Un café estaría bien_ – aceptó él mientras pasaba al salón para dejarse caer en el sofá con soltura.

Bella le preparó la bebida intentando mantener a raya las náuseas que le producía el aroma del café.

Se acercó a él entregándole la taza y sentándose tan alejada de la taza como le fue posible.

Charlie, especulativo, la observó sentarse en el sillón más apartado de él.

El silencio se volvió incómodo pero Charlie no parecía dispuesto a hacer nada para aligerar el ambiente.

Miraba a su hija en silencio mientras bebía.

_- Te ves completamente recuperado_ – dijo Bella al fin

_- Estoy mucho mejor, sí. A veces me cuesta un poco moverme con soltura, pero estoy muy bien._

_- Me alegro mucho –_ aseguró sinceramente

_- Sí. Gracias –_ respondió escéptico y el silencio volvió a caer sobre ellos

_- Supe que Harry y Sue te ayudaron con la rehabilitación –_ dijo buscando nuevamente romper el hielo

_- Sí, Sue puede ser una enfermera bastante impertinente –_ explicó él y no dijo nada más

Bella estaba completamente incómoda preguntándose qué diablos hacía su padre allí. Cuando finalmente pensó que debería recurrir al tema del tiempo, Charlie habló.

_- Me ha dicho Edward que no os quedaréis en la ciudad –_ comentó su padre y una grieta de esperanza se abrió en su interior

_- Pensamos instalarnos en Namibia_ – explicó pensando que se quedaría si él se lo pidiera

_- Sí. Algo me dijo. _

_- Queríamos esperar a que resolviera algunos temas en la empresa_ – expresó incómoda

_- Supongo que eres tú quien quiere irse, ya que la familia de Edward está aquí –_ aventuró Charlie

_- Digamos que sí –_ dijo mientras rezaba internamente para que su padre le pidiera que se quedara

_- Tal vez podrías plantearte el quedaros a vivir aquí –_ dijo el hombre al fin y los ojos de Bella se llenaron de lágrimas de dicha.

Al fin su padre reconocía querer que ella estuviera cerca de él. Levantó la mirada para observarle esperanzada.

Sin percatarse de sus sentimientos, Charlie continuó.

_- Sería bueno para la empresa que Edward regresase a su puesto de director general –_ dijo dándole a su hija el golpe final

* * *

**_Sigue siendo tan cabrón como siempre._**

**_Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas y favoritos y gracias por leer._**

**_Dejo un adelanto del próximo capítulo:_**

_- A ver si lo he entendido bien_ – dijo con calma pasmosa – _¿Me estás pidiendo que convenza a Edward de quedarnos en la ciudad para que trabaje para Swan?_

_- Digamos que sí_ – reconoció _– Ha sido el mejor director general que hemos tenido y estoy seguro de que él adoraba ese puesto. El hecho de que las acciones no sean suyas no quiere decir que no podamos contratarlo. Tendríamos la seguridad de que haría lo mejor para Swan._

_- Dios mío_ – se quejó Bella _– Y yo que creí que venías a pedirme que no me fuera porque querías tener una relación conmigo, o al menos con mi hijo_ – dijo soltando una risa sarcástica

_- No sé qué tiene eso que ver. Estamos hablando de un tema serio y urgente._

**_Besitos y nos seguimos leyendo!_**

_**YuliaR:** Bienvenida y gracias por leerme y gracias por tu review!._


	42. Chapter 42

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**LA HEREDERA**

**CAPITULO 42**

Los nervios de su estómago subieron hasta su garganta. Eso, sumado al aroma del café, la obligó a correr al fregadero de la cocina y devolver el almuerzo que había comido un par de horas antes.

Charlie la observó con indiferencia.

Se enjuagó la boca y se mojó el rostro de espaldas a su padre. Cogió una servilleta de papel y se secó la cara antes de volverse hacia el hombre que había dejado su lugar en el sofá y la observaba desde el otro lado de la isla.

Bella inspiró profundamente para calmarse antes de dirigirse a su padre con toda la frialdad que fue capaz de reunir.

_- A ver si lo he entendido bien_ – dijo con calma pasmosa – _¿Me estás pidiendo que convenza a Edward de quedarnos en la ciudad para que trabaje para Swan?_

_- Digamos que sí_ – reconoció _– Ha sido el mejor director general que hemos tenido y estoy seguro de que él adoraba ese puesto. El hecho de que las acciones no sean suyas no quiere decir que no podamos contratarlo. Tendríamos la seguridad de que haría lo mejor para Swan._

_- Dios mío_ – se quejó Bella _– Y yo que creí que venías a pedirme que no me fuera porque querías tener una relación conmigo, o al menos con mi hijo_ – dijo soltando una risa sarcástica

_- No sé qué tiene eso que ver. Estamos hablando de un tema serio y urgente._

_- Para mí, tu maldita empresa no es un tema serio ni urgente_

_- No es solamente mi empresa_ – le recordó _– Tengo entendido que la fundación dueña de la mitad del paquete accionario está relacionada contigo._

_- Vete de mi casa, Charlie – _dijo caminando hacia la puerta

_- Espera, Bella. Hablemos de esto, sé que podemos llegar a un acuerdo_

_- No pienso llegar a nada contigo. Te prometo que no influiré en Edward. Le dejaré decidir por sí mismo si quiere aceptar el puesto que le ofreces o no._

_- Sabes que él hará lo que tú desees_

_- No voy a sentirme culpable porque haya UNA persona en este mundo que desee que yo sea feliz_ – gruñó cuando las lágrimas la desbordaron

_- No te comportes como una niña, Bella_ – dijo condescendiente

_- ¡Vete al infierno, Charlie!_ – gritó hastiada – _Voy a comportarme como una niña, porque nunca me permití hacerlo. Voy a comportarme como la niña de seis años que era cuando me desterraste de mi vida, de mi casa y de todo lo que me era conocido. Voy a ser egoísta. Voy a ser caprichosa. Y voy a hacer lo que me de la gana, y voy a gritar y patalear para salirme con la mía –_ chilló cada vez más furiosa

La puerta del departamento se abrió entonces dando paso a Edward.

_- ¿Qué sucede aquí?_ – indagó molesto acercándose presuroso a Bella mientras observaba a Charlie curioso

Rodeó a su mujer con sus brazos apretándola contra su pecho. Bella se aferró a él y hundió su rostro en su pecho dejando salir su llanto.

_- Bells, cielo, ¿qué sucede?_

_- Haz que se vaya –_ imploró llorosa

Edward miró a su suegro implacable.

_- Vete, Charlie –_ ordenó sin dudar

_- Espera un momento, Edward_ – discutió el momento _– Tenemos que hablar. Bella,_ – dijo dirigiéndose a su hija _– no es lo que crees, tienes que escucharme_

_- Quiero que se marche_ – repitió Bella contra el pecho de su marido

_- Ya la has oído, Charlie. Vete_ – repitió Edward inclemente

_- Pero..._ – intentó batallar el hombre

_- Que te vayas –_ espetó Edward entre dientes separándose de Bella para acercarse a Charlie

Lo cogió por el codo y tiró de él hasta la puerta, mientras éste se retorcía mascullando.

Cerró la puerta tras él para volver al lado de Bella. La rodeó con sus brazos reconfortándola.

_- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió, cariño?_ – preguntó en susurros.

_- Le odio –_ dijo Bella – _Le odio tanto_

_- ¿Qué hacía aquí? ¿Qué quería?_

_- Vino a pedirme que nos quedáramos en Nueva York_ – explicó y Edward la observó confundido – _Pero no quiere que lo hagamos por mí, ni tan siquiera por el bebé. Quiere que nos quedemos para que tú te hagas cargo de la dirección de Swan._

_- Dios_ – se quejó Edward molesto _– Está enfermo_.

Rodeó a Bella con sus brazos apretándola contra él.

_- Se acabó_ – sentenció hastiado _– Esto se acabó. Ahora mismo buscaré los billetes. Mañana mismo nos volvemos a Namibia._

Bella le observó confusa.

_- Pero ¿y la selección del director? ¿Y tu familia? No podemos irnos así sin más_

_- Claro que podemos. No voy a quedarme aquí viendo cómo te hace sufrir. Sam y Emmett se encargarán de buscar un director. Si quieres podemos cenar con mi familia hoy para despedirnos. Pero mañana nos vamos de aquí. A nuestra casa. A nuestro hogar. _

_- ¿Estás seguro?_

_- Completamente –_ dijo yendo en busca del ordenador para comprar los billetes – _Tal vez puedas empezar a hacer las maletas_

_- ¿Estás seguro? _– repitió dudosa

_- Claro que sí_ – rió – _¿Tú no quieres marcharte de una vez por todas?_

_- Sí, claro que sí_

_- Entonces ve a hacer las maletas –_ dijo acercándose a ella y dándole una pequeña nalgada instándola a ir a la habitación – _Yo conseguiré los billetes_

Al día siguiente, a primera hora de la tarde, Bella y Edward se embarcaban en el vuelo SA 204 rumbo a Namibia.

Tal como habían planeado habían cenado con los Cullen al completo y Esme y Carlisle habían prometido viajar cuando se acercara la fecha prevista para el nacimiento del bebé.

Edward habló con Sam informándole de su decisión y éste se comprometió a acelerar la selección en coordinación con Emmett y la agencia de colocaciones.

Bella miraba a través de la ventana la vista de Nueva York, pensando en que allí, en uno de esos edificios que dibujaban la skyline de la ciudad, estaba su padre, la persona de quien siempre había esperado recibir amor, pero que hasta entonces sólo había logrado decepcionarla un poco más cada vez.

Su mano entrelazada con la de su marido.

Edward, con su mano unida a la de su mujer, apoyada en su regazo, no dejaba de darle vueltas a la última conversación telefónica que había mantenido con su suegro y abuelo de su hijo.

Charlie le había llamado el día anterior después de que Edward le comunicara a Sam que se marcharía al día siguiente.

_- No podéis marcharos así, Edward_ – había soltado Charlie en cuanto Edward contestara al teléfono

_- Lo siento, Charlie, pero no hay nada más que me importe aparte de Bella y el bebé, y no voy a quedarme aquí donde todo le hace daño. No voy a arriesgarme a perder a mi mujer o a mi hijo._

_- No tiene por qué ser así, Edward_

_- Mira, Charlie, ya has dejado más que claro que Bella te importa una mierda –_ gruñó furioso _– Pero aunque hasta ella lo ha comprendido, no por eso deja de dolerle y hacerle daño, así que no vamos a quedarnos aquí. Nos iremos al lugar que es su hogar..._

_- No es tu hogar_ – le interrumpió

_- ¿Crees que yo podría ser feliz en un lugar que haga infeliz a la persona que más amo en el mundo? Pues, no, no podría y no lo haré. En Namibia Bella tiene su familia, la gente que la ama y la respeta, y con ellos quiero que esté._

_- También quiero a Bella_ – discutió Charlie enérgico

_- Pues tienes una forma muy extraña de demostrarlo_

_- No puedes culparme por todo lo sucedido. Bella me engañó durante veinte años. Se ha pasado la vida entera haciéndome creer que era alguien que no era_

_- No es así. Intentó decírtelo pero nunca quisiste escucharla. Aún así, eres su padre, tenías la obligación de conocerla lo suficiente para que no hicieran falta explicaciones. Pero aún si Bella hubiera sido quien todos creían, debiste amarla y respetarla, ayudarla o aconsejarla si creías que estaba siguiendo un rumbo erróneo, pero nunca abandonarla, maltratarla..._

_- He cambiado, Edward. Quiero recuperar mi relación con Bella. Quiero poder ser el abuelo de su hijo_

_- Pues permíteme decirte que no lo estás haciendo muy bien, Charlie. Viniste a pedirle que se quedara en la ciudad porque tu estúpida empresa lo necesitaba. No es una forma muy clara de explicarle lo que dices sentir_

_- Necesito que me de una oportunidad_

_- Nos vamos mañana, Charlie. No voy a cambiar de idea y desde luego no voy a influir en Bella para que vuelva a verte. Cada vez que lo he hecho, ella ha resultado herida. Arréglatelas tú solo. Sólo te diré que pienses muy bien antes de hacer algo que pueda hacer sufrir a Bella, porque no voy a permitir que nada ni nadie perjudique a mi familia. Ni siquiera tú. Así que piensa bien lo que vas a hacer_. – sentenció antes de colgar.

Desde esa llamada no había podido dejar de pensar en si había actuado de la mejor forma o no.

No quería que Bella sufriera una nueva decepción, pero no podía dejar de preguntarse si tal vez Charlie estaba en realidad arrepentido. De ser así, él podría haber hecho algo para acercarles y no lo había hecho.

No podía dejar de debatirse, pero cuando Bella se recostó en su hombro y le miró con una sonrisa tranquila y el rostro en completa calma, supo que todo estaba en donde debía estar.

* * *

_**Nuevo capi. Ya nos queda poquito de esta historia.**_

_**Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas, favoritos y gracias especialmente por leer.**_

_**El próximo capi lo tengo que pulir aún así que os debo el adelanto, pero para compensar dejo una mini reseña del fic que pienso publicar cuando acabe La Heredera, a ver qué os parece:**_

_**SUEÑOS AJENOS**_

_Llevaba toda la vida preparándose para ser primera bailarina y finalmente lo había conseguido. Y ahora parecía que sus sueños habían cambiado y estaba dispuesta a trastocar su mundo. Pero ¿y si en realidad sus sueños nunca hubiesen sido aquellos? ¿Podría dejar escapar su felicidad sólo para hacer realidad sueños ajenos?_

_**Besitos y buen finde!**_


	43. Chapter 43

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**LA HEREDERA**

**CAPITULO 43**

Las primeras semanas en Namibia, se instalaron en su cabaña del hotel mientras los trabajadores terminaban de pintar la casa, ya que Edward no quería que Bella estuviera respirando ese olor.

Se había convertido en un futuro padre muy protector y Bella estaba encantada con ese cuidado, por mucho que se quejara.

Al cabo de un mes, cuando tuvieron la casa acabada y amoblada se trasladaron allí definitivamente.

Sam había mantenido a Edward en conocimiento de los avances con respecto a la contratación del nuevo director general, y tres semanas después de que Edward y Bella dejaran la ciudad, Sam había contratado a Liam Brennan.

Edward estaba en el estudio de la nueva casa revisando unos contratos que había recibido por mail cuando su teléfono móvil sonó.

_- Cullen –_ dijo sin reconocer el número del identificador

_- Hola, Edward. Soy Charlie – _escuchó la voz de su suegro

Sorprendido se recostó contra su butaca abandonando los papeles que tenía entre manos.

_- Charlie –_ respondió no sin sorpresa

_- ¿Qué tal, Edward? ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo está Bella?_

_- Bien, gracias –_ respondió cortante _– Estamos todos muy bien. ¿Y tú qué tal?_

_- Bien, muy bien, cada vez mejor._

_- Me alegro por ti. ¿A qué debo tu llamada? –_ preguntó directamente

_- Necesito hablar contigo, Edward. Necesito que me ayudes_

_- ¿Yo? ¿Qué te ayude con qué?_

_- Necesito hablar con Bella pero su teléfono no responde._

_- Bella ha cambiado su número, ya que la compañía que tenía anteriormente no tenía buena cobertura aquí._

_- Dame su nuevo número_ – ordenó Charlie irritándolo

_- Lo siento, Charlie, pero no lo haré_

_- ¿Qué?_

_- No lo haré. Cuando Bella cambió su número, informó de su nuevo número a todas aquellas personas que quería que lo tuvieran. Si no te lo envió a ti ha de ser porque no quería hacerlo. Yo no voy a dártelo si no es lo que ella quiere._

_- Por Dios_ – se quejó el hombre _– Déjate de gilipolleces y dame el número de teléfono de mi hija._

_- No lo haré, Charlie. Lo más que puedo ofrecerte es que le preguntaré a Bella y si ella dice que sí entonces te lo daré_

_- Ya os podríais dejar de niñerías, vosotros dos._

_- Tal vez sean niñerías, Charlie, pero yo sólo voy a proteger a mi familia y eso incluye alejar a mi mujer de cualquier cosa que pueda dañarla._

_- Gilipollas – _espetó furioso –_ Habla con ella entonces y dame su número_

_- ¿De qué quieres hablar con Bella?_

_- Quiero recuperarla_

_- No entiendo, Charlie. Dices que quieres recuperarla, pero lo primero que haces es degradar sus decisiones diciendo que son gilipolleces y niñerías. Déjame decirte que no respetar a Bella y sus decisiones no es el mejor camino para recuperarla o valorarla._

_- Vete al diablo, Edward_

_- Hablaré con ella, Charlie, es todo lo que haré pero vuelvo a recordarte que no dejaré que la lastimes. _– dijo contundente antes de cortar la llamada

Exasperado e inquieto se llevó las manos a la cabeza enredando sus dedos en sus cabellos en su claro gesto de nerviosismo.

Bella se asomó a la puerta en ese momento.

_- Hey, cariño_ – dijo llamando la atención de su marido –_ ¿Todo bien?_ – inquirió entrando en la habitación al ver el gesto exasperado de Edward

_- Hola, cielo_ – susurró sonriendo para que ella se acercara

Bella se acercó y se sentó en sus piernas.

_- ¿Cómo estáis? –_ murmuró acariciando el vientre de Bella que ya mostraba una suave redondez

Había entrado en la semana quince de su embarazo y ya se evidenciaba, aunque levemente, su embarazo, tanto en su vientre como en sus pechos más llenos y sensibles.

_- Bien –_ sonrió Bella poniendo su mano sobre la de Edward _– Hoy ha sido mi primera mañana completa sin náuseas_

_- Gracias a Dios. _– Edward acercó sus labios al vientre dejando un beso tibio en él – _Está muy bien que ya no hagas sentir mal a mami, cariño –_ susurró enterneciendo a su mujer

Bella se recostó en el pecho de Edward disfrutando las caricias.

_- ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?_ – murmuró

_- ¿Por qué piensas que hay algo que me preocupa?_

_- Porque te conozco y tu cabello evidencia que has pasado las manos por allí demasiadas veces. Y eso sólo lo haces cuando hay algo que te preocupa._

Edward rió volviendo a desordenar sus cabellos.

_- Ya veo que me conoces_ – reconoció

_- Entonces... – _indagó nerviosa

Edward suspiró antes de contestar.

_- He recibido una llamada de Nueva York._

_- ¿Tu familia? ¿Swan? –_ preguntó temerosa

_- Charlie –_ respondió y ella se tensó en su regazo

_- ¿Charlie? ¿Qué quería?_

_- Que le diera tu nuevo número de teléfono_

_- ¿Se lo has dado?_

_- No. Le dije que te preguntaría a ti._

_- ¿Por qué lo quiere?_

_- Quiere hablar contigo. Dice que quiere recuperarte_ – explicó a la vez que evaluaba la reacción de la chica.

_- No entiendo que no me deje en paz_ – se quejó lastimera – _Se pasó los últimos veinte años intentando mantenerme alejada de él. Ya lo ha logrado. ¿Por qué sigue martirizándome?_

_- No tienes que hablar con él, cielo._

_- ¿Tú crees que debería hacerlo?_

_- No lo sé, Bells. Creo que deberías cerrar ese capítulo de tu vida de una vez por todas. Para uno u otro lado. Ya sea para tener una relación padre-hija con él o para no volver a tener noticias suyas, pero establecer las condiciones de una vez por todas. Pero también entiendo que si tú ya consideras que está todo dicho entonces que se fastidien Charlie y sus necesidades o requerimientos._

_- No quiero hablar con él –_ sentenció –_ Al menos no en este momento. Tal vez cuando nazca el bebé. Ahora mismo no quiero nada que me preocupe o me atormente. Quiero dedicarme a estar bien y sin angustias para el bebé. Quiero estar bien para ti y para el bebé. Quiero disfrutar este momento de nuestra vida sin preocuparme por nada más._

_- Entonces está hecho_ – dijo Edward con rotundidad _– No hablaremos más de Charlie. _

_- Le dirás lo que te he dicho_

_- Sí. Y le pediré que nos deje en paz. Que te de un tiempo al menos. Así él también podrá pensar en lo que desea obtener de ti y de una relación contigo._

_- Gracias, Edward_ – dijo acurrucándose contra él. _– Te amo_

_- Y yo a ti, cielo._

Edward informó a Charlie de la decisión de Bella y cortó la llamada antes de escuchar a su suegro despotricando contra ellos.

En los seis meses siguientes no tuvieron noticias de él, al punto de que para cuando los padres de Edward llegaron a Namibia para esperar la llegada de Anthony, ambos se habían olvidado del hombre.

Esme y Carlisle llegaron a Namibia diez días antes de la fecha prevista de parto.

Una semana después de la llegada de los Cullen, Edward dormía con la espalda de Bella recostada en su pecho, cuando la chica se despertó con un gemido.

_- Bells, cielo –_ dijo preocupado al sentirla encogerse _– ¿Estás bien?_ – preguntó alzándose apoyado en un codo

_- Una contracción_ – reconoció en un susurro

Edward saltó de la cama preocupado para ponerse frente a ella.

_- ¿Estás segura? –_ dijo mientras se calzaba sus vaqueros

Aún faltaban dos días para la fecha prevista pero ambos sabían que el bebé podría llegar en cualquier momento. Ese día Bella había sentido dolores en la parte baja de la espalda pero lo había achacado a la fatiga por haberse ido de compras con Esme.

_- ¿Ha sido muy fuerte? ¿Cuánto ha durado? ¿Te duele la espalda?_ – preguntó nervioso recordando todas las indicaciones que les habían dado en las clases de parto

_- Ha sido la más fuerte que he sentido_

_- ¿Cómo que la más fuerte? ¿Desde cuándo tienes contracciones?_

_- Hoy he tenido algunas durante el día y especialmente a la noche_

_- ¡Por Dios, Bella! ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho?_ – preguntó cada vez más nervioso

_- No pensé que fuera nada. Ya me había pasado otras veces y nunca se hacían más fuertes ni significaban nada. Pensé que esta vez sería igual. _

_- Por Dios. Ya estás en tu fecha. Ahora es más que probable que signifiquen algo. Venga, deberías levantarte, deberíamos irnos al hospital ahora._

_- Tranquilo, Edward –_ dijo sentándose en la cama _– Esperemos un poco. Tal vez no sea nada... _– jadeó cuando una nueva contracción la atravesó

_- Oh, por Dios –_ se quejó él acercándose a ella para masajearle la espalda _– ¿Cuánto ha pasado desde la primera? ¿Cinco minutos? ¿Menos?_

_- Por favor, Edward _– suplicó _– Necesito que te calmes._

_- Oh, sí, lo siento, cariño. Lo siento. Creo que me estoy poniendo un poco nervioso._

_- Lo sé. Lo sé, pero cálmate, por favor. No me obligues a tener que golpearte_ – dijo con una sonrisa que le forzó a sonreír en respuesta

_- De acuerdo. Ven aquí –_ dijo sentándose a sus espaldas y obligándola a recostarse en él mientras sus manos acariciaban el vientre de la chica.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que ambos sintieran cómo el vientre se endurecía con una nueva contracción. Edward la masajeó intentando calmarla mientras la mano de Bella apretaba la suya con fuerza.

_- Cielo –_ le llamó cuando la contracción pasó –_ Han pasado menos de cinco minutos. Creo que ahora sí deberíamos irnos al hospital_ – susurró más nervioso de lo que dejaba ver

_- Sí –_ aceptó ella –_ Creo que ya es hora._

_- Te ayudaré a vestirte y les avisaré a Esme y a Carlisle._

_- Estoy bien, Edward. Puedo vestirme sola si me ayudas a ponerme los zapatos. Avísales a tus padres._

_- De acuerdo. Ahora mismo regreso – _dijo saliendo de la habitación intentando respirar con tranquilidad.

Tuvieron que pasar veintidós horas para que al fin pudieran ver la carita de su hijo, pero su imagen valió todos y cada uno de los minutos de espera.

* * *

_**Soy yo o FanFiction hoy es un desastre? **_

_**Hasta ahora no he podido subir el capi. Mis disculpas desde ya.**_

_**Estamos en los últimos.**_

_**Besitos y hasta el miércoles.**_


	44. Chapter 44

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**LA HEREDERA**

**CAPITULO 44**

Habían pasado tres días desde que Anthony y Bella habían recibido el alta, y poco a poco estaban adaptándose a su nueva vida en casa.

En esos días habían llegado Alice y Jasper con Cynthia y para el día siguiente esperaban la llegada de Emmett y Rosalie.

Bella estaba en la habitación de Anthony con Esme, Alice y Charlotte que había llegado de visita como cada día desde el nacimiento. Cynthia sentada en el suelo junto a la mecedora de Bella observaba con atención cómo ésta amamantaba a su pequeño primo.

Edward bajó para encontrarse con su padre y Jasper que veían las noticias en el salón.

_- ¿Y las mujeres?_ – sonrió Carlisle al verlo entrar

_- Todas alrededor de Anthony –_ sonrió a su vez con indulgencia

_- ¿A qué hora hay que recoger a Emmett y Rosalie mañana?_

_- Llegarán a última hora de la tarde. Parece ser que no consiguieron nada más temprano._

Estuvieron un rato simplemente viendo las noticias mientras Carlisle se debatía buscando la mejor forma de encarar el tema que tenía pendiente con su hijo.

-_ Edward, hay algo que debes saber_ – le informó llamando la atención de Edward

Le observó curioso viendo el rostro incómodo de Jasper, que develaba que le ocultaban algo no del todo agradable.

_- ¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede?_ – indagó interesado

_- Emmett y Rose no vienen solos_

_- ¿No vienen solos? –_ preguntó extrañado –_ ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Quién viene con ellos?_ – dijo aunque sus palabras le obligaron a imaginar la respuesta

Carlisle le observó atento permitiéndole descubrir por sí solo la respuesta a su pregunta.

_- No. No lo digas._

_- Está muy arrepentido de todo, Edward. Quiere conocer a su nieto. Es comprensible._

_- ¿Es comprensible?_ – espetó Edward molesto

_- Cálmate –_ aconsejó Carlisle

_- ¿Que me calme? ¿Cómo puedes pedirme que me calme?_ – gruñó entre dientes bajando la voz para que Bella no les escuchara desde la planta superior –_ No entiendo, Carlisle. ¿Cómo vas a decirme que es comprensible? Lo único que yo comprendo es que sigue sin importarle nada de su hija. ¿Quién es él para decidir presentarse aquí sin avisar? Está imponiéndonos su presencia, imponiéndosela a Bella, obligándola a verle._

_- Edward, no le habéis dejado opción. Ha intentado hablar con Bella pero tanto ella como tú os habéis negado siquiera a darle su número de teléfono._

_- Nunca hizo nada por ella_ – protestó – P_ero claro, ahora él decide que quiere verla y entonces ella debe simplemente acceder, ¿no?_

_- No es así, Edward. Pero ¿cómo quieres tú que Charlie haga algo para arreglar las cosas con Bella? Sé razonable._

_- No me apetece ser razonable en este tema_ – dijo poniéndose de pie y acusando a su padre con su dedo –_ No me apetece, ¿y sabes por qué? Porque he sido yo quien ha visto sufrir a mi mujer durante el último año y medio. Porque ella ha cargado con ese sufrimiento durante más de veinte años. Porque hace un año estuve a punto de perderla por culpa de ese hombre, por su maldad, por su odio irracional hacia la única persona que le ha amado durante veinte años, sin que se lo mereciera._

_- No puedes prohibirle verlos, Edward._

_- Claro que puedo. Y lo haré si eso va a herir a Bella._

_- Es su nieto._

_- Nadie tiene nietos, si no tiene hijos y hace veinte años, Charlie decidió no tener hijos._

_- No puedes prohibirle a tu hijo tener un abuelo. No lo hagas por Charlie, hazlo por Bella, porque tú sabes que ella siempre ha anhelado tener a su padre. Hazlo por Anthony, porque tiene derecho a conocer a su abuelo._

_- Anthony tiene abuelos_ – corrigió – _Tú eres su abuelo. Mark ejercerá de abuelo también._

_- Charlie es su abuelo, Edward. ¿Crees que nunca sentirás remordimientos por haberle mantenido alejado de Bella y de Anthony?_ – preguntó su padre mordaz –_ Si estás seguro de que nunca vas a lamentarlo, entonces hazlo, prohíbele que les vea._

Las palabras de su padre le enfurecieron. Le hicieron dudar y eso lo enfureció.

Se dejó caer pesadamente en el sofá escondiendo el rostro en sus manos.

_- Somos felices_ – dijo con pena _– Bella es feliz. No quiero pensar en que ahora aparezca Charlie para empañar este momento._

_- No puedo asegurarte que Charlie vaya a comportarse –_ confesó Carlisle –_ Pero estoy seguro de que Bella preferirá verlo, darle la oportunidad de corregir todo lo que ha hecho hasta ahora._

_- No sé qué hacer –_ se quejó

_- Harás lo correcto, hijo_ – aseguró su padre palmeándole la rodilla _– Haréis lo correcto._

Bella estaba en el baño dándose crema hidratante después de la ducha, cuando Edward entró.

_- Estoy exhausto –_ se quejó mientras se desnudaba metiendo la ropa en el cesto de la ropa sucia

Bella, envuelta en su albornoz le observaba a través del espejo. Se giró para encontrarse su mirada y se acercó a ella por la espalda.

_- ¿Te ayudo, preciosa? – _susurró quitándole el bote de crema de las manos

Bella le sonrió a la vez que le entregaba la crema.

Edward desató el lazo del albornoz y lo abrió revelando el cuerpo desnudo de la chica. Bajó el albornoz por sus hombros dejándolo caer al suelo.

Se puso crema en los dedos y comenzó a esparcirla por su vientre y pechos acariciante mirando su cuerpo en el reflejo del espejo.

_- Eres preciosa_ – murmuró mientras sostenía los pechos llenos y turgentes

_- Aún debo perder los quilos que cogí durante el embarazo_

_- Estás preciosa. Perfecta._

_- Eres un adulador_ – reconoció ella llevando sus manos a las de él mientras se recostaba en el pecho de su marido

Edward bajó sus labios por el cuello y hombro de la chica.

_- Va a ser un mes muy largo_ – suspiró pensando en el mes de abstinencia sexual que tenían por delante

_- A juzgar por tu reacción, sí que lo será_ – rió Bella sintiendo la erección de él golpeando contra sus espaldas

Él sonrió burlón apretándola contra sí, mientras respiraba buscando calmar su excitación.

_- ¿Vas a contarme qué es lo que te preocupa?_ – preguntó Bella curiosa

_- ¿Qué te hace pensar que hay algo que me preocupa?_ – evadió

_- Que te conozco y has estado muy callado toda la tarde. Escucho los engranajes de tu cerebro dando vueltas._

_- Me conoces demasiado _– reconoció

La giró hacia él a la vez que levantaba el albornoz del suelo y la ayudaba a ponérselo. Bella le observaba intrigada.

_- Tenemos que hablar _– dijo con la vista clavada en el lazo mientras lo anudaba a la cintura de la chica –_ Pero voy a darme una ducha primero._

_- Me inquietas, Edward. ¿Qué sucede?_

La miró para infundirle calma mientras acariciaba su rostro con suavidad.

_- Tranquila. Tomaré una ducha. Tú espérame en la cama._

Le observó meterse bajo el chorro de agua caliente antes de salir rumbo a la habitación, donde se puso su pijama y se metió bajo las mantas con la espalda recostada en el cabecero de la cama.

Diez minutos después, Edward salió del baño con una toalla colgando de sus caderas. Cogió unos bóxer del cajón del armario y se los calzó dejando la toalla en el cesto.

La observó con una sonrisa antes de acostarse a su lado. Se reclinó contra el cabecero y tiró de ella para rodearla con sus brazos y recostarla contra su pecho.

_- ¿Qué sucede, Edward? Me estás preocupando._

_- No quiero que te preocupes, pero hay algo que tengo que decirte._

_- ¿Qué sucede? –_ le miró con ojos angustiados

_- Repito, no quiero que te preocupes._

_- Dime _– ordenó

_- Mañana en el vuelo en el que llegan Emmett y Rose –_ comenzó su explicación –_ viene Charlie_.

Bella se envaró y se sentó en la cama alejándose de su abrazo para observarlo con el rostro desencajado.

_- ¿Qué dices? ¿Cómo es que viene Charlie?_

_- Parece que se ha pasado los últimos siete meses insistiendo en que quiere verte y arreglar las cosas contigo. Supo que había nacido Anthony y compró un billete en el mismo vuelo que Emmett._

_- ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Quién te lo ha dicho?_

_- Carlisle. Parece ser que tu padre ha estado atosigándoles a él y a Emmett para que le dijeran dónde podía encontrarte ya que no le dimos tu número nuevo._

_- ¿Así sin más? ¿Simplemente decidió presentarse aquí?_

_- No sabe qué más hacer_

_- ¿Le apoyas?_

_- No_ – dijo tirando nuevamente de ella para abrazarla – _No le apoyo, cielo. Sólo te apoyo a ti. Estoy de tu parte, Bella, siempre. Sólo te estoy explicando lo que Carlisle me explicó. Supongo que aunque esté aquí no estás obligada a verle, pero debes saber que estará aquí e intentará reunirse con nosotros. Intentará conocer a Anthony._

_- Oh, Dios, Edward –_ se quejó _– No sé qué debo hacer._

_- Sé que es difícil, cielo _– reconoció Edward – _Pero tal vez debas darle la última oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien. Sólo esta vez, la última vez, y si vuelve a fastidiarlo todo, entonces ya podrás darlo por definitivamente acabado._

_- ¿Eso es lo que tú harías?_

_- Creo que sí_

_- ¿Estarás a mi lado?_

_- Qué pregunta tan tonta. Estaré a tu lado el resto de mi vida, así que puedes estar segura de que lo estaré cuando enfrentes a Charlie._

_- De acuerdo _– aceptó después de un largo momento _– Pero ésta será la última vez_

_- De acuerdo_

_- ¿Lo prometes?_

_- Lo prometo_ – aseguró besando su frente y estrujándola contra él

Carlisle y Esme fueron los encargados de recoger a Emmett, Rosalie y Charlie en el aeropuerto.

Cuando Edward abrió la puerta, Rosalie entró como una tromba acercándose a Bella que sostenía a Anthony en sus brazos.

_- Oh, Bells, es precioso. Enhorabuena –_ dijo quitándole al pequeño de sus brazos para mecerlo con ternura

_- Felicidades, hermano_ – dijo Emmett palmeando a su hermano mientras observaba a su novia acunando a su pequeño sobrinito

Edward sonrió orgulloso y miró a su hermano.

De pie detrás de él, bajo el quicio la puerta vio a Charlie.

Sus ojos brillaban mientras observaba emocionado la escena.

Edward estiró su brazo para tomar la mano de Bella. Cuando ésta alzo la vista hacia su marido, vio a su padre y su corazón se estremeció mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

* * *

_**Esto ya se acaba. Todos a disfrutar los últimos capis.**_

_**Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas y favoritos y gracias siempre por leer.**_

_**Como habréis visto, ya se acabaron los adelantos, porque queda muy poquito para acabar.**_

_**Pero les voy a dejar un adelanto del primer capi de la próxima historia que pienso publicar a ver si engancha.**_

Bella había preparado la cena y después de cenar se habían tumbado sobre la alfombra frente a la chimenea.

La desgastada edición de Cumbres Borrascosas de Bella había sido descartada cuando Edward comenzó a recitarle al oído el diálogo de Heathcliff

_– "¡Quédate conmigo para siempre, toma cualquier forma, vuélveme loco! Pero, ¡Por favor! ¡No me dejes en este abismo donde no puedo hallarte!"_ – recitó mientras bajaba sus labios besando su cuello _– "¡Oh, dios mío! ¿Cómo decírtelo? ¡Yo no puedo vivir sin mi vida!... ¡Yo no puedo vivir sin mi alma!"_ – continuó mientras bajaba la cremallera trasera del vestido de Bella

_- Veo que ya lo has memorizado tú también_ – sonrió ella alejando su libro y girándose para quedar frente a él

_- Simple curiosidad sobre qué es lo que tanto te gusta de ese libro_ – confesó recostándose sobre ella antes de desnudarla

_**Besitos y nos seguimos leyendo!  
**_

_**Petit chiharu: **Sí, he visto los reviews que tengo para este fic y sin dudas me emociona y me enorgullece. No pensé que este fic fuese a tener tanto éxito cuando lo empecé a escribir. Me encanta. :-)_


	45. Chapter 45

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**LA HEREDERA**

**CAPITULO 45**

Bella se estremeció con el sinfín de emociones que descubrió en los ojos húmedos de su padre fijos en el pequeño bebé que Rosalie sostenía en sus brazos.

Nadie dijo nada sobre la incomodidad de la situación, hasta que Emmett entró en la casa con desparpajo.

Abrazó a su cuñada con cariño.

_- Felicidades, cariño. Tienes un hijo precioso, y seguro que lo ha heredado de ti –_ dijo con una sonrisa provocadora _– ya que no creo que sea de este hermano mío_

Bella sonrió abrazando al hombre.

_- Gracias, Emmett. Seguro puedes sostenerlo cuando Rosalie te lo permita _– dijo mirando a su amiga

_- Sólo intenta no dejarlo caer _– aclaró Edward con burla

Emmett se acercó a su novia para coger a su sobrino.

Charlie observaba la escena sin atreverse totalmente a entrar en la casa.

_- Ven, Charlie, pasa – _dijo Esme incómoda antes de dedicarle a su hijo una mirada fulminante

Edward se volvió hacia su suegro y estiró su brazo tendiéndole la mano.

_- Buenas tardes, Charlie – _saludó con incomodidad – _Entra. ¿Cómo estás? _

Bella se volteó también para mirar a su padre, recostándose en Edward que la rodeó con su brazo.

_- Hola, Edward – _respondió el hombre estrechando su mano _– Felicitaciones por tu hijo_

_- Gracias –_ contestó Edward expectante

Los ojos de Charlie se humedecieron aún más cuando dirigió su mirada a Bella. Esbozó una sonrisa dubitativa antes de hablar.

_- Enhorabuena a ti también, Bella. Tienes un hijo precioso._

_- Gracias, Charlie –_ respondió tímida

_- Gracias por permitirme visitaros –_ dijo el hombre bajando la mirada

_- No hemos tenido opción –_ espetó Edward molesto _– Nos acabamos de enterar que vendrías –_ dijo con dureza

_- ¡Edward! –_ le llamó la atención Esme _– No seas tan grosero_

_- No, Esme –_ interrumpió Charlie – _Tiene razón. Lo siento, Edward –_ ofreció levantando la vista hasta el rostro del joven _– Lo siento. No debí presentarme así. Simplemente no sabía qué hacer para poder veros y hablar con vosotros._

_- No es conmigo con quien tienes algo de que hablar_

_- Edward... –_ susurró Bella poniendo la mano en el pecho de su marido

_- Sé que tengo que aclarar muchas cosas con Bella, pero tú eres su marido y el padre de su hijo, por lo que creo que también debo disculparme contigo por cualquier molestia que le haya podido ocasionar a tu familia_

Edward le observaba con dureza, cuando Carlisle se acercó a ellos.

_- ¿Por qué no pasáis al estudio? _– ofreció intentando enfriar la situación _– Creo que deberíais hablar tranquilos. Tenéis muchas cosas que decir._

_- Tienes razón_ – aceptó Edward – _Ven por aquí, Charlie_ – dijo tirando de su mujer a la vez que le señalaba el camino al padre de ésta _– Esme, indícales a Emmett y Rosalie dónde instalarse, por favor. Poneos cómodos, chicos_ – se dirigió a los recién llegados

Entraron al estudio y se acomodaron en los sillones, Bella y Edward, en un claro frente común se sentaron juntos en un sofá, mientras Charlie se ubicaba en la butaca frente a ellos.

La tensa situación hacía sentir incómoda a Bella pero Edward se negó a dejarse avasallar o amedrentar por el padre de su mujer.

Charlie apoyó los codos sobre sus rodillas y hundió su rostro entre las manos, buscando la mejor forma de decir todo lo que sabía que debía decir.

Nadie habló y la carga del ambiente lo hizo alzar la mirada para fijarla en las dos personas sentadas frente a él.

Bella lo observaba expectante, pero en su rostro había una tenue indulgencia, Edward por su parte parecía intransigente mientras lo miraba con dureza.

_- Supongo que tengo tantas cosas por las que disculparme, que no sé ni por dónde empezar... –_ dijo Charlie después de un profundo suspiro

Nadie contestó instándolo a continuar y se vio obligado a hacerlo.

_- Bella, sé que nunca podré compensar todo lo que te he herido en estos más de veinte años –_ expresó ruborizándose culpable _– Sé que no hay excusas válidas, y nada de lo que pueda decir hará que cambie todo lo que has sufrido por mi culpa. Pero en el fondo de mi alma ruego que me puedas disculpar..._

La respiración de Bella se aceleró y Edward apretó el agarre de su mano.

- _Sé que no me lo merezco, y sé que no tengo derecho a pedirlo, pero apelo a tu corazón para hacer lo que yo no hice. No me atrevo a pedirte perdón pero es lo que más deseo aunque no creo que eso logre aliviar la culpa que siento. Sólo espero que al menos me des la oportunidad de demostrarte que de verdad lo lamento, y quiero intentar resarcirte..._

_- No creo que puedas devolverme todo lo que perdí..._ – musitó con tristeza

_- Lo sé, cariño_ – dijo con los ojos inundados de lágrimas _– Lo sé y nunca podré arrepentirme lo suficiente. No te lo merecías, Bella, tú no... pero yo... fui un idiota, un cobarde..._ – Charlie se levantó de su asiento para caminar hasta la ventana quedando de espaldas a ellos –_ sabía que yo era el culpable de la muerte de Renée, pero me negaba a reconocerlo, y necesitaba culpar a alguien... sé que no merezco que me perdones..._

_- Tenía seis años, Charlie, nunca pensé que no fuera seguro pedirle a mamá que me fuera a recoger a ese campamento. Yo simplemente lo odiaba y quería irme de allí._

_- Por Dios, cariño_ – dijo el hombre volviéndose hacia ella y poniéndose de rodillas frente a ella

Ese acercamiento envaró a Bella y más aún cuando su padre cogió sus manos que descansaban en su regazo.

_- Por Dios, Bella, tú no podías saber nada sobre seguridad, eras una niña, tenías apenas seis años, cariño..._

_- Pero tú siempre pensaste que yo era la culpable..._

_- Oh, Bella, ¿cómo podré resarcirte de tanto daño? –_ se quejó lastimero – _Yo escogí la salida más fácil..._

_- ¿Y la salida más fácil era culparme a mí?_

_- Lo siento, sé que no tengo excusa... Fue mi culpa lo que le ocurrió a Renée, ella me pidió que fuera a recogerte, no estaba pasándolo bien con el embarazo... yo simplemente me desentendí, tenía mucho trabajo y le dije que te dejara allí, que te acostumbrarías. Ella no lo hizo. No se sentía bien y yo la obligué a conducir bajo la lluvia... _

_- No es justo que te culpes, fue un accidente_ – intentó consolarle Bella – _Pero tampoco fue justo que me culparas a mí. Me alejaste de todo lo que me era familiar, me desterraste de tu vida. De allí en más sólo te dedicaste a pasarme dinero, pero nunca más te ocupaste de mí_

_- Lo sé –_ reconoció bajando la vista –_ Hice todo mal. Necesitaba alejarme de ti, me recordabas tanto a Renée que no podía soportar verte y saber que yo la había matado. Al principio pensé que Marie te podría educar mejor que yo, y evidentemente, lo hizo. Luego, a medida que ibas creciendo, cada vez me recordabas más a tu madre. Te convertiste en una mujer preciosa, tal como ella lo era, te parecías tanto... –_ las lágrimas finalmente desbordaron los ojos de Charlie. - _… cada vez que te veía, la veía a ella y lo que le hice, no podía soportarlo. Tú fuiste mucho más fuerte que yo…_

Edward abrazó a Bella en cuanto las lágrimas rodaron por el rostro de la chica.

_- Me obligaste a convertirme en un desastre de mujer… sentía que era la única forma de que recordaras mi existencia_

_- Nunca fuiste un desastre de mujer_ – la corrigió su padre – _simplemente permitiste que todo el mundo lo pensara. Pero mientras todos pensaban lo peor de ti, tú te dedicaste a crecer, de forma madura, responsable. Te dedicaste a ayudar a quienes más lo necesitaban y menos podían hacerlo. Fuiste una niña encantadora, Bella, una niña que se convirtió en una mujer maravillosa. Lamento no haberte permitido disfrutar plenamente de la fabulosa persona que eres. Yo fui tan ciego…_

_- No es fácil para mí olvidar los pasados veinte años – musitó apenada_

_- Lo sé, cariño_ – dijo levantando la mirada para enfocarla en el rostro de su hija – Lo sé – repitió secando sus lágrimas _– Sólo quiero pedirte que me permitas estar cerca de ti. Con el tiempo tal vez pueda ganarme tu perdón. Sólo permíteme estar cerca de ti. De ti y de tu familia. _

Bella le observó dudosa y temerosa, recostándose en el pecho de Edward, que la apretó contra él.

Charlie hizo un mohín comprensivo.

_- Entenderé que no me quieras cerca. Lo entenderé y lo aceptaré, si me pides que me vaya. Te agradezco que me hayas dado la oportunidad de explicar lo inexplicable de mi actitud. Necesitaba poder decirte que te quiero, que te amo, y que nunca fue tu culpa nada de lo que sucedió. Estoy orgulloso de ti, Bells. Estoy orgulloso de todo lo que has logrado por ti sola, y me siento feliz de saber que a pesar de mi actitud, has salido adelante. _

Charlie se puso de pie pesaroso y se inclinó para presionar sus labios contra la frente de la chica.

_- Te deseo toda la felicidad del mundo, Bells. Si algún día, pudiera hacer lo que sea por ti, no dudes en hacérmelo saber –_ dijo en susurros antes de dirigirse a la puerta del estudio dispuesto a marchar.

Cabizbajo se dispuso a abrir la puerta cuando la voz de Bella lo sobresaltó.

_- Charlie…_ – le llamó su hija y se volteó a verla – _¿Quisieras conocer a tu nieto?_ – ofreció obligándole a soltar el aire de sus pulmones

.

_- ¿Cómo te sientes?_ – le preguntó Edward esa noche cuando se fueron a la cama

_- No lo sé_ – confesó recostándose en el cuerpo de su marido _– Confundida. Temerosa. Cautelosa. ¿Crees que ha sido sincero?_

La situación durante el día no había sido completamente relajada, pero poco a poco, el ambiente se había ido distendiendo. Gracias especialmente a las bromas de Emmett.

Charlie, prácticamente no había dejado a Anthony, más que cuando habían tenido que alimentarlo o cambiarle.

La dicha que se reflejaba en el rostro del hombre era inconmensurable, aunque cada vez que enfocaba su mirada en Bella, sus ojos se llenaban de pena, por todo lo que había perdido, y lo que había recuperado y aún no creía merecerse.

_- Sí, lo creo_ – aseguró Edward

_- Y ¿por qué este cambio tan radical?_

_- No sé, cielo, supongo que ha visto lo solo que estaba. Por su terquedad había perdido la oportunidad de tener una familia. Imagino que simplemente ha recapacitado._

_- ¿Crees que he hecho bien en aceptarle?_

_- Sí, creo que es la mejor decisión. Tú le necesitas. Anthony le necesitará._

_- Yo sólo te necesito a ti, y a Anthony_ – le corrigió

_- Me tienes. A mí y a Anthony, nos tienes. Somos tuyos, lo sabes. Pero Charlie es tu padre y le has necesitado toda la vida. No creo que debas perderte la oportunidad de tener un padre. No será fácil recuperar la confianza, pero lo harás. _

_- ¿Crees que debamos volver a Nueva York?_ – preguntó

_- De momento, no. Quedémonos aquí donde tenemos nuestra vida. Con el tiempo ya lo veremos. Supongo que eso también ayudará a probar que Charlie quiere ser parte de tu familia aunque no tenga nada que ver con la empresa._

_- Creo que tienes razón –_ aceptó

_- Ahora creo que deberías descansar. Mañana empieza una nueva vida para nosotros. Una donde tienes a tu padre y donde yo tengo un suegro – _dijo con un mohín divertido

_- Creí que nunca lo lograría_

_- No sé por qué_ – sonrió Edward _– La Heredera siempre hace lo que quiere_

_- Olvidas que me desheredasteis, ya no soy La Heredera_ – bromeó burlona

Edward la atrajo hacia él dejándola acostada sobre su cuerpo.

_- Te equivocas. Tú siempre serás La Heredera_ – corrigió pegando sus labios a los de ella

* * *

_**Y llegamos al final.**_

_**Gracias a todos por los maravillosos reviews, gracias por los alertas y favoritos, y gracias especialmente por leerme, en esta y todas mis historias.**_

_**Espero que nos encontremos siempre en otros fics.**_

_**Besitos y gracias por la paciencia!**_

_**Pero no marchéis muy lejos que aún nos queda el epílogo.**_


	46. EPILOGO

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**LA HEREDERA**

**EPÍLOGO**

Bella, con la ayuda del pequeño Anthony, ponía la mesa para la cena, mientras esperaban que Edward llegase.

Habían vuelto a Nueva York un año antes, cuando nacieron las gemelas Vanessa y Carlie.

Si bien la familia había estado intentando convencerlos durante tres años, habían podido resistirse.

Pero el nacimiento de las gemelas coincidió con la dimisión de su cargo, de Randall Tangradi, el director general de Swan.

Fue entonces, que a la insistencia de que volvieran por los niños, se sumó el ofrecimiento a Edward para que volviera a ocupar aquel puesto.

Después de bastantes dudas, decidieron volver.

Los niños tenían que estar cerca de su familia.

Desde entonces no se habían arrepentido ni un sólo día.

Anthony, a sus cuatro años era el nieto consentido. Su relación con Peter, el pequeño de Alice y Jasper de tres años, y Henry, el hijo de Rosalie y Emmett también de tres, era perfecta.

Y, por si fuera poco, su abuelo Charlie vivía por él. Aunque había visto repartida su atención con las gemelas, en ese último año.

La relación de Bella y Charlie, se había afianzado con el paso del tiempo, y fue después de tres años que ella al fin se atrevió a llamarle papá. La sonrisa de Charlie en ese momento, perduró por semanas.

_- El tenedor va de este lado, Ant_ – le explicaba su madre

_- Pero yo lo uso con esta mano –_ se quejó el pequeño

_- Pero eso es porque aún no utilizas cuchillos, cuando aprendas a cortar la carne tú solito, utilizarás el tenedor con ésta_ – dijo señalando su mano izquierda –_ y el cuchillo con la otra_

_- Ah_ – aceptó el pequeño aunque no muy convencido

_- ¿Reglas de protocolo?_ – preguntó Edward burlón desde la entrada del comedor

_- ¡Papi! –_ gritó Anthony dejando lo que hacía para correr hacia su padre que lo levantó en volandas

_- Hola, colega ¿cómo estás?_

_- Bien. ¿Sabes qué? Mañana el abuelito Charlie me llevará a pescar –_ informó entusiasmado

_- ¿A pescar? –_ sonrió mirando a su mujer – _¿Charlie Swan a pescar? ¿Cómo has logrado sacarlo del trabajo?_ – dijo acercándose a Bella y dejando un suave beso en sus labios

_- Ya ves lo que logran los nietos. Venga, Ant, a lavarse las manos que vamos a cenar._

Edward bajó al pequeño que corrió al lavabo.

_- O sea que mañana, Anthony no estará en casa –_ ronroneó cogiendo a su mujer por la cintura – _¿Tiene planes para nosotros, señora Cullen?_ – susurró mientras mordisqueaba su cuello

_- Los tengo, señor Cullen_ – contestó sugerente

_- ¿Puedo saber cuáles son?_

_- Desde luego. Usted, señor Cullen, se quedará en casa cuidando a las gemelas, mientras yo me voy de tiendas con tu hermana y tu cuñada_

Edward entrecerró los ojos mirándola acusador.

_- No es verdad –_ discutió

_- Oh sí, sí lo es –_ rió separándose de él para ir a la cocina en busca de la cena.

Bella se coló bajo las mantas recién salida de la ducha. Edward recostado en el cabecero dejó el libro que leía, para acomodar a su mujer en sus brazos.

_- ¿Cansada? _

_- Bastante. Pensé que nada podría superar una semana de la moda, con todos esos locos diseñadores, maquilladores, estilistas, dando vueltas detrás de ti, pero dos gemelas de un año, son incomparables._

_- Mi modelo favorita_ – sonrió Edward acariciando su espalda _– ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?_

_- Se me ocurren algunas cosas_ – respondió sugerente sentándose a horcajadas sobre su marido – _Pero me siento incapaz de hacer grandes esfuerzos_ – dijo a la vez que besaba la mandíbula de Edward donde despuntaba una sombra de barba – _Tendrías que hacer todo el trabajo –_ susurró

_- Déjame a mí_ – aceptó brioso a la vez que la tumbaba en la cama para acostarse sobre ella – _Tú sólo relájate_

Bajó sus labios por el cuello de su mujer, deslizándolos por su clavícula hasta el valle entre sus pechos.

Su lengua recorría la suave piel mientras sus dedos iban desabotonando la camisa de dormir.

Cuando la camisa estuvo completamente abierta, su boca se ocupó de cada uno de sus pechos, besando, succionando y lamiéndolos para convertirlso en dos henchidas cimas.

Sus dientes mordisqueaban los pezones oscurecidos por los embarazos, enviando una pequeña corriente de deseo que descendió por su vientre hasta asentarse en la unión entre sus muslos.

_- ¿Te gusta? _

_- Demasiado..._ – confesó susurrante

La boca de Edward esbozó una sonrisa arrogante mientras iba dejando pequeños besos mientras bajaba por su vientre hasta toparse con la cinturilla de sus bragas.

Deslizó la lengua sobre el satén húmedo, para dar un suave mordisco a su monte de venus.

_- Vas a matarme_ – gimió Bella mientras sus dedos en los laterales de la prenda intentaban bajarlas

_- Déjame a mí_ – dijo Edward sustituyendo sus manos para deslizar la prenda a lo largo de sus piernas.

Se recostó nuevamente entre sus piernas y con sus pulgares separó los labios de su vulva, para deslizar la lengua entre ellos.

Bella gimió clavando los talones en la cama para impulsar hacia arriba sus caderas.

-_ Por favor... –_ rogó suplicante –_ Te necesito dentro mío..._

_- Tú no sabes lo que necesitas_ – murmuró Edward soplando aire caliente sobre su clítoris palpitante

Sin darle tregua la lamió, succionó y penetró con su lengua excitándola.

_- Por favor..._ – rogó nuevamente y dos dedos de su marido la penetraron con rudeza

Mientras sus dedos acometían su vagina, su lengua atacaba el botón de su clítoris.

El orgasmo la asaltó golpeándola de lleno para dejarla caer en un éxtasis agotador.

Antes de que se recuperase, el pene enhiesto de Edward la penetró sacudiéndola.

_- Dame otro, cariño_ – la instó Edward – _Quiero verte cuando te corras conmigo_

Las piernas de Bella rodearon su cintura atrayéndolo hacia ella cuando Edward la cabalgó, el clímax de Edward llegó casi de inmediato, y con él trajo el apabullante desahogo de su mujer.

Se dejaron caer en la cama agotados, buscando acompasar sus respiraciones.

_- Hoy he recibido una llamada interesante..._ – confesó Edward con su esposa anclada entre sus brazos

_- ¿De quién?_

_- La revista TIME_ – informó haciendo a Bella mirarle confusa

_- ¿Qué querían?_

_- Un nuevo reportaje sobre La Heredera_

Bella se irguió para mirarle de frente.

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Sí. Quieren tu nueva faceta, como madre y esposa_

_- ¿Crees que será una entrevista interesante?_

_- Si lo prefieres podemos hacer el amor en el jardín para que tengan material candente_

_- Creo que sería lo justo. Darles material acorde a la fama de La Heredera._

_- Ya se nos ocurrirá algo –_ bromeó antes de atacar sus labios – _Emmett ya no encuentra nada interesante en TMZ_

_- Todo sea por el bien de la familia..._

* * *

_**Y así llegamos al final. **_

_**Tengo que agradecer a todos y cada uno de los lectores, de quienes me incluyeron en sus alertas y favoritos, tanto al fic como al autor.**_

_**Gracias a quienes después de leer La Heredera, quisieron leer mis otras historias.**_

_**Gracias especialmente a:**_

**abys...** AglaeeCullen810... **ale1234...** aleee... **alex29...** ALEXANDRACAST... **alijas1002...** alimago... **an cullen...** anamart05... **Anayka16...** ANATXP... **angi cullen...** Angie CullenHale... **anita cullen...** Annie... **AnonimoD...** Ashley Reid... **audreybaldacci...** azabella45... **Barbara Varga...** BarbyBells... **Barg...** beakis... **bealnum...** Beastyle... **bedaniie...** bella malfoy cullen... **Belly-Bells Potter Diggory...** BlackHole16... **Breyeli...** BuenudaBoluena... **ByMau...** CalcetinIzq... **carlita16...** carmen guajardo... **CatyBells...** Chayley Costa... **chusrobissocute...** cintygise...** claumass...** clauplay... **Dama...** dama89... **dana03...** daniella maria... **danii Cullen-Tsukino...** daniielacullen... **DarkWardObsession...** Day Lynn Leery... **deandramari...** Deathxrevenge... **Deysi Maria...** DiAnA... **dioda...** DONNA... **doryycullen...** dracullen... **EdbEll CuLLen...** Edbell D'Angel... **EdbeLL MaNseN...** ela fordyce... **Eli Glecas...** elizabeth... **elizabeth1485...** Elleleeo... **elly...** els... **ErandiLina...** esmeralda... **est cullen...** evecullen94... **felicytas...** freckles03... **Gabriela Perozo...** gaviota... **genesis... **genesis2409... **Gissy Cullen Swan...** gotk pirata... **Heart on winter...** Hermione-Malfoy35... **hildiux...** Indacea... **inexscor...** ini narvel... **Isabella Anna Cullen...** ISACOBO... **isamariaag29...** Ivon... **iWilvi...** janalez... **Jaqui...** Jasbell Cullen... **Jess...** Joha Asecas... **joli cullen...** jupy... **Karina Castillo...** karito CullenMasen... **Karla Cullen Hale...** Katiuska Cullen Swan... **L'S P...** LadyMe... **Lauriitha Cullen...** lauriss18... **lauz9...** Leah De Call... **leona95...** lesliok... **Libertad...** liloc... **Lisa85...** Little Whitiee... **LOQUIBELL...** Lore562... **loverobsten27...** lucia cullen hale... **Luciana...** ludgardita... **Lupita Calvo...** LUY... **luzefragilistico...** luzmarinaa... **MaariiTwilighter...** madeki... **maii...** Maiisa... **Maiy... **malicaro... **many...** Maqui... **marah2221...** marian24... **maribel hernandez cullen...** MarieCS... **MARIIPATTZ...** maryecullen78... **MaryGin...** Maryrod... **Maya Cullen Masen...** Mayra... **melucha36...** Mentxu Masen Cullen... **Mia's...** Mikagiss... **minafan...** Miree Jett... **MissCullen89...** Monica... **monipasst...** msteppa... **nagisa-chan...** nardamat... **Navidad...** Nina... **Nora...** Paolastef... **pakyh.g...** pat... **Paulettee...** petitchiharu... **PRISGPE...** Randa1... **robsten-pattison...** Rosy Inda... **saffuran...** SalyLuna... **Seiya-Moon2...** sele... **SerenitySey...** Sheila Marie Cullen... **Siria Anderson...** solecitopucheta... ** solecitopucheta1...** sophiacullenswan... **Spekus...** sumebe... **suzette-cullen...** Tamara Cohen... **Tata XOXO...** TessCarlieCullenMellark... **TittaCullenSwan...** toat86... **TprEtincelle...** Vane Sweety Cullen... **vanesa pinilla...** VaNeSaErK... **Yiyu...** yiyu46... **YuliaR...** z... **Zoe Hallow... _y a todos los invitados anónimos, por dejar un review para hacerme llegar sus comentarios, sus críticas y su buena onda (espero no haberme olvidado de nadie, pero mis disculpas si lo hice, érais muchos)._**

**_Gracias a quienes consideraron esta historia digna de ser adaptada y/o incluída en sus blogs, facebook, etc. y a quienes la han recomendado._**

**_Espero que nos sigamos encontrando por aquí._**

**_De momento, como ya he comentado, hoy empiezo a publicar mi nuevo fic _**_SUEÑOS AJENOS_**_, así que allí nos vemos._**

**_Besitos y de nuevo gracias por todo!_**

_(No tengo ni idea de si será o no, ni de cómo será, pero tal vez y recalco "tal vez" me inspire y escriba una secuela de este fic, aunque de momento no tengo ni idea)_


End file.
